Diamond Extras
by lmlx8
Summary: Extra information, POV's and OT's for my story Diamond n the Rough
1. The Contract

**I, _Isabella Swan_, with a free mind and an open heart; do request of_Edward Cullen_ that He accept the submission of my will unto His and to take me into His care and guidance, that W/we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Him. To that end, I offer Him use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Master, He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfilment and enhancement of O/our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. To achieve this, He may have unfettered use of my body any time, any place, in front of anyone; to keep or to give away, as He will determine. **

**I ask that He guide me in any sexual, sensual, or scene-related behaviour, both together with, and separate from Him, in such a way as to further my growth as a person.**

**I request of _Edward Cullen_, as my Master, that he use the power vested in His role; to mold and shape me; assisting me to grow in strength, character, confidence, and being, and that He continue to help me to develop my artistic and intellectual abilities.**

**In return, I agree:**

**To be prepared physically and mentally during O/our designated scheduled time**

**To obey His commands to the best of my ability.**

**To strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve Him and limit my growth as His submissive.**

**To maintain honest and open communication.**

**To reveal my thoughts, feelings, and desires without hesitation or embarrassment.**

**To inform Him of wants and perceived needs, recognizing that He is the sole judge of whether or how these shall be satisfied.**

**To strive toward maintenance of a positive self-image and development of realistic expectations and goals.**

**To work with Him to become a happy and self-fulfilled individual.**

**To work against negative aspects of my ego and my insecurities that would interfere with advancement of these aims.**

**My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person, and will in no way diminish my own responsibilities toward making utmost use of my potential. In recognition of my family and employment obligations, nothing will be required of me that will in any way damage or harm my family nor interfere with the performance of my duties at my place of work.**

**This I, _Isabella Swan_, do entreat, with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem and devotion in which it is given.**

**Should either of U/us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, E/either may do so by verbal notification to the O/other, in keeping with the consensual nature of this agreement. W/we both understand that cancellation means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of O/our relationship as friends and lovers. Upon cancellation, each of U/us agrees to offer to the other H/his or her reasons and to assess our new needs and situation openly and lovingly.**

**This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of O/our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both O/our lives.**

**I offer my consent to submission to _Edward Cullen_ under the terms stated above on this the _6th_ day of _May_ in the year _2010_.**

**_****Isabella M Swan****_Signature of Submissive**

**I offer my acceptance of submission by _Isabella Swan_ under the terms stated above on this the _6th_ day of _May_ in the year _2010_.**

**_****Edward A Cullen****_Signature of Dominant**

Posted Thursday Aug 5, 2010 after chapter 7


	2. Bella's May Limits

**likes ** hard limits E's hard limits pushing explain

**Name** : Isabella Swan ** Date** : May 7, 2010

**For each item mark yes or no to indicate prior experience**

"**Yes**" or "**No**"

**After indicating experience mark with a number 0-4 to indicate interest in that idea**

**0 indicates -** a hard limit, something the sub has an aversion to.

**1 indicates -** no desire to do this, but does not have a particular aversion to it. Something the sub would consider doing however to please a dominant.

**2 indicates - ** that he or she would probably like the activity, could be something that is an enjoyable fantasy, but that the sub is not sure will translate into an enjoyable real life activity. Also could be something the sub wants but is embarrassed to admit.

**3 indicates - **that this activity is something that he or she would like to do, perhaps a reoccurring fantasy and often something that the sub has done in the past and enjoyed.

**4 indicates - ** the sub finds this activity a wild turn on and has a particular fetish or preoccupation with it.

Activity

Abrasion No – 0

**Age play (not pedophilia) No – 3**

**Anal plugs No – 3**

**Anal sex **** Yes – 2**

Animal roles No – 0

Arm and leg sleeves No – 2

Arm and leg sleeves No – 2

**Ball gag No – 3**

Ball stretching No - 0

Beating hard Yes – 0

Beating soft Yes – 0

**Being blindfolded Yes – 3**

**Being gagged No – 2**

**Being serviced (sex) Yes – 3**

Bestiality No – 0

Biting Yes - 1

**Bondage heavy No - 2**

**Bondage light No - 3**

Boot worship No - 2

Branding No – 0

**Breast bondage No – 3**

**Breast fucking Yes – 3**

Breast whipping No - 2

Brown showers No – 0 explain

Cages Yes – 0

Caning – English No – 2

Caning sensation No – 2

Catheterization No – 0

Chains No – 2

**Chastity device No - 3**

Chauffeuring No – 0

Choking Yes – 0

**Chores (domestic service) Yes – 3**

Chosen clothing for Yes – 2

Chosen food for Yes – 2

**Clothespins No -3**

Cock worship No - 2

**Collars No – 3**

**Corsets No – 4**

**Cuffs No – 3**

Cutting No – 0

Dilation No – 0

**Double penetration Yes – 4**

Ear plugs No – 2

Electricity No – 0explain

**Enemas Yes – 3**

Examinations No – 1explain

Eye contact restrictions No – 2

Face slapping Yes – 0

Fantasy gang rape No – 0

Fantasy rape No – 0

Figging No – 1

Fisting Yes – 0

Flogging No – 2

**Following orders No - 3**

Foot worship No – 1

Forced dressing No – 2

Forced feminization No – 0

Forced homosexuality No – 0

**Forced masturbation No – 3**

**Forced nudity No – 3**

Forced servitude No – 1 explain

**Genital sex Yes – 3**

Given away No – 0

Golden showers No – 0

Group play No – 1 explain

Hair pulling Yes – 2

Hairbrushes No – 2

Harnessing No – 0

High heel worship No – 1

Homage with tongue No – 1

Hoods No – 0pushing

**Hot wax – dripping No – 3**

**Hot waxing hair removal Yes – 3**

Housework Yes – 2

Human puppy dog No – 0 explain

Humiliation in private Yes – 1

Humiliation in public Yes – 0 pushing

Ice cubes Yes – 2

Infantilism No – 0 explain

Initiation rites No – 2

Injections No – 0

Interrogations No – 2

**Intricate rope bondage No –** 3

Kidnapping No – 0

**Kneeling No – 3**

**Leather restraints No – 3**

Lecturing No – 2

**Mantra and meditation No – 3**

**Massage – getting No – 3**

**Massage giving Yes – 3**

Medical scenes No – 1

**Model for erotic pictures No – 3**

Mouth bits No – 0

Name change No – 1

**Nipple clamps No – 3**

Nipple weights No – 2

**Oral getting Yes – 3**

**Oral giving to opposite sex Yes -3**

Oral giving to same sex No – 0

Orgasm control No – 2

Orgasm denial No – 2

Outdoor scenes No – 2

Over the knee spanking No – 2

Paddling No -2

Personality modification No – 1

**Phone sex No – 3**

**Piercing (perm) No – ****3 explain**

**Piercing (temp) No – 3**

Prison scenes No – 0

Prostitution, real or fantasy No – 0

Pussy whipping No – 1

Pussy worship No – 0

**Riding crops No – 3**

Rimming No – 1

Rituals No – 2

Religious scenes No – 0

**Rope bondage No – 3**

Rubber/latex clothing No – 2

Saran wrapping No – 1

Scarification No – 0

Scratching getting No – 1

Scratching – giving No – 1

Sensory deprivation No – 2

Serving as a maid No – 2

Serving as a pony No – 0

Serving as furniture/art No – 1

Serving as toilet No – 0

**Serving orally Yes – 3**

Serving other Doms (supervised only) No – 0

Sexual deprivation No – 1

**Shaving Yes – 3**

Sleep deprivation No – 1

**Slutty clothing No – 3**

**Spandex clothing No – 3**

**Spanking No – 3**

Speculums Yes – 0pushing

Speech restrictions, what & when No – 2

**Spreader bars No – 3**

Stable (serving with other submissives No – 0

**Standing in corner No - 3**

Stocks No – 1

Strait jackets No – 1

Strap on dildos No – 0

Strapping No- 1

Suspension No – 1

Swapping No – 0

Swinging No – 0

Tape gags Yes – 1

**Tattooing No – 3**

Teasing No – 2

Thumb cuffs No – 2

Tickling Yes – 2

Triple penetration No – 2

Uniforms No – 2

Verbal humiliation No – 2

**Videotaped Scenes No – 3**

**Voyeurism No – 3**

Whipping No -0

Wooden paddles No – 2

Wrestling No – 0

**Any allergies that the Dom(me) should be aware? (if yes, describe:) **

No

**Any medical conditions? (if yes, give details:) **

Yes - C3 & C4 vertebra fused -

Do not have full range f motion in my neck

Do not have 100% use of right arm

15 pound weight limit

**Any specific subject not described in this list that the Dom(me) should be concern with? (if yes describe:) **

No

**Any fears real or imagined that would cause you extreme anxiety (if yes describe) **

Extreme Claustrophobia

Dark Places

Closed Rooms with no windows

Loud Sudden Noises


	3. Aro's POV

Aro's POV

March 11, 2007

The final check for last month's expenses had been signed. I glanced at Jane; she had been quietly kneeling at my side for the last ten minutes. "Yes Jane"

"Master your slave has retrieved a phone message for you"

I knew that it could not have been anything important, or she would have brought it to my direct attention. "A phone message from whom?" Her hand came out from behind her back, presenting me with a paper that contained a name and a phone number. Isabella Cummings?

"Did she say what she wanted?" Jane continued looking at the floor as she explained "Yes Master, your slave understands that Ms Cummings is a student and would like for you to give her some of your valuable time to help her with a paper she is writing"

I sighed again "Did she say what kind of paper?"

"No Master"

"Very well Jane, you are dismissed"

As she left, I placed the paper with the number on my desk; I didn't have time to deal with someone who didn't leave me enough information in order to make an informed decision.

April 4, 2007

Jane entered my office quietly not wanting to disturb me while I was on the phone. "Yes Marcus, I will see you in a few days. I have all the paperwork for the accountant. Hopefully the taxes will go smoothly." I said good bye to my brother. Being business partners has worked well, he runs Eclipse in Chicago, while I handle New Moon here in Seattle.

I looked to my wife, admiring the beauty of her submission to me. We have been married twenty years, living a full time 24/7 for the past eighteen. My mind thought back to the events of this morning. She refused to remain quiet as I used her body for my pleasure, hence the gag that she now wears.

"Jane?" Her head remained lowered as she presented me with a note.

Isabella Cummings has called again. She says that she would only like a few minutes of your time. She has questions in regards to her Thesis, which she was hoping you could help her with. She can be reached at or 602 – 433 - 2591

"Did you take this message Jane?"

I knew she didn't, it was not her hand writing, plus with the gag in her mouth, she would not have been able to answer the phone. I just wanted to see if she would attempt to answer me, or if she had gotten the point that when I say remain quiet, I mean exactly that.

She remained as she was, kneeling with her head down in shame due to her punishment.  
"I see you are learning, the dishonor of the gag is reminding you of your place. You may go" I watched her move gracefully out of my office, shutting the door behind her. Holding the paper with Ms Cummings information I thought for a minute, then typed out an email to her.

_**Ms Cummings**_

_**Although I am not in the habit of giving interviews, I feel that in honor of the academic process, that I should at least spare you some of my time. Before I answer any of your questions, I have a few of my own. The first I will ask right now, you say that you are gathering information for your Thesis, what is the premise? I also would like it stated here and now that if I agree to speak with you, that neither my name nor my establishment be used in any derogatory fashion.**_

_**Aro V**_

I hesitantly sent the email; part of me thought the best thing to do was to just ignore this Ms Cummings until she stopped contacting me. But there was a bigger part of me, and I didn't know why something was telling me to assist her.

She is a student at UW, I wonder if Edward knows her? My computer alerted me to a new message.

_**Dear Mr. V**_

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to reply to my request. Please be aware that I would not use your name, or your establishment. I do not wish to intrude upon you, nor take up a lot of your time. My Thesis is on alternative lifestyles with a concentration upon Domination and submission. The main focus is on the submissive and the effects that this type of relationship has upon her/him physical, mental and emotional well being. **_

_**I was hoping that with your expertise in this area that you would be able to answer some of my questions. My only other alternative is to contact someone who has placed a personal ad, I would not feel safe nor comfortable doing that. **_

_**I promise not to take up too much of your time. If you agree I could email you my questions and you could answer them at your leisure. I look forward to hearing from you, and thank you again for contacting me. **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Bella Cummings.**_

I contemplated her email for a few days before replying with my answer

_**Dear Ms Cummings**_

_**Your proposition is acceptable**_

_**Aro V **_

October 21, 2007

Entering the coffee shop I looked around. There were a few couples sitting around the tables. In the far corner sat a petite brown hair young lady with a notebook in front of her. When our eyes met she smiled, standing as I walked towards her. "Isabella I presume" She held her hand out "Yes Sir, it's very nice to finally meet you"

"As I am to meet you my dear, I feel like we are old friends. Let me get a coffee and I will join you"

I watched her sitting across from me. Isabella had sorrow in her eyes that I had not detected through her emails or phone calls. I began the exchange "So, thank you for meeting with me. I felt as though the way that we were passing information was growing cold and that your last question needed more of an answer then I could give you over the computer."

I took a drink of my coffee "I believe your question was something along the lines of 'what kind of person gains strength through being controlled? Let me ask you how do all people find strength? Take yourself for example, how did you find the strength to leave your husband?"

She thought "By digging deep insides myself, I knew I had to, there wasn't a question in my mind, I was either going to leave or I was going to die."

I agreed with her "It is the same for the submissive; they recognize a need knowing that if that need is not fulfilled they also will die. Not literally but emotionally there is a part of them that goes unfulfilled that leaves them empty and lost, and no other outlet will fill that need."

"But there is a difference between physical safety and participating in activities that places them in a position where their physical safety is in question, and how someone can willingly go into that type of relationship and call themselves strong, it sounds to me like an oxymoron" Her comment was valid and I have heard it many times before.

"First a submissive is not placing them self in any physical danger." I took a deep breath "No more than any other woman or man for that matter does whenever they go into a relationship. And in all actuality Isabella it is not the Dom that holds the power, it is the submissive. They are the ones that set the rules; they say what is allowed to be done to them and what is not. They also have the power to stop what is happening at any time."

I watched her take that in "Did you give your husband permission to do what he did to you? Could you have stopped him with one word?" Her eyes were distant "No Sir"

I nodded "The first thing you have to understand is that this is not an abusive relationship. This is a loving caring self-sacrificing relationship, on both sides. The submissive gives all that they have, to the one they trust knowing that their Dominate cares more about them and their well being then they care about themselves. The Dominates first and foremost responsibility is to their submissive, to care for them mentally, emotional and physically. To always put the submissive's needs, before that of their own. "

I sat back "Let me ask you this, you do counseling…" Isabella nodded "…how do you help hose you council to overcome their fears and become strong?"

She smiled "Well first they have to trust me. To know that care enough to want to help them. Once they are secure enough in our relationship, they begin to open up and really they find their own strength."

"Don't you see, it's the same thing? The D/s couple has to be very open with each other, and there is no holding back. The submissive needs to feel safe and secure and that is all built on trust. Once those parameters are in place then the submissive feels strong, in their relationship, in their selves and in their submission."

We sat talking some more sharing parts of our personal lives along with more tidbits about the lifestyle. She asked if I would hand out surveys for her. I told her that once I approved of the questions and she assured me that they would be kept anonymous I would do that for her. We parted after an hour or so with well wishes for the upcoming holiday and a tentative appointment to meet again in the beginning of January.

January 5, 2008

I had spoken with Isabella two days ago; she was to meet me at the same coffee shop. Throughout the past few months, I had learned that she does counseling at the local women's center. I thought that was very brave of her to help those who so desperately needed it, considering the fact that her own marriage was less than happy. She never had gone into a lot of detail, but I knew from our earlier talks and emails that she feared her husband and was waiting for him to sign the divorce papers.

Apparently when her mother and step father died, she was left insurance money, her husband refuses to sign the papers until she agrees to give him a portion of it. Thank God her father was still in control of the trust fund until she was twenty-five, or her husband would be able to get the money he wants.

I had just learned all this in early November when Isabella called to ask a random question. While we were making small chat, she said that she was going to go to various businesses to ask for donations that could be auctioned off. A half an hour later I had the story out of her, and she had a thousand dollar donation out of me. I chuckled at the thought of how that young woman uses subtle finesse to her advantage.

Jane came in to the office, kneeling in her usual spot. "Master please forgive your slave for interrupting but she have an urgent message from a Miss Leah Clearwater."

"Who is Leah Clearwater?"

"Master she said she was the sister of Ms Cummings, and that something happened to Ms Cummings and she would not be able to meet with you today."

"Did she say what happened?" Why didn't Isabella call me herself?

"No Master she did not. Miss Clearwater only said to tell you that Ms Cummings was in the hospital and that she would be unable to meet with you."

"Did she which hospital?" What could have happened to her, I just spoke with her.

"No Master she did not"

"Call all the hospitals see if you can find out"

Thirty minutes later Jane informed me that she was at Virginia Mason in room 305A. All the information that she could be given was that Ms Cummings was in stable condition.

"Send her flower flowers sign the card from Mr and Mrs Aro Volturi"

"As you wish Master"

March 15, 2008

I had not heard from Isabella except for a thank you card that arrived the end of January, in it she said that she would be taking the semester off. I had tried to call her but the number was changed, and her school e-mail was disconnected. So I was surprised to see an e-mail from her when I arrived to my office this morning.

_**Dear Mr Volturi**_

_**I have been working on my Thesis and if you are still willing to help me, I have the questions for the survey done I have taken the liberty of sending them as an attachment. Please feel free to make any changes that you deem necessary. This is my personal e-mail, you can also reach me at this number 602 -484- 7839. **_

_**Thank you **_

_**Bella Swan**_

I downloaded the attachment, then immediately e-mailed her

_**My Dear Isabella**_

_**I am so very glad that you are feeling better. I see that your name has changed; I can only assume that means that your divorce is final. I will look over the questions for your survey, is there a time frame you need them back by?**_

_**Aro V**_

I received a reply at once

_**Thank you Sir. In answer to your questions I would like to distribute them by the middle of June, so there is no rush. Yes, my divorce was final the beginning of the month, if anything good has come out of this, it was that. I just went back to working at the center last week, and I want to get back to school as soon as possible, but I'm afraid I will have to go on a part-time basis. **_

_**Bella**_

I read her reply several time, wondering what she meant by if anything good came out of this. She was still not back at her studies and just returned to the volunteer work she deems to be so important. I was even more concerned with what could have happened to her.

April 10, 2008

Isabella came into the coffee shop where we were meeting, her hair had grown much longer, and she looked like she lost weight. She sat across from me, I stretch to to touch her hands concerned when she flinched, pulling them out of my reach "Have you been sick my dear, you look like you lost ten pounds"

"I'm fine; it's been a rough year so far. Thank you again for sending flowers that was very nice and thank your wife for me also, you know I've never met her" Isabella had a lost look on her face.

I smiled at her "Well you have talked to her many times, Jane answers the phone at New Moon" she smiled slightly "Tell me Isabella what happened to you?"

It might have been rude, but I wanted to know. Isabella always had a warm smile, now she look scared and vulnerable, and I wanted to know why. "My husband, well ex-husband now- came to my house, he was really mad." That was all she said. I could feel the angry well up inside me; I had to fight to keep it under control. I didn't want to push her anymore; she would tell me if she wanted to. Instead she shocked me with her question.

"Aro, do Doms ever beat their subs so bad that they spend ten day in the hospital?"

_That Son of a bitch!_ I got my voice under control before I answered

"No, I told you before a good Dom always has his submissive's security and welfare first in his mind. They would never intentionally break the trust that was given to them."

I took tentatively took her hand, this time she left me "You look so defeated my dear"

I could see the tears well in her eyes; she blinked them back before talking "I'm not sure I even want to continue with school. It's going to take me longer then I thought and I don't know if I have the time, the desire or the strength to persist"

I looked her in the eye "What are you talking about? You have worked so hard, if you didn't want to persist why did you contact me? Don't give up, you find the strength, you dig deep and give everything you got, because if you don't the only person your hurting is yourself, and you're letting _him_ prevail. You're going to let his actions keep you down for the rest of your life. You changed your name, now change your providence."

June 12, 2008

I had met with Isabella this morning and was holding one hundred of her survey's in my hand. Edward and Emmett both came to the club to help with me inventory. I handed each of them a survey, asking it to be filled out and left on my desk.

"What is this for? Is it some kind of psychological test to see if we are real or not" I chuckled with Edwards's inference to certain affiliates here at the club.

"No my boy, I have been helping a Grad student with her Thesis. Perhaps you know her, she goes to UW. Isabella Cum..Swan...Isabella Swan" I had to catch myself I still was not use to her new-but old - last name. Edward shook his head "No, I don't believe so, is she a med student?"

"No Psychology"

"Then no, I wouldn't know her, but I'll fill this out"

"Good, how are things with you and Tanya?" Edward frowned while his brother laughed making me wonder what was happening. "I released her, she wants to play games, and I don't want games. She has problem with telling the truth, I need honesty. Besides she wants a husband, I don't want to be a husband. Not to her, not to anybody."

I actually was glad to hear this. Tanya Denali got on my nerves. I always thought she was playing at his lifestyle and never really took it seriously. But even so I wanted to give my nephew some advice.

"One day Edward, the right woman will walk into your life and you won't be able to deny the truth. Just as Rosalie is perfect for Emmett, that woman will be perfect for you and you for her. There's no rush my boy, but it will happen."

February 6, 2009

I was just coming back from meeting with Isabella; she had the rough draft of her Thesis done. I was so proud of her, she had become almost like family to me. As we met over the last year, her question began to become more personal. Where can a submissive go to meet a Dominate? What is the difference between a play partner a collared submissive and a 24/7 slave? That question made think that she was contemplating her own life, wondering where she would fit in.

She also asked if it was psychologically sound for a survivor of abuse to enter into a power exchange relationship. She went on to ask if I thought it was possible for such a woman to trust a Dom enough, or would she always doubt and be afraid.

I answered her questions as openly and honestly as I could. Reminding her that even in the best relationships, people are not infallible, but after much discussion you move forward. But in the back of my mind, I started to see a strong, loving submissive woman begin to emerge before me.

June 2, 2009

"Edward?"

My nephew walked into my office carrying a UPS box. "This was being delivered as I was coming in, I signed for it" Taking the box to open it, I dug through the peanuts to retrieve an envelope and a Black leather bound book. Edward picked up the book, while I opened the card.

Dear Aro,

This was my author's copy.

I want you to have it

Thank you for the donation in honor of my graduation,

That was so very kind of you

Isabella Swan (Published Author)

I chuckled at the last part, making Edward curious as to what I found amusing. I showed him the card, taking the book from him.

Power Exchange and the Human Psyche

The inside cover contained a handwritten dedication

To Aro Volturi

For all your help and continued support.

For believing in me when I doubted myself

For giving me your advice and expertise

For the countless gallons of coffee

I truly thank-you

You are a leader among men

I am proud to call you my connoisseur

All my adoration and gratitude

Isabella Swan

Edward cocked an eyebrow "Is this the girl with the survey?"

"Yes, that is Isabella." I thought about how hard she had to work the past year and a half to get where she was. When I first saw her last March, after her hospital stay, she was so defeated and scared, deliberating the notion of giving up. Now she is bright, energetic, self-assured, she's not the same girl I met two years ago. No, Isabella of today is far more superior then what she was.

"Can I read this?" Edward's question caught me off guard. After a second I fished through my desk, taking out the draft that she had given me. "You can read this, it is her rough draft, but it is very well written"

Edward took it from my hands "I wrote a few notes on the sides, those are my own thoughts that I discussed with Isabella. I don't believe there is anything too personal"

"Personal?" My nephew was wondering how personal, I could tell by his tone and the look in his eye.

"Yes well, not of an intimate manor. But you can't spend two years getting to know someone and not have an understanding of their personal background. You spend so much time together you get to know who they are, where they come from, some of the obstacles that they face, as she wrote I was her connoisseur. It took some time, but Isabella trusts me. I'm very proud of her and I'm glad I decided to assist her, she is quite an exquisite young woman."

"Sounds to me, like you have an infatuation for Miss Swan" Edward accused. I sighed "No, it's not like that. I think of her as an extended family member, I want what best for her. With all that she has been through, she deserves to find happiness and feel protected."

"What has she been through?"

"Ah, that is where the trust comes in my boy. That is her story to tell, and none of your business."

June 5, 2009

I had Jane write a note thanking Isabella for the book.

**Dear Isabella**

**Thank you for the copy of your book. **

**And for your words of gratitude, they were most appreciated. **

**I have included two passes to the club; please feel free to visit at anytime. **

**Yours truly **

**Aro Volturi**

December 20, 2009

Jane entered my office, knelling with a box out in front of her. I took it from her, telling her to relax while I opened it. She stood, moving closer to me leaning her head on my thigh. I rubbed my hand over her shoulder. "You are so very beautiful my lovely one, you make me so very happy"

"Thank you Master, your slave is glad that you find her pleasing"

I started opening the box; there was what appeared to be a picture frame protected by bubble wrap. As I removed it, a small envelope fell from between the layers. Jane picked it up, handing it to me in her perfect retrieval position.

"Thank you my love, this is address to both of us, you may open the envelope"

My wife beamed at me as if I had just given her the greatest joy in the world. As she opened it, she smiled.

"Master it is from Isabella, she says Merry Christmas to both Master and his slave" she then handed me the card, trying to see what was in the bubble wrap. I chuckled at her for both her curiosity along with the liberties she took in reciting what was written. I knew that Isabella didn't call Jane my slave, my slave was paraphrasing. I watched her some more enjoying her child-like behavior.

"My slave seems very eager to see what I received from Ms Swan"

"Yes Master, your slave loves when you receive presents, and she wants to see what it is"

I handed it to her. "Here you may open it" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, as she finished removing the wrap. She gasp "Oh Master, it is beautiful." Jane handed me the picture. The simple black frame with a white mat surrounded the photo of New Moon. It was done in a sepia finish. The sun was setting; you could tell by the way the colors bounced off the windows and the brick work, capturing the architecture of the building in perfect clarity. I smiled because Jane was right, it was perfect.

"Where shall I hang it?" Jane looked around the room; I waited for her to find a spot.

"Master your slave would suggest by the door, so that you could admire it often" I handed it to her again. "Off with you then, go do it" She smiled, and before she could stand I took her face in my hands, kissing her soundly. I pulled back from her "Go"

As she stood and turned around I swatted her bottom, making her giggle. I watched her flittering around to hang the picture where she thought it should be. When Jane was done, she knelt beside me waiting for my approval "You were right my dear, that is a perfect spot. Please make sure you send Isabella a Thank you card, sign it from Mr and Mrs Volturi"

"Yes Master"

May 3, 2010

I had a very busy day. Jane was not feeling well, but was clearly upset that I was making her stay home for the evening. I would not even be going if it wasn't for the fact that it was open door night. Edward was going to acting floor manager, allowing Emmett to enjoy the night with his friends and family as they celebrate Rosalie's pregnancy.

I arrived a little before nine; the club was just starting to fill up. Edward had everything handled so I could relax in my office for a few minutes. I had just sat down, when Tyler buzzed me on the intercom, telling me that a couple had arrived with my passes and that Edward was escorting them back to the VIP section.

As I walked out I caught sight of Edward leading a tall, muscular man, but I couldn't see who else was with them. As I got closer, I caught a glimpse of Isabella. She looked absolutely incredible. I was only a few feet away watching Edward take her hand to help her up the one single step that lead to the VIP room.

I caught the smirk on his face and the way his hand lingered on hers. The big guy behind Isabella did not seem happy about the exchange at all. I caught the door before it could shut. Edward was standing at the head of the table, getting ready to introduce them. I stopped him by clasping my hand on his shoulder "Edward my boy, allow me"

Isabella turned beaming at me as I returned her smile because I was so very happy to see her. I have spoken with her often, but her presence here tonight was a very pleasant surprise. She looked radiant, better than I had ever seen her look. "Isabella, my, my, my, you look absolutely beautiful, I didn't think you were ever going to take me up on my offer,"

Isabella took my hands in hers, squeezing them "It's very nice to see you again, and I figured since classes were coming to an end, it would be a good night to come see your club. May I introduce my friend? Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Aro Volturi, he and his bother own this club."

I said hello to Mr. Black, I remembered her mentioning a friend Jacob who had married her sister, Leah, and I assumed this was him. I tucked Isabella's arm into mine "Come my dear meet my family" I could tell Edward and Emmett were confused, but I would clear it up.

"This is my nephew Emmet and his lovely wife Rosalie, these are their friends. They are here tonight to celebrate the expected birth of their first child." I smiled at Isabella; because I thought of her as extended family and she was aware of that "As you know my dear, family is very important to me."

"Yes Sir, I remember." she smiled knowing that I included her in my statement. I could feel Edward behind us the curiosity radiating off of him. I turned placing my hand on his shoulder willing him to calm down. "And this young man is my Nephew Edward." Isabella practically emanated delight at meeting him. I knew that look, but I wanted to introduce her to them.

"May I all introduce you all to Ms Isabella Swan and her escort Mr. Jacob Black" After a basic hello I turned back to Edward, who still didn't seem satisfied with my introduction. Maybe I could jog his memory. "Edward do you remember the Graduate student who was writing her Thesis on alternative lifestyles?"

He thought for a second, then nodded "Well, that was Isabella. She did a _wonderful_ job. Had her Thesis published, earned her Master's degree and is now a Professor of Psychology at UW." I don't know if he remembered that she was published or if he read the copy that I had given him. He seemed to recollect and he appeared to be very captivated with Isabella.

I gestured to the open seats "Sit my dear, sit. You also Mr. Black, relax, converse and enjoy yourselves. I have some more people to see, but I will leave you in very capable hands." When I glanced at Edward, I could see a twinkle in his eye that I had never seen before. I figured I would help him along with a request

"Edward, you take very good care of Isabella and Mr. Black." Edward grinned at me; yeah I know he would really like to take very good care of her. Hmm… maybe this is fate.

Walking out of the VIP section I stopped to say hello to Jasper and Alice who had just arrived, telling them that I would be back in before the night was over. I walked around being cordial to members and watched over the guest. It was basically a quiet night. I observed a very content Edward walk out to the front door.

Not ten minutes later he came back in not even looking up to acknowledge me, just making a bee-line for the VIP area. I laughed; Caius wondered what was so amusing. "I have a guest in the VIP area, and it appears that my nephew is rather besotted with her"

"Oh, who is she? Perhaps you will introduce us." I shrugged "Perhaps another time, they are having a celebration and I don't want to bombard her with a lot of people" he didn't seem happy about that, but frankly I didn't care. I didn't trust Caius he had a deceitful nature. I said goodbye leaving to go back into my office.

Jane had called to ask what time I was coming home, she really did not feel well and wanted permission to go to bed. I told her she should go to bed that I would be home before closing, Edward had the club under control. I didn't tell her that she missed the opportunity to meet Isabella, because frankly she was already upset with me that I made her stay home. Yes Jane is my slave, but she is also my wife and no matter how obedient she is, she still behaves like a wife.

I wanted to go into wish Emmett and Rose well with their pregnancy and I also wanted to check on Isabella and to be honest with myself spy on Edward. Walking out I spotted Edward sitting at Eric's post. I told him my plan. Asking him how things were going. He continued looking over my shoulder as he told me everything was going well. I wanted to turn around and see what he was looking at but he caught me by surprise asking "Aro, what is the story with Isabella?"

I couldn't help it I had to chuckle because I could see the infatuation in his eyes. "I met Ms Swan, oh my, three years ago. I told you Edward, she interviewed me for her thesis, and I handed out her survey, and then collected them for her. Throughout the two years she worked on her thesis, we became... I don't know what our relationship is. She does work with something that I believe very strongly in. She has come to me for fund raising and other business related problems... That's all."

That really was all I could tell him, if he really wanted to know, let him ask her, only problem with that philosophy was Edward wanted more information "Yeah, but why is she here? I mean you gave her a pass, did she express interest in seeing the club?"

Yes this boy was infatuated alright. I grinned at the thought, he narrowed his eyes at me in confusion or irritation I couldn't be sure. I shook my head at him placing my hand on his shoulder "You know Edward, my boy, I'm a lot older then you, I have wisdom and experience. Sometimes one just gets a sense. I offered Ms Swan to come see the club, because when we talked, she had questions that I felt were more of personal nature, rather than academically or business related."

That summed up my analysis fairly well; I took it a step further explaining how special I thought Isabella was "She's a diamond in the rough. A very beautiful diamond in the rough" Then I figured I would illustrate to him exactly how sought-after I think she would be if others would have a chance at getting to know her.

"If I was twenty-five years younger and didn't have your Aunt Jane, I would refine that diamond until it sparkled." Then I gave a warning because even though I had never seen Edward so absorbed by a woman's charms, I still knew his track record. "But be careful with Ms Swan, she's been through a lot."

Edward looked annoyed and his voice was contemptuous "I was just asking, I'm not thinking about refining Isabella." he could say that all he wanted but I didn't believe him for one minute "Of course you're not." I said walking away with a laugh.

I made my way over to the VIP area, Edward was sitting diagonal across from Isabella, and he was smiling as she laughed along with the group. Everyone said they were enjoying their evening I was glad for that. I made a toast to the upcoming blessed event leaving them to gather my things and get home to take care of my slave.

I was heading over to tell Laurent that I was leaving when there appeared to be some kind of problem on the dance floor. Standing to the side, I watched as Edward looked on ready to help Mike and Eric if need be, but the two seemed to have it under control as they escorted two patrons outside. I would have to check their names tomorrow. Make sure that they were not a guest of any of our members and also make sure that they not be allowed to return. New Moon is a gentleman's club, and it is expected that everyone behave as such.

Edward started walking towards the door; I followed him with my eyes and saw Mr. Blacks head over the crowd. As Edward approached the two faced each other and a few seconds later the three of them were walking over towards me. Isabella thanked me; in a chivalrous manor I kissed the back of her hand, watching the scowl on my nephews face from the corner of my eye. Oh, that boy can deny all he wants.

"Ah. Ms Swan, I am so glad that you came tonight. See I told you, nothing to be afraid of, just people, no demons, werewolves or vampires. Nothing will bite you here, _unless you want them to." _I chuckled at her blush suggesting that she might come back another night. Yes I was trying to help my nephew.

"Um, I...I don't know about that. Um, Jake, well Leah, his wife, is really pregnant and I don't know if he could come again."

I congratulated him, knowing for sure this was her sister's husband. I made sure that Isabella realized that the pass I gave her was my vouch for her, she needed no other. Mr. Black didn't like the idea of her being out at night alone. Personally I didn't either, but I actually had something else in mind.

"Yes well, perhaps Mr. Black is right." I looked to my right Edward had a bewildered expression, yes he would have to learn her story on his own and here comes his chance. "I have a thought, Edward my boy; perhaps you could escort Ms Swan. Would that make you feel better Mr. Black?"

I didn't even get to see his reaction to my question because Isabella broke in "Aro, I don't want to burden Edward; he doesn't need to babysit me." Oh my, match making is harder than it looks, Edward could thank me later for speaking for him "Nonsense my dear, you don't mind do you Edward?"

"Not at all"

Good answer boy, you can thank me later. I clapped my hands together once, "There it's settled. I do so love a happy ending." I took Isabella's hand in mine giving it a small squeeze to let her know that it was ok "You run along now my dear, you still do your work on Fridays?"

She said she did, and I promised to send a donation in memory of her mother. Isabella thanked me reverently. I said good night making Mr. Black promise to get her home safe. As I watched them leave I looked around the room. It appeared that there was several prying eyes hell bent on our exchange, so much for keeping Isabella a low profile.

Edward was outside longer than I expected, when he returned he had a smile pasted on his face. I made my way to him, explaining that I needed to leave. He assured me that everything would be taken care of, and that I needn't worry.

May 4, 2010

Jane woke this morning feeling rather poorly. My poor slave did not sleep very well, that was in part due to her illness as well as the fact that I did not secure her to my bed. I wanted her to be free to use the facilities as she needed, which turned out to be often. She was so ill that when I told her of Isabella's visit, her only comment was that of sorrow for not being there.

Mid-afternoon I was resting on the divan because each time she got up during the night, I went with her making sure she returned to bed safely. The phone ringing startled me "Hello Carlisle"

"Did I wake you Aro?" I sat up "No I was just resting. Jane is not feeling well, she was up half the night running to use the bathroom" He informed me that there was indeed a stomach virus going around, telling me the best I could do for her was keep her comfortable and hydrated. I asked him what I could for him, because even though he was my brother-in-law he very rarely called me.

"I received a call last week from a woman who works at a local woman's center. It seems that they are looking for a physician to donate time there. I spoke with the director just a few minutes ago and I know that you have a lot of contacts, so I was just wondering if you know anything about the Southside Center?"

I was shocked, Isabella attends the club last night, and now Carlisle is inquiring about the center she volunteers at. "Actually I know quite a bit about that particular charity. There are only two paid positions; everything else is run solely by volunteers. They use community recourses to enrich and educate the women and children that they help. This particular charity has many fine upstanding young women who give their hearts and souls to defend those who have nowhere else to go. The young woman who councils there is a personal acquaintance of mine, and I must tell you I have and will continue to give contributions, because I believe in the work that those brave women do."

Carlisle asked me for Isabella's name. I told him that for safety reasons I could not nor would not reveal it, he understood. I also didn't mention Edward's seeming infatuation because I didn't know if Edward would take advantage of the opportunity that seemed to present itself, and frankly it was not my place to mention it. After a few more minutes of pleasantries we ended our phone call.

May 5, 2010

The night was turning out to be a disaster, I was so glad when Emmett showed up. He offered to do the check in count for me. Several people stopped me asking who the young lady was that Edward had met here Thursday. Everyone seemed to know that she was my guest; the only people who knew that besides my family would be Tyler and Caius.

Emmett helped dodge some of the curiosity caused by Edward's absence explaining that he had work to get done. Edward hadn't been here yet since Thursday night, which is rather unusual, further adding to the gossip. Not that I minded, I often worried about my only sister's son. It is just that on most nights that the club was open, he could be found upstairs on the exhibition floor, or in one of the private rooms.

Emmett handed me the paperwork, as I was returning to my office to take some Tylenol. It seems that I was coming down with the flu that my slave was still recoverong from. Emmett commented on all the gossip especially the intense questioning from Tanya. The woman irritated me; I liked it better when they were in Alaska. I was told that they were thinking about returning, one could only hope.

It wasn't that Eleazer and Carmen were rude or disrespectful; it was that in my mind they played at this lifestyle. Like it was game, that is alright for them, to each their own. The problem is that Tanya has no respect or discipline. She likes to wreak havoc, to cause drama, it's like she feeds off of it, then dances in the aftermath of the misery she causes.

"Where is young Edward tonight?" I couldn't help but ask, my curiosity was getting the better of me. Emmett chuckled "If he's lucky he's getting some special attention from little Bella"

"Little Bella, you mean Isabella?"

"That's exactly who I mean, my little brother doesn't know what hit him. He spent the whole day with her. They ran into each other last night and then this morning she is walking her dog in the park, dog gets away from her and takes off running right to Edward. Freaking weird, it's like fate is throwing them together. Anyway little Bella came along to Alice's, she fit into the family perfectly. Hell even Rosie likes her. Dad, Jasper and I took bets on how long it's going to take him to propose. Because even if he doesn't know it, he's fucked"

I laughed they shouldn't bet on stuff like that but it was rather funny.

"Do you know Bella very well?" I nodded to Emmett with a smile "That bastard of a husband pay for what he did to her?"

"Not as much as he should have" that I could admit, without breaking Isabella's confidence.

May 6, 2010

It was official I had caught my slaves sickness. She was feeling better, I on the other hand felt like shit. I forced Jane to remain home, while I came to the New Moon. I needed to be here, however I made a promise to her that I would remain in my office resting on the settee as much as possible.

I had just returned from taking a quick walk through the club, staying on the perimeters being careful not to speak to anyone. I opened the juice, pouring myself a glass when I noticed the light blinking on the phone, alerting me of a message. Thinking it was Jane checking on my welfare I sat back to listen.

"Aro, this is Edward. I was wondering if you could give me a few minutes of your time to discuss Isabella. I'll be up until midnight, if you have a chance to call by then. If not, perhaps sometime tomorrow. Thank you."

I looked at the clock 11:26, I figured I better call him, who knew how I would feel tomorrow. Besides I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I worried about Isabella. His phone rang three times when he picked up.

"Good evening Aro, how is your night going?"

I felt terrible, but the evening was going well.

"Very well Edward. What can I do for you? You had mentioned Ms Swan in your message, is everything all right with her?"

"Yes she is very well. We spent the day together along with Emmet and Rosalie. I have some concerns that I was hoping you might be able to help me with. I won't take much of your time, if I could just state my concerns and then you can decide if it is something you would be willing to help me with."

I took a drink of juice clearing my throat, willing my stomach to settle while I listened to Edward. "I'm taking Isabella as my submissive."

I was a little shocked that it was happening so fast, but I knew it was going to happen, when he didn't continue I urged him "go on." Edward sighed heavily

"The thing is, I don't just want her as my submissive I want to be with her. Go out for dinner, see a movie, have a picnic in the park."

"That doesn't sound like a problem Edward that sounds like you are quite enamored with Ms Swan. I don't blame you; she is a lovely young woman."

"She is. She is funny, articulate, levelheaded and compassionate. She is unlike any other woman I have ever met." I smiled at his admission thinking I should get in on that bet. I did not respond, so he continued "My concern is…is it possible to have two different kinds of relationships with the same woman? I want to do right by her, be the Dominate she needs and desires and yet be the man who shelters and protects her."

Now I sighed, what is he talking about, I trained him, and he knows this "Edward as a Dominate that is your role, to shelter, protect and provide for. That encompasses the whole self, you are not just providing basic necessities, you are providing her with what she needs to be complete"

"I know that, and I have that down. But where does "the boy friend end and the Dom pick up. How do I keep a balance or the right perspective for each role? I want to give her everything, I care for her, how am I ever going to be able to punish her?"

Oh, I think I understand what he is getting at.

"Edward you are who you are. You can set certain times for play, or you can take it as it comes. You cannot just shut off your dominate side, because it is a Monday morning. She will enviably be confused as will you. Have your protocol for the playroom, but make her respect you at all times. When it comes to punishment...Well, I will tell you, it is necessary, you know this. Is it difficult? Yes it is. I love your aunt very much. The first time I had to punish her, I cried more than she. When it was done, I was so disgusted with myself that I failed to provide her with the necessary after care and comfort." That was the first and worse time I neglected my duties in failing to care for my submissive, I went on to tell him more

"Because I was more concerned with my own emotions than I was with her, over twenty years later, I am still sorry about that. And I still get a little twinge when chastisement is in order. Thankfully, it does not happen often."

I was very glad that my slave was well behaved, but that came through a lot of tears and a deep trust "But I do what must be done, for both our sakes. She needs me to be what I am, just as I need her to be what she is. It's a give and take. She is my wife, my friend, my confidant, my voice of reason and my slave. And Edward Ms Swan can be all those things to you, and still show you the respect you need and she desires to give. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes...you are saying that I should allow her to be my friend, lover and submissive at all times, in the playroom and out. So my plan was to use her full name when I meant business and just Bella on a regular basis."

"That sounds like a plan to me. That way she would know that her actions are going to have consequences. For example, you are having your picnic in the park, and she is acting inappropriate or in a dangerous manor. It would be your responsibility to correct her. How would she know that you were serious?"

It took him a few seconds to answer but I waited "I say, Isabella" I laughed "Yes, and she will respond so long as you do not confuse her by saying it when you don't mean it."

"That was my original plan, I was just curious to know if it was possible do it that way."

"I don't see why it would not, train her to know and trust you. That doesn't mean that she will not have her own opinion on things. She will, she will tell you what she thinks and she will call you on stuff that she feels you are doing wrong. But make her do it with respect. Take what she says to heart, as you said she is an intelligent woman, and her opinions might just be the right thing to do. There is nothing wrong with that. Give her the credit she deserves; reward her for caring enough about you to speak up. You are the Dominate my boy, but this is her relationship too. If all you want is a playmate, then continue on with the way you have been going. But if you are ready to grow with a woman in a relationship, then I can think of no finer woman for you than Ms Swan."

"I'm just scared I'm going to fuck it up."

That made me laugh even more, because no matter how good our intentions we are only human. "You probably will."

"Thanks, that is just what I wanted to hear."

"Just take it slow, build upon each lesson, reward and correct as needed. You know all this Edward. ...Listen I know Ms Swan will tell you, if she hasn't already. She comes from an abusive marriage, a very abusive marriage, one that has left her with a permanent disability."

"Her neck?" I was shocked that she had mentioned it already "Yes, she told you?"

"Just about the scar, not what happened."

"Hmm...She will tell you. She also has an extreme fear, of dark enclosed places, which is why she had extra windows installed in her home, if I was to ever meet that sad excuse for a man, I would string him up by his toes and drain every drop of blood he has..." I wanted him to know that one more time how much I admire Isabella "You treat her well Edward, and if you need me, I'm here for you my boy."

Thank you, I might take you up on that."

"That's fine. I don't mind. But do me and yourself a favor, and tell Ms Swan that we talked. You want her to be honest with you, and then you need to be honest with her. It will build trust. Another thing, you don't want her to hear it through the grape vine, or find out somewhere down the road. That will just cause problems, believe me, learn from my mistakes."

That was a very big mistake; Jane found out that I had confided in another Dom, much the way Edward is with me. I didn't tell her, and she accused me of undermining her to others. I wanted Edward to avoid even the possibility of that occurring

"So just tell her and make sure she doesn't have a problem with it. You don't have to tell her everything that was said, word for word, just be honest with her."

"I will and thank you for your time, I really appreciate it."

"Your more than welcome my boy, I'm very happy for you, and Ms Swan. She is special, and I believe that you are the perfect match for her. I'm so very glad that you two found each other. Have a good evening Edward"

"Good night Aro, thanks again."

I hung up the phone feeling happy for these two young people. Isabella has issues with trust and yet she has already trusted Edward with personal information about her past. I knew she was personally interested in a D/s lifestyle, and Edward will be very good for her. After all he had a very good trainer. I smiled at the thought.

The phone rang "Hello"

"Master your slave is sorry to interrupt you, but she was worried about your health"

I smiled; a lot of people just do not get the way we choose to live our life. Their opinion is of no consequence to me. My slave loves and cares for me, and I can say without a doubt that after twenty-three years of marriage, my slave is the most important thing in my life.

"Thank you my pet, I believe I will have Laurent close for me tonight, so I can come home and have my slave take care of me. Besides, I have some news I would like to share with you. That is if, you been a good girl"

She giggled like a school girl "Yes Master, your slave will be waiting for your return"


	4. An  Interview with Edward

**lml** –Hello Edward, and welcome

**Edward** – Hello

**lml** – Thank you for agreeing to this interview

**Edward** – You're welcome

**lml** – You look nervous

**Edward **– _(grins)_ It would take more then you to make me nervous. I am however wondering what the rush is. I didn't think you wanted to interview me until at least chapter twenty.

**lml** – Yes well that was the plan. But there were a few requests after I posted Bella's limits…

**Edward** – You posted her limits? _(stares intently)_ What happened to confidentiality?

**lml** – Oh Edward this is fan-fiction there is no such thing as confidentiality.

**Edward** – _(quirks his eyes)_ I suppose you posted my limits as well?

**lml**- Oh no Sir, a deals a deal, your limits are safe. Besides I have to keep the readers wondering about some things.

**Edward** _– (grins wickedly_) And they say I don't play fair.

**lml**- (_smirks, fanning her face with the notebook)_ Is it hot in here?

**Edward** – No I am very comfortable. Now what about Isabella's limits?

**lml**- Well first off, did anything she mark shock you?

**Edward**- _(snorts)_ Isabella shocks me all the time. It's one of the things I enjoy about her. But to answer your question, yes there was.

**lml-** You had mentioned in the story that you believed that Bella had a propensity towards anal sex, and that she really seems to be interested in rope bondage. Did that please you?

**Edward** – Are you fucking joking? I thought this was a serious interview. Even the most vanilla man in the world wants to take his woman in the ass_. (shakes his head in disbelief) _

**lml**- (_tilts her head waiting for the answer) _

_**Edwards**__ – (sighs)_ I shouldn't even have to say it. But yes I was glad that she likes anal. Are you happy now?

**lml**- _(smiles, and nods in approval)_ And the rope bondage?

**Edward**- I've studied under a Rope Master, I find it very relaxing to tie my submissive in intricate rope designs. Then sit back and watch them struggle within the confines until they finally surrender. Then their body is mine, to do what I please. _(raises eyebrows suggestively)_

**lml**_- (pats her brow with a tissue from the heat flash she just got)_ Are you sure it's not hot in here?

**Edward**- No, not hot at all.

**lml**- _(tries to act professional)_ Back to her limits. Are you going to let her get a tattoo and piercings?

**Edward**- _(tilt's his head to the side, narrowing his eyes)_ I haven't decided yet. In all honesty that is something I will discuss with Isabella.

**lml**- Do you have any tattoos

**Edward** – No

**lml**- And I assume there is no Prince Albert down there. _(points to his crotch_) I'm sure Bella would have mentioned that.

**Edward**- You can assume correctly. Nobody is sticking any needle through my dick_.(cups hands to protect crotch)_

**lml**- (_looks at her notes and not at his crotch_) What about Bella's hard limits, are there any that you might want to work up to her changing her mind and try.

**Edward**-There's a few, but if she says no, then it is no.

**lml**- Are there any items that she didn't mark as a hard limit for her, that is one for you?

**Edward**- _(pursing his lips)_ I thought we weren't going to talk about my limits.

**lml**_-(shrugs)_ It's just one question, to let the readers know there are certain things you will not be doing with Bella. That's all.

**Edward**- _(nods)_ There are a few things

**lml**- Such as?

**Edward** _– (glares)_ You said one question

**lml**- It's the same question, just an elaboration.

**Edward**- _(huffs loudly)_ This is it on my limits.

I don't work with chains; I find them bulky and unattractive. The only chains in my playroom are attached to something else such as the swing. Never to my submissive, I only work with various colors and types of rope, which I find very appealing .

I won't change her name, nor her personality. I like both of them, just the way they are. If I didn't, Isabella would not be with me.

Sleep deprivation is completely out. Isabella needs her rest, because I plan to work her hard.

Strait Jackets_(shrugs)_ not my thing. They are cumbersome and cover too much skin. If I want Isabella's hands restrained, I have better ways that allow me full access to her body.

**lml**- So everything else is open for playtime?

**Edward** – _(nods)_ Except what Isabella has listed as a hard limit

**lml**_- (looks at the clock) _do you have some time to explain some of the less familiar items on the list?

**Edward**- You know they could use Google, that's what it is there for.

**lml**- I know, but I'm sure they would rather hear it from you. Besides what else do you have to do? _(smiles)_

**Edward** - _(laughs)_ There are a lot of things I could be doing. I have a submissive that needs training. _(sighs_) Alright for the readers _(smiles warmly)_ what can I enlighten you with?

**lml**- _(pulls out papers from the notebook)_

**Edward** – Damn! How many questions you got on there? _(snorts)_ Let's get started, I really want to get back to Isabella.

**lml**_- (looks over the list)_ Why is your list in Alphabetical order?

**Edward** – Is that one of the questions? _(tries to peer at the paper)_

**lml**_-(smiles_) No, I just thought I'd ask

**Edward** – _(snorts)_ I like lists, and I'm slightly meticulous and order driven. So putting the list in alphabetical order assures me that I didn't miss anything. Can we get on with it?

**lml** – Ok, what is the difference between heavy and light bondage?

**Edward** – _(rubs the back of his neck_) I suppose that answer varies from Dom to Dom. I can only give you my opinion. Don't punish me if you disagree. _(chuckles)_ It depends on what is being used as a restraint, How much restraint there is, what position the submissive is in and how long they are kept there.

**lml**- Can you give an example of each?

**Edward** – _(takes a drink clearing his throat)_ Light bondage: a silk scarf, braided rope or even wrist and ankle restraints to keep her secured to the bed or to the St Andrew's, while you fuck her. Most vanilla couples experiment with this at least once.

Heavy Bondage _(rubs chin)_ The use of lots of rope to restraint more of the body, in various positions, for longer periods of time. That could or could not involve the use of instruments.

**lml**- Instruments? Like a tuba?

**Edward** – _(laughs)_ Come on L you know what I mean, floggers, whips, crops, suspension. Something like that.

**lml**- Brown showers?

**Edward** – Scat – Feces play. Basically someone shits on your chest or in your mouth.

**lml**- (_repulsed)_ Why would anybody do that?

**Edward** – _(snickers)_ Why does anyone do anything ? They get off on it.

**lml**- (_shudders)_ Do you know people who are in to that?

**Edward** _–(nods)_ Takes all kinds to make the world go around L

**lml**- Ok, let's move on. You have English and Sensation Canning. What's the difference?

**Edward**- Again subjective. It's in the positioning of the submissive as well as the movement the cane makes before the strike. Sensation caning; legs are together standing straight up, the movement of the cane is lower, impact not as hard.

English caning, legs are shoulder width apart leaving the vagina open for impact. The cane is swung from the Doms shoulder down in an "L" motion. Impact is more forceful. Either way you are going to get a striped ass.

**lml**- _(looks over notes)_ Bella has them both as a 2?

**Edward**- _(grins wickedly)_ Yes she does _(chuckles)_ Next?

**lml**- Chastity device?

**Edward** – It is what it says.

**lml**- How long does she wear it and wouldn't that preclude her from using the bathroom?

**Edward** – _(laughs_) Why yes it would, and she will wear it as long as I say. Isabella's openings belong to me; she will use them when I say she can. _(shrugs)_ It's a control thing.

**lml**- Are you seriously going to choose her clothes and food for her?

**Edward** - Without a doubt.

**lml** -Why would you do that, that doesn't sound sexual in anyway.

**Edward** - It's all about control. You know this L, the best sex organ you have is your mind. A submissive is turned on by being controlled, feeling owned. It's like foreplay without even touching her.

**lml** – Cock worship

**Edward** – _(shrugs)_ What can I say, Freud documented penis envy eighty years ago. What red blooded man wouldn't want their cock worshiped? Kissed, licked stroked, prayed to.

**lml**- Pray to your cock?

**Edward** – Damn Straight

**lml**- That's egotistical. No way would I do that.

**Edward**- _(smirks)_ That's why Isabella is where she is and you are sitting here.

**lml**- _(tist, muttering)_ Penis envy my ass, who the hell wants one of those dangling between their legs all the time

**Edward** - (_fixes stare at lml)_ Would you care to repeat that?

**lml** – Umm…Electricity _(smiles brightly)_

**Edward** _– (glares in disprovable)_ Electro-play small electros are attached to the body sending current. There are also dildos, butt plugs and nipple clamps that conduct the current to specific areas.

**lml**- (_winces)_ And that is pleasurable

**Edward **_(shrugs)_ I told you already, it takes all kinds

**lml**_-(sighs heavily)_ Examinations? Is that like medical examinations?

**Edward** – Could be, but I would say more physical examinations, checking for cleanliness, proper grooming, of all orifices. Making sure the submissive is doing what she is suppose to be doing in regards to say anal training, checking on her progress that kind of stuff.

**lml**- You already explained figging to Bella. How warm does it get?

**Edward** –Very Warm, there will be lots of squirming _(chuckles with bright eyes)_

**lml**-You sound like you will enjoy Bella's discomfort

**Edward**-That's because I will _(grins)_

**lml**- Forced dressing?

**Edward**- Forcing Isabella to dress me, in front of others. It's a humiliation

**lml**- Forced servitude ?

**Edward**- Again humiliation in front of others, forcing her to serve me, feed me, wash my feet.

**lml**- Why would you want to humiliate her

**Edward**- To prove that she is no longer her own, Isabella belongs to me at least during our …usual (_chuckles)_ she should never feel embarrassed or self-conscious about anything I ask of her.

**lml** – Ever?

**Edward** – _(shakes head)_ Never, if I ask it of Isabella, there should be no hesitation and it doesn't matter who is around.

**lml**- Would you ever humiliate her in front of your parents or her family and friends?

**Edward** – No, because that would make the people uncomfortable. However around those who are in the lifestyle, anything is possible.

**lml**- Group play? You said you don't share, so how can you have group play?

**Edward**- There is a group of people all playing at the same time, or watching others play. No sharing on my part. Isabella is all mine. _(smirks) _

**lml**- Hairbrushes? How are they used?

**Edward** – You want to bend over my knee, I'll show you _(raises eyebrows)_

**lml**- _(blushes)_ I can't believe you just made me blush, I am too old to blush

**Edward**- _(laughs)_

**lml**- _(composes herself)_ Human puppy dog?

**Edward**- The submissive is treated like a dog, crawls on all fours usually on a leash. Barks, eats out dog bowls, sleeps in a cage or on the floor, pees by a tree, licks their Doms hands and feet.

**lml**- _(stares in disbelief)_ I know, I know, it takes all kinds

**Edward**- _(nodding)_ You're catching on L

**lml**- Infantilism? Is that where grownups dress up as infants, wear diapers, play patty cake, drink from bottles. I saw a documentary on that.

**Edward** _(looks confused)_ Yes it is…They did a documentary on that?

**lml**- Yes, on HBO's Real Sex

**Edward**- _(laughs)_ That's not a documentary.

**lml**- Yes it is. They bring forth information on various subjects. That's what a documentary is.

**Edward**- _(still laughing_) If you say so L

**lml**- Serving as a pony, toilet, furniture or art? I'm sure everyone knows what this is, But why in the world would anyone prance around like a pony, let someone pee in their mouth or use the as a chair is beyond me. And what's with the art?

**Edward** – I told it takes all kinds and the reason they do it, is because they get off on it. _(sighs)_ The art is strictly for, visual stimulation. You can paint your submissive or place her in various positions with a vibrator in her, forbid her to come and then sit back and admire her like a piece of art. There are all kinds of variations on that. _(smiles)_

**lml**- _(looks sideways)_ What's that smile for Edward?

**Edward** _(shakes head)_ I was just thinking of my favorite piece of art

**lml**- Are you going to share it with the readers?

**Edward**- _(grins shaking head)_ Sorry L, they are just going to have to wait.

**lml**- Ok, the last one, spreader bars?

**Edward**- Bars that spread the submissive open and keep her that way; they get attached to her ankles or knees. I personally like the adjustable ones with both ankle and wrist restraints.

**lml**- I only have a few more questions concerning Bella's limits. Do you mind?

**Edward** – Go ahead

**lml**- You said you had concerns about some of the things she had experience with that she marked as a hard limit and that you assumed it was her husband who did those things to her…

**Edward**- Who the fuck else would it have been L? You tell me who? I'll tell you it was that fucking animal!

**lml**- Edward calm down, I know it had to be James, I was just wondering if it worries you that Bella went through all that trauma, and what you intend to do about it?

**Edward**- _(lets out a long breathe running his hand through his hair)_ Yeah it fucking worries me. I just hope Isabella doesn't freak out during a scene. If she does I'll deal with it as best I can. But I plan to take it slow, build her trust, work through each obstacle as it comes, with lots of clear communication. And most importantly have support for myself as well as for Isabella. She is going to need a trained experienced submissive to help mentor her, I'm working on getting her that. I believe that is the best I can do.

**lml**- It sounds like you care for her

**Edward**- _(smiles) _Of course I do, Isabella is my submissive, and that makes her very special to me.

**lml**- _(smiles knowingly)_ Well Edward, thank you for sitting down and talking with me. For sharing your knowledge as well as some personal tidbits, I'm sure the readers appreciate it.

**Edward**- Your welcome L, let me know if the readers have any more questions I can answer.

**lml**- Maybe next time Bella can come along

**Edward** _(smirks) _Maybe…maybe I'll even let her talk _(laughs)_

**lml**_-(rolls eyes)_ Good-bye Edward

**Edward**- Good-bye L


	5. E & B answer your questions

lml – Good morning to you both.

B – Good morning

E – (_moves his chair closer to Bella nods by way of greeting)_ L

lml – Always a man of many words Edward.

E – _(chuckles)_

lml – Bella I am glad you could join us today. Did Edward give you permission to talk to me?

B – (_giggles_) Yes, he did.

E- Now why wouldn't I let her talk to you L? You probably know more about Isabella then I do.

lml – (_grins smugly_) You're right I do. But last time you were here you said that you might not give Bella permission to talk to me. And I didn't want to get her in trouble again. The readers are mad enough about the last time.

B - (_remains quiet looking down at her foot_)

E - What are they mad about?

lml – Do you want to get started right away or build up to it?

E - (_sighs loudly taking Bella's hand_ ) Let's just get started.

B – Are they mad at me?

lml – No Bella…

E – (_breaking into the conversation_ ) Baby why would they be mad at you?

B – (_turns to Edward_ ) Because it was my fault. (_looks at lml_) So they are mad at Edward?

lml – Actually (_looks over her papers_) there are readers like radvan who say that you Bella not only deserved but needed to be punished. _(raises eyebrows waiting for a response)_

B – _(bites her bottom lip)_

E – Isabella was naughty and..

B – I wasn't naughty I was inattentive (_grins at Edward_)

E – Fine _(laughs_) you were inattentive and punished for it.

lml – Bella do you feel you needed and deserved to be punished?

B – Yes. I broke the rules by turning off my phone and not eating or sleeping correctly.

lml – That brings up a point made by Ren68. She commented that when you don't get 8 hours sleep it's usually Edward's fault for keeping you up.

B – (_blushes looking to Edward) _

E – When I keep her up during our …usual, I have her take a nap to make up for the lost sleep.

lml – She also wanted to know how you can punish Bella for things she does outside of the playroom.

E – Such as? (_Raises his eyebrows in curiosity_)

B – I think she means my eating, sleeping and not answering your questions, stuff like that.

E – Isabella signed the contract agreeing to all this, knowing that she would be held accountable

for her actions. (_shrugs)_ it's as simple as that.

lml – Speaking of the contract Edward. Terri, would like to know why you had Bella sign one before knowing her limits?

E – _(rubs the back of his neck then grins_) I should have seen her limits first, to make sure we were compatible. But, I knew that she only had one partner and had not been with anyone in years, so I assumed there wouldn't be anything unusual.

lml – But yet you had said there were a few things that shocked you?

B – There were? _( locks eyes with Edward_)

E – (_retains Bella's gaze_) Yes there were. But I was shocked in a good way.

B – like what?

E – We'll talk about it later love

lml – Can we talk about it now? There are some questions for Bella on her limits.

B – _(leaves out a resound sigh looking back to lml)_

E – _( squeezes Bella's hand in a reassuring manor)_

lml – Bella you have extreme claustrophobia and fear of the dark, cofey would like to know how you, cope, with having a blindfold on.

B – (_shrugs)_ It's two different things. When Edward blindfolds me, I'm in an open room. I know he is with me and if I get scared all I have to do is say 'red' and I will be left go. Right? (_looks to Edward for reassurance_)

E – absolutely babe (_leans to kiss her forehead_)

B – (_smiles at Edward, then looks to lml_) I think to me a blindfold is like being forced to keep my eyes closed, but because the space around me is open. It doesn't bother me.

lml – Edward why do you use a blindfold on Bella?

E – (_leans over to see my papers_) Is that a real question?

lml – Yes. It is still from cofey.

E – (_sits back_ ) When you take away one of the basic senses the others compensate and the sensations of the pleasure or the pain are increased.

lml – I think her question has more to deal with a personal reason rather the a clinical one.

E – (_narrows eyes_) You mean why I personally like to use them?

lml - _(nods_) Yes. If Bella's eyes are so expressive to you, why would you cover them up?

E – Tricks of the trade L (_grins)_ that's all I'm going to say.

B – (_looks to Edward_ ) Tricks and then Treats? _(blushes at Edward's wink_)

lml – So Edward you don't worry that you can't judge Bella's state of mind when you can't see her eyes.

E – I can judge Isabella's state of mind by many things. (_ face grew serious_)

lml – such as?

E – (_stares intently at lml_) Such as her breathing patterns, the moans of pleasure that escape her throat and the way she begs me to let her cum.

lml – Oh _(takes a drink of water swallowing hard_ ) Alright, I guess you don't need her eyes.

E – No, I don't_.(keeping eye contact with lml_) When Isabella begs me with her eyes, that's just an added bonus.

lml – (_nods clearing throat looking to Bella)_

B – (_giggles)_ Edward does that to me all the time.

lml – Makes you beg?

B – _(laughs)_ That too, but I meant how you just got all flustered.

E – (_chuckled)_

lml – _(feels her face heat up)_ I told you before Edward, I'm too old to blush

lml – (_looks at her papers to see where she was with the questions_) Oh yeah (_takes another drink, collecting her thoughts)_ Bella mjwpq would like to know how you are able to allow Edward to restrain you and have anal play after what happened in your home with James.

B – (_looks to the floor biting her lip_) I really don't want to talk about that. _(her eyes shifted sideways to see Edward's reaction) _

lml – (_leans forward_) I understand but could you tell me why the restraints don't bother you?

E – (_leans over to whisper in Bella's ear_) It's ok love (_looks to lml giving a curt nod_)

B – (_looks up tentatively)_ I trust Edward not to hurt me, that's all I can say. I don't know why, it's just different and I'm not afraid. (_sighs_) Anal? We haven't done much anal.

E – _(grins_) We will

B – _(blushes) _I can't believe we are sitting here talking about having anal sex in front of all these people.

lml – So even with the brutality you suffered from James you still like anal?

B – _(looks at lml with determination )_ I could lock myself away and never experience pleasure again, but how would that help me?

lml – Is that a yes?

B – Yes

lml – Bella why didn't you move out of your house after being attacked by James?

E – L, didn't Isabella just say she didn't want to talk about that subject?

B – It's ok Edward _(squeezes his hand)_ It's my home, the first thing I ever had that was mine. Where was I going to go? Run somewhere? Would that make me any safer or would I constantly worry that he would come there and then what leave again? No. I wasn't running or hiding. Jake and the guys changed the kitchen, I was glad for that. But I had to face what happened and get on with my life or else James would have had more power over me then he already did.

E – _(hugs Bella to his side)_

lml – But yet you are afraid to go to Forks?

E – _(glares at lml)_

B – Too many people know what happened, and I hate the looks I get.

lml – You mean what happened when you were married?

B – And after _(looks down at the floor)_

E – Change the subject L _(advises firmly)_

lml – Bella Roon1 would like to know why you feel the need to be a submissive.

E – _(sighs)_ That's like asking someone why they feel the need to be Irish.

B – Be nice Edward _(smiles)_ she's just trying to understand.

E – _(rolls his eyes)_ L you know the answer to that. It's not a choice it's in a person's nature it's who and what they are.

lml – I understand that but… let me read you the comment then you can answer as you see fit.

_I think in the end, my problem is not understanding why anyone would give someone that sort of control over them. It makes me think that they have a real problem __ for a sub is that they have difficulty in taking responsibility for themselves, as an independent adult. They are willing to be brain washed - ie not looking at your "master", not talking unless given permission, using the 3 person to talk about themselves, being told when and what to eat/sleep, even when they can have an O etc., some of these are things cults use to brain wash. An example of that for me is when "punished" for doing what comes naturally and anyone might do the sub is more upset for their "master" than the treatment they got because it was "deserved" but do not abused woman feel the same? The argument that is consensual is nonsensical. The Dom decides when and what for to punish and the sub has little say as they are the transgressors._

E – hmmm. _(narrows his eyes)_ People give themselves over to things all the time, work, religion recreational activities, in order to find fullness in their lives. Does a devote Christian or Vegan have difficulty taking responsibility for their life? To me they are bowing down to someone else's teachings and will the same as a submissive.

B – _(shifts her body to face him)_ But the submissive doesn't bow down to the Dominant's will.

That would imply being forced to do it, no one is forcing me, I give it willingly.

E - Your right love

B – _(looks to lml)_ And as a submissive I do have a choice that's why it is considered consensual. My Master can only do to me what I allow to be done and I can stop him at anytime. I also have to take full responsibility for what happens in the playroom and out of it. Abused women do feel like they deserved it, because that is what they are told. That is brainwashing, when it is drilled into their head so often that they begin to believe it. I did not follow the rules I agreed to, so I needed to be reminded that I am expected to do so. Did I deserve to be punished, yes I did? And I don't feel that way because _he says so_, I feel that way because _it is so_. That's the difference.

E – _(picks up Bella's hand kisses the back)_It takes a person of strong mind and body to go against what society calls normal. _(smiles)_ Personally I'm not one to consider norms of society while living my life. And as far as punishments go, it is my philosophy that the best lesson's are the one's hardest learned, and those are the ones that stick with a person.

lml - _(smiles widely)_ Ah. Speaking of punishments, can we get back to what happened this week?

B – I thought we already talked about that.

lml – Sorry Bella I asked the questions on your side there are some for Edward

E – _(raises one eyebrow sitting back in his chair)_ I already told my side _(grins)_ a whole fucking chapter of it.

lml – These are more specific questions about afterwards.

E – Alright _(glares at lml)_ but not too many.

B – _(Sits back with a loud sigh)_

lml – The writing your name on Bella's foot

E – What about it?

lml – Where did that idea come from?

E – Next question

lml – (_narrows eyes and glares at Edward )_ What's wrong with that question?

E – _(glares back)_ I already answered that question in the story, I'm not in the habit of repeating myself.

lml – _(waits a minute to see if he would change his mind then proceeded)_ Edward the whole not cuming in Bella's mouth. LetRobstenLuv4ever commented that cuming on Bella's face to prove she was unworthy of your seed was too much.

E – _(narrows eyes)_ I..

lml – _(holds up a finger)_ wait there is another one Nancyrevelation said If Edward doesn't feel Bella deserves his cum, he shouldn't cum on her face, that's mean. _(looks up from the paper)_ Did it give you a thrill?

E – Is that actually what she wrote? _(takes paper from lml mumbling)_ did it give me a thrill? _(hands paper back to lml with a sigh)_

B - _(takes Edward's hand)_

E – _(looks to Bella running the back of his hand down her face)_ No, it didn't give me a thrill. _(wipes at the frown on her face)_ I hate the fact that I have to do it.

B – I'm sorry; they shouldn't talk bad about you. _(looks to lml)_ I don't feel unworthy. _(sighs)_ I feel really sorry for not paying attention. I'm ashamed for my actions that made my Master have to resort to punishing me. If anybody is upset, they should be upset with me, not him.

E – It's alright love, I'm a big boy with broad shoulders.

lml – I believe the concern is that this happened outside of the playroom.

E – _(shakes head slightly)_ And?

lml – And they were wondering how you could do that when Bella wasn't in sub-mode

E - I say what I mean and mean what I say. When I told her that I would not finish in her mouth until her nutrition improved, that's what I meant, and that is how it's going to stay. I also told her that she would not orgasm until all the ink is off her foot, and I meant that too.

lml – I have a two more comments on this subject, do you want to answer them, or are you getting mad?

E – _(rubs his hand through his hair taking a deep breath)_ I'm not mad L _(grins)_ honest I'm not. It's just this is a very real and necessary part of our chosen lifestyle. It's also one of the hardest parts, no one wants to upset someone they love. Ask any parent how they like punishing their child, they don't. But they do it, because they have too.

B – Are you calling me a child? _(smirked at Edward)_

E – yes (_chuckles)_ metaphorically you are a child.

B - Ok daddy _(blushes)_

E – _(laughs)_

lml - Let's not even go there. I would hate to see the comments on that scene _(chuckles at the thought) _

lml - Bella, edaddict3254 would like to know why you torture yourself by giving Edward a blowjob and getting yourself turned on when you can't orgasm.

B – Because I still want him to feel good, he didn't do anything wrong. Why should he be punished?

lml – and Edward she would like to know if you won't allow Bella to orgasm why are you still doing scenes with her and taking her to the brink, knowing you will not let her release.

E – _(clears his throa_t) Because the… usual doesn't stop just because of a punishment. And I have toned it down, so she can control it better. Because let's face it if I really wanted to be an evil Bastard _(smiles at Bella wickedly)_ You would have cum.

B – _(grins)_ Without a doubt _(giggles and blushes) _

lml – Alright enough of that. _(admonished them sternly)_ Edward what happens when a Dominant messes up? txgrl would like to know if you get a speeding ticket, or don't charge your phone, do you get punished?

B – I think we should renegotiate and put that in as a Dom-sub clause

E – _(laughs)_ A Dom-sub clause, what the fuck is that?

B – You know it pertains to the Dom but he gets treated like a sub and it's an extra clause so it's a Dom-sub clause.

E – _(chuckles)_ No. That's not going to happen.

B – _(gasp)_ Why not?

E – It's the perk of being the top _(huffs)_ Seriously L when a Dom messes up they carry enough responsibility on them to humble themselves confess to their submissive their mistake and hope that they can be forgiven. All of that has to happen without losing the submissive's trust. That's the Dominants punishment, loss of trust and that is worse than any spanking they could receive.

lml – radvan was wondering why you felt bad Edward that Bella was so upset after you punished her.

E – I love her, I don't want her upset. Besides, I fucked up. I took care of Isabella's physical needs and dismissed her emotional ones. She needed me to hold her and reassure her of my love and affection and instead I was more worried about my own feeling. I was wrong and I'm just lucky that for some strange reason, my girl loves me and forgave me. _(looked to Bella)_ And I'm going to try hard to not let that ever happen again.

B - _(rubbed his arm)_ You shouldn't be so hard on yourself .

E – _(raised his eyebrows in shock)_ Look who's talking.

B – _(smiles)_ I'm getting better

E – Yes, you are love.

lml – Edward can we talk about your past submissive's or play partners?

E – _(looks to Bella)_

B – _(smiles and shrugs)_

E- Alright but nothing too personal L

lml – Krazi4TwiSaga wanted to know if there would be any reason why they wouldn't want you to be happy?

E – No, I can't think of anything

B – _(mumbles)_ yeah they want him to be happy as long as it's with them

E – _(gives Bella sideward glance)_

lml – Have there been any past altercations that the readers are unaware of?

E – _(narrowed his eyes in thought) _Nothing that sticks out. Irena and I spit amicably, and up until this week have never had bad words towards each other. Tanya, well that ended over two years ago.

lml – What happened ?

E – I dismissed her, we had a disagreement. She thought it was alright to constantly lie and I disagreed. Besides there were other things starting to happen that I was uncomfortable with.

lml – such as?

E – _(sighs) _Tanya was beginning to take root in my house and that was not what our relationship was about. She expected our relationship to develop into a more intimate one.

lml – She wanted to be your girlfriend as well as your submissive? She wanted what Bella has.

E _– (narrows eyes before smiling)_ Yes, I suppose she did.

lml – How about with your play-partners?

E – What about them?

lml – How many were there?

E – _(lets out long breath)_ half a dozen or so, there were four that I played with regularly.

lml – And you never wanted to collar any of them?

E - No

lml – So you do not think that any of them would hold a grudge and mess with Seth's collar or do something else to be vindictive towards Bella?

B – _(gaps at lml)_ You think that one of Edward's Bimbo's messed with my dog?

E _– (glares at Bella)_ Bimbo's?

B – What would call them? Are they your friends?

E –(_shakes head) _No

B – Did they ever make the breakfast test?

E – _(chuckles)_ No, never

B - _(raises eyebrows)_ And what's the definition of a bimbo?

E – _(shrugs) _

B – Babe I might bed once

E – _(laughs) _Where do you hear this shit?

B – Everyone knows that _(looks to lml)_ Did you know that?

lml – (_trying to hide her amusement_) Yes I know that

E – You don't count L, you know everything. But in answer to your question _(looks back to lml)_ I suppose anything is possible but I would say that is not probable.

(_narrows his eyes at lml_) You know everything L, why don't you tell us what happened with the collar?

lml – (_smile)_ Sorry Edward this is my interview, I ask the question here not you.

E – Well in that case are we done? Because we got some usual stuff to get to.

B – _(giggles_) How did we ever start calling it that anyway

E – (_points to lml_) Ask L she wrote it.

B – _(looks to lml expectantly)_

lml – (smirks) Thank you both for coming in today. Edward it is always a joy to talk with you.

E - Anytime L, you know I like to let the readers know what I'm thinking.

lml - Bella thank you again for joining us and I hope the ink is gone soon.

E – (_glares at lml_) You know L, you could speed that up if you wanted to

lml – (_grins wickedly_)

E – _(huffs)_ Yeah, that's what I thought


	6. 1000th review OT

**This 1000 word OT was written to be given to my 1000****th**** reviewers. **

**And is dedicated to itsgrowin & sml6446**

**But I really want to thank you all for your constant support and encouragement, I have grown to know a lot of you through your comments and have made some great friends…. So again **

**THANK YOU!**

**This goes along with the end of Chapter 33 so you might want to go back and refresh your memory by reading the end of the chapter and then read the OT**

I took a deep breath; the scent of sage from the burning candle hung heavy in the air, she was on the floor kneeling in a submissive posture that I find pleasing. Her chin and eyes down, while her thighs were slightly parted with upturned wrists resting on her knees.

I was not expecting to find her like this and it took me second to get into character. I kept my eyes on her naked form as I sat on the chair to remove my shoes. Never walking in front of her while I continued to undress, always staying off to the side out of her direct line of sight. Standing behind her with my hand on her head so she knew I was ready to begin I waited for the explanation.

"Don't make me wait too long."

She knew nothing was going to happen until I understood what caused her anxiety.

"Master, the memories are too much to bear," her voice was shaky as she fought off the tears, breaking my heart and angering me at the same time. I hated that son of a bitch, and for the millionth time I wished that I could end her pain.

"Hands up," her arms automatically moved over her head, "higher, don't make me bend." Her elbows locked and her finger tips pointed to the ceiling, making the arm sleeves easier to slip on.

While I secured them together I continued to observe the tears that ran down her face and with each tug she seemed to become more at ease. The security of my restraints giving her the sanctuary she was searching for. Once the last eyelets were tied together it was time for her to get up.

"Stand."

While she moved to her knees my hands gripped the sides of her ribs helping her. I knew her arms would be getting tired but I wanted her to feel the burn a little longer, so she would have no doubt who was in control.

As she stood there with her arms reaching to the ceiling the familiar ritual continued, starting with the loss of sensory perception. The blind fold, the body tape over her mouth, and ear buds that would eventually contain the music that would silence her hearing.

I began working on the series of leather belts that were placed along her body. Once the first belt above her breasts was on, my hands played with the peaks of her nipples. Rolling them around between my fingers before pulling them taut, making her back arch as a sound vibrated through the tape covering her mouth.

"You know better than to make a sound." I spoke the words forcefully by her ear then proceeded to tug her nipples until she rocked on the pads of her feet. As her posture became unstable I twisted each nipple, pinching them hard.

She sucked in a long breath through her nose, but didn't make a sound. "Let's see how much you want to submit to me tonight." While I said the words my hands continued to pinch, roll, tug and squeeze her nipples.

I watched as her chin rose to the ceiling while she gave herself over to the painful pleasure. The breaths through her nose that were deep and heavy were growing shallow and weak. Her arms started to sag and I squeezed as hard as I could. "Keep them up."

After a few more tugs I stopped to finish applying the belts. Once the one around her waist was secure I lowered her arms attaching them to it with the excess rope. The lower half of her body needed to be restrained from the bottom up. Her ankles, knees, then thighs all received a leather belt.

When she was all done and wrapped up tight I took in her form; placing a rubber ball in her hands before picking her up to stand next to the bed. I plugged the ears buds into the ipod then pushed her torso down so her ass was stuck in the air.

My dick was standing at full attention just begging to get inside her swollen pussy. I gripped my shaft to line it up with her entrance, grabbed her hips and slammed into her with a loud grunt. Oh fuck she was wet, and in that position fucking tight as hell. I didn't take it easy on her, I knew what she needed and why she needed it, so I gave her everything I had.

"God baby, I fucking love you… I'm so sorry all that shit happened to you…I wish I could make it go away!" She couldn't hear anything I was saying while I was slamming my cock in and out of her.

She felt so fucking good I didn't notice right away that her body started to shake, and before I knew it she tensed causing the muscles in her pussy to seize around my dick as she shook in her release. I could feel my own starting to build and after a few more thrusts my balls felt like they were going to burst and I fucking came shooting my cum deep inside her.

Her name left my mouth in a soft whispered prayer, I fucking worshiped this woman - she was my life. There was nothing more important to me then her security and well being. I would give everything I had to see that she has what she needs to be complete.

As I pulled my cock from her body I mourned the loss of the union. Picking her up I placed her on the bed, pulling the cover up over her body, climbing in next to her and holding her close to me.

The conversation from the room next door came through the walls.

"Yes, you're going to wear me out."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know; we'll have to find out won't we?"

I yelled through the wall, "find out another night, because I'm fucking tired!"

**A/N **

**OK… Now that you know who was talking, go back and re-read it ….and have a good laugh at the end….**


	7. Chapter 7

I just wanted to get this posted, for anyone who is interested

May 27, 2010

Give the definition of each word and tell how they correspond with each other.

A Task, A Lesson, Obedience.

**A Task – an assignment, an undertaking or a chore, that can be given or taken upon by one's self**

**A Lesson – a learning experience from a lecture, an incident or personal reflection, that can and should be used to enhance or change one's behavior or thought process. **

**Obedience – compliance, conformity and surrender to a set of standards either given to an individual or to a group. **

**The assignment is given with the express intent that it is to completed and carried out. Regardless of the individual's desire to perform it. The reason for the task being given should have no bearing on whether it is fulfilled or not. It is simply stated with the expectation of being done. **

**It is through the obedience of the person receiving the task that the lesson is learned. Without the conscious undertaking and following through nothing could be cultivated. People would flounder in their own idiocy there would be no change in their perspective or actions. Therefore the compliance with the task is the most important element in the whole process of learning the lesson.**

**Now how does all that compare to me? **

**Am I a student who is setting out to learn a difficult math concept or some other academic lesson? No, and yet I am still a student and it is with that same process of trial an error that I will grow in my submission. **

**Just as a professor gives his students an assignment to work through and to practice with, so my Master gives them to me. And just as the professor builds one concept upon another simpler one so my Master builds them with me. A person cannot be expected to do advanced calculus when they have not mastered the art of basic addition. Master would not and could not expect me to move forward when I have not mastered the fundamentals that he has set in place. **

**The question is how do I do that?**

**If I trust him with my training then I have to understand that what he has set forth for me to do, he expects it to be done. Not just some of the time or when I remember to, he expects it to be done 100% of the time, without me needing a reason why or thinking it trivial. **

**This is achieved through my total obedience, trusting him to show me the correct way. That is not to say that I am perfect nor does He expect me to be (at least I don't think he does) But yet to disregard the task even unintentionally, amounts to negligence on my part. **

**Negligence that comes across as insolence, causing frustration, irritation and displeasure.**

**I have to deal with all these emotions because of my disobedience, but worse is the fact that Master has to deal with them too. Second guessing me is one thing, second guessing himself is intolerable. He should never be put in a position of doubt because of my inattention at taking care of my responsibilities. **

**This life-style is not effortless it requires constant attention to seemingly inconsequential details. However when I look at them through Master's eyes I see that nothing is insignificant, everything has reason and purpose. My obedience to him gains his trust in me while fostering pride in myself. I would do well to remember that and if nothing else strive to achieve that goal- the pride of my Master. **

**A task, a lesson and obedience come together to bring about a deeper fuller relationship. The task is made known; my obedience in fulfilling it is expected to be given wholeheartedly without reservations. That brings about growth, maturity and a bolstered self-esteem that will give me the foundation to move onto the next harder and more demanding task. What it brings to Master I can only guess is pride in my accomplishment and satisfaction in my obedience. Which is the greatest gift I can give him – And here endth the lesson. **


	8. Jane's POV

**This OT is dedicated to frostbitten …**

**Many of you commented on Chapter 52 that you wanted to know what Jane was going to say to Edward before Aro interrupted her. I never answered that question because I had always intended to do this out-take….I hope it answers that question and gives a small insight into their daily life.**

Jane's POV

This one was tired and not in the best of moods. It was close to one-thirty when we left the club. There had been so much going on that Master didn't feel comfortable leaving Laurent in charge. Which this one could understand Master's concerns to a degree. However it is Laurent's job, something he is paid very well to do and he should have been able to handle it. Master was right though, it is his club so ultimately it comes down to being his responsibility.

By the time Master was done with his slave in the dungeon, had cared for her needs and had her restrained in his bed, it was after four. That would not normally be an obstacle on a Monday because that was the one day Master never went to work. However, with all that was happening he was meeting Edward later in the morning along with the IT men this afternoon. It was going to be a full day which meant that instead of sleeping in, Master's slave was up by eight-thirty to have his breakfast ready.

It wasn't Caius that had this girl in a foul mood; he was doing nothing more than what he always did. He was the type of man that walked around thinking he was something special when in reality he was just an arrogant ass. Always wanting to be included in any thing that was happening at the club be it a party, renovations or a fund raiser. It gave him a reason to be meddlesome in everyone else's business without being blatantly intrusive.

He liked when people congratulated him for the work he did. Little did anyone know that he did very little if anything at all. He was full of ideas but when it came time to implement them that work always fell on someone else, usually it was this girl. This time she believes he over-stepped his boundaries inquiring into Master's personal affairs. Master would take care of that himself of that, this one was absolutely positive.

No it wasn't Caius, it was this girl's nephew's actions that had her upset. The way he catered to Jessica Stanley's accusations against Bella. The more Master's slave thought about that girl and what she was trying to do the angrier she became. Jessica came into the office like she had some kind of privilege to be there, sitting all smug and interjecting herself into private conversations – that she had no business being present for. She was irritating, condescending and petty.

It should have been clear to anyone in that room that her accusations against Bella were nothing more than pure envy. Jessica couldn't have what she wanted so she would use whatever means she could to try and disrupt what Edward and Bella were building. The worst part was that it appeared that this one's nephew was playing right into her hands, all at Bella's expense.

Slamming the pot down on the counter in aggravation this girl jumped after hearing a throat clear. Turning to see Master standing in the doorway, she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she had not heard him come into the room. Master's slave immediately recognized his presence by kneeling before him with her eyes and chin lowered waiting to be acknowledged.

It took longer than usual before she felt his hand on her head, silently telling his slave to rise. Keeping her eyes down, Master's slave waited for his permission to continue making breakfast but it didn't come, instead she was questioned about her behavior.

"I could hear you slamming cabinet doors and banging pots from upstairs. Then I come down to find my slave completely oblivious to my presence as she continues to try to demolish the cookware," Master's voice was firm telling his slave that he wasn't happy with her actions.

"Coffee please, and I don't want to hear another loud sound."

"Yes Master." Quickly moving to fulfill his request his girl turned on the stove as she walked by to start the water boiling before setting his cup before him and waiting to see if he required anything else of her.

Master dismissed his slave with a wave of his hand. She could feel him watching her while working on preparing his eggs. At one point this girl realized that she was having a hard time concentrating; reverting to meditation breathing to try and get her emotions under control.

Having Master's plate of poached eggs over toast with a wedge of cantaloupe arranged, his slave served him before freshening his coffee.

There was so much going on in this one's mind that she wasn't paying attention, dropping the lid to the sugar bowl. It didn't break but it made a loud clang as it hit the granite counter top.

"Jane!"

Master was most discontent with his slave as she brought him the fresh cup. Setting it on the table he eyed his slave with suspicion. Rather than dismiss her, Master had her kneel.

"Is this demonstration from lack of sleep or am I being treated to your performance for some other reason?" Master had not told his slave to speak so she remained quiet with her eyes down as the sensation of regret surged through her at the knowledge that she had disrupted his morning.

"You have two minutes of free speech, starting now."

This has always been Master's method of allowing his slave to have her say without any interruptions. There was no time to try and skirt around an issue, or divert attention with evasive talk. The exchange needed to be clear without any misconceptions on either side. Knowing that the time was ticking away his slave told him what was troubling her.

"This girl is most upset about the fact that Edward would even entertain the notion of listening to what Jessica had to say. She should have been dismissed immediately without even a second thought as to her bogus complaints." Trying to remain calm the thoughts continued.

"Edward should have more faith and trust in Bella and your slave would like _shake_ him until he realizes what he did was _wrong_." Masters' slave will admit that she was getting upset as she tried to once again calm herself.

"He should never put Bella in a position to have to defend herself in front of others. Especially someone the likes of Jessica, who in this girls opinion is nothing more than a _money grubbing whore_." Alright this one will admit that was not a nice thing to say but it was free speech and sometimes those things come out.

"Edward needs to be told that Bella is his number one priority and that all those other women who he played with amounted to nothing more than a warm blooded blow up doll. They were just someplace for him to stick his dick into. Nothing more than a passable substitute offering him whichever cavity he wanted. He needs to be reminded that with a bottle of lube and a watermelon he could have gotten the same results." It might have been harsh but it was a true assessment of Edward's prior conduct. However, Master would not like the scathing tones nor the comparisons his slave was making.

"Your slave wants to remind Edward that Bella loves him and he is supposed to love her and that when emotion gets involved the relationship changes. She is not just someone for him to get his rocks off with because at the end of the day it is she who will be his greatest comfort. Bella will be the one to take him to a level of intimacy that he is only beginning to imagine. But in order for that to happen he had _better get_ his priorities straight and completely discount all those other vindictive _bitches_." This one grew quiet because she couldn't think of anything else to say. She wasn't sure if her time was up or if Master considered her finished, but he broke into her train of thought.

"Are you quite done?" Master's tone was impassive and unfortunately it brought out the last of this one's irritation.

"Your girl wants to set her nephew straight!"

"My slave will lower her tone!" This one will admit that she had over stepped the privilege of free speech, especially when she raised her voice.

"And my slave will do no such thing." Master was adamant about that, but then he sighed turning in his chair to face his slave. With his hand he held her chin initiating eye contact.

"It's not that I don't understand your concerns, however your words are harsh and your assessment of Edward's past…tryst, are _vulgar_. I'm going to assume that your insensitivity is largely due to the fact that this involves Ms. Swan. I'm also going to wager a guess that if it were anyone other than her you certainly wouldn't feel the need to …_set your nephew straight."_

Master still had ahold of his slave's chin as he gave his verdict

"My slave will not speak on the subject with Edward nor in any way interfere with his handling of Ms. Swan. It is neither your business nor your concern."

"But…" This girl has no idea what had gotten into her because she knew better than to interrupt.

Master stared in disbelief before his final warning.

"I'm going to overlook that outburst because I know this is something you feel passionate about, but I am telling you to get your emotions under control. Now, my slave will keep her attitude to herself and her mouth shut or she will find it gagged." Master took a second to make sure that his slave was calm before he finished.

"You are not Edward's or anyone else's moral compass. You will stay out of it or you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master."

Letting go of his slave's chin he seemed unsatisfied with her answer. "Does this require a visit to the dungeon?"

He was asking his girl if it was something that she was going to fight him on. Time in the dungeon has a way of making Master's slave see things his way. There was only one answer to give. "No Master."

He gave a nod, "Good. Now get your breakfast."

As Master turned back around and began eating, his slave felt terrible that she had taken him away from a hot meal and quickly made him a fresh breakfast before sitting with her own. The morning passed as any other. Master was in his office while this one went about her chores for the day. Normally dinner would have been prepared and either set in a slow cooker or in the oven on a timer, but tonight we would be dining at Edward's.

This one will admit that she was rather looking forward to this evening since she had to cancel the lunch date. Bella would be leaving for vacation the next day so there wouldn't be a chance to reschedule. This girl was happy to say that she enjoyed speaking with Bella; and Rose would also be there making it all the better.

Master wanted to leave at eleven so at five minutes till his girl was ready and waiting by the door for him. He needed to make a few stops along the way for gas, the bank and the post office and when we finally arrived at the club Edward's car was already there. Master's office phone was ringing so while he took care of that his slave retrieved the inventory list from last week. She assumed that Edward must have started upstairs so this one began to inventory that was in the back storeroom.

This girl was halfway through when Edward joined her to finish the count. Master's slave was still most upset with the events from last night and she remained quiet, afraid that any talk at all would open up the flood gates. Edward had suggested that we sit at this one's desk to reconcile what we had counted with what was actually used. It was busy work that required one's mind to be put to good use. When it was clear that all was accounted for relief was all this girl could feel. She knew that this problem had been weighing heavy on Master's mind.

"This will make Master most happy. The IT man is coming this afternoon to install the new program. This one believes that will also help to alleviate some of his stress."

"Has he been worried?" Edward asked with concern. However it wasn't so much the worry as it was the distress that someone Master trusted would abuse his confidence.

"Master hates to think that someone he trusts would steal from him."

Edward looked at Master's slave and the thought of his actions once again popped into her head. "Tell this girl Edward, how is Bella today? We were to go to lunch but last night this one had to cancel because she was needed here."

"She's fine."

_Was Bella fine? _

Perhaps this girl's assessment of the situation was wrong or had he done the right thing after we left the room. Either way, this one thought she would let him know that she was not happy with the actions of a certain person.

"This one was most upset with what happened last night. She finds it difficult to believe that there are those who think it's alright to create havoc for their own purposes."

Edward stared like he didn't know what this girl was talking about. In his eyes this one saw the same little boy who came to her with scraped knees and a runny nose. The maternal nature that seemed dormant came through and in a quest to help him understand made her speak out of turn.

"Edward it is not this one's place to make demands or suggestions on your relationship with Bella but…"

A throat cleared behind us, "Jane."

At the sound of this one's name shame washed over her, she had not yet said anything but it was clearly her intention to do so. She could feel the heat from Master's body as well as hear the irritation in his voice.

"Edward you will have to excuse the audacity of my slave, regardless of how often I have told her not to intervene, it seems she has taken upon herself to do so anyway. I suppose that her defiance is mostly due to the affection she has towards Ms. Swan, however, that is no excuse for disobedience."

Master was clearly disappointed by his slave's rebelliousness and she stayed as still as possible trying to not even blink until they both went into the office. Even then this one continued to sit there knowing her fate. There was no panic or dread, she had done it all on her own and deserves the punishment she will receive for her blatant disregard of Master's orders.

The door opened and Edward walked by saying something but all this girl could focus on was the sound of her name being said. Standing quickly this one stripped off her dress and moved to her spot on the floor getting into position swiftly so as not to anger Master any further. With her head and eyes down, thighs parted with her hands clasped behind her head she settled her butt against the floor.

"Remove the bra."

The panic that she had not felt before came to her. Last night Master had tightly bound her breasts before concentrating the flogger on that area. They were still tender and sore; normally Master would give them a day to rest, but as his girl removed the white lace bra she knew that wouldn't be the case.

Standing in front of his slave Master gave the signal to rise up on her knees. Complying without hesitation she internally cringed as he produced the Chinese Butterfly Clamps. Letting out a soft gasp as her nipples felt like they were on fire from sharp steel biting into the tender flesh, she sunk back to the floor after being given the command. He said not a word to his slave as she knelt there waiting, instead walking around the room in what this one believed was preparation.

"Slave?"

Since the very beginning Master has always taken to calling this one slave during punishment. At first he said it was a way of allowing himself to detach from what he was doing. Master was not causing Jane _his wife_ the pain and degradation; he was doing it to his _slave_ who needed to be disciplined.

In this one's mind she didn't understand the difference, and actually had her feelings hurt because she thought that Master was forgetting the love he had for her. But he explained that it was because he loved her that he had to think of this one as his slave or he would never be able to do what had to be done. The practice has remained through the years and always serves to remind this one how much it wounds Master to be forced to do something he doesn't enjoy.

"I clearly remember asking if my slave understood me this morning. I also remember asking if she needed a trip to the dungeon. Both of which my slave answered by placating me. Which makes me wonder if it was her intention to disobey me all along?"

Master remained quiet before telling this one to talk, "Answer carefully slave."

This one was not pacifying Master nor was it her intention to defy him, "Master your slave would never willfully disobey."

"_And yet that is what she did,_" he wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either as he continued, "I am debating in my head if this is an eight or a nine?"

This girl knew that what she did was wrong; there was no getting around it. Master had come up with levels of offence. Level one being something simple such as speaking out of turn and ten being willfully disobedient such as what his slave had done this day. Within each level there are different punishments that can be given –always at Master's digression. By telling his slave what level it lets her know how much disappointment she has brought to him.

"I was thinking eight but since it had been less than five hours since you were told not to interfere I'm going to go with a nine. And the only reason it is not a ten is because I truly believe what I told Edward, that my slave was acting out of affection. Because the only other alternative is malice…so answer me slave were your actions born from malice?"

"No Master."

He sighed heavily, "Very well then, we will go with a nine and in addition to that until further notice you are forbidden to speak to Edward without being in my presence and given permission. Is that understood?"

That hurt worse than anything Master could do to this one's body because he knew that his slave had a deep fondness for Edward. She thought of him as an extension of her own son so it was with a heavy heart that she agreed, "Yes Master."

"Very well…let's get on with it."

Taking Master's hand he led his slave over to the desk leaning her over so that her chest lay against the hard wood. The extra pressure caused the clamps to bite in tighter and this one had to close her eyes to relax against the sting.

The cane came between this one's thighs telling her to spread them open; she then felt the length of the wood move over her skin in a rolling motion from hip to thigh and back up again. Master made a few more passes before he started quickly tapping it against his slave's skin. He was warming up the area so as not to cause any injury.

"How many strikes is a level nine slave?"

"Twelve Master."

Master agreed, "twelve."

Twelve doesn't sound like very many when this girl has already had more than thirty. Master had challenged her one night to take as many as possible. That was her limit or at least what she could remember because she had gone into such a deep subspace from the pleasure that it brought. But that was for a different purpose with the strikes spread out over a larger area and not delivered with as much force.

This one heard the swish of the air; trying to will herself to relax but the cane landed with a _thwack_ right where thigh started to become butt. The sting radiated down her legs as she counted out, "One…thank you Master."

Barely getting the words out of her mouth the second one landed just above the same spot, "Two…thank you Master."

There was no time in between the strikes to work on relaxing; the room was nothing but a swish of air and the loud thwack of the cane hitting flesh. By the time Master had delivered five strikes this one's butt was throbbing and her eyes were watering.

On the sixth one Master gave a reprieve moving the strike up to the fullness of this one's cheeks, with the seventh and eighth ones close by the same spot. By the ninth one the tears came in full force and this girl was losing the battle of control. The next one landed on the underside of this one's butt making her toes curl, "Ten…thank you Master."

On the eleventh this one could have swore it was in the same spot, but she knew that Master mapped out his landing points. It didn't matter because his slave cried out the count in a sob

"El..lev..en…thank…you…Mas...ter."

The last one was just a blur of stinging pain that landed somewhere around the same area where the first one was. Master's slave screamed out the count and thanked him as she lay on the desk in tears of pain and remorse. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps as she tried to get more oxygen into her lungs.

A soft cool cloth was laid across this girl's heated butt to try and soothe the burning pain. While another one was used on her face and across the back of her neck. The cloth on this one's butt was replaced with another cool one and Master's slave moaned in appreciation.

"Shhh…it's all over now." Master was in his slaves face brushing the hair from her sweaty cheeks and forehead.

After a few more minutes of his calming voice the cloth was removed so Master could use the cream. Once that was rubbed in he picked his slave up telling her to take a deep breath while he removed the clamps. A slight sting of pain caused this girl to whimper but for the most part that wasn't too bad. Master then picked up his slave placing her in his lap while he sat in the chair allowing her to snuggle into his chest.

"You did very well Jane," Master spoke in his slave's ear while running his fingers through her hair.

"Your slave is sorry Master. She allowed her own desires to overrule yours."

"Yes well…that won't happen so easily next time will it?"

"No Master. Your slave loves you."

"And my slave knows I love her."

Sitting in the chair Master continued to hold his slave letting her feel his love and acceptance.

**A/N**

**There you go...I know that some of you have trouble with Jane talking in the 3rd person. But as you can see it is so ingrained into her that she even thinks in the 3rd person. Just as if you were going to talk French you would also have to think in French...it's the same thing...**

**Now you know - at least have an idea what Jane was going to say to Edward...**


	9. Bella's June Limits

**Name** : Isabella Swan **Date** : June 3, 2010

**For each item mark yes or no to indicate prior experience**

"**Yes**" or "**No**"

**After indicating experience mark with a number 0-4 to indicate interest in that idea**

**0 indicates -** a hard limit, something the sub has an aversion to.

**1 indicates -** no desire to do this, but does not have a particular aversion to it. Something the sub would consider doing however to please a dominant.

**2 indicates - **that he or she would probably like the activity, could be something that is an enjoyable fantasy, but that the sub is not sure will translate into an enjoyable real life activity. Also could be something the sub wants but is embarrassed to admit.

**3 indicates - **that this activity is something that he or she would like to do, perhaps a reoccurring fantasy and often something that the sub has done in the past and enjoyed.

**4 indicates - **the sub finds this activity a wild turn on and has a particular fetish or preoccupation with it.

**Activity **-May** - June**

**Abrasion -** No – 0 -** No – 0**

**Age play (_not pedophilia_)** - No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Anal Plugs **- No - 3 - A - **Yes - 4**

**Anal Sex**- Yes - 4 - **Yes – 4**

**Animal roles**- No – 0- **No – 0**

**Arm and Leg Sleeves **- No - 2- **No – 2**

**Asphyxiation **- No - 0 -** No -0**

**Ball Gag** - No - 2 -** No – 3**

**Ball Stretching** - No – 0 - **No - 0**

**Beat - hard** - Yes - 0 - **Yes – 0**

**Beating - soft** - Yes – 0 - **Yes – 0**

**Being Blindfolded** - Yes - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Being Gagged** - No – 2 - **No – 3**

**Being Serviced (**_**sex)** - _Yes - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Bestiality** - No - 0 - **No – 0**

**Biting **- Yes - 1 - **Yes – 2**

**Bondage Heavy** - No - 2 -** Yes – 4**

**Bondage Light** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Boot worship** - No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Branding** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Breast Bondage** - No - 3-** Yes – 4**

**Breast Fucking** - Yes - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Breast Whipping** - No - 2 - **Yes – 4**

**Brown Showers** - No – 0 -** No – 0**

**Cages **- Yes – 0 - **Yes – 0**

**Caning – English** - No - 2 -** No – 1**

**Caning – Sensational** - No - 2 - **No – 1**

**Catheterization** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Chains** - No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Chastity Device** - No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Chauffeuring** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Choking**- Yes – 0 - **Yes – 0**

**Chores**- Yes - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Chosen Clothing for **- No - 2 - **Yes – 4**

**Chosen Food for** - No - 2 - **Yes – 3**

**Clothespins** - No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Cock Worship** - No - 2 -** No – 3**

**Collars** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Corsets** - Yes - 4 - **Yes – 4**

**Cuffs** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Cutting** - No – 0 - **No - 0**

**Dilation**- No – 0- **No – 0**

**Double Penetration**- Yes - 4-** Yes – 4**

**Ear Plugs** - No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Electricity** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Enemas** - Yes - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Examinations** - No - 1 - **Yes – 3**

**Exhibitionism** - No - 4 -** No – 4**

**Eye contact restrictions** - No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Face Slapping** - Yes – 0 - **Yes – 0**

**Fantasy Gang Rape** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Fantasy Rape** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Figging **- No - 1 - **No – 3**

**Fisting** - No – 0 -** No – 0**

**Flogging** - No - 2 - **Yes – 3**

**Follow Orders** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Foot worship** - No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Forced Dressing** - No - 2 - **Yes – 3**

**Forced Feminization** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Forced Homosexuality** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Forced Masturbation** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Forced Nudity** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Forced Servitude** - No - 1 - **Yes – 3**

**Genital sex** - Yes - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Given Away** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Golden showers** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Group Play** - No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Hair Pulling** - Yes - 2 - **Yes – 2**

**Hair Brushes** - No - 2 -** Yes – 3**

**Harnessing** - No – 0 -** No – 0**

**High Heel Worship** - No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Homage with Tongue **- No - 1 - **No – 3**

**Hoods** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Hot Wax Dripping** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Hot Wax Hair Removal** - Yes - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Housework **- Yes - 2 - **Yes – 2**

**Human Puppy** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Humiliation in Private **- Yes - 1 - **Yes – 3**

**Humiliation in Public** - Yes – 0 - **Yes –1**

**Ice Cubes**- Yes - 2 - **Yes – 3**

**Infantilism **- No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Initiation Rites **- No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Injections** - No – 0 -** No – 0**

**Interrogations** - No - 2 -** Yes – 3**

**Intricate Rope Bondage** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Kidnapping** - No – 0 -** No – 0**

**Kneeling** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Leather Restraints** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Lecturing** - No - 2 - **Yes – 2**

**Mantra and meditation** - No - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Massage - getting**- No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Massage – giving**- Yes - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Medical Scenes**- No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Model for Erotic Pictures**- No - 3 - **No – 4**

**Mouth Bits**- No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Name Change** - No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Nipple Clamps** - No - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Nipple Weights** - No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Oral – getting** - Yes - 3 -** Yes – 4**

**Oral – giving to opposite sex**- Yes - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Oral – giving same sex**- No – 0-** No – 0**

**Orgasm Control**- No - 2 - **Yes – 3**

**Orgasm Denial**- No - 2- **Yes – 2**

**Outdoor Scenes **- No - 2 - **No – 3**

**Over the Knee Spanking** - No - 2 - **Yes – 4**

**Paddling** - No - 2 - **No – 3**

**Personality Modification **- No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Phone Sex** - No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Piercing - Permanente **- No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Piercing – Temporary **- No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Prison Scenes **- No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Prostitution – real or fantasy **- No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Pussy Whipping **- No - 1 - **Yes – 3**

**Pussy Worship**- No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Ridding Crops-** No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Rimming**- No - 1 - **No -1**

**Rituals**- No - 2 - **Yes – 4**

**Religious Scenes**- No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Rope Bondage**- No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Rubber/Latex Clothing **- No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Saran Wrapping** - No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Scarification** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Scratching – getting**- No - 1 - **No- 1**

**Scratching – giving **- No - 1 - **No -1**

**Sensory Deprivation** - No - 2 - **No – 3**

**Serving as Maid **- No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Serving as Pony** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Serving as Furniture/Art **- No – 1 (art) - **No – 3 ( Art )**

**Serving as Toilet** - No - 0 - **No – 0**

**Serving Orally** - Yes - 3 - **Yes - 4**

**Serving other Doms (supervised)** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Sexual Depravation **- No - 1 -** No – 3**

**Shaving** - Yes - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Sleep Deprivation** - No -1 - **No – 1**

**Slutty Clothing** - No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Spandex Clothing** - No - 3 - **No – 3**

**Spanking** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Speculums **- Yes - 0 - **Yes – 0**

**Speech Restrictions (what & when)** - No - 2 - **Yes – 4**

**Spreader Bars**- No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Stable (serving w/other subs)** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Standing in Corner **- No - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Stocks **- No- 1 - **No – 1**

**Strait Jackets**- No - 1 - **No – 1**

**Strap-on-Dildos **- No - 0 - **No – 0**

**Strapping **- No - 1 -** No – 2**

**Suspension **- No - 1 - **Yes – 3**

**Swapping**- No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Swinging** -No - 0 - **No – 0**

**Tape Gags **- Yes - 1 - **Yes – 1**

**Tattooing** - No - 3 - **Yes – 3**

**Teasing** - No - 2 - **Yes – 3**

**Thumb Cuffs **- No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Tickling **- No - 2 - **Yes – 2**

**Triple Penetration** - No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Uniforms** - No - 2 - **No – 2**

**Verbal Humiliation **- No - 2 - **Yes – 3**

**Video Taped Scenes **- No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Voyeurism** - No - 3 - **Yes – 4**

**Whipping **- Yes – 0 - **Yes – 0**

**Wooden Paddles**- No - 2 - **No – 3**

**Wrestling** - No – 0 - **No – 0**

**Any allergies that the Dom(me) should be aware? (if yes, describe:) **

_No_

**Any medical conditions? (if yes, give details:) **

_Yes - C3 & C4 vertebra fused -_

_Do not have full range f motion in my neck_

_Do not have 100% use of right arm_

_15 pound weight limit_

**Any specific subject not described in this list that the Dom(me) should be concern with? (if yes describe:) **

_No_

**Any fears real or imagined that would cause you extreme anxiety (if yes describe) **

_Extreme Claustrophobia_

_Dark Places_

_Closed Rooms with no windows_

_Loud Sudden Noises_


	10. An interview with Aro & Jane

**This Out-Take Interview is dedicated to **_**ccaajjaa**_**.**

**This interview came about at her request and I wish to thank her for suggesting it. I also am grateful to the following readers:**

**amwine**

**Arabella's**

**ccaajjaa**

**cusic1981**

**dana2928**

**dsccc**

**farsideomoon**

**FlSunshine**

**Hitchy**

**judyb**

**KeyeCullen**

**luckychris37**

**Merrisol**

**MommyLovesEdward – M**

**msa121371**

**Nona Cuddles**

**rmcrms5**

**theonlykyla**

**texasbella**

**Twifan1228**

**twilightobession**

**Without you taking the time to submit your questions, this out-take would not have been possible.**

**I hope I did each of your question justice…..lmlx8**

**LML** – Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home.

**Jane **– You are most welcome. Master will be joining us shortly. He has asked that we not begin until he arrives.

**LML** – _(smiles, looking around at the formal dining room with its beamed ceilings, sparkling woodwork and inlaid glass windows)_ How long have you lived here?

**Jane **– _(thinks for a second, pouring coffee from a glass carafe)_ Master bought this home twenty years ago.

**LML –** Was the home restored as it is now?

**Jane** – Oh heavens no. The house needed to be completely redone. Master and his slave spent two years working on nothing but removing the white paint and refinishing the woodwork. The floors were carpeted so when that was lifted we were most surprised to find the inlaid wood. It has been an ongoing project, but one that has been worth the effort.

**LML** – And you did all the work yourselves?

**Jane **– Most of it. There were some things Master had professionals do. The windows for instance, Master hired a restoration glass company to reproduce the front windows to carry throughout the rest of the house. The kitchen was completely done by professionals.

_(grins, shaking her head)_ This one wouldn't even want to begin to think about tackling plumbing issues.

_As Aro enters Jane stands presenting herself before he then holds the chair out for Jane to sit down and takes the seat next to her directly across the table. _

**LML** – Good afternoon Sir _(smiles) _

**Aro** – Good afternoon Ms. L _(takes coffee from Jane) _

**LML** - Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I'm afraid the readers were beginning to think that we would never get together.

**Aro** – Yes well, I'm sure that the readers can understand schedule conflicts, and I'm afraid that with everything that has been going on, my attention was needed elsewhere.

**LML** – Do you mean the circumstances surrounding New Moon?

**Aro** – Yes, there is much to do there and also my brother Marcus is coming to town.

**LML** – Marcus is the oldest?

**Aro** – Yes, Marcus, Esme, and then myself.

**LML** – Do you have siblings Jane?

**Jane** – Oh yes, this girl has two sisters and a brother, Master's slave is also the baby of the family.

**LML** – Do they live here in Seattle?

**Jane **–Alex lives here, the rest are all back East where this one is from.

**LML** – _(looks to Aro)_ If you were originally from Chicago and Jane was on the East Coast, how did you meet?

**Aro** – I got my business degree at a small private University in Pennsylvania, I met Jane there.

**LML** – You attended the same school Jane?

**Jane **_- (shakes head)_ No, this one never went to college, she barely passed high school.

**Aro **– _(puts coffee cup on table_) Go on Jane, tell Ms. L the story.

**Jane** –_ (smiles warmly) _This girl was what her mother would call wild. She was seventeen and lied about her age to go out on a date with a college student. A few days later, on our second date, this girl was in his dorm room and there was a knock at the door. Master came in and asked his friend if we wanted to go out with him to the pub. We were playing pool and a bet was made, this one ended up kissing Master as payment. _(giggles)_ Two nights later this girl was on the arm of Master and his friend was all but forgotten.

**LML** – That must have been some kiss! _(giggles) _

**Aro** – It was memorable.

**LML** – How old were you Sir?

**Aro** – twenty-one

**LML** – Were you shocked to learn of Jane's real age?

**Aro** – _(sighs)_ Shocked? That is an understatement; by the time I found out it was too late because Jane was already a deep part of my life. _(looks to her)_ However we did have a long discussion about truthfulness.

**Jane** – _(nods without comment)_

**LML** - What year was that?

**Jane** - 1979

**LML** – _(looks over her notes)_ If you met in '79' and didn't marry until 1986 _(looks to Aro)_ what took you so long, especially since you were living together and had a child?

**Aro** - _(raises both eyebrows in irritation)_ You assume it was my reluctance, however it takes two people to enter an agreement of marriage.

**LML** – _(looks to Jane in confusion)_ You didn't want to get married?

**Jane** –It was not a matter of wanting to. (_purses lips in contemplation)_ This girl would not stand for him to feel like he had to marry her. She in no way wanted it said that this one had coerced him just to gain access to money, or the privilege of being part of a family of means. This girl came from a lower middle-class household and was reminded of it often. _(Aro placed his hand on top of hers)_

**LML** – So it was your pride that held you back?

**Jane** – This one would not call it pride, which would make her arrogant. It was her dignity that was at stake.

**LML** – What made you change your mind?

**Jane **_– (smiles coyly)_ What always makes a woman change her mind? Circumstances, this one had a child who deserved a legitimate family, regardless of what some in that family thought of his mother.

**LML** – I cannot imagine anyone thinking badly about you Jane.

**Jane** – That is very sweet of you to say. However there were those who disapproved of this one solely because her father was a janitor and her mother a secretary. _(thinks for a moment)_

This girl had no trust fund or inheritance and there were people who thought those things to be important, so this girl was beneath their standards. They had hoped that Master would come back from college and marry his high school girlfriend. So when he showed up with this girl, they were not happy and had no problems in letting either Master or his slave know it.

**LML** – _(looks to Aro)_ How did you handle that?

**Aro** – _(sighs)_ I basically told them to go to hell, and we went back to Pennsylvania for two years. Jane became pregnant with Mason, to which her mother had enough to say about that to rival almost anything my grandmother had to say. _(chuckles darkly)_ Anyway Mason was born in December of 1983. By then Marcus and Esme were settled here in Seattle so we moved here in May 1984. The following year Marcus and I opened New Moon and then finally, the following summer Jane consented to be my wife.

**Jane** – _(blushes shaking her head)_ Master makes it sound like his slave is stubborn.

**Aro** – My slave is very stubborn and whether that is the Pennsylvania Dutch in her or the bullheaded zodiac sign, I have no clue. However, once she gets an idea in her head it requires a direct order for her to not act on it, and even then it is hard for her to obey.

**LML** – Like with the Edward, Jessica fiasco?

**Jane** – _(eyes and chin drop to the table)_

**Aro** – Yes, exactly like that.

**LML** – Jane there was a question about how you justified in your own mind the punishment that Aro gave you for that.

**Aro** – I do not like to revisit things that have been put to rest. It is not my way of doing things, once an issue has been taking care of; it is not to be brought back up. However, in the interest of the readers I would like to know why they seem to think that my slave should have to justify anything that I do to correct her willful disobedience?

**LML** – I believe Sir, that the concern was that Jane was speaking up to Edward out of worry for him and Bella.

**Aro** – I don't care what my slave's motives were. I told her to not say a word about it to Edward and that is what I meant. She understood my orders and yet she willfully disobeyed and was punished accordingly. If she should be upset with anyone, then it is herself.

**LML** – Sir you spoke with Edward concerning the matter, why didn't you inform Jane that you would do that? Then she wouldn't have felt the need to bring up the subject with him because she knew you were handling it.

**Aro** – _(raises eyebrows)_ I'm sorry Ms. L, but you seem to be under the delusion that I need permission from my slave or that she needs to be informed of my intentions. In that, you are very wrong. The only thing she needed to be aware of was my order to her; the rest was not her concern.

**LML** – May I ask what happened to Jessica and Mike.

**Aro** – _(clears throat) _Mr. Newton was given a two weeks suspension to decide if he still wants to be employed at New Moon. Miss Stanley received a certified letter telling her that she has been permanently barred from the premises and if she is found on them she will be arrested for trespassing.

**LML** – Did you need to get permission from a board to do that?

**Aro** – No. The only person I referred to was my brother. He was in agreement with me.

**LML** – So basically you are Lord and Master _(smiles)_ at New Moon

**Aro** – _(chuckles)_ Yes. My word is law. It is a privately own and operated club. I could close the doors tomorrow and not have to answer to anyone for a reason.

**LML** – What made you want to open up a club with a BDSM theme in the first place?

**Aro** – _(looks to Jane who still has her head down, lifting her chin with his hand)_ There is no shame slave_.(looks to L)_ I've had an interest in the lifestyle, there were no clubs or social halls that catered to the community. I brought it up to my brother who thought it was a great investment opportunity and we opened the club together. After a few years Marcus moved back to Chicago with his wife Didyme and opened up a sister club, Eclipse.

**LML** – Can I bring up the subject of the sign-in book?

**Aro** –_ (sighs, muttering under his breath)_ sign-in book, Edward and that damn book. _(looks to L)_ The sign in book has always been and will always stay the way it is. I can understand Edward's concerns, especially in light of recent occurrences. However, you don't throw the baby out with the bath water. You take care of the problem and be more diligent in making sure that it doesn't happen again.

**LML**- Exactly why don't you want to change it?

**Aro **– _(thinks for a moment)_ Signing ones name into a permanent record is a personal act that requires conscious thought. It is not the impersonal act of swiping a card through a machine like you were paying for groceries. A name means something, there should be pride behind each one of them. A man is only as good as his word, and he is placing the reputation of his name on that word. So the book will remain.

**LML** – _(nods in understanding)_ Jane you work at the club, do you get a salary from that?

**Jane** – _(looks confused)_ No, why would this girl be paid for something she is part owner of?

**LML** – Your name is listed in the ownership?

**Jane** – _(shakes head)_ No, but this one is married to Master so that gives credibility to her claim. It would be the same if Master owned a restaurant that would be his income as well as his slave's income. This girl is responsible for paying all the bills for both the house and the business. If something needs to be bought Masters slave buys it. She tends to the house as a wife should, she does all the shopping, chooses the meals that Master enjoys. She also takes care of most of the household duties.

**LML** – Does Aro give you a list of chores that has to be done or tell you what to make for dinner?

**Jane** – No. This one knows what needs to be done to keep Master's home clean, and she for the most part, picks what to make. On occasion Master will request a certain meal which she is most happy to provide for him.

**LML** – It sounds to me like you're a normal wife.

**Jane** – This girl is Master's slave in that she puts his needs and desires above all others. She strives to see that he is exalted at all times especially in his home.

**LML** – _(looks to Aro then back to Jane)_ Does Aro have any chores?

**Jane **–Master takes out the garbage. He also cuts the grass and sees that his slave's car is always in perfect running order, that includes keeping gas in it. _(smiles)_ This girl has not pumped her own gas in over twenty years.

**LML** – Are you allowed to express your own opinions?

**Jane **– Of course, as Master said this girl can be very opinionated. She just has to make sure that it is always done with respect.

**LML** – What do you mean?

**Jane **– _(purses her lips in thought_) Well she would not just blurt out what she thinks. Her words would be something like 'Master your slave has something to speak to you about' or 'Master could your slave please have a few minutes of your time to discuss something'. Usually Master will stop what he is doing to talk with his slave or he will say that she needs to wait until he finishes what he is doing.

**LML** – Do you always think of him first?

**Jane** – Yes

**LML** – You answered that quickly.

**Aro **– As she should.

**LML** – _(looks to Aro)_ If Jane can come to you with anything, why then did you implement free speech with a time limit?

**Aro **– _(sighs)_ As I told you, my slave can be stubborn and there are times when she will brood about, keeping things inside her and taking the frustration she feels out on the cookware, the cabinets or anything else she happens to have in her hand at the moment. Free speech is a set amount of time allotted that allows my slave to divulge what is bothering her without any false pretext. It keeps her from those natural female tendencies to internalize.

**LML**- Jane do you ever feel like you are losing or have already lost your individuality?

**Jane** – In what way?

**LML** – Do you ever feel stifled or oppressed because it seems like Aro is always dictating what you are allowed to say or feel?

**Jane** – This girl can think and feel anything she wants_. (smiles)_ and she does. Individuality? This girl has her likes and dislikes, the same as everyone else. She likes to garden, she likes to paint and read books.

**Aro** – I can't dictate how my slave feels or thinks. I can however dictate what she says and to whom she says it. If this question goes back to Edward, that was extenuating circumstances. I know my slave very well, and had told her to remain quiet on the subject for a reason.

**LML** –_ (looks to Jane) _So, do you feel like you are your own entity?

**Jane **– Of course, why wouldn't that be?

**LML** – _(looks over notes)_ I believe the concern is the constant talking in the third person.

**Jane **– _(smiles)_ You are not the first to ask that. _(takes a drink)_ This girl's life does not belong to her. She has given it to Master, she thinks of herself as an extension of him. Something that exists for his pleasure, to make his life happier and to see to his needs, however, she is still human with thoughts, feelings and needs of her own. Those things cannot change.

**LML **_– (glances to Aro)_ Do you see Jane as a person?

**Aro **– I see Jane as she is. My slave.

**LML **– I'm sorry Sir, but that sounds cold and uncaring. Like all she is to you is property.

**Aro** – _(raises an eyebrow)_ A slave is property, very highly desired and well maintained property. In order for her to sit here and tell you that my needs come before all else she has to have the utmost respect for me. How do I gain that respect? By treating her unjustly or without care? Of course not. My slave is treated with exceptional attention paid to her every need. Her safety and wellbeing is my top priority, nothing comes above her welfare.

**LML** – So what you are both telling me, is that you put each other's needs above your own. If that's true where does the Master/ slave line cross?

**Aro-** There is a difference. In the case of the slave I see to her needs, always. Her wants are optional. Where my wants are mandatory and that is where the line crosses.

**LML**- (_looks to Jane)_ And you are happy living like this?

**Jane **– _(smiles warmly)_ Very much so. This life gives a freedom to this slave. It allows her to find peace within herself because it is not this girl's will but Master's. In this one's heart she can be free because Master says she can and that makes it alright.

**LML** – How did your life progress to this? Did you just wake up one morning and say 'ok honey I'm going to be your slave from now on?'

**Aro** – _(smirks)_

**Jane **– _(giggles)_ No. It was a progression like anything else. This girl went from girlfriend, to submissive, to slave. She found deep satisfaction in being Master's submissive to the point where she wanted to take it further for longer periods of time. She didn't want to break that bond. So Master suggested that we stay 24/7 in a Dom/sub relationship. This one wanted to go deeper than that, she felt within herself the stirrings of a slave.

**LML**- How does that feel?

**Jane** – This one doesn't know if she can adequately explain. Once we had gone 24/7 there was a longing in Master's girl to give more of herself. To have him possess her in every way with a deeper, fuller control over her. In exchange for that Master's slave is rewarded with the knowledge that he loves and treasures her above all other things.

**Aro** – Jane came to me with her desires, we spoke about it and decided to give it a trial period of six months. That was twenty years ago.

**LML** – How did you manage this with a child in the house?

**Aro** – _(narrows eyes) _How does anyone maintain an intimate relationship with a child? Our private sexual relationship was kept behind closed doors.

**LML** – What about non sexual things, like _(looks to Jane)_ did you call Aro 'Master?' Did you speak in the third person? I'm assuming nudity was out of the question. What about presenting yourself and kneeling?

**Jane** – This girl called Master_, Sir_ or _Daddy._ She tried hard not to refer to herself at all when she did it was always _devoted_. 'Sir your devoted missed you today,' something along those lines, this one always presented herself with a kiss on Master's hand and she did not kneel, but would sit in the floor by his feet in the evening to read or watch TV.

**LML** – Did Mason know?

**Aro** – We began a Master/slave relationship when he was seven. Too young to understand, yet he saw that his mother respected his father with total loyalty. As Mason grew he knew what his father did for a living, he knew that there was a room that was always locked and he had no business in. And the nudity you mentioned; to this day Jane is usually dressed as she is now in a dress. The only time that nudity is mandatory is in the dungeon, in my bed or during punishment.

**LML** – Tell me a little bit about Mason.

**Jane** – _(closes her eyes taking a deep breath and opens them with a single tear rolling down her cheek)_ He was the bravest boy. _(Aro tucks her under his arm)_

**Aro** – Mason loved baseball and could quote any major league players stats.

**Jane** – _(keeping her eyes closed with her head on Aro's shoulder)_ He loved to build things, Leggos, _(sniffles)_ always Leggos.

**Aro** – _(speaks in a whisper against Jane's ear) _

**Jane** – _(nodded opening her tears filled eyes)_ He wanted to be an architect or an engineer. He was a bright energetic young man who suffered more than anyone his age should ever have to suffer. This girl just cannot understand how a god in heaven could allow someone to be in such pain.

**LML** – You never wanted other children?

**Jane** – _(sniffles)_ Originally this one had thought about it after she was married. Master was so busy getting the business started, this one was home all the time alone with a

pre-schooler. This one became pregnant when Mason was five but lost the baby at twelve weeks. Then Master bought the house, so there was a lot to do. Once Mason became sick, the first time, this girl was glad that she could devote all of her time to making him well. It was said later after he past that perhaps Masters slave would have coped better had she another child. That is a callous thing to say, because how could one child ever replace another? _(tears falling down her face, turns to Aro)_ Master please?

**Aro** – _(nods once)_

**Jane **– Excuse this girl for a minute _(stands and goes into the kitchen)_

**LML** – I'm sorry Sir I didn't mean to upset her

**Aro** – _(nods)_ Excuse me a minute _(standing moves to the kitchen)_

_A few minutes later Aro returns followed by Jane_

**Jane **– Please excuse Master's slave she did not mean to get so emotional. She can usually talk about Mason with a smile on her face, it is just that June is a hard month for her.

**LML** – I'm sorry, if you would rather stop

**Jane** – _(smiles)_ No, this one has herself under control.

**LML** – _(shuffles papers to get her place) _Jane you told Bella that sometimes your Master needs his wife and his slave needs her husband. How do you transition back and forth?

**Aro** – You've just seen it.

**LML** – How often does that happen?

**Aro** – Whenever it is needed.

**LML** – There is no set schedule like every-other Tuesday?

**Jane **– No, Master is always very aware of his slaves needs and acts accordingly. Likewise, Master will take his girl aside and speak to her in a way that makes it clear what he needs. It does not happen often.

**Aro** – _(takes Jane's hand)_ And it usually is in response to emotional stress.

**LML** – You are going on vacation soon, does Jane get time off for that?

**Aro** – Time off? You make it sound like she is serving a prison sentence. _(sighs looks to Jane)_ Would you want to go on vacation with _time off?_

**Jane** – _(scoffs with a grin looking into Aro's eyes)_ No Master, this girl is your slave. It doesn't matter to her if she is here at home or on the moon, she is forever yours to do with as you see fit.

**Aro** – (_kisses her forehead)_ Good answer slave

**LML** – So it doesn't matter where you are or who you are with, this is your life.

**Aro** – Yes, we would act no different in front of anyone else than we are acting in front of you.

**LML** – Does that include Carlisle and Esme?

**Aro** – _(sighs) _Yes it does, the only thing that changes is Jane will not kneel, and she very rarely speaks around my sister.

**LML** – Why is that?

**Aro** – Esme doesn't understand our choices.

**LML** – She has sons, who have made the same choices.

**Aro** – _(raises one eyebrow) _I cannot begin to speak for my sister. That is a concept you will have to ask her about directly.

**LML** – _(looks to Jane)_

**Jane** – _(remains quiet looking at the table)_

**LML** – _(sighs in frustration for not getting the answer)_ Is there anyone who has found out about your lifestyle who you wish didn't know?

**Aro** – No. My business leaves me open to anyone who cares to know. Besides I have nothing to hide or be ashamed about and neither does my slave. Few relationships have stood the test of time that ours has. And I can honestly say that we have been nothing but devoted to each other since the very first time we signed a Dom/sub contract twenty eight years ago.

**LML** – Do you still have a contract?

**Aro** – No. As my slave her free will is gone she has nothing to sign away. I know that there are Master/slave relationships that have contracts, we do not.

**LML** – What would either of you say if the other didn't want to continue?

**Aro** – I don't see that happening. Jane has been my slave for twenty years, if she would change her mind – which knowing my slave as I do- I highly doubt that will happen. I suppose it would require a deep discussion as to her reasons why.

**LML** – Jane?

**Jane** – This one has no answer to that question.

**LML** –_(sighs, looking at her notes again) _Jane, you told Bella a few things, and I wondered if you could clarify some of them?

**Jane** – (_smiles)_ This one will try.

**LML** – You told Bella that at one time you had a room as she does now, where she goes to just be herself. What happened to your room?

**Jane **– This one gave it up in exchange for a deeper dependency on her Master.

**LML** – _(narrows eyes in confusion) _

**Jane** – The room is a place that Master gave so that this girl would have a place to voice her opinion without concern. As our relationship deepened, this girl realized that she could, and does, go to Master with any distress or troubles that she has. Knowing that he will always be there to listen to her, the dependency that she had on Master grew, making the room obsolete

**LML** – _(nods)_ You told Bella that Aro had given you permission to speak with her about her submission to Edward. I was just wondering how that came about.

**Jane** – Master told this girl that Bella had been to Open Door Night, this one was most upset that she was sick and had missed meeting her. Then Master found out from Edward that he was accepting Bella as his submissive. Master's slave requested that she be allowed to talk with Bella because she knows that this life is not easy and there are lots of obstacles that need to be overcome. Some are things that the submissive can control and some are out of her hands. Master agreed with his slave giving her free speech to talk openly to Bella at all times.

**LML** – So there is never a need to ask for permission to speak with Bella?

**Jane** – No, _(smiles)_ Master has made that very clear to his slave that she could befriend Bella with her whole heart.

**LML** – That made you happy?

**Jane** – Oh Yes, very happy. This slave has been speaking with Bella on the phone and corresponding with her through emails and cards for years without ever actually getting to meet her. Then to find out that she was going to be with Edward, this one was shocked.

**Aro** – _(looks to Jane)_ You wouldn't have been shocked if you would have seen Edward's reaction to meeting Ms. Swan. _(chuckles)_

**Jane** – This girl so wishes she could have seen Edward's reaction to meeting her. _(sighs)_

**LML** – You both seem very happy for them

**Aro **– Of course we are happy, Edward, actually all of my nieces and nephews are very dear to us. But Edward has always been closer to us because of Mason, and it does my heart good to see him find someone who makes him happy.

**LML** – _(looks to Aro)_ If you could give Edward one piece of advice what would it be?

**Aro **– (_sighs holding his chin in thought)_ To remain consistent.

**LML** – Is that the key?

**Aro** – Yes

**Jane** – _(nodding in agreement) _

**LML** – How about Bella? What advice would you give to her?

**Aro** – _(smiles)_ To always listen to her Dom. She'll be happier and he'll be happier.

**LML **– Sir, excuse me for making the observation but you seem to take a special interest in Bella, is there a reason for that? One of the readers has made the observation that you treat her as you would a daughter.

**Aro** – _(chuckles)_ if I treated her as a daughter she would be in my will.

**LML**. Is she?

**Aro **– Not at the moment _(smiles)_

**LML** – Are you making a prediction for the future?

**Aro** – No. Ms Swan has always been _(sighs)_ dear to my heart. She is one of those rare young women who encounter hardship but doesn't allow it to beat her down.

**LML** – Yet at one point she wanted to give up.

**Aro** – Everyone needs a little encouragement, someone to stand behind them cheering. I'm very proud of all the obstacles she has overcome, and not for anything that I did, except believe in her abilities.

**LML** – So it is safe to say that you are very fond of her.

**Aro** - Yes

**LML** – Jane you seem to be very fond of Bella also yet at one time you were jealous of her.

**Jane** – _(looking down at the table)_ This girl is not proud of that, nor the way she behaved towards Master. She was…a brat.

**LML** – How did you act?

**Aro** – Defiant

**LML** – How so?

**Aro** – _(taking Jane's chin)_ Speak

**Jane** – This girl acted out, not following orders on purpose.

**LML** – You were naughty?

**Jane** – Very much so

**LML** – Were you punished?

**Aro** – That would have been a reward, because it was what my slave was after, extra attention for bad behavior.

**LML** _–(looking to Aro)_ So, what did you do?

**Aro** – What did I do slave?

**Jane** – _(blinked away tears)_ Master ignored his slave until she got herself under control_.(spoke quietly)_ It's the worst form of punishment.

**LML** – How did the problem get resolved?

**Aro** – I figured out that my slaves behavior got considerably worse after each meeting with Ms. Swan. I spoke with my slave, changed the way Ms. Swan had contact with me so that Jane would get to know her and things improved.

**LML** – _(looked to Jane)_ Has Aro ever cheated on you or given you cause to think he would?

**Jane** – This girl is ashamed of her behavior because no, Master has never been with anyone else.

Not even when we entertain others in the dungeon.

**LML** – Do you entertain often?

**Aro** –_ (shrugs) _Once a month, sometimes more.

**LML** – do you ever switch?

**Aro** – No. I do however get the privilege of watching my slave take a Dominate role with others.

**LML** – _(looks to Jane in shock) _

**Jane** – This girl likes to tell people what to do sometimes _(giggles)_

**LML** – Do you still have limits?

**Jane** – Yes, though they have shortened over the years. This one's hard limits consist of no edge play, but everything else is fair game.

**Aro** – _(clears throat) _I push my slaves limits…a lot. It keeps it exciting and unpredictable.

**LML** – Have you ever gone too far?

**Aro** – In the beginning before I knew what I was doing or the right way to push a slave, the first time I ever left a mark on her body I was sickened with myself. (_rolls eyes)_ Jane took it in stride as if it was expected to happen.

**LML -** _(narrows eyes)_ How did you even become interested in BDSM?

**Aro** – _(chuckles)_ That goes way back to when I was around twelve or thirteen. I was sitting in my mother's living room watching King Kong with my siblings. And there that woman was with both arms chained to the poles being offered as a sacrifice to Kong and my cock got hard. It was one of the first times I realized that it could be used for something other than taking a leak. _(chuckles)_

**LML** – Oh

**Aro** – Yes, and I went into the bathroom with thoughts of that bound woman and beat one off. From there it started with blind folding Debbie Gilbert out in garage and touching her boobs, to tying Lori Yost hands together while I fucked her. In college the girls were more adventurous and then I met Jane and even at seventeen she was the kinkiest girl I'd ever met.

**Jane** – _(giggled and blushed)_

**LML** – It didn't scare you?

**Jane **– (_giggled)_ No. On our first date Master said 'I'm going to hogtie you, smack your ass and fuck you hard' _(giggled)_

**LML** – _(shocked) _On your first date?

**Jane** – _(nodded)_

**LML** – What did you say?

**Aro** – (_looked to Jane with a grin)_ Tell her what you said.

**Jane** – This one said _(voice grew seductive)_ 'If you got it for me, bring it bad boy'_(giggled) _

**Aro** – _(chuckled)_ Now you know why I told my family to go to Hell. A man would have to be a fool to give that up.

**LML** – _(grins)_ So then how did you learn the rest?

**Aro** – Mostly self taught. I went to a lot of seminars in California, I would come home, practice what I learned on Jane. Both of us would come up with fantasies and act them out. My slave enjoyed just about everything I did to her and would beg for more. She is absolutely perfect for me.

**LML** – Do you have a favorite thing to do?

**Aro **– I am a breast man. I enjoy clamping, binding, flogging, whipping and fucking them.

**LML** – _(looks to Jane waiting for an answer)_

**Jane **- This girl enjoys whatever brings Master pleasure.

**LML** – Jane is there any special little trick you have?

**Jane **– _(looks to Aro who nods)_ This girl works very hard at keeping her vaginal muscles tight. Master will have her sit on his cock and use nothing but her muscles to bring him to release.

**LML** – How long does that take?

**Aro** – _(narrows eyes)_ There is no time schedule, it takes as long as I want it to.

**LML** – _(bites bottom lip looking over notes) _I promised M I would ask this _(sighs)_ She wants to know how big your cock is.

**Aro** – _(chuckles then mutters)_ women _(looks to Jane)_ perhaps my slave should answer?

**LML** – _(looks to Jane expectantly) _

**Jane** – Master's cock is quite substantial in both length and girth.

**LML** – Ok… on that note… _…(blushes and decides to kill M)_

**Aro** – _(chuckles)_

**LML** – Aro do you spoil Jane? Does she get whatever she wants?

**Aro **– My slave gets what she needs and is often rewarded for the pleasure she brings me. I would not call her spoiled. A spoiled slave is a bratty uncontrolled slave and is of no use. On the same token my slave will be punished for her bad behavior and although that doesn't happen often, it still occurs.

**LML** – I have one more question for Jane. If you could give Aro a piece of advice what would it be?

**Aro** – _(looks to Jane with interest) _

**Jane **– _(narrows eyes)_ It is not this girls place to give advice to her Master. She trust and respects him enough to allow him to do whatever he sees fit. Her existence and happiness is dependant upon his pleasure and that is the only thing that matters to this one. Offering him unsolicited advice would be like slapping his face and telling him that he doesn't know something. His slave would never consider such an act and if she ever did participate in such an act she would expect a swift and just punishment.

**Aro** – _(smiles warmly)_

**LML** – Do you have anything to add Sir?

**Aro **– _(shakes head)_ I don't believe so

**LML** – Then I thank you both for your hospitality and for being so open and honest with your answers. I think that the readers should now have a better understanding of your relationship.

**Aro** – You're welcome Ms. L

**LML** – I do have one more comment from M (_leans across table to whisper)_ She is like my slave and I have to keep her happy

**Aro** – (_grins)_

**Jane** – (_smiles) _

**LML** – _(straightens in chair) _Actually it is more like a request_.(looks to Aro)_ Sir, she wants to know if she can sit in your lap and snuggle. _(glances at Jane)_ And she would like to sit with you and do nothing but giggle.

**Aro** – _(narrows eyes)_ Would that make M happy?

**LML**- _(nods)_

**Aro **– _(stands holding his hand out for Jane)_ Well then by all means, let's do it.

**LML** – How?

**Aro **– You're the writer you figure it out _(leaves the room with Jane following)_

**A/N -**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and I hope that might gives you a better I idea of their relationship…**


	11. Beach Ball

This OT goes along with Chapter 70 and should be read after you have finished that reading that…

Twilight is not mine, I only wish it was…I hope you like this…louise

**Beach Ball**

BPOV

"Ok everyone huddle," Emmett said with authority as the five of us got into a circle leaning our heads together. "Alright this is the situation, we're down by three, and we are definitely the underdog and they are _laughing_ at us."

Snickering, I peeked over my shoulder and seen they _were_ laughing; but I wasn't sure if it was at our whiffleball skills as much as it was at Emmett's antics.

"Bella pay attention," Emmett scolded as he went back into coaching mode. "It not about skill it's about determination and using everything we have. Now I'm counting on them having some chivalry and not trying to throw out their wife or mother. So we are playing girl-boy, girl-boy with Alice up first. You," he pointed to his sister, "have to get on base. Then Vin my man, you're up and you have to run like crazy. Mom, you shouldn't have any problems, because they wouldn't dare try to tag you. Then I'll go. Bella," he gave me a pointed look, "that's where you come in. I need _you_ to distract Mr. All-State Baseball over there," he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Edward was all-state?" Edward had told me he played in high school but I didn't know he was that good.

"Yes, if you two would ever take the time to talk instead of always …" he cut off his words as he looked at Vinny while Alice giggled and Esme admonished her son, "Emmett!"

I on the other hand stood there in my embarrassment not getting a chance to say anything as Jasper called over to us from where he was standing with Carlisle and Edward, "Are you ready yet?"

"In a minute!" Emmett yelled back while I stared at him, "Distract him how?"

"I don't know, do whatever girls do to sidetrack us." His eyes narrowed in seriousness, "dance around, wiggle something, hell flash him if you have to!"

My mouth dropped at the suggestion, "What? You want me to…"

"Come on already!" Jasper called out again.

Alice looked over her shoulder then gave me a conspiratorial grin, "Bella it will serve him right, Edward is always bragging and just once I would love to beat him."

"Does his team always win?"

"Yes!" the three adults hissed. Even Edward's own mother was in on the scheme.

"Work it Bella!" Alice demanded in a low hush while Esme nodded in agreement as Emmett added, "work it good!" Their enthusiasm was so convincing that even little Vinny chimed in, "Yeah Aunt Bella, work it good!" making us all chuckle at the little man who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Ok, everyone know their parts?" we all nodded and even though I was still hesitant everyone put their fist in the middle of the circle while Emmett yelled, "Break!"

As we separated Jasper called out, "It's about time!" and took his place as pitcher. Esme wrapped her arm around me while we stood off to the side, "Emmett will do anything to win."

"But isn't it cheating?" I asked her, still mortified at what Emmett was suggesting.

"It's not cheating little bell…" he wrapped his arm around my other shoulder stealing me away from his mother and turning us around as he talked, "…it's using everything we have to our advantage. Think of yourself as the secret weapon. Start now, but make sure you save the big guns for when I'm up."

Again my mouth dropped open in shock as the words came out through my tight jaw, "Emmett, I am not bearing my breasts on the beach in front of your parents and nephew!" thank god Mia was napping or I think he probably would have had me simulate breast feeding.

"Ok…" he actually had the nerve to look dejected. "…just do your job because we're counting on you."

"Emmett wouldn't it be better if I batted?"

His face fell, "No offense little bell, but you suck."

"Yeah aunt Bella, you run funny," Vinny voiced as he suddenly appeared by Emmett's side.

"Thanks," my feelings weren't hurt and I couldn't help but giggle at the seriousness on Emmett's face while ruffling Vinny's hair.

"Ok, one more thing," Emmett continued as Alice picked up the bat. "No one say Bella's name, she's got a job to do. Got that little man?" Vinny nodded in agreement.

As Alice stepped up to the Frisbee that was serving as home plate I was feeling the pressure. They all stepped away, leaving me to decide on my course of action. It still didn't feel like the right thing to do, they all - including Esme - wanted me to basically tease Edward so that we could win the game.

Alice let the first ball go passed her, as Rose called out, "Strike!" I set my resolve and justified my actions as being for the good of the team. Edward hated when I teased him, every time I did my efforts were rewarded with a spanking.

_Hmmmm….maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all_

Rose called out, "Strike two!" just as my eyes locked on to his. Using my hands I let my fingers thread through the length of my hair until they reached the nape of my neck. Gathering all the hair in my hands I slowly twisted it to drape over my left shoulder. Using just my fingertips I let them slide along the ends until the back of my knuckles brushed along the shape of my breast.

The smile on Edward's face disappeared.

Tilting my head I leaned into the hair that I was twirling around my fingers while I took a deep breath causing my breasts to rise in offering to him.

"Edward! Pay attention!" Carlisle yelled as Alice ran safely to first base.

Edward shook his head slightly while I mentally cursed his father for disrupting my effort. My eyes stayed plastered on Edward and when he looked back in my direction I smiled warmly. Jasper stepped a little closer to home plate so he could pitch to Vinny. Luckily my assistance wasn't needed, Vinny hit the first pitch sending it sailing over his father to land in the sand between Jasper and Carlisle, while he ran to take his base Alice advanced too, bringing Esme up to bat.

"Ok mom, let's go!" Emmett called out while clapping his hands.

Holding Edward's gaze I let my mind drift to earlier in the day when we were in bed. The feel of his body on top of me as my hands roamed over his back. I thought about the way his muscles moved against my hands as he thrust in me. The sounds our bodies were making while we connected in the most intimate way. I recalled the scent of his skin and the feeling of him stretching me, filling me, bringing me closer and closer…"

"Yes! Run mom run!" Emmett yelled breaking me away from Edward's eyes along with my little fantasy.

I wasn't exactly sure what my face looked like but my labored breathing was almost embarrassing. I expected Emmett to at least glance at me while he stood to bat. However, from my peripheral vision I could tell that he completely ignored me while I once again tried to keep Edward's attention on me as I thought of Emmett's coaching.

_Time to bring out the big guns_

Only shifting my eyes for an instant to locate the other plastic bat I made sure that Edward was watching me. I heard Rose say "strike!" but wasn't really paying attention to that because I was concentrating hard on making my movements slow and sensuous. With my hands on my hips I looked over my shoulder to make sure Edward was watching. Positive that he was, I bent at the waist letting my hands glide slowly over my bottom and upper thighs before bringing them around to pick up the bat.

Standing back up I turned back to face him while stroking my hand along the plastic bat when I heard Rose call out "ball three!" I didn't know what would happen if they got to ball four, that would mean I had to bat and that was the last thing any of us wanted. With a new determination I slowly sunk to get into a waiting position in the sand. The bat was wedged underneath me making a rather lude spectacle. However, I figured since Esme had encouraged the behavior and I still had my top on, I might as well go for the gusto.

The tips of my fingers made a slow progress from my knees to my thighs. Once there, they danced lightly over the skin sending thrills through me as I worked them downward. Edward's eyes were fixed on my hands as he took two small steps in my direction. Stopping himself with a stagger as I gripped the bat firmly giving one long stroke up its length.

"Edward, get the ball!" Carlisle yelled.

I felt bad for my dear sweet man as he shook his head attempting to clear the lust from his brain. Edward's eyes shot to mine for a split second before he turned to retrieve the ball that Emmett had hit way over his head. Alice ran home with Vinny following, Esme rounded third and Edward threw the ball to his dad just as Esme crossed home. Emmett was half way to home plate when Carlisle threw the ball to Jasper who was running at full force to tag Emmett.

Getting to my feet I was worried because it looked like it was going to be close. A split second before Jasper reached him, Emmett's foot landed on the Frisbee. It was eerily quiet until Rose called out "Safe!" and then my team started yelling and high fiving each other as we laughed.

Emmett couldn't help but gloat, "Women and children…Dudes we beat you with women and children!"

"What the heck were you doing out there Edward?"

At the time I wasn't worried about Jasper or his dad seeing what I was doing; all of a sudden I was worried that Edward might tell them. He didn't, instead he stared at me with a look that I knew very well.

_My man wanted me_

I think he would have taken me too, that is if our little parrot would have kept his mouth shut. Vinny was so excited to be on the winning team he looked up at me with a huge smile, "You worked it Aunt Bella!"

"What?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time.

Alice tried to cut off her son, "Vin, would you go collect the bases?"

"Wait a minute Vinny," Edward stopped him before he could move. "What do you mean worked it?"

"Aunt Bella worked it so we could win," that wasn't so bad and had his little brain stopped there all would have been well, but no, Vinny had more to say, "Mommy and Uncle Emmett told her to work it good. And she did!"

"She sure did," Edward glared at me with a fierceness that had me take a step behind his mother in protection.

_Oh Shit_


	12. Jasper's OT

**Sorry this took so long to get posted. We had a small hold up with scheduling problems between M and myself. But here it is, just remember you all asked for it….**

Jasper's POV

"Tired baby girl?"

My wife was lying across our bed wearing nothing but a bra and panties. The drive home from Lincoln City had been long, uneventful but still long. Although without the kids it was much better than the drive down. I would have liked nothing more than to make a pitcher of Tequila Sunrises and sat in the hot tub. That wasn't in the cards as we had to be at Esme's in two hours. It would have been nice to just say '_fuck it'_ and stay home. But we were expected and I would never do anything to disappoint the woman who was like a second mother to me.

Esme had always been nothing but gracious and kind, going out of her way to make a thirteen year old boy feel like family in her home. That was the year my father had semi-retired from active duty and we were again moving to a new city, only that time we were staying. Being the only child of career Army man meant that we never remained in one place very long which gave me very little time to forge friendships.

My father had followed up the Military Rankings and excelled at training the enlisted men. Throughout my early childhood it seemed like every other year we would be moved to a different base. When you're an Army Brat you learn that it's just a way of life. You also learn not to get too close to anyone because come the next year, there was not a chance in hell that person would be around.

My mother was always busy with her social affairs; she was the wife of the Sargent Major which meant she took it upon herself to get the other Army Wives acclimated to their surroundings. Usually the first thing we did when arriving somewhere new was enroll me in school and sign me up for whatever sports program was in season. It gave me something to do and kids my age to associate with while my parents went about their business.

It was sort of always expected of me to follow in my father's footsteps, Career Army. After all I was an only child and male, so what else would I possibly do? I admired my father, respected him immensely, the man commanded a room as he commanded his troops, but I knew early on there was no way I wanted that life. I hated moving around, dreaded every time we sat down for dinner and my father announced '_I received a new detail_.'

Moving to Seattle was like a shock to the system. We had always lived in the South; I was born in West Virginia and in thirteen years my father had been relocated to South Carolina, Georgia, Kentucky and Texas. I was use to southern hospitality, heat and sunshine. Washington had none of those things and to top it off he bought a house on an island.

Bainbridge was technically a part of Washington yet it was like its own little continent that required a ferry ride or your own boat to get to the main land. Going across the sound for the first time I remembered wondering where the heck my father was dragging us to. It was the middle of July, in Texas the temperature was a sunny humid ninety-five, and here it was barely seventy and raining.

As was the norm the first we thing my parents did was register me for school and meet the football coach. I was starting seventh grade and the middle school team was more than willing to have another body on it, which was when I first met Emmett.

We were both on offensive team, due to his sheer size he was the strong side tackle, while I was the wide receiver. We became fast friends and for the first time I allowed myself to become a permanent part of someone else's life. Esme and Carlisle welcomed me to their home and their family like I was one of their own. Edward was a scrawny little shit who was always with their cousin Mason. The two younger boys tagged along with us whenever they could and of course there was Alice.

She was only eight when I first met her, hair in pig tails carrying around a doll. She was girly, girl who went to ballet lessons and yelled at her brothers because they wouldn't play house or tea party with her. She was the princess who her parents indulged and her brothers pacified. She also followed me around like a lost puppy and at thirteen that irritated the shit out of me. She was like my annoying little sister and I started calling her _'baby girl'_ because that's what she was, spoiled, coddled and prone to tears.

I was always with Emmett either at the Cullen's or my house, usually theirs as they had all the cool things. Indoor pool, billiards, air hockey, gaming systems it was like a teenagers dream. The Cullen's became the family I always wanted but never had. I was an only child with no real bonding friendships so I clung to the strong material instinct that came off of Esme, and the warm fatherly figure that was Carlisle.

I was included in trips to see sporting event, had presents under the enormous Christmas tree and went along to Disneyland with them. I was just as much a part of their life as they were mine. In fact one of the first funerals I had ever attended was Mason's, and along with everyone else – I cried.

Throughout the years I had come to accept Alice's constant presence as part of the package. She had grown to be not so annoying, exchanging dolls and tea parties for Walkman's and movie posters. She also had grown rather useful, with her uncanny ability to know things she shouldn't possibly know. Like where Emmett and I were and what we were doing. Usually leading Edward and Mason right to us, she also at times cautioned us on actives we just shouldn't be involved in.

At first I found it to be awkwardly weird and questioned Emmett as to the freaky _'baby girl'_. Over time it became a normal activity to ask Alice if it was safe to do something. Usually the answer was always a positive one but on the few times she said _'no'_ we listened. And I don't ever remember a time when she was wrong including our high school graduation party.

It was being held in the woods behind one of our classmate's house and we really wanted to attend. Alice insisted that we not, we listened – grudgingly - to find out the next day it had been raided. The bonfire had gotten out of hand, someone called the police and everyone there was charged with underage drinking. They all lost their drivers licenses; some had to forfeited scholarships. Emmett and I got drunk off our ass in the boathouse, hearing about the bust the next morning while being congratulated for making good choices.

_Yeah – Thank you very much baby girl. _

When we left for college Alice was thirteen, Emmett went to Dartmouth, while I stayed closer to home attending UW. It was a concession I gave to my father – to stay close to home - as he was still holding out hope I would join the military. He never came right out and said it but I truly believe that he was counting on me flunking out and having no other choice. During my breaks or long weekends I would go home and even though Emmett wasn't always there I made it a point to visit the Cullen's house.

Edward was in the last years of high school so when I went home he and I would sometimes hang out, go for pizza or whatever before he'd be off with his friends or a girl. Alice was maturing with braces, sleepovers and of course her dancing. I always kept in touch with Emmett, emailing every day and talking several times a week. We were all growing and changing but our friendship remained the same.

School was great, I found that I loved being on my own. The first semester I was in the dorm, but communal living reminded me of an Army Barracks. The next semester I got a job and my own small one bedroom apartment. It was over Mrs. Yeager's garage, three rooms and a bath but it was cheap, had its own entrance and everything I needed. She was a nice lady who invited me for Sunday dinners, brought me homemade cookies and knocked rent off because I cut the grass or shoveled snow. That was the semester I also meet Maria.

She was my lab partner in Chemistry and hailed from outside of Dallas Texas. Maria was a spicy dark haired beauty who insisted she only wanted to be friends. That is what I thought we were, only with extra benefits, however it became clear that friends meant something else to Maria. The beginning of my junior year of undergrad I needed to start thinking about what Medical Schools I was interested in. There were several that peaked my interest and I thought about going to the East Coast, but I was counting on staying where I was. It seemed the best option. I had friends, my apartment, and a part time job working at the free clinic.

There was absolutely no desire in me to uproot myself especially since I was fairly certain of being accepted at UW. I'm sure that all the moving around from my childhood played a part in the decision. The very idea of starting over someplace else was not appealing at all. Maria wanted me to go back to Texas with her; she started hinting at us getting married, which completely flabbergasted me.

"Married?" even the word made me feel sick.

"Yes Jasper, that's what adults do"

I knew what adults did, but I was still a big kid and the last thing I was thinking about was marriage. Besides as far as I knew Maria and I had nothing exclusive, she went with others as did I. At the end of the night if we were the only two people left, we went home together. It was fun and noncommittal but I certainly wasn't willing to spend the rest of my life like that. And I certainly didn't want to tie myself down to her because although I liked her, there was not an ounce of love and I told her that.

I would have thought that information would have hurt her instead she laughed bitterly "Love has nothing to do with it. I want you, I want to be the wife of a doctor, you owe me that much"

_Was she out of her fucking mind? _

I went home that weekend, my parents were on a cruise so the house was empty and there was no food. Needing someone to talk to along with a hot meal I drove over to see Esme. As always she welcomed me with open arms. We were in the kitchen, me sitting at the island drinking a Coke and Esme standing across from me forming burger into meatballs. She was going on about how Emmett was doing in New Hampshire, all of which I already knew as I had just spoken to him a few days prior.

Esme was talking about a girl, Meredith, who he was dating, according to her they had met at some activity meeting that Emmett was involved with. Her family was from Ohio and she was the daughter of a minister, which in Esme's book meant she had high morals. Smirking at her description because although it was similar the information I had received was quite different.

Yes her name was Meredith; yes they met at an activity, if a frat party qualifies as an activity. Yes her family was from Ohio and her daddy was indeed a minister. Dating? High morals? Those were questionable.

Her scruples consisted of letting him tie her to a bed and fucking her seven ways to Sunday while she screamed out '_Oh God'_. I suppose that could be construed as a religious experience, just not the kind Esme had in mind.

Esme gave me her all-knowing mother's eye "Do you know something you're not telling me?"

Shaking my head I took a drink out of the can "No ma' me, I would never keep anything from you"

"Ah uh" Esme smirked and went on talking about Edward; except that there wasn't much to say other than his first semester was going well, he was fitting in fine. I knew the real truth; he was a little homesick and trying to ease the adjustment time by sticking his dick in anything that walked his way. Again not something I was willing to share

Esme wiped her hands on the towel draped over her shoulder, tilted her head and stared into my eyes. "What is it Jasper?"

"What is what?" trying to fringe innocence was futile as the woman who probably knew me better than my own mother pursed her lips while continuing to gaze at me "You know I'm always happy to see you dear but I can tell there is something troubling you"

When I didn't immediately answer she patted my cheek "Tell me"

Taking a deep breath I spilled my guts to the one person who I was sure would not judge me. After giving her as much detail as I could share Esme sighed, went to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of wine. She took a sip narrowed her eyes and asked "Did you lead her on?"

"No…" shaking my head in assurance "…I just thought we were friends…"

"With benefits" She added and the way she said it made me feel almost ashamed of my actions but I nodded in agreement.

Esme pursed her lips, picked up the tray of meatballs and put it in the oven. Turning back around she sighed, took a drink from her glass then looked me straight in the eye and spoke as only a mother can. "You know Jasper sex is a funny thing, the difference between male and female…"

I interrupted her because I didn't need a lesson on the birds and the bees "Esme, Carlisle gave us this talk a long time ago"

She smiled "I'm not talking about mechanics." She paused giving me smirk "Although if you think about it, the whole thing is rather odd." I chuckled because she was right it was odd.

"No…I'm talking about the emotional aspect." I tried to interrupt her again but she held her hand up to cut me off "Just hear me out"

At my nod she continued. "For the male he can disassociate the act from the emotions, having no problem going from one woman to the next…getting his rocks off"

_Oh Jesus…_

The words making me blush which didn't cause her any pause as Esme went right on talking "And the male will continue to do that, until he meets the one who means something to him. Then the intimacy takes on a different purpose and he gives of himself emotionally to the act, making it special."

"The female is different" pausing dramatically to take another sip "I don't care what the women's lib movement says. To a woman sex is always emotional. Every time she is with a man she gives a little piece of herself to him. The act means something to her and Maria spent the last year and a half giving pieces of herself to you, banking that in the end it would mean something. Whether she was expecting your undying love or not doesn't matter. She sees you as you are, handsome, intelligent, and hardworking, from a prosperous family and a future doctor. Right now she wants to collect the dividends on her investment. You are a high commodity and believe me I know something about women throwing themselves at Doctors " She got a wistful look in her eye than asked "Now do you want my advice or were you just in need of clearing your chest?"

"Advice, I don't want to hurt Maria, she a nice girl, pretty, intelligent…_a dynamite fuck…_" not saying the last part out loud. "…she's fun, adventurous, _southern_…"

"Ohhh… I know how you like those _southern bells_…" she said in a mock southern accent taking another drink "…but if this Maria is all that, then what's the problem? What's missing?"

"I don't know…but whatever it is, it's not there and I'm not going to tie myself to someone simply out of obligation, which is what I think Maria wants."

Esme raised her eyebrows at me and shrugged "So do you need to hear to from me that I agree with you before you do the right thing?"

_That's what I wanted to know_

"What's the right thing?"

I got the look of total disapproval "Jasper" her eyes narrowed as her tone became harsh "The right thing is to not string this girl along simply so you have someone to warm your bed with. The right thing to do is tell her there is no future for the two of you and leave her go to find happiness with someone else. The right thing to do is to say good-bye and mean it. Even if that means at the end of the night Maria is the only one left and you have to go home with _Mary Fist_"

My mouth opened in shock yet I was thoroughly admonished as I did know that was exactly what I needed to do.

Esme shook her head pouring herself another glass as she continued "Especially if this Maria girl is so set upon having you. Desperate women will do desperate things, so you need to make sure that you are always on guard and careful"

"Meaning?"

Esme took a drink before giving me a cunning look "Are you sure you're going to be a doctor?" at my bewilderedness she sighed "Meaning…do I have to make sure that Carlisle sends you monthly care packages full of condoms, like I do for Emmett and Edward?"

_Oh?_

"Ahhh…" I wanted to tell Esme that I was always safe but never got a chance to as a voice called out from the other room "Mom!"

"In the kitchen Alice"

I hadn't seen Alice since the end of May when I came home for a two week break before summer sessions started. I was back several more times but she had been away, once at a dance camp, the other with the church youth group. The last time I seen her she was all ponytails and braces.

"Mom Sarah called she's sick…" Alice stopped in the doorway, seeing me she smiled brightly "Hi Jazzy"

"Hey _baby girl_"

Although I wasn't sure that was the right thing to call her anymore. The person standing there was not a baby. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders in a whimsical style that flattered her face. The braces were gone and she was wearing a black full body leotard that went from ankles to breast with small little straps over her shoulders holding it up.

_Alice had breast?_

That fact alone was astonishing along with the fluttery little see through pink skirt tied around her waist.

_Holy Shit – Alice had a waist!_

Esme turned to look at her daughter "What do you mean she's sick?"

"She called to say she got sick after school and wasn't going to practice, I need a ride"

"Alice I just had two glasses of wine, can you get a lift with someone else?"

"Who?"

Clearing my throat the two women –yes women- glanced at me "I'll take you"

Alice smiled brightly while Esme asked if I wouldn't mind. I told them both _'no'_ I would just hang out check out the bookstore for an hour then bring Alice back home because I was eating some of those meatballs.

Alice went into the other room coming back with a pair of black flats on and a tote bag with sparkly ballet slippers on it, slug over her shoulder. Esme said dinner would be ready when we got back and I walked _'baby girl'_ out to the car, holding the door open for her causing her to smile at me "Thanks Jaz"

The ride into town took only about ten minutes and we talked about her school, what she was thinking about doing in college and her sweet sixteen party, which was coming up in a few weeks. Her birthday was November sixth and I remembered Emmett saying that he and Edward were flying home for it.

Pulling up in front of the dance school there was some kid leaning against the wall by the entrance. He had blonde hair and a smirk on his face that I knew well. Alice glanced at him, then to me, getting a faraway look in her eyes before she sighed and went to open the door "Thanks again Jaz"

As she got out I told her I would be back in an hour and watched the kid stand up straight with a smile on his face walking towards Alice. He put his arm around her shoulder and something inside me made me want to hurt him. I didn't stick around to see what they did, putting the car in reverse and driving to Barnes and Nobles.

That hour seemed to take forever however nothing would have prepared me for what I saw when I pulled up in front of the dance studio. Standing off to the side was Alice lip locked with the blond headed douche. Her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands palming her ass. The rage in me was flaring, how dare that _little shit_ touch _'baby girl'. _ She was too good for that loser and I knew damn well what he wanted from her. The same thing every other swinging dick wanted.

_A piece of ass. _

That thought enraged me even more as I wondered if he had already soiled her with his dick. I beeped the horn once making the douche jump and detach his mouth from her. Alice turned her head in my direction, looked back up at blond skumbag, said something and turned to walk away. When she moved I got out of the car giving blondie dickhead the nastiest look I could muster and opened the passenger door for Alice. The kid – yes he was just a kid – quickly walked out my line of sight around the corner of the building.

I slammed the door a little harder then I meant too, but fuck I was mad. Getting in the car I looked at Alice, her face was flushed with puffy lips like she had been aggressively kissing that schmuck for quite some time.

"Put on your seatbelt" I ordered, pissed at my reaction, pissed at her and pissed off at the little dickwad.

Alice gave me a slight smile but complied without any comment. I was so freaking outraged that rather than go straight back to the Cullen's I drove in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?"

Picking my phone up out of the console I handed it to Alice "Call your mom and tell her I forget something so we're going to be a few minutes longer"

"Why?" she giggled

_She fucking giggled _

I was having a massive coronary and she was fucking giggling

"Why?" I questioned in outrage "What the fuck was that? Who the hell is that dipshit?"

"Elliot…" I glanced over at her waiting for the rest she sighed "Elliot Schoenberger"

"Doctor Schoenberger's kid?"

"Yeah" Alice said bring the phone to her ear waiting for her mom to answer

While she spoke my eyes shifted over to look at her. The roundness of her childhood face was gone leaving well defined cheek bones and jaw line. She had grown up overnight and something inside me stirred making me feel – I didn't know what the fuck I felt but it was something. All I could do was steal glances at her while I drove and as I did the mental image of blond horndog shoving his tongue down her throat and grapping her ass came to my mind. Alice shouldn't be standing out in front of some building being groped by some little shithead.

_She deserved better. _

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked when she put my phone back. At her casual shrug I had to know "Do you make a habit of playing tonsil-hokey with every swinging dick that comes along?"

It as crude but I was still mad. However I wasn't ready for the answer I got or the ire in her voice "When did you become my father?"

"Your father? _Baby girl_ if I was your father and saw what I just saw, you can believe me you would have been over my knee getting the spanking of your life"

I heard the gasp before glancing at her. She had her body turned towards me as far as the seatbelt would allow. There was intensity in her eyes that I couldn't tell if it was anger or shock but her words totally blew me away. "Well I'll tell you what Jasper Whitlock, when you become my _daddy_ you can spank me all you want. Until then…"

Snapping her jaw shut she swung herself back into the seat and stared straight ahead out the window. Alice sat motionless not saying anything more. So when we came to a red light I looked over at her and tried to be a smartass by prompting "Until then?"

Turning her head to look at me her eyes bore into mine as she spoke with conviction "I guess we'll both just have to wait" she kept staring at me and I couldn't look away until from out of nowhere she said "the lights green"

The driver blowing his horn behind me broke us out of whatever trance we had been in. She went back to looking out the window and I drove us to the house. Alice got out of the car without waiting for me to open the door and all I could do was watch her walk into the house wondering what the hell that was all about. There was a voice in my head saying Alice knew something she wasn't telling me, part of me felt kind of sick to my stomach about what it was. The other part could only picture Emmett's face, and he was not happy. 

My wife didn't move as she sighed deeply "Yeah…I'm tired and was going to take a shower but…"

"But what?" I asked moving to lay down beside her, propping my head in one hand and running the other one down her back.

"I just didn't have the energy" at her answer I smiled and my eyes fell on the ballerina figurine that held a predominate spot on her dresser.

It was Ukrainian porcelain entitled "BALLERINAS BEFORE THE SHOW." The figurine was made by a ceramic factory in Kiev somewhere around nineteen-twenty-four. It depicted two female dancers, one with dark hair standing erect while a blonde knelt before her lacing her slippers. The detail of the work was exceptional portraying flawless feminine forms with dainty fingers and high cheekbones. The colors we muted soft subtle flesh tones, delicate pink cheeks and mother of pearl accents on their dresses.

I knew that piece of art well as I was the one who bought it. It was in the window of an antique store that I had been walking by with one of my classmates. It was a Friday afternoon we had just gotten some lunch and were heading back to campus for our last class. After that I needed to rush over to the terminal so I could make the three-forty-five ferry over to Bainbridge. Emmett and Edward had flown in that morning for Alice's party the next day, and I was meeting Emmett at The Grill.

My feet had traveled that street many times, walking past the store front without ever giving it a second glance. That day my eyes skimmed the vintage furniture and trinkets until setting on the figurine. I hadn't gotten anything for Alice and it wasn't like I was agonizing over the choice. I figured a card with a gift certificate would have sufficed. However there was something about those two tiny ballerinas that called out to me. Their grace, beauty and innocence was so alluring, I just knew _'baby girl'_ would love it.

The piece cost slightly more than a gift card – oh fuck, who the hell was I kidding – it was three times what I would have spent, but I didn't have time to second guess. After the store keep meticulously wrapped and boxed it and I got back to campus, running ten minutes late for the start of class.

My car was already packed and I had told Mrs. Yeager I would be gone for the weekend. The ferry wasn't crowded yet, the sun was shining and I was looking forward to a great weekend. It was good to see Emmett we ate greasy burgers and sat around talking. He asked about Maria, which took us into a discussion about what she was up to. I had taken Esme's advice – sort of – only hooking up one more time with her in the three weeks since our talk. Maria was still around and had her sights on keeping me but that shit was getting old.

He was going on about Meredith; she was a kinky thing that seemed to bring out something in Emmett I didn't understand. I had an aunt, my father's sister, who married a man that controlled her life. Where she went, who she saw, even making her cut off ties with her only brother. It seemed wrong to me that someone else would have so much influence over a person. She was fearful, afraid to stay, afraid to leave and had no options. My father went to Tennessee once, brought her and my two cousins to live with us in Washington. They stayed for a few weeks until one morning we woke to find the three of them gone.

My father basically said that she had made her decision, running back to him, so she must like the abuse. It seemed sick and twisted to me, getting your kicks out of dominating someone. Yet what Emmett was describing was more like kinky games. I wasn't above a playful smack on the ass while pounding into a woman from behind; inflicting pain with crops and belts? That was a different story.

I debated telling Emmett about _'baby girl'_ playing tonsil-tag with the blonde douchebag but decided against it. I figured he was going to be home for the weekend and Elliot _dickwad _Schoenberger would more than likely be at her party so he could see that shit for himself. And for some reason I was kind of happy about that.

We stayed at The Grill until after seven before going back to his house. Esme was busy with her check list for the party; Carlisle gave me a fatherly one arm hug and a pat on the back. "How are you doing son?"

"I'm good" there wasn't much more to say as I had just been there less than a month ago.

Edward came down the steps saying hello and bitching about someone being in his room. I didn't see Alice, when I asked where she was Carlisle said she was with the youth group. They were having some kind of all night movie thing at the church. In the back of my mind I was glad about that, church was a wholesome activity where she wouldn't be getting her ass groped. Emmett started laughing about something to do with 'Angles in the Outfield' and I thought about Meredith. The daughter of a preacher who must have spent lots of time in church and look what the fuck she was doing.

_Son of a Bitch_

"What's the matter Jaz?" my eyes went to Emmett shocked that I had muttered that out loud. Shaking my head I told him "Nothing, I thought I forgot something in the city but I think I have it"

Edward went out with some friends while Emmett and I spent the night playing video games, watching violent movies and eating every kind of junk food Esme threw at us. I went home late that night, slept in then went with my parents out for lunch before going to the Cullen's.

Opening the front door I glanced up the stairs to see Alice coming down them. She was dressed in jeans with a light green sweater that clung to her waist but hung loosely around the neck revealing one bare shoulder. I was still having a hard time reconciling the young woman in front of me with the little girl I remembered.

At seeing me she smiled, her green eyes seeming to brighten the closer she got to me and something inside me made me feel almost weak when she hugged me. "Jasper…you're here"

It wasn't a question or surprise on her part at my presence; it was like she was relieved to see me. That idea made me even more uneasy yet I pushed those feelings aside to hug her back "Where else would I be?"

Alice stepped away giving me a hesitant look which I replaced with another smile by shoving the gift bag at her. "Happy Birthday _baby girl_"

"Can I open it now?" the excitement in her voice was so potent I wanted to say _'hell yeah girl...open it'_. Just as my mouth began to form the words Esme came out of the living room. She gave me hug, saying that everyone was in the kitchen. Her eyes fell on the gift bag telling me it was unnecessary to buy a present as she took it out of Alice's hands saying she would put with the others.

"Mom…" she groaned "I wanted to open that"

"And you will... _Later_" there was arguing with Esme. It's not that she was being unreasonable Alice was just use to getting what she wants.

Putting my arm over Alice's shoulder we followed Esme and told her "Guess you're just going to have to wait"

Leaning into my side Alice muttered dejectedly "that's the story of my life" making me chuckle because there are very few things in life, that Alice Cullen ever had to wait for.

Esme gave us each a list of things that needed to be done to set up the pool area. While Emmett and I put out extra tables and chairs, Edward picked out music and Alice helped Esme with the decorating. Carlisle came back with the food and the Cake which took us two trips to get everything out of his car. Before I knew it the music was playing, the lights were dimmed and the room started filling up with Alice's friends.

Looking around everyone appeared to be having a good time playing in the swimming pool, dancing and just standing around talking. I didn't really know any of the kids, it was possible that I had gone to school with some of their older siblings but they were all still in middle school when I graduated.

"I'm feeling old man"

Emmett looked at me and smirked "Nah…their only four years younger than us and _they are_ over the age of consent…"

"That's fucking disgusting…"

"What?...My parents are four years apart. Your dad's a lot older than your mom and she was young when they started dating"

That was true there was six years separating my parents and mom was nineteen when I was born so she was only seventeen or so when they met. My eyes scanned the room again Alice had changed into a red bathing suit with white polka dots and white shorts. She was over on the far side talking with her friends. Feeling my gaze her eyes moved to mine and she smiled slyly holding my stare until the room went dark.

"Happy Birthday To You…" Esme and Carlisle started singing rolling in a rather large two tier pink and green cake with candles blazing. Everyone joined in finishing the song and Alice blew out the candles with one breath. The lights came back on and I once again found myself lost in her eyes.

Esme handed her a knife to make the first cut which broke the trance I had been in. With everyone gathered in one spot I realized that there was someone missing, in fact I didn't recall seeing the little horndog there all day.

With the cake served Esme finally allowed Alice to open gifts. One of her friends were handing them to her, she opened CD's, jewelry, perfume, clothes and gift cards, each time thanking the giver for their thoughtfulness. When the bag I got her was handed to her, Alice got a big smile on her face and looked in my direction to make sure I was watching.

Taking the box out she opened the lid sliding her fingers in to take out the contents, carefully unraveling the pieces of tissue paper that were protecting the delicate porcelain. As more of the figurine became exposed I could see her eyes light up until it was completely revealed. Alice stood there holding the piece of art in the palm of her hand in what appeared to be admiration Esme stood to her side making comments about how pretty it was but all I could focus on was Alice.

Using one finger she traced over the soft lines of the two dancers like she was committing it to memory.

She got a wistful look on her face as her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. Alice blinked a few times before looking at me with a warm smile and mouthed "Thank you"

Sitting there next to Emmett in a room full of people something inside me shifted. There was no reconciling for me to do; the little girl I knew was gone. She had been replaced with a young woman who looked at me not with brotherly friendship but… adoration.

Nodding my head Alice smiled handing the figurine to Esme and finished the last of her gifts.

Later I was sitting on the edge of the pool with Emmett watching as a bunch of kids played volleyball. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and jumped in to join them. As soon as he was gone Alice walked through the water to come stand next to me. Folding her arms on the ledge she rested her chin on them looking at me through her lashes.

"Are you having a nice party _baby girl_?"

"Yes…and thank you for my gift, it's beautiful"

I smiled "You're welcome; I saw it and thought of you"

She was quiet for a few moments before tilting her head to look up at me through the corners of her eyes "I'm playing Clara in the Nutcracker at the Seattle Civic Theater, will you come see me?"

"When?"

"The twenty-third through the twenty-fifth" I nodded knowing that was Thanksgiving weekend and would probably not be in the city but I told her I would try to make it.

"Ok" With her chin resting on her hands she nodded while my eyes looked around the room and I wondered. "Where's the bonehead?"

Alice lifted her head giving me an amused smirk "Who?"

"Who?" I said with irritation "You know damn well who…Elliot asswipe Schoenberger"

"Oh…him?"

"Yes him, I thought for sure I would see him today"

That faraway look came into her eyes again as she glanced over her shoulder at her brother who was spiking the ball on some kid. "I'm surprised you didn't tell Emmett about that"

I was rather surprised myself as usually there wasn't much that I kept from him but there was something in Alice's tone that made me wonder "Is that why he's absent, you don't want your brothers to know?"

Her eyes came back to mine and she shook her head "No…I decided I was going to wait"

I had no idea what she was talking about. I hoped that it meant she was going to wait to have sex or a serious boyfriend because just the thought of her being with someone that way put me on edge but I had to know. "Wait for what?"

There was no emotion on her face as she was dead serious saying the one word that completely unnerved me. "You"

My wife snuggled in closer to my body and I closed my eyes resting my chin on her shoulder with my nose buried against her neck. The scent of her skin taking me back to the first time I held her like that, the feeling of euphoria that surged through me as I realized how much I wanted her.

Thanksgiving came and went. I had gone home to my parents for dinner and spent the rest of weekend working. Because Alice was performing at the Civic Theater, The Cullen's had stayed at their apartment in the city. I spoke with Emmett a few times but we hadn't gotten a chance to get together before he had to fly back to New Hampshire. Sunday night I found myself outside of the will-call office getting a ticket for the final performance. Taking my seat I settled in waiting for the show the start when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

Maria leaned forward to speak over my shoulder. "Honestly Jasper I didn't know you were a patron saint of the arts"

Turning slightly to see her sitting with two girlfriends I acknowledged her presence "Nice to see you Maria." She was still waiting for a reply while looking at the people sitting next to me probably wondering why I was alone. Wanting to not be bothered I told her why I was there. "I know the girl playing the lead role"

"OH" she looked down in her hand scanning the playbill while I turned back in my seat as the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play.

Alice danced flawlessly; strong sure graceful moves that made her appear almost angelic. When the show was over, the lights on the stage brightened as each performer took their bow to the applause of the audience. Alice took her spot accepting roses from someone in front of the stage and I felt bad that I hadn't thought to do the same but I clapped as loudly as I could.

There was absolutely no way that she could have known I was there or where I was sitting yet the moment she stood up her eyes went right to me and we smiled at each other. The whole company bowed once more, the curtain closed, the lights came on and I sat there. I didn't know what to do, something in the back of my mind said _'go home fool'_ yet I couldn't move - I had to see her.

The people seated next to me stood there waiting for me to get out of their way leaving me no choice but to stand and move to the aisle. However I lingered there until most of the people had left and made my way up to the front row sitting down and waiting.

The hall was empty except for a few staff members that were sweeping the floor as a few cast members started to trickle out from back stage. After ten minutes or so Alice came out holding the roses with a large tote bag slung over her shoulder.

Spotting me she stopped and I got to my feet walking over to her watching as the smile formed on her face "You came"

"You asked me to" as soon as the words were out her face fell, the smile was gone and I wondered what the heck I said to make it disappear. All I said was she had asked me to come see her, as I thought about the words I realized that it sounded like I didn't really want to be there and that just wasn't the truth. I started back peddling "I mean…I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me, so I'm glad you did because I wouldn't have wanted to miss it. You danced beautifully"

The smile was back "Thank you"

We stood there in quiet awkwardness which was strange because I had never been uneasy around Alice. Trying to break the silence I asked "How are you getting home?"

"Umm…I either have to get a ride or call dad"

"I'll take you" As we started walking to the back of the theater her stomach growled making me laugh "Are you hungry?

"Starving, I get so nervous before performing I can't eat so afterwards I'm ravenous."

Taking the tote from off her shoulder I escorted her out to the car, there was a part of me that wanted to take Alice for something to eat. It was like I couldn't let her go home without knowing that she was taken care of. I tried to rationalize my feelings by telling myself that she was '_baby girl'_ and of course I would be concerned about her welfare, yet the more I thought about it, I knew that wasn't the case.

"Do you want to go home and eat or would you like to join me?" I asked holding the car door open.

She hesitated before getting in "I don't have to be home until eleven, so I would love to join you"

The smile on her face lite up my world, she was so sweet, innocent and freaking beautiful, I wanted to see that smile every day of my life. Getting in the car I asked if the University diner was alright, it was on the way had good food and open all night. Why I threw in the all night I couldn't say, maybe it was a hopeful wish.

Along the drive she called Esme to tell her she had a ride home and was stopping for food, leaving out the part of whose company she was in. That bothered me; it was as if we were involved in some kind of forbidden love.

_Love?_

No, not love – I told myself. It was friendship, admirable friendship yet still just friendship.

It was nine-thirty and because everyone was coming back from the Holiday break the diner was rather full and a few people said hello as we walked by to our booth. We sat there eating burgers and fries, talking. Alice was looking at designs schools, the applications were already sent and she was working on getting a portfolio together so she could show them her work. She listened as I talked about my plan to accelerate my classes taking an eleven year process down to nine. She took an interest in what I was saying, asking questions along the way, which was more then my father ever did.

I found myself caught up in the nuances of her expressions, listening to the changes in the tone of her voice and chuckling along with her laugh. She was warm, intelligent, and funny and I was very comfortable discussing things with her that I normally reserve for Emmett. That thought dampened my mood as I wondered if he was going to approve of all this.

_Approve of what?_

I didn't have time to think about that as the waitress arrived with the cheek making me realize that I needed to get Alice home. Part of me didn't want her to leave and the other part couldn't wait to be alone so I could decipher what the hell was happening.

While paying the cashier my eyes went to the booth behind the woman to see Maria staring at Alice with an angry scowl on her face. Taking my change I placed my hand on the small of Alice's back to escort her out the door.

Just as we stepped outside Maria called from behind us. "Is _she_ the reason you won't see me anymore Jasper? Does Emmett know your _fucking _his little sister?"

Anger flared inside me and I turned to glare at her but before I could say anything she continued "At least I'm assuming she's his sister. Alice Cullen right?" Maria addressed Alice who answered with an absolute "Yes"

Maria smirked "Oh this is just great Jasper. You ignore me for the past month so you can fuck some teeny-bopper. Does she take it up the ass for you?"

Alice gasped and my anger intensified, I have never in my life wanted to hurt someone as badly as I did at the moment. "Maria, shut the fuck up and go back inside"

"Fuck you asshole!" she screamed at me before turning to Alice "You listen here little girl. While you were learning how to put on training bras I was satisfying his needs. So the next time he's on top of you grunting and groaning you just think about who he was sticking it to before you came along and who he'll be fucking after you're gone." With that she glared at me with an evil grin and turned to go back inside.

We stood there on the stoop watching Maria through the window, sitting back down with her friends she glanced over giving me the finger. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I heard the sniffle and then Alice was gone from my side, walking so quickly towards the car I had to jog to catch up.

"Hey" grapping her arm as she tried to open the car door setting off the alarm which I quickly silenced.

Looking down at Alice she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand, and I felt like shit. Leaning up against the car I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" she said with a sniffle "I just didn't know what to say to her"

She shouldn't have to say anything at all - that was the point. Cupping her chin I lifted her head so she would look at me and used my other hand to wipe away the last of the tears. "It's not your place to say something… that back there… never should have happened. She's just…"

I didn't even know what the fuck Maria was and frankly at that moment it just didn't matter because Alice was looking at me with need in her eye that was staggering. Her face mere inches from mine, so close, so very close. I looked into her eyes trying to see if it was ok, as her breathing picked up and her tongue peeked out to moisten her lips.

Slowly, so fucking slowly it was almost painful my mouth moved towards hers. They met in a soft kiss that sent shivers down my spine. My hand left her face to hold the back of head as her hands wrapped around the back of my neck. Our lips parted briefly as I turned us lifting her to sit on the hood of the car while I stood between her open legs and once again crushed my mouth to hers.

Breaking the kiss my lips moved down her neck as she clung to me while I tried really hard to not grind my dick against her. Instead concentrating on the scent coming off her skin, a mixture of musk and vanilla - it was tantalizing. Burying my face in her neck my nose skimmed the spot behind her ear where the scent seemed to originate and Alice left out a low moan that made my dick throb.

"Fuck…this is wrong" I mutter taking one more deep breath

Alice swallowed hard before speaking with a breathy voice 'Why is it wrong?"

I couldn't seem to take my face away from her skin. "You're like my sister"

Alice pushed on my shoulders making me straighten up and look at her. She seemed determined as she spoke "But I'm not your sister Jasper, not even close and I've loved you since the first day I met you. I knew it then that we would be always be together and there is nothing wrong with that"

Was there something wrong with that? Did she always know? Thoughts of the little girl following me around, wanting to sit by me, and play house with her. Was it always something that was meant to be?

"Is it wrong to love someone who you know and trust? Someone who your family already knows and trust? "

_Fuck…family? _

Emmett came into my mind, making me push away from the car but Alice held onto my arms sliding off the hood to stand in front of me with a questioning look "Is that wrong?"

I didn't want it to be, because it sure as hell felt right. "No it's not wrong"

The words came without conviction because I just wasn't as sure as she seemed to be and I didn't have time to stand there debating with myself or her. "Come on let's get you home"

Taking her hand to lead her to the car she was quiet, and remained that way until we pulled up in front of their city apartment building. It was an older dwelling along Lake Washington that looked more like a large home then individual apartments. Taking my hand to get out of the car, Alice held it as I walked her to the main entrance, only letting go to get her keys out. Looking back up at me I couldn't help but kiss her again. Breaking away she smiled making me smile in return and in that moment I knew, there wasn't a god damn thing wrong with us being together. And if there was, it would be worth going to hell for.

I left her with another kiss telling her I would call her later and we would talk some more. On the way home I wrestled with what I was doing. Debating the repercussions of my actions with the validity of my desires and trying to see which held more merit. It was so maddening that by the time I got back to my apartment my head was fucking pounding. Taking some Tylenol I laid in bed with two different images running through my mind. One was Emmett, shocked, repulsed and mad as hell. The other was Alice, happy, content and full of love. It was the second on I chose to focus on. That was the first night I allowed myself to beat off to fantasies about Alice Cullen. 

Sweeping my wife's hair off her neck I placed soft kisses between her shoulder blades while enjoying the soft scent of vanilla that emanates from her skin. Alice sighed heavily "I'm sorry about Emmett Jazzy"

Stopping what I was doing my head hovered over her shoulder to see her face "What did Emmett do?"

Her eyes flashed to mine "You know, when we were at the pancake place and he said he would have flown home to give you a four-four"

I chuckled kissing her cheek "That's nothing to be sorry about. It's not the first time he threatened me"

It wasn't either nor would I assume it would be the last. Alice and I had tried to be sneaky with our relationship. Tried - being the operative word. I called her every night and we talked about everything imaginable. On the weekends I left the city to stay at my parents on the Island so that Alice and I could be together. We thought we were slick, sneaking around, stealing kisses, long glances and holding hands when we thought no one was looking. Christmas was the hardest as Emmett and Edward were home and I tried to detach from Alice so they wouldn't know. It hurt her feelings, made me miserable and was the first time I was glad Emmett was leaving so I could get back to being alone with my _'baby girl'_ and she was mine.

The week before Valentine's Day, Alice was working with the youth group at church making cookies for the shut-ins and I was at the Cullen's watching a basketball game with Carlisle. That wasn't anything unusual as I had been there more and more. Looking back I guess that would have been a clue that something was going on, but we thought we had them all fooled.

I went to the kitchen for a drink to find Esme sitting by the island looking over a bunch of papers. Saying hello I opened the refrigerator to get a can of Coke and nearly dropped it when she spoke the words I wasn't prepared to hear "Are you and Alice going out for dinner again tonight?"

"What?" Spinning around in shock to see Esme's attention still on what she was doing making me wonder if my guilt was getting to me and I was hearing things.

Flipping over one of the papers she wrote on it while she talked "I was just wondering, because if you are then I think I'll have Carlisle take me out too. I don't feel like cooking."

The blood drained from my face as I stammered for a response "Umm…what..ah…" I figured what the hell - just ask "Y…you know?"

Esme looked up from her papers, tilted her head to the side and smiled at me shrewdly "I'm a mother Jasper, I know everything"

Dizziness overtook me as I staggered over to lean against the island across from her. Swallowing hard I tried to come up with some kind of a reply but nothing came.

_Esme knew_

As that thought settled in, I wondered if that meant Carlisle knew too and if he did why didn't he say anything to me? Then I wondered how long they knew and if they truly were aware about our relationship they must not care. Because Esme had just asked if I was taking Alice out so she didn't have to cook. All these questions were popping into my mind in rapid secession and I had no answers to any of them.

I asked what I thought was the most important, because if I got a negative response to that one, then the rest was all pointless. "You don't care?"

Esme sighed deeply and that worried me so I braced myself for her to tell me that my being with Alice was wrong.

"Well, I'm not happy that you've been trying to sneak behind our backs for the past two months. It would have been nice if you would have just told us and I kept waiting but it never came."

I felt bad about that and as I was processing those feelings something she said clicked in my mind "Two months? You knew since then?"

Picking up her coffee cup she took a drink and smiled "I suspected as much when there were more phone calls from you on the bill than anyone else."

Of course, Esme pays Alice's phone bill she would see all the calls. She's known almost since the beginning and she still hadn't told me I couldn't see Alice anymore. "And you don't care? You're not going to tell me to leave her alone, that I'm too old, or I know her since she was kid and I'm not good enough for her?"

Esme narrowed her eyes "Why would I say that? Your age is slightly daunting but I know you are a gentleman and wouldn't push Alice into doing something she is not ready for. I know and trust that you have the best of intentions towards her and I would much rather her be with someone I know and love than someone I have to worry about her safety with. I just wish you would have trusted us enough to not sneak around."

"Apparently we weren't that sneaky" I mumbled opening the soda can while Esme shook her head "No you weren't"

Alice came home that night to a different atmosphere then when she left. The four of us went out for dinner together, ground rules were set and there was to be no more sneaking around as they accepted our relationship. Emmett was a different story.

I agonized over telling him, wishing beyond all hope that he would be as understanding as Esme and Carlisle had been because it was very clear that I was getting deeper involved with Alice. Our relationship had grown leap and bounds both emotionally and physically. She was young and inexperienced which I didn't push her on but I had to admit I wanted her. The touch of her hand in the most innocent manor set my cock a blaze and I was beating off more than ever.

My twenty-first birthday was March sixteenth and the weekend before Alice and I had an intense make out session. It was the first time I had gotten a look at her bare breast which I licked and fondled the shit out of while bringing her to orgasm with my fingers. It was also the first time she held my cock in her hand and I have to say just her touch made me want to explode.

However Emmett was home for spring break and he called to see if I wanted to get together. Meeting at his house Friday afternoon, we sat around talking and playing video games. He had stopped seeing Meredith and was interested in another girl Linda who had the same taste in sexual practices. His exploits were rather disturbing, especially since I had Alice and couldn't imagine doing those things to her.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" without thinking about what I was saying I answered 'I have a date"

Pausing the game he turned to look at me "With who?"

I suppose it was a legitimate question as in the past three months I had not spoken about any females in my life. Sometimes when we talked he asked if I had taken a vow of celibacy. Sitting there in the game room I figured it was time to let him know. Looking my best friend in the eye all I said was "Alice"

"Alice who?" at my imploring gaze his eyes narrowed and the anger I feared seemed to spread across his face. "My Alice?"

At my nod his face contorted with rage "You're fucking my baby sister!"

"NO!" I stood up quickly leaning over him pointing a finger in his face "And don't you fucking talk about her like that!"

Jumping to his feet he yelled back "She's my fucking sister I'll talk about her any fucking way I want!"

The yelling must have carried through the house as Esme and Edward came to see what was happening but Emmett wasn't being deterred "I can't fuck believe this shit! What? There isn't enough god damn pussy in the world you have to go after my sister?"

"I told you not to fucking talk about her like that!" I spat drawing my fist back and punching him in the face.

Emmett grabbed my shirt fisting it in his hand and pushing me back down on the couch "You stay the fuck away from my sister!"

"I can't man…I love her!" The words came out of mouth before I could stop them. Esme was yelling at Emmett to let me go and at Edward to help but all I could do was watch my best friends face. "You fucking love her? She's sixteen years old"

He didn't have to tell me that, I've been saying it since day one but it was too late I was in too deep "I know and I'll wait for her because Alice is worth it"

He stared at me in shock as Edward pulled him away and Esme started admonishing him for his language and behavior. It must have dawned on him that his mother was well aware of our relationship as he turned to her. "You're ok with this? Does dad know?"

"Yes, we've known for quite some time"

That was news Emmett wasn't ready for "Quite some time? How long has this shit been going on?"

Standing up I answered "Thanksgiving"

Edward actually laughed drawing my attention to him. He pointed his finger at Emmett laughing harder "And you were afraid Jaz was turning gay"

Emmett's anger turned toward his brother "Shut the fuck up!"

"Emmett Cullen if you curse one more time, so help me god I'm going to put soap in your mouth!"

"Soap? I'm losing my mind here and you're talking about soap?"

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Esme was angry "Don't you ever…disrespect me like that again. Now you might not be happy about Jasper dating Alice but in all honesty, it is none of your business. That is a decision only your father and I can make, and we've made it. Now if you have some information about Jasper that I don't know about and would put your sister in danger, then please tell me. Because other than that there is not a problem with them…keeping company."

Emmett was twice as big as Esme and yet she stared her son until his face became repentant, but she wasn't done. "So is there something you wish to tell me? Is Jasper a secret serial killer? Does he rape women, beat animals, run over squirrels, pick his nose or fart in public? Have you ever known him to be anything other than polite and gentlemanly around a girl?"

Emmett still didn't say anything and Esme took his quiet as confirmation "I didn't think so. Do you think your father and I would allow Alice to spend time with someone we didn't trust? What kind of parents do you think we are?"

"It's not that mom…it's just" he shuddered looking between me and Esme "…Alice?...she's only sixteen"

"Were you dating at sixteen?" she asked him and I damn well knew the answer to that. He was not only dating he was fucking Nicole Miller on a daily basis of course he didn't say that and Esme asked the next question. "Can you think of someone more honorable than Jasper for your sister to be with?"

"I don't want her to be with anybody"

At the admission Esme laughed "Well sweetheart, welcome to the real world…" she chuckled again "…children grow up and your sister isn't a baby anymore and in one short year she's going to leave for college and get married and have a life and that's just the way it is." She looked up at me then back to Emmett "now you and Jasper talk, clear the air and I don't want to hear anymore yelling or cursing. Do I make myself clear?"

We both said _'yes ma' me'_ and she left us there with Edward too act as a mediator. The discussion didn't go that well, Emmett accused me of lying in wait until they both left for college before jumping on Alice. That same complaint would rear its ugly head many times over the years but for the most part my relationship with Alice became a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. There were times when our friendship suffered –especially in the beginning – and I was threatened often with nothing ever coming of it. One more was nothing new, besides in the end, being with my _'baby girl'_ was worth it.

My lips went back to my wife's neck placing soft kisses behind her ear and listening to the soft whimper that left her throat as she spoke quietly "He shouldn't talk like that about…my _daddy_"

I loved when my baby girl called me daddy.

It had started as a joke, one night we were lying in bed at my apartment, just snuggling in our underwear while watching TV. She had finished her junior year the week before and was staying in the city with Esme for the week while they had the kitchen at the apartment redecorated. That was fine with me as it gave us Alice and me more time to be together.

Alice got a little sassy so I gave her a playful slap on her ass, with a gasp she got up on her knees, glaring down at me with her hands on her hips looking all snippy "Have you become my _daddy_ yet?"

She was so damn cute I couldn't stop the laughter as my hands gripped her wrist pulling her to me. Alice lay over my chest with her face just inches from mine while my hand started running over the fullness of her delectable ass. "Anytime you're ready _baby girl_, I'll be your daddy and I will take care of you real good."

The twinkle in her eyes sent both hope and dread surging through me. We had messed around; found what worked for us by way of sexual expression. I got her off with my hands and mouth just as often as she had done to me, yet we still had not had actual intercourse.

Alice was rather adamant about keeping her virginity intact until she was married, saying it was the one thing that only her husband could have. I tried to explain that according to Webster a virgin was someone with no experience at all. She became rather indignant spouting off about an intact Hyman, medieval medical examinations and showing off bloody sheets as confirmation that a marriage had been consummated before addding. "Besides according to President Clinton…"

I laughed at the reference and decided not to argue as it meant something to her that on her wedding day she could stand before her family and god, knowing she was giving herself completely.

However that night staring into her eyes, I got the distinct feeling she was double thinking that idea and I might have been an ass for pushing her, but damn I wanted to feel her from the inside. Lifting my head I brought my lips to hers kissing her forcefully until she laid completely on top of me grinding her body against my hard on. She wiggled a little making me moan into her mouth.

Pulling her head back my lips went to her neck kissing and licking any part of her skin I could reach. Alice let out a small whimper "Ohhh…Jazz…" her voice was breathy as she spoke "maybe…couldn't we…you know…do other stuff?"

_Other stuff was fine with me_

My hand roamed down feeling the soft skin of her thigh and letting my fingers skim under the silkiness of her panties to find her wet. I would have rolled us over so I could get her off but Alice grabbed my wrist and started moving it up over her ass cheek. I wasn't sure what she was doing until she pressed harder on my fingers and wiggled making them slip through the crack to touch her puckered anus.

Realizing what she was suggesting I quickly removed my hand as my head shot back into the pillow while I glared at her "NO!"

"Why not?" Alice whined with a small pout.

_Was she fucking crazy? _

"Why not? Because…" shock had taken over and it was all I could come with.

Alice continued to implore me with her eyes, slightly tilting her head while her fingers ran lightly through the hair on my chest. "Because why? I know you like to and …"

"What do you mean you know I like to?" Emmett knew my preference for anal and I was getting fucking pissed that he had said something like that to her. But I was completely stunned when she said the one name that was the vain of my existence.

"Maria said…"

Maria? That woman had been nothing but problems, turning into a stalker who left notes on my car, bombarded my e-mail account and used up a whole damn micro-tape on my answering machine. She had done everything from weaseling herself into my lunch table to telling me she thought she was pregnant. I knew damn well there was no way it could have been mine, yet it was still stressful to both me and Alice.

I had reached my limit with Maria and was more than happy that she was back in Texas for the summer, so at the mention of her name my anger got the better of me "When the _fuck _did you talk to Maria?"

"Would you stop _yelling _at me?" The pleading in Alice's voice tone causing me to take a deep breath so I could get a hold of myself. Running my hand down her back I continued to calm down while waiting to see what Alice had to say. She narrowed her eyes as if in thought and shifted her gaze down to her fingers that continued moving around on my chest "I didn't talk to her. I was just thinking about…what she said…" her eyes met mine "…you know that night at the diner."

_Say about what? _

I was unsure exactly what Alice was talking about as Maria had said a lot of shit that night. Whatever it was had Alice rather befuddled as her eyes once again shifted to my chest "You know…_about taking it up the ass…" _

The last part was whispered so quietly I barely heard the words, and I laughed "You're suggesting something you can't even say"

Light green eyes shot to mine "I can say it!"

Smartass that I was, I smirked sarcastically "So say it"

I could see the resolve forming in her mind as her jaw squared and she held her head a little higher while holding my gaze "I was thinking that if we had that kind of sex…"

"What kind?" she still hadn't said the word.

"Anal…anal sex…"

Ok, she said it and I had to admit that my cock was growing harder by the second at just the thought of getting inside her.

Alice finished "…and I thought that way we could be together and I could still keep myself until marriage."

I couldn't believe I was laying there logically discussing the concept of fucking her ass. Alice was so sweet and innocent, I figured she had no idea what the act entailed or what she was getting herself into, that notion was completely blown away with her next statement. "I've been thinking about it…and I want to"

"You want to?" I had enough of calm. Pushing on her arms to get her off me I scurried off the bed, standing there looking at her bewildered expression, becoming dazed myself at her insistent and determined nod.

"No" the word came out again except this time it didn't seem to have as much strength behind it.

"Why not? You did it with Maria…is she better than me?"

My mouth dropped. How in the world could she sit there thinking that Maria was better than her? "No..."

Alice's eyes met mine "Is there something wrong with me that you don't want to be with me?"

Kneeling on the floor in front of the bed I took her hand "_Baby girl_…it's not that I don't want to. I love you…but anal sex hurts"

"Only for a minute and I bought something"

Yeah I was in complete shock watching her reach over the other side of the bed for her purse, Picking it up she took something out of it before dropping it back on the floor and handing me a small yellow tube with red writing that I knew very well "Anal Ease? Where the hell did you get that?"

"From the internet" She was rather proud

_Motherfucker_

"Please Jaz, I want to be with you…" she moved to the end of the bed "I want to show you how much I love you…" wrapped her legs around my back "I want you to be my…_daddy_" and kissed me.

"Oh daddy…please" my wife squired underneath me, pushing her ass against my throbbing cock.

"What does my _baby girl_ want?" I whisper in against her ear before placing more kisses on her neck as my hand traveled towards her center, sliding lightly over the silkiness of her panties.

_She was soaked _

"Are you clean?" my voice was husky as my need was taking over "Or is _daddy's_ naughty _baby girl_ dirty?"

As I said the words my fingers slipped under the material to slide between her slick folds eliciting a moan when they came in contact with her clit. "Ohhh…I didn't get into the shower yet"

Thrusting my hips I ground my dick harder against her ass while continuing to lick and suck on her neck as my unrelenting fingers worked on her clit. Alice's breathing was getting heavy as her body squirmed and I became even more excited over the turn of events. "Does that mean…I get to clean you?"

"Ahhh…yes _daddy_…yess…" the pressure on my fingers increased as I found the spot above her buddle of nerves, rubbing it forcefully. Alice was writhing underneath me, letting out the most delicious noises. Without warning her body tensed as she sucked in a deep breath and then cried out in pleasure while I sucked lightly on her neck slowly bringing her down from the high with my fingers.

Once she was relaxed I kissed her cheek brushing the hair back from her face smiling at the flush on her skin. "Are you ready for cleansing _baby girl_?"

Alice nodded and started to move but I stopped her. "Stay here, we'll do it on the bed"

I kissed her cheek once more before getting up to go into the bathroom so she could relax. Turning on the warm water I opened the drawer under the sink and choose a packet of Lavender Castile Soap. Ripping open the top of the package I added the contents into the red bag. After testing the water for proper temperature I made sure the nozzle on the tube was clamped before filling the two quart bag with water and securing the cap. Gathering three towels and the jar of Vaseline I picked everything up to rejoin my wife in the bedroom.

Alice had removed her panties and was lying on the bed on top of two disposable bed pads. She was in the normal semi-fetal position with her back to me. Hanging the red enema bag on the hook under the canopy of our bed, I lifted one of Alice's legs to place a rolled up towel between them and rolled the other one up, securing it against her stomach.

Knelling behind my wife my hand ran over the length of her side. She was still so very relaxed from the release she had a few minutes ago. The post-orgasmic glow on her face making me almost jealous but I knew it wouldn't be long until I joined her. First the cleansing then I would take great pleasure in devouring her sweet ass. My hand once again ran down the length of her side stopping on her hip while my other hand picked up the jar of Vaseline. "Ready _baby girl_?"

She shifted around getting into a comfortable position before saying the words that were music to my ear "Yes _daddy_"

**A/N**

**I'm dying to know what you think….and I know there is nothing too graphic but you all get the idea and well…I figure…let your imagination take it from there…..besides Jasper is a gentleman and really didn't want to kiss and tell and Alice…well you all know how Alice is…she didn't want anyone thinking she was in anyway like Jane or Bella….**

**Thanks for reading and let me know…. **


	13. Esme's OT

**Sorry this took so long to get posted. Blame it on Mother Nature and the Electric company. 10 inches of snow on Saturday left us with lots of trees down and no power for three days. So that put me way behind schedule…But here is Esme's OT….it takes place Thursday evening, the night everyone comes home from the beach and will fill in some of the blanks between chapter 77 and 78…(which should be posted in a day or so) …one more thing M was unavailable to beta (because she is off partying with old friends) and I didn't want to hold up the posting any longer than necessary, so please bare that in mind while reading….ok again sorry for the delay, but there was nothing I could do about it….I hope you like it….**

**Esme POV**

"Grandma, can I have this one" Vincent held up the picture of himself sitting with Bella on the blanket eating lunch.

"Sure. I'll print out a special one for you" His smile grew making me see a little more of Alice in his features.

Grandma? How the heck did that happen?

I didn't feel old enough to be a grandma and lord I could only hope I didn't look like one. Thoughts of my own Grandmother came to my mind. A cold unapproachable woman who only wore long sleeved, high neck dresses. Her white hair high piled high on her head in a tight bun that seemed to pull the smile right off her face. She'd sit on her _'throne'_ in the parlor of her house in Chicago; a formal room filled with uncomfortable furniture and polished wood that gleamed with a shine from the light coming from antique lamps. The room was surrounded by windows yet no natural light ever came in due to the heavy velvet green drapes that hung in front of them from floor to ceiling.

Grandmother was a stern woman who never allowed children to be in the parlor, my brothers and I banished to the kitchen, sitting room or upstairs nursery. Quiet was a necessity when visiting, not because she was sickly just because she demanded it. My mother was her only surviving daughter who try as she may, grandmother could never make into a replica of herself, old money, haughty attitude and authoritarian discipline.

Grandmother's father was a banker who even during the depression years somehow managed to make money. Lots of money - that paid for grandmother's private finishing school, her fancy surroundings and a marriage to a prominent surgeon. All of which gave grandmother the financial security she needed, the social status she craved and the attitude to speak her mind, which she did – often.

Mother was the exact opposite, she took her responsibilities of keeping her home and children seriously yet she enjoyed life. Laughed, played games and on rainy days held picnics in our family room. Mother had married young; dad was a Corporate Lawyer who specialized in - of all things - Television. Many times grandmother commented on his wasted talent at representing such a low class element of society. Entertainers were no better than charlatans or Gypsys, they couldn't be trusted and certainly not worthy of fathers business knowledge.

It was the only thing I ever remember my parents arguing over.

Every Sunday was spent going to Mass, visiting grandfather's grave and driving from Old Town to Lincoln Park to spend the afternoon with grandmother. Father would drop us off at the door, say his goodbye then come back to retrieve us after two o'clock Sunday dinner. Marcus once asked him why he never joined us; father commented '_food went down easier eating alone then with someone who doesn't desire your company.'_ I was ten so I had no idea what he was talking about just as I didn't understand grandmothers continuous use of 'the_ no good guinea'_

As I grew it was obvious that grandmother had very little tolerance for anyone outside of her own ethnic group. I also understood the relationship that my mother had with grandmother was not one of mutual respect and love but obligation. Mother took us every Sunday to visit because it was expected of her to do it. She didn't want to be there and would dress us in our coats as soon as dinner was over, wait for father to drive us home so we could eat sandwiches in front of the TV. I didn't want that kind of relationship with my mother and I knew when I had children I didn't want that with them either.

Growing up in between two brothers was an interesting adventure; I was a bit of a tomboy. Climbing trees, racing go carts and not only watching but playing sports as well. Marcus watched out for me as much as he complained about my presence, teasing me mercilessly at times and then punching one of his friends because they called me a name. He was my older brother- by nineteen months – and I idolized him as much as I catered to Aro.

He was the baby brother –to me - by fifteen months and even though I was so very young when he was born, mother often told me that I called Aro my baby. He was the living breathing version of Baby Alive and I took care of him as much as mother would allow me to. As we grew many people thought us to be twins but he was always my baby brother.

Two brothers were fun when I was young, not so much when I hit those teenage years and started dating. Marcus watched over me making sure that any male companions kept their hands to themselves. Sometimes it was rather detrimental to my normal teenage hormones but that was just the way it was and I respected him for that. Aro was the little brother who still kept the boys at bay once Marcus had left for college.

Sometimes I think it might have been better had I been afforded the personal knowledge of how brutal the male species could be. Perhaps I was sheltered, my father and brothers treated me with respect and demanded that all others do that also. I had never met a man who was so outwardly disrespectful as Charles Everson was. He didn't start out that way, when I first met him my freshman year at Northwestern. But it didn't take long for his true colors to show through.

He came from a predominate family in Ohio, like mine; his father was a lawyer which made grandmother happy. Our time together started out like any others, dates to dinner and the movies. I started noticing that Charles was overly protective, which was something I was use to from my brothers. When I would be out with friends he would show up under the pretense of making sure I got home safely. Friends warned me about his overbearing ways but I thought it was endearing that he cared.

Then during my sophomore year the possessiveness started to come out, forcing me to not go anywhere at all or suffer the consequences of an argument. By Christmas break our times together had escalated to his grabbing my arms, pushing me around and slapping me until I complied. That was when I met Carlisle.

The student dance group I was in put on a yearly holiday production, we had just finished the last show and were having a wrap up party. Charles had accompanied me, while we were there Carlisle who was in his first semester of Medical School came up to me saying an innocent 'hello'. When I answered Charles became enraged, taking me by the arm to swing me around and throwing me back against the wall. All I saw was beer flying from my cup and a fist that I cringed away from waiting for the pain to come.

It never happened.

Carlisle had stepped in between us taking the blow to his chest and then proceeded to give Charles a taste of his own medicine. The aftermath wasn't pretty and it took a restraining order along with another semester before Charles was expelled from school. The whole event made such an impression on me that I decided to major is 'Social Affairs' after all if such a thing could happen to me, it could happen to anyone.

Carlisle and I became friends however we did not start actually dating until the beginning of my junior year. I needed to process what had happened to me, get some counseling and learn to trust men again. That was something he made very easy to do as he was patient, kind and respectful – traits that I had always assumed all men processed.

Grandmother loved Carlisle, he was everything that she would have wanted my father to be, tall, handsome, blond, and Irish Catholic with as she put it '_good breeding_.' The first time I took him home for Sunday dinner grandmother took me aside saying '_that boy and you will make lots of pretty babies'_ I was embarrassed to have it said out loud and yet I couldn't hope that for once the old woman just might be right.

That same year Marcus came home from Dartmouth with Didyme. A blond headed beauty from Greek descent, which grandmother approved of wholeheartedly. Her family was from New York City, the mecca of sophistication and class. She and I were the same age and even though she was a lot more brazen with her intimate knowledge of men we became fast friends, Didyme was the sister I never had.

The following year at my wedding Aro returned home from college in Pennsylvania to totally ignore his longtime girlfriend. That summer he brought Jane along with him to meet the family, grandmother hated her. The joy she had found in her grandchildren's choice of mates was replaced with intense loathing. Mother did everything possible to make Jane feel at ease around us, but grandmother's nasty remarks couldn't be dismissed.

Jane was '_Pennsylvania white trash'_, who only '_leached'_ onto Aro for the money. Grandmother made comments to Jane's face about her '_low class'_ steel worker family, which too her credit Jane never responded too. Listening to the horrible things that were said I often wondered if that was what my father had to endure. I tried to make Jane feel welcomed but there was always something about her that made me wonder in the back of mind if grandmother wasn't right. Mother on the other hand adored Jane; she was always going on about how pretty she was, how much Aro cared for her and how joyful they appeared to be.

I saw how happy Aro was and I would never deny him that but there was something about Jane that made me uncomfortable. She did things that I as a wife wouldn't do, cut his meat, ran his bathwater and sat on the floor rubbing his feet. It was strange to me that she would be so…subservient.

Not that Carlisle ever expected such treatment especially since I had Emmett so soon and a husband in residency but Jane's behavior brought out my own inadequacies and I resented her for it. She was so much younger than me and yet seemed to have a better handle on how to treat and take care of her man – my little brother –who I had taken care of for so many years.

It took a few years before I learned the truth of their relationship and then once I did - it disgust me. I had lived through the terror of being with an abusive man and here Jane was offering herself willingly to be abused. The question that grandmother had instilled in me caused me to wonder if Jane was indeed lowering herself for the money. And if she was then what kind of man did that make Aro?

Over the years I came to see their relationship as one that I could accept, yet it still bothered me and I distanced myself from all the activity. I was well aware of how my brothers made a living, thriving on the depravity that comes with being male. And I could only imagine grandmother rolling in her grave to know that their inheritance was used to start up a club designed to enhance that shamefulness.

I never begrudged my brother's for their decisions; Marcus was brought into the notion of New Moon by Aro. He came to him with the idea that they be partners in the venture, once it took off Marcus and Didyme moved back to Chicago to open up Eclipse, essentially taking my sister away from me. Maybe it's selfish but in my heart I blame Jane for that. If she would only stand up for herself Aro would see what he was doing.

The final blow came when my sons returned from college, Emmett came home with a Master's in Education and a girl – Rosalie. I loved Rose from the very beginning, she was smart, sassy and beautiful, and exactly what Emmett needed to keep him in line. So I was very surprised that my oldest son would take up working at New Moon part-time and even more stunned when Rose accompanied him. I knew what went on there and I didn't like my son being a part of it, especially when I learned of Rose's background. Yet I left it go, not saying anything for fear that I would be like grandmother, an arrogant judgmental woman who people tolerated simply out of obligation.

Besides from what I could tell Emmett and Rose did not behave like one of the demented, so it was easy to pass off their attendance as one of fun. As if they were attending any other night club for dancing and socializing.

Edward was a different story; he came back at the same time as Emmett after only finishing two years of Med-School as a transfer student to UW. Not that I wasn't happy to have both of my sons home, but I thought that a degree from Dartmouth would have held more weight when it came time to enter a residency program. Edward never said anything as he was always so closed lipped but I got the feeling her didn't want to be so far away from family. So when Emmett left New Hampshire, he followed however unlike his brother Edward did not returned home with a girl.

Oh I knew he had them but there was never any talk about one in particular over another. Then to top it all off rather then move into his own apartment or stay in ours, Edward lived with Aro and Jane. Irrational as it might be I couldn't help but be hurt, Jane had not only taken my baby brother, she also took my baby too. I tried to rationalize the situation by telling myself that Edward was still processing Mason's death. That somehow Edward living in the home where his cousin lived was his way of coming to terms with his grief.

That was until I learned that Edward was also working at New Moon and not just do simple things like Emmett, my son was learning the day-to-day operations of running it. I had also heard that Edward was not living with his uncle to process his grief but to see how Aro interacted with Jane on a daily basis. I was so angry that my children were being tainted by my brother's business practices. And even more so that Jane would allow Edward to live in her home so he could get a firsthand view of their _lifestyle_.

All kinds of images ran through my mind making wonder what kind of '_low class piece of Pennsylvania trash'_ she truly was. My anger got the better of me and I called Jane in a rage accusing her of vile things that I am truly ashamed of, even using the memory of her deceased child against her. It was a horrible thing I did and for the first time in my life I could see grandmother in myself and I didn't like it.

Aro was at my door quicker than I would have thought possible, admonishing me for what I said calling me '_narrow minded_', and _'hypocritical_'. Telling me that I spout off allowing my children to make their own decisions and yet I begrudge my grown son what he chooses to do. Aro left my home that afternoon with two final warnings the first was '_If you're going to act like grandmother, you're going to end up like her- alone and bitter._' The second _'If you ever talk to my wife like that again - it will be the last time we speak.'_

I wholeheartedly apologized to my sister-in-law but the fragile relationship we had was completely severed. I also saw the changes in my son and out of respect for his ability to live his life and not cause any friction between us, I kept my mouth shut. Closing my eyes to what I knew and keeping the hope that Edward would meet the right woman who could pull him away from the nonsense. The first time I met Bella – at the baseball field – I knew she was the one. If anyone was going to be able to pull my son from the dark side it was going to be that young woman.

"_Grom-ma_ me have _pit-cer_?" little Mia sitting on my lap picked up the photo of her parents while Vinny commented on the one in his hands "Aunt Bella is so pretty"

The doorbell ringing kept me from answering as the excitement of seeing my brother and Diddy took over. "I think Uncle Marcus is here"

Carrying Mia I raced Vinny to the intercom pressing the call button I felt like a kid on Halloween night anticipating a treat. Marcus answered and I pressed the button allowing them entrance. Carlisle and I had been to Chicago to visit them right after New Year's but this was the first time they had been back to Seattle since Thanksgiving. They were going to be staying at our city apartment over the weekend before leaving on Tuesday morning with Aro and Jane for vacation.

Opening the door the three of us stood there waiting for them to come down the hallway. The apartment is on the first floor with the balcony overlooking Lake Washington. Three bedrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen and two baths seemed like a big place when we bought the year we were married. Five years and two-point-five kids later, it was getting rather small so right after Alice was born we began house hunting. It didn't take us long to move to Bainbridge Island but I couldn't bear to think of someone living in our apartment. Carlisle laughed at me, blaming my sentimental ways on fluctuating hormones, telling me we could hold on to the apartment as long as I wanted to.

Throughout the years it has come in handy.

Emmett lived in it for a few months when he first came back from college; Alice and Jasper were here the first two years after they married until Jasper finished his residency. In fact, Vinny would have been conceived around here someplace. That was something I didn't want to think about so I was glad to see my brother and his wife come around the corner.

Every time I saw Marcus he looked more like father, distinguished with dark eyes and a slightly receding hairline. He was muscular in stature with strong facial features that never allowed him to hide his emotions. He was already fifty-four, just two years younger than father was when he died of heart attack.

"Hey girl" Marcus dropped the handle of the suitcase to wrap me up in a hug. I held Mia on my hip and returned the embrace with one arm squeezing him tightly "How was your flight?"

"It was good" he replied letting me go. While Marcus said hello to the children making Mia hide her face in my shoulder I wrapped Diddy in warm one armed hug "You look great"

And she did. Looking at Didyme no one would ever guess she had just turned fifty-three she had a figure that would put any model to shame. With her long blonde hair falling in layers that framed her flawless face and emphasizing sparkling blue eyes Diddy was just as stunning as the first time I met her.

"Palates…" she replied "…three times a week. It tightens my ass better then Jasper could"

"Don't tell him that" I laughed letting her go so they could come inside.

I told Marcus to put their stuff in the Master bedroom. Carlisle and I would only be staying for the night and that way they wouldn't have to move their belongings and I wouldn't have to bother with changing the sheets in the morning. Vinny lead the way into the bedroom rolling the other suite case behind him while Diddy and I went into the kitchen.

"You on babysitting duty?" Diddy wondered as Mia clung to me while I got a bottle of wine out of the cooler.

"I brought the kids home with me from the beach, so that Alice and Jasper could have an _adult_ night out with everyone else"

"Yeah, how was the beach?" she asked and Mia perked up telling her emphatically "I went to beach"

"You did?" Diddy asked with an indulgent smile.

My sister-in-law would have made a wonderful mother; she wanted a half a dozen and probably would have had them had she not been diagnosed with cervical cancer in her late twenties. Instead she dotted on my children and Mason.

"So where's the old man?" Marcus asked after suddenly appearing in the kitchen.

Carlisle is two years older than Marcus and ever since my husband turned forty my brother thought it was funny to call him _'old man'_. I smiled at the reference telling him "He had a small errand to run but he should be home soon."

That was the truth, at least as much as I could share. In actuality Carol had called him from the center a new woman had come in the night before who needed medical attention. Not wanting them to ask any specifics I handed out the glasses and changed the subject by adding "Aro should be any minute"

As the words left my mouth I could hear the front door opening just before Carlisle called out "Hey I found some stragglers outside so I took pity on them and invited them for dinner"

"Thanks a lot" Aro's chuckle broke through as we all moved into the living room to say hello.

I kissed my husband as he took Mia out of my arms giving her a kiss on the cheek while Vinny came over to greet our new guest. I took the Strawberry pie Jane had brought for dessert, thanking her and freeing her arms to greet Marcus and Didyme with a hug. After all of the hellos were out of the way, I offered the three new arrivals a glass of wine. Carlisle and Aro immediately answered yes while Jane glanced at her husband before accepting the offer. It still was strange to me that a grown woman would need permission for a simple drink but…whatever. It was their thing, not mine and I had learned to keep my mouth shut.

Vinny started pulling Carlisle by the hand "Come here grandpa and look at all the pictures"

Everyone followed the insistent child to the dining room table that was littered with photographs. With all the excitement I had forgotten about the pictures that I had been printing out. Most were already separated into stacks for each of my children with a few odd one I hadn't gotten to date yet or ones I wanted for myself. As I went into my kitchen everyone sat down and naturally began shuffling through them making comments.

Setting the pie down on the counter I worked on pouring the wine into the glasses and jumped at the loud cat call whistle that came out of Marcus followed by his loud voice "Who's that?"

Glancing over I smiled at Marcus pointing his finger at the picture he was holding and Vinny standing by his side looking on "That's Aunt Bella"

"Aunt Bella?" Diddy asked with amusement while Vinny nodded "Yeah she's Uncle Eddies special friend"

_Emmett _

_Damn that kid has a memory._

Emmett had told Vinny that Bella was Edward's special friend the first day we met her at the baseball field. Why he chose that moment to remember the reference was beyond me, yet while I was embarrassed by the comment everyone else laughed and Marcus added with a sinister chuckle "I'll bet she is"

Gathering the glasses I joined everyone at the table glancing over to see which picture had him all excited. It was the one taken in the pool area, Bella was standing with her hands on her hips wearing the skimpy blue bikini Rose talked her into buying. She was staring down at Edward who was on his knees, with his hands clasped together like he was pleading with her. The whole thing was over Bella bringing Band-Aids to the pool and Alice asking for one.

The memories making me laugh as I took the seat next to my husband while Vinny told him "Yeah, they hold hands and kiss. It's gross…" I wanted to say something to stop him but the others seemed so amused by the rambling that I let him go on "and when we were on the beach uncle Eddie was inside aunt Bella's shirt"

_Ok that went too far _

"Vinny, I'm sure you're mistaken" Edward wouldn't have been so brazen on the beach. Vinny however was rather sure of his story "yes he was I saw him. He was like this…" contorting his arms up through his shirt and pushing them through the neck while stretching it out of shape with his elbows he added "and his head was sticking out so they could nooky"

They all thought it was beyond cute I on the other hand needed to remind him to mind his language "Vincent!"

"Oh…sorry…" he turned his head to Marcus looking apologetic "…I'm not supposed to say that word"

My brother patted his back "That's ok Vinny, but tell me are there any other words you're not supposed to say"

"Don't encourage him" I warned and watched as Marcus leaned over to speak in Vinny's ear softly but loud enough for me to hear "You can tell me later"

Vinny's wide eyes darted to me before going back to my brother and whispering conspiratorially "Ok"

Sighing in defeat while they all laughed I figured it was a good time to send him away "Vinny did you pick up all those Army men?"

"I'm still playing with them"

"Then maybe you should go do that, or pick them up before your mother gets here"

At his dejected "Ok" I picked up his juice box "Here take this with you"

Once Vinny left Jane spoke with a soft voice "He's adorable"

I just smiled at her because Didyme raised her eyebrows "So she's Aunt Bella?"

I shrugged while my husband laughed "I'm assuming she will be soon"

His statement was nothing new to me as he had been saying it since the first time he met Bella. That night he came home after having dinner with Edward with a smile on his face saying that he had just met our future daughter-in-law. The next day I met Bella at the baseball field and that afternoon we were all at Alice's for lunch when the boys started betting on how long it was going to be until they were married. I didn't like them wagering on such things and I thought it was a bit premature but Carlisle kept insisting and much like Alice once he gets a feeling about something he can't let it go. He had even come home one day after working at the center with mascara smeared on his shirt. I trusted my husband completely yet I knew that women in an uncertain state of mind could get the wrong idea. When I questioned him on how the makeup got there he laughed saying 'don't worry dear I was comforting your future daughter-in-law.'

He never went around saying it out loud it was always something that he kept between the two of us so I was rather shocked that he would bring it up in front of everyone. Not wanting my family to misinterpreted his comment I started to explain "Carlisle seems to think that Edward will eventually make Bella a… more permanent fixture"

My husband picked up his glass "Oh after what Edward told me, there is no eventually about it"

"What did Edward tell you?" My curiosity was peeked as to when they talked and why Carlisle hadn't said anything to me earlier.

"Tuesday morning before we went golfing I went down to their room to talk to him about his returning to the Residency program…"

"Is he going back?" Marcus wondered but Carlisle shook his head "No"

Nodding my brother stated "Since he's been out for so long I didn't think he would "addressing Carlisle his face grew grave "How does that sit with you?"

"I'll admit I wasn't happy..." Mia squirmed to get off his lap making him pause to set her on the floor before finishing his thoughts "…but after speaking with Edward, I can understand his reasoning better. Besides he is in a worthy profession that requires the degrees he has and he can make a good living as a College Professor so…" he sighed "…as his father I can be satisfied with that."

"But you would like Edward to continue?" Aro inquired

My husband thought for a moment before answering "If it was my choice and I could force him…yes…but only because ever since he was young all he talked about was being a physician…and I hate to see him loose his dream"

"Dreams change" My husband smiled at Marcus's comment "That's the same thing Edward said"

The room grew quiet as everyone took a drink while seeming to digest the truth of that statement. Hopes and dreams do change.

Setting my glass down I noticed Jane looking at the group photo that the waitress had taken of us in the restaurant "This is a nice picture"

"Would you like a copy?" her gaze met mine with a smile she answered "Please"

I nodded and Didyme wondered "So what else did young master Edward say?"

Glaring at her use of the term she smiled at me while Carlisle picked up on what he and Edward discussed "Well let's see…I'm not sure what Edward thought I was talking about when I asked him what he was doing. I truly was not expecting his response…and I'm not sure if he meant this week or next month…"

"Come on _old man_ you're not diagnosing a terminal disease so stop with the bedside manner and just freaking tell us"

Carlisle smirked at Marcus before turning his attention to me "Our son told me that when he got back from the beach he was going to look for a ring"

My mouth dropped open, I heard a gasp and then the only other thing that registered was Diddy laughing

"_WoW!"_ the word was drawn out in three syllables as she laughed before adding in merriment "Aunt Bella must be some girl if she got _Edward_ talking about a ring"

Everyone talked at once and I heard the words "he said that?" and "I guess it must be serious" but my full attention was on my husband because there was something I needed to know "What did you say to him?"

"What could I say love? He's going to be twenty-eight years old next week. I suggested a lengthy engagement and wished him luck"

_Rings?_

My quiet shock must have been mistaken for disapproval because Aro asked "Esme do you have something against Ms. Swan?"

It took me a second to realize that by Ms. Swan he was referring to Bella.

"No…absolutely not" needing to make that known "Bella is a lovely girl…and I see how much Edward loves her…I'm just…" looking at Carlisle I had to ask again "a ring?"

They were in love, it was clear as day and Carlisle had been telling me since the beginning that they would one day be married. I guess in my heart of hearts I didn't want to believe him because it would have been a terrible thing to have my hopes dashed. Sitting there I began to see the future, my son with his wife and children leaving all the nonsense of his youth behind him to focus on his family. The hope that Bella was the one to drag Edward away from his extracurricular pass-time seemed to be coming to fruition, and I could not have been happier.

That joy only lasted as long as it took Diddy to make the statement "I hope Edward is as good at choosing a ring as he is at collars"

Carlisle grasped my hand while my eyes shifted to see her holding the picture of the three girls sitting in their beach chairs all laughing at something. "What _collar_?"

"The one she's wearing in all these pictures" I knew Bella wore a necklace I just assumed it to be …a necklace.

"Oh come on Es, you can't be that dense. They met at New Moon for god sakes"

"Nooo…they met at a pub, Carlisle told me" looking to my husband for confirmation he pursed his lips shaking his head "No dear, I said I met Bella that evening. She was with Carol having a meal; Edward had already met her the night before"

"At the club" Diddy added with certainty

It felt like I had to explain myself "But she yells at him. I mean angry, pointing her finger, yelling…" Giving them all a demonstration, Didyme sighed with a look that was almost sympathetic

"That might be true but I can guarantee you there are times when that girl…" she pointed her finger at the picture of Bella "… wouldn't dare to blink, without Edward's permission"

My gaze fell on Jane who was looking at me waiting for my reaction. I wasn't sure what I should be doing or feeling because I didn't want to think about what Diddy was suggesting. I suppose it should not have been a surprise to me. I knew damn well that Edward and Bella attended New Moon, heck I was there when Alice showed Bella the sketches of the designs she had made. Yet somehow I was able to overlook the connotation that it implied. The dress was one thing it was very revealing yet still classy, the other things were nothing more than racy lingerie. Once that was being introduced I high tailed it out of there.

I didn't want to think of my son's girlfriend parading around in front of him wearing such revealing things or what that would do to him. After twenty-five years of being inundated with people who participate in the most outlandish behavior, I knew a thing or two about it. The one thing I knew best was that I didn't raise my son to behave like some kind of dictator. The whole time they were growing up I instilled into both my boys the virtues of being a gentleman. Stressing that at all times they are to treat women with respect and admiration.

Thoughts of Bella ran through my head and although I didn't know much of her married life, I did know she suffered terrible abuse. Much worse than anything I had dealt with from Charles so if anyone deserved to be cherished and esteemed it was her. I could never imagine myself allowing anyone – not even Carlisle – to exert themselves over me. Ours was a partnership, where both had equal say in how our marriage was conducted. It was the best way for any relationship to run; why wouldn't my son see that?

The oddity by which my brother ran his household was demoralizing. Jane was nothing more than a housecleaner, cook and sexual plaything. She existed to fulfill his whims, lowered herself to the indignity of nothing more than a slave so she could be kept in a style that befitted his pocketbook. I knew nothing about Bella's financial situation and up until that moment never thought to ask.

While at the beach she had made references to the fact that her father kept her clothed from Walmart and yard sales. I knew he was a small town police chief, so I could only guess he had a moderate salary. Bella refused to pay so much money for the Gucci dress even telling Alice that her wedding dress was only a hundred dollars. That completely astounded Alice as her wedding dress was over fifteen thousand dollars.

Bella laughed even more stating "My whole wedding cost a fifth of just your dress alone"

Was Bella doing the same thing Jane had done, selling herself to the highest bidder?

_No...that couldn't be. _

After all I was there when Bella insisted on paying for the room at the resort, she had paid a rather large amount of money for a coffee maker and those underwear for Edward were not cheap. It was confusing and as Edward's mother I wanted to make it a point to ask the questions, yet as Elizabeth Mason's granddaughter I needed to butt out.

In the back of my mind all those horrible things grandmother had said to Jane came to the forefront. My sister-in-law didn't deserve to be treated with such abhorrent disrespect. She was just a young girl, who even after becoming pregnant refused to marry my brother, simply because she didn't want to prove an old lady correct. I don't know why I hadn't seen the self-respect and dignity in her then, I suppose it was nothing more than resentment that clouded my vision.

Aro's cold voice broke through my thoughts "Does that lower your opinion of Ms. Swan?"

_Did it?_

My eyes once again going to Jane, it had certainly lowered my opinion of her, but for what reason? Aro was waiting for my answer yet at that moment I couldn't find it inside me to give him one. Instead needing corroboration "They met at the club?"

My baby brother who I loved so very much looked at me with absolutely no emotion and nodded once in affirmation "Ms. Swan was escorted by her brother-in-law to New Moon the night Emmett and Rosalie had their get together. Because she was _my_ guest they were placed in the VIP section and joined the group, where I believe she became reacquainted with Alice. Throughout the course of the evening the _lovely_ Ms. Swan, through only being herself, proceeded to completely infatuated Edward. At the end of the evening I suggested that she return on another night, when the club was more…itself."

He seemed to be waiting for my reaction, when there was none Aro continued "Even though she would have been under _my_ protection, Ms. Swan did not feel comfortable coming alone. It was then that I suggested Edward could be her escort. That was the last I had heard until Saturday night when Emmett told me of the…wager they had made. And I will admit that after hearing that I was not as shocked by Edward's phone the following evening as I might have been."

It registered that Aro had said several times that Bella was his guest and I wondered what that meant. Had he some kind of relationship with her? Had she also moved into their home to see a firsthand example of the way they lived?

Not sure I wanted to know the answer I switched gears and asked hesitantly "What did he want?"

"Edward called to inform me that Ms. Swan and he had entered into a …_contractual relationship_"

_Contractual relationship?_

Marcus filled in the blank "That means they signed a contract and entered into a D/s relationship which I'm sure is on a part-time basis, especially if as you say Esme, she points her finger and yells at him"

"Part-time?" Carlisle wondered.

I could feel Aro's eyes on me while I listened to my Marcus explain "A certain allotted of time that they choose to be something other, or more, than a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

I was trying to take in all in, the contractual relationship sounded like a marriage. I was bond to my husband through a legal binding contract, surly it wasn't the same thing.

Throughout my musing Aro continued to stare at me. When I met his eyes I could feel the anger that seemed to be brewing inside him and I had no idea why he had such ire. Neither Carlisle nor I had made any derogatory comment and for a brief second I wonder why my husband had been so quiet.

Aro answered my first concern with one of his own. "Now I ask you dear sister, does that information cause you to lessen you opinion of the…lovely Ms. Swan? Does her natural nature make her no longer worthy of your admiration? Does it sicken you that your son would contract with Isabella to be her _Master_?"

He was so cold that it was like I didn't even know my own brother and the word Master was uncalled for "You don't have to be so calculating?"

"And you don't have to be so judgmental?"

The accusation struck me hard as that was what we always called grandmother "Is that what I am?"

I certainly didn't want to be like grandmother and I tried very hard to overcome my attitudes about the lifestyle that keeps being thrown in my face. For the first time I took the blinders off my eyes and saw my son for the real person he was. Looking down at the pictures I saw the amusement in both Edward and Bella's eyes as she acted – and it was acting – superior to him on his knees. They were completely in love each other. And wasn't that all that mattered? Was it any different to think of their private time as their own then it was to think of Alice with Jasper? I didn't insert myself into their marriage and definitely not their bedroom. So what made me think I had a right to question Edward's personal life, or my brother's?

I was just about to answer Aro's question when Diddy laughed again, looking in her direction she was showing a photo to Jane "I don't know about you, but I would say that girl is in deep trouble"

Jane stifled a giggle "It's not funny Diddy"

"That was from Tuesday night" Jane's face seemed to drain as she focused on the picture of the kids that was taken in Alice's hotel room while we played Uno. "This one was from earlier that day" I said pointing to the one from the pool reminding me that was also the day I told off that repulsive girl.

She as so damn smug with the vile things she had said to Bella. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and once I was done with the toilet I came out to find Bella standing there holding Mia totally speechless. Not that I doubted for a moment her ability to defend herself, however the last thing I wanted was a scene, especially not in front of my two year old granddaughter. Besides no one messes with my children and gets away with it.

Washing my hands I held the young girls gaze in the mirror, she was moderately pretty with a boyishly rectangular shape. Looking at her I practically laughed thinking of the words she had said to provoke Bella _'He said he would meet me later.'_

As if my son would have anything to do with the likes of her. Using my elbow to press the button on the hand drier the girl turned to leave. Keeping my eyes on her reflection I spoke in a soft easy voice. "You know Edward is my son." At my words she turned back to face me

"I've raised him the best I could, it was through blood, sweat and tears I instilled morals, responsibility and values into him. I often assumed that all mothers do the same thing, like it was some sort of maternal instinct. But after hearing the comments you just made I'm beginning to wonder."

Finished with my hands I swung around to face the girl. She wasn't very happy with me – that was obvious by the distain in her eyes. However I wasn't very happy with her either and I thought I would let her know exactly what I thought about her in the most polite way I could think of "I can assure you…I'm sorry I don't know your name…"

"Gina" why she told me? I don't know and I made sure she knew that "It truly doesn't matter the only thing that does is my assurance that I taught my child well. And I can guarantee you that when my son picks up trash; he puts it in the garbage not in his bed."

"Are you calling me trash?" the girl's outrage was rather amusing.

"I didn't call you anything, but you can take the reference at face value"

Gina was not happy with me which I had to admit the feeling was mutual "You're a bitch!"

_I've been called worse _

"Maybe, but I can tell you I would rather be known as that then a desperate reprobate who is willing to throw herself at a man that is not interested in her. And believe me when I say…_my son_…is not interested in anything you have to offer. So do us all a favor and try to remember at least some of the scruples that I can only hope your mother taught you…and leave _my family_ alone"

The best the girl could come up with was "Fuck you!"

Shaking my head with a sigh I replied "There you go showcasing more of those virtues I was so sure you possessed."

Her eyes narrowed and I wasn't sure if she realized I had just insulted her or not, then again maybe she was smarted than I thought as she let out a loud huff then turned and left.

"Well I don't know what happened between here and here" Didyme giggled pointing out the two photos "but something did and I can only assume it wasn't pretty"

Marcus glance at what his wife was referring to then grinned "Yes, most definitely in trouble"

I wanted to ask what kind of trouble Bella would have been in and what Edward would have done to her yet I didn't truly want to know either. So it was a good thing when Alice and Jasper came through the door. Mia ran to her mother and everyone except Jane and I stood to greet them. After all the hellos were out of the way Jasper went to get them each a drink while Alice sat down with us holding Mia on her lap. "Oh pictures, I have some too" Alice laughed "And a video I'm sure you're all going to want to see"

_Video?_

"What kind of video?" Carlisle asked what I was thinking. However Alice only laughed again "Oh, you're going to have to wait, but I'll hook it up so that it's ready when they get here"

Jasper was back with two glasses of soda and I looked at him questionably. He held his hand up grinning "I'm not saying anything except he's your son"

"What did Emmett do now?" Once again my husband speaking my thoughts

Shaking his head Jasper reiterated "I told you, I'm not telling. But…" he broke out in a deep laugh "…you're not going to believe it"

Vinny hearing his father's voice came running out yelling "Daddy "Jasper bent down to pick up his son "How you doing buddy?"

"Good" he answered as Jasper put him back down so he could hug Alice "Hi mommy". Alice hugged him back, squishing Mia in the process making her yell and push him away causing Vinny to shout at his sister "stop it Mia!"

"Hey, hey, hey inside voices please" Alice reprimanded before inquiring "did you have fun?"

"Yes, grandma bought me new army men and…" he was cut off by the sound of Emmett's voice coming from the front room "Ok, I'm here the party can start"

Once again my brothers stood, Marcus wrapping Emmett in a large bear hug, each of them clapping the other on the back while Diddy hugged Rose commenting on her protruding belly. After Aro said hello with a hand shake Emmett hugged Jane, said hello to his father and then kissed my cheek.

"Saving the best for last mom" I snickered turning to pat his cheek and froze, tilting my head to analyze the bruise on his left cheek, it was about the size of a quarter right under his eye, touching it he winced . "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, it was a little accident" he played it off but Jasper started laughing "Yeah, little being the operative word"

Emmett glared "I'm telling you plastic man, it was a lucky shot"

Alice and Rose were giggling while I came to the only conclusion I could have "Jasper you hit him?"

"No…" he was laughing so hard I couldn't understand a word he said it was all grumbled together but it sounded like '…Bella did'

"She kicked his butt" Alice got out before breaking out in a fit of laughter that caused tears in her eyes.

"Bella hit you?" I was almost incensed, why in the world would Bella hit my son and what the hell did he do to make her?

"No mother…she didn't just hit him…she knocked him out…BAM!" stopping the laughter to clamp her hands together for emphasis "Emmett goes _down_…" the laughter was back "….he laid on the floor…holding his stomach….going _ohhhhh_" groaning while grabbing her stomach with her free hand.

"I was not going …ohhhhh" Emmett said dejectedly but Alice insisted and Jasper just continued to laugh so the only other person I could look to was Rose. She was trying to hide the laughter but failing miserably so I knew Alice was telling the truth and everyone else must have too.

"Ms. Swan, took you out?" Aro questioned in astonishment while Marcus stared at one of the pictures still on the table "That tiny little woman? Oh I've got to meet her"

Carlisle and Jane were the two voices of reason as they both asked what I wanted to know "Why did Bella hit you?"

Alice answered for him "Because the big oaf was scaring the crap out of her"

"Oh..you shouldn't do that to Bella" Carlisle said in a grave voice while Maras added with a chuckle "Obviously"

"I have the whole thing on video" Alice said getting to her feet, moving to get the laptop.

While she set the video I went into the kitchen to turn off the oven and set out the plates and utensils, just as I finished Alice called over telling me the video was set to start. We all converged around the end of the table, which someone had cleared the pictures off of. Glancing around I saw the small separated stacks setting on the desk.

"The photos are still separated as you had them" smiling at Jane I said thank you and then turned my attention to the screen completely astounded at what I saw. Emmett was holding Bella's wrists while he kept asking her _'what are you going to do?_' I could see the fear in her trembling form as my son practically growled at her one more time and then…she was like a demon possessed, twisting, turning, punching, kicking and Alice was right…Emmett laid on the floor holding his stomach moaning…_ohhhh _and Bella was gone.

It wasn't funny, it truly wasn't, he had terrified her but I couldn't help laughing along with everyone else. The whole idea that little Bella could take down my extremely large son was beyond imaginable. The comments ranged from _'wow'_ to _'you must have triggered her PTSD'_. I had my own question "Where did Bella go?"

"Where do you think she went, to Edward?" Jasper chuckled and sure enough the shaky video zoomed in on Bella clinging to my rather amused son. She was still visibly shaking while fisting his shirt with her head buried in his chest. There was so much laughing that I couldn't hear what he was saying to her as he stoked her back and then something seemed to cross his mind. He stepped back prying Bella's hand away from him to examine the knuckles before kissing them.

There were several collective _"Ahhh's"_ while Diddy addressed me "That boy is head over heels in love."

"Yes he is" I agreed because that was something I knew for certain.

Shaking my head at our oldest son I announced that dinner was ready and everyone could help themselves. I had set up the production line of Chicken Parmesan and Ziti along with tossed salad with garlic bread on the counter. Marcus had asked about Edward's absence and I told him he and Bella would be along later. By the time I had informed Bella of the get together she had already made plans to eat with her sister and didn't want to cancel. I understood that especially knowing that we would all be together Sunday at the house and we could enjoy a more formal evening.

When everyone was done eating I started the coffee and set out the desserts while Diddy and Jane helped load the dishwasher. Alice was setting out the cups and small plates so I took a minute to speak to Rose. I didn't get a chance to talk to her all night and I didn't want to go into specifics with everyone around but I wanted to make sure she was alright and let her know that I was there for her. She seemed to be doing fine, telling me that most of the crying was done in the morning when she was with Bella. Again I was glad that my soon to be daughter-in-law – even the prospect making me happy – was there for Rose to lean on.

Soon after dessert was done Edward and Bella arrived with Seth. Dogs are not something I enjoyed in my home as I found them to be messy and smelly. However Bella was concerned with leaving him home alone so soon after just returning so I suggested that she bring him. They came into the dining area and before anyone could say hello Vinny practically sprinted to take the leash away from Bella "Can I play with Seth?"

"Ummm… I guess, you better ask your grandma first"

I smiled at his inquisitive eyes "Go ahead, maybe Seth will eat some of your Army Men, then you won't have to pick them up"

"He won't eat em" Vinny assured me running down the hall to the TV room.

I didn't get a chance to say hello either of them as Marcus and Didyme were standing there rather excited to see the girl who had stolen my son's heart. Edward gave my brother a manly hug before wrapping Diddy in a warm embrace. After their initial hello's my son stood next to his girl with his arm around her shoulder practically beaming with pride "Marcus, Didyme, I'd like you to meet my Bella"

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Bella held her hand out which my brother took bringing it to his lips to making Bella blush "As it is you my dear"

Diddy didn't wait for an invitation as she hugged Bella tightly. Moving back she held her at arm's length looking her over for a brief moment as if Bella was a used car, before smiling warmly to Edward. "I can see why."

Bella was confused but Edward knew exactly what his aunt was talking about and chuckled. Diddy stepped back keeping her gaze on Bella "Such an innocent face…" she commented before looking back at my son "I bet this one gets in the most _delicious _trouble"

Bella face turned crimson red as she bit into her bottom lip and Diddy grinned "That's what I thought"

Marcus laughed along with Edward who squeezed Bella a little tighter "Not too much trouble"

_There was that word again – trouble_

_What kind of trouble? Did I even want to know?_

Bella's eyes shifted up to him and he kissed her head speaking softly in her ear "at least nothing I can't handle" I took that as my cue to step in giving them both a hug and then watched in amazement as Aro hugged Bella warmly. "Did you have a nice vacation?"

"Yes Sir we did…"

_Sir?_

The word making me uncomfortable as Bella glanced up at my brother "…in fact I tried to talk Edward into going to Mexico, but he said …_nooooo_" drawing out the word with a giggle.

"I did not say _noooo_" Edward mocked "I said we had things to do, so we can go next month"

"It's the same thing" Bella insisted light heartily while Edward shook his head "It is not"

Their banter made it hard for me to believe what Diddy had suggested. Bella was clearly defying him something that Jane would never do. In fact I was fairly certain that Jane would not have even suggested an alternative vacation none the less question his decision.

Bella once again spoke to Aro "Edward reminded me that he was needed so you could go away."

"And Marcus" Aro interrupted causing Bella to address my older brother "Are you going together?"

"Yes, it's a yearly thing"

"Oh, well then I guess for the sake of everyone's vacation, I can make allowances" she added flippantly with a giggle while Aro joked "Why that is mighty kind of you Ms. Swan"

She giggled once more before giving him a beseeching almost annoyed look "Which reminds me, I have something I wanted to discuss with…"

"Isabella" Edward spoke her full name causing her to drop the subject - and I saw it.

The truth in what Didyme had said, the thing that I tried so hard to pretend wasn't happening. The giggles had vanished, the smile replaced with seriousness, the outspokenness exchanged for absolute quiet. She reminded me of Jane and Aro's cold question came back to me '_Does her natural nature make her no longer worthy of your admiration?'_

"Hey slugger" Jasper called from the end of the table causing Bella to blush and then gasp "Oh My God Emmett…I'm so sorry"

She was at his side in a moment touching the bruise on his face with her palm "Does it hurt?"

Emmett started to tell her no, but Rose cut in with a giggle "he's been complaining all day"

Edward chuckled, excusing himself to the kitchen; we sat down while Bella made her way around the table, pausing to say something to Rose. When she sat down she chose the chair next to Jane, hugging her intensity.

As she moved back Jane lifted Bella's hand "Does it hurt?"

"It's better, Edward's making me keep ice on it"

As if on cue Edward returned doing what appeared to be a balancing act. He was carrying two cups of coffee with a plate of strawberry pie poised on top of one of them. Over his right arm hung a kitchen towel and a small bag of ice dangled from his fingers. Setting the cups on the table he wrapped the ice in the dish towel before placing it on the back of Bella's hand and taking the open seat next to her.

Once he was seated Bella said a quiet _'thank you'_ accepted a _'you're welcome'_ by ways of a small kiss and then one of the two forks which Edward took out of the pocket of his shirt. As I watched the exchange I took notice that I wasn't the only one. Marcus, Didyme and Jasper seemed very intent on what was occurring at the far corner of the table.

"How did you know about my hand? Did they tell you what happened?" Bella asked eating a bite of pie

"No…" Jane answered with a giggle "they showed us"

Bella's face turned beet red as she gasped "Alice"

Making not only my daughter laugh but everyone who was paying attention "Oh come on Bella, that was hilarious…if it wouldn't be for Emmett's job, that video would be on You Tube as we speak. Besides after the way you were acting last night I figured you could use some levity. What the heck were you fighting over anyway?"

"We weren't fighting" Edward stated firmly while Bella dropped her eyes to the half-eaten plate of dessert. Everyone was correct, she had been in trouble. Unsure how to handle that revelation I excused myself to finish wiping down the kitchen.

"What's the matter Es?"

Rinsing the sponge I didn't bother to look at Didyme as I kept my voice down "Why should a grown woman have to worry about being in trouble?"

Diddy leaned her back against the counter leaving at a deep sigh "I suppose I could ask you the same thing"

Stopping what I was doing I turned to her with narrowed eyes "Me?"

"Yes. I seem to remember it was just last month someone calling me frantic because she had scratched her husband's new Mercedes."

"It's not the same thing. I wasn't worried about being punished"

"Well you were worried about something"

"I wasn't worried…" I said spraying the sink out "…I just didn't want to upset Carlisle and he was going to be…"

"Mad, angry, unhappy…" She was throwing words out at me.

"I don't know what he was going to be but I wasn't afraid of him"

Taking me by the shoulders to turn me around she asked "Does that girl look like she is afraid of Edward?"

Bella was leaning into Edward's side she had one hand lying flat on the table with the ice on it the other was clasping his hand that was draped over her shoulder. They were laughing along with everyone else.

"That girl is no more fearful of your son then you are of your husband. However the very last thing she would ever want to do is disappoint or cause him stress. Just as you would not want to do the same thing to Carlisle by damaging his car, however those things happen. When they do, you make Carlisle his favorite meal, give him a blow job, tell him you're sorry and then feel guilty until the damage is fixed. That girl does the same thing, except there is no guilt and instead of making a large meal there will be some other kind of penance."

"That's what concerns me…"

"That, my dear sister, is none of your business. That is between the two of them just as your relationship with your husband, is no concern of mine. The only thing you need to know is that nothing…absolutely nothing is done to that girl that she does not consent to."

Diddy stopped to give me a pointed look "Look Es, I don't know exactly what your problem is, but I do know that you can either continue to live in your world of denial or, you can embrace that young woman who is madly in love with your son, for who she is."

"What are you asking me to do…share tips on leather cleaning?"

Diddy burst out laughing "No…I think Jane will have that covered…" her expression turned serious "…just don't do what you did to Jane…I love you Es, but that was wrong"

"I've said I was sorry"

"You've said the words, I don't think you ever believed them in your heart and Jane is very aware of that, as is Aro."

"Mom we are going to have to go" Edward came into the kitchen with his dishes

"You're leaving already?" he started telling me about having to stop by the grocery store, because they had nothing for breakfast and had an early morning meeting at the house. From what he was saying I got the feeling it was an insurance agent or something along those lines. I told him that I would pack him a care package that would hold them over through the morning that way they could stay a little longer.

The rest of the evening passed fairly quickly, we all ended up in the family room for the epic battle of Guitar Hero between Jasper and Marcus. Edward was standing in the back talking with Aro and his father. Jane Didyme and I were sitting at the small round table paging through pictures with Alice. When we got to an older family portrait, it reminded me to make a copy of the one Jane wanted.

Getting up to get the laptop I stopped dead at the sight of what was on the couch. Bella was in a sitting position with her head wedged in the corner and her legs drawn up on the cushions. Mia sat between her and the arm of the couch straddling her waist with her little head resting on her chest. Rose was in a half laying position on her side with her feet drawn up and her upper body lying against Bella. Both her arms were draped around Vinny who was positioned with his head on Bella's leg and his body stretched out alongside his aunt. Seth was squeezed in behind Rose with his head resting on her upper thigh. All five of them intertwined and all five of them, sleeping.

The allure was too great and I quickly got the camera, snapping off a few pictures. My actions got the attention of the others in the room making them come to see what I found so interesting.

Marcus laughed quietly "I can't believe Edward has a dog"

"Actually uncle, Eddie here…" he put his arm around Edward "… has a little Bella, the dog just came along…kind of like a package deal or a two for one special" he chuckled while Edward shook off his arm saying "I guess we should go"

Edward squated down at the end of the couch. Reaching out his hand his knuckles skimmed over the length of Bella's jaw "Wake up nâhtötse, it's time to go home"

"Give me Mia, Bella" Jasper leaned down to the baby as Bella made whimpering noise "Mmmm…I'm stuck under Rose"

"Emmett..." Edward called "…get your wife off my woman"

"I bet you never thought you'd hear that" Marcus chuckled next to me and I had to agree with a grin. "No I didn't"

I had worried that Edward would never find true love that he would be an old man sitting alone and surviving on frozen dinners. It was a sad proposition and one no mother wants for her child. Watching as he gently woke Bella and helped her to a standing position, I knew that was no longer a concern. I didn't understand their life or rather the choices that they made, yet I could see that they deeply cared for one another.

My son dotted on Bella, took care of her, and treated her with tenderness and compassion. Those were all the things that I worked so hard to instill into him. Edward hadn't forgotten and I didn't know how the whole club life fit in with their relationship. Full-time, part-time, getting in trouble, not blinking or whatever else it entailed, all I knew was that they were both happy. My son was ecstatically happy and going to start looking for a ring and that was all that mattered.

Everyone gathered their stuff together, I gave Jane the copy of the picture she wanted and made up my mind to try and repair our tattered relationship. I didn't know if my sister-in-law and I could ever be close friends but we should be something.

Alice had all the kid's stuff packed; Jasper carried Mia in his arms along with a tote over his shoulder. Emmett picked up a sleeping Vinny while Rose took Seth's leash so Edward and Bella could handle the two bags of groceries I had gathered for them. They all left together walking down the hall talking quietly amongst themselves and I hoped that my children would always be kind to one another.

Aro was getting ready to leave, the weekend would be a busy one for both him and Marcus but it was also exciting for them. I gave Jane an unexpected hug, thanking her again for the pie and she thanked me for the picture. Looking to my baby brother, he wrapped me in his strong arms saying he would see me Sunday. When he let me go I looked up into his eyes saying the words that I should have said hours ago. "It doesn't matter"

It took him a moment to know what I was talking about but I could see the understanding of my words come to him. It didn't matter to me where Edward and Bella met or how they conducted their lives. I wasn't going to pass judgment and I certainly could never think wrongly of the woman who my son loves so very much.

At his understanding I repeated the words with conviction "It doesn't matter, I already think of Bella as my daughter"

"Good choice and I might add that now you know exactly how mother felt about Jane"

As I closed the door I thought about Aro's parting words. Mother did love Jane and unlike me she never allowed grandmother's narrow-mindedness to influence her opinion. I stood there wondering if mother was aware of their…_lifestyle;_ if she was, there was nothing but acceptance for it. I didn't know if there was any possible way to repair the damage that was done to my relationship with Jane. Didyme was correct I had said the words of apology simply out of obligation but I never truly completely meant them. That was something that had changed, I was indeed very sorry for the pain I caused and it was time to not only say it, but mean it. I just hoped it wasn't too late.

**A/N**

**Sleepwalker1 pre-read the beginning of this OT and commented on how shocked she was at Esme's attitude. Just remember that Esme is human and even the most loving person can hold resentment towards someone. Esme's was towards Jane, she took out her anger at the situation on who she perceived to be the weakest link. I think in her mind she didn't realize that Aro truly loved his wife and would stand up for her. Why Esme didn't see it? Because she closed her eyes to anything good in their relationship, all Esme could focus on was what the – what she called – disgusting parts. **

**Anyway I hope this answers some of your questions. You got to hear what was said to Gina (aka. Skank #1) …I know you all wanted t know that. You also got to see how Esme can be in denial about Edward and Emmett's life, and it would appear that she no longer is and maybe…just maybe she can heal the relationship with Jane. **

**I know you are wondering about Marcus and Didyme's relationship. Theirs is not D/s in anyway, however it is their business and they are very well versed in the…ins and outs…of the lifestyle. It's kind of like a vegetarian owning a hamburger stand…they know how to cook them, but never partake….lol…**

**So what do you think of Esme now? Is she still your favorite momma?**


	14. Charlie's Surprise Visit

**Since you all asked so very nicely, here is the OT…Read after Chapter 78  
**

Charlie's POV

402 Cyprus - that was the house directly in front of me.

It stood on the northeast corner at the intersection of Spruce and Cyprus just as Jake had said it would. There didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary occurring in the single family two story dwelling. The double garage matching the exterior of the house that was composed of wooden shingles and brown siding, fit right in with the rest of homes on the block. It was twice as big as Bella's so I imagine it cost twice as much. The property was well cared for with its manicured lawn and professional landscaping. Nothing stood out that would draw attention to anything…_strange _taking place.

_Opps I forgot _

It's not strange; according to my wife the politically correct word is…_alternative_.

Alternative, what exactly does that mean?

Something different, unconventional and out of the norm, that's what I'm told is the way my daughter is living her life, in that unassuming house. She didn't tell me, then again Bella never tells me anything. I have to find things out all on my own and usually from a third party in the form of gossip. It would be nice to hear it directly from the horse's mouth, that way I wouldn't have to be concerned with the accuracy. I also wouldn't have to feel like such a dope for not knowing what is going on in the life of my only child.

Over the years my daughter has taken upon herself to force me into being an absent father. The kind that carry a picture in their wallet, showing it to people so they feel better about themselves, yet could care less about their child's life. Regardless of her efforts, that was something I would never be in Bella's life – absent.

I had decided that years ago when she left Washington to attend Dartmouth, nearly making a nuisance of myself by calling twice a week. It became a religious ritual, those Wednesday and Sunday phone calls. We seldom talked about anything important, just basic information about classes or new street signs being installed. The guys at the station house teased me about being overbearing but I didn't care, other than Bella coming home for Christmas it was the only contact we had.

I had begun to worry that she would think I was intruding so one Wednesday I forced myself to not pick up the phone. An hour later Bells called me; she was in a panic worried that something had happened. Reassuring her that I was fine and making up an excuse for the missed call, my heart swelled knowing the little bit of time we shared was just as important to her as it was to me and I never missed another call.

That was one of the reason's I was there, standing across the street from 402 Cyprus.

There was no movement in the house, no cars in the driveway, nothing to tell me that anyone was home, but I knew they were. It was still early only a few minutes after eight am. They didn't know I was coming, it was planned that way, and short of being forcibly removed I wasn't leaving. This was going to be one time that I heard all the information pertaining to Bella, first handed and in its entirety. My plan was simple, I was going in uninvited and staying until I was satisfied that my daughter wasn't in any danger from anyone.

The previous Sunday we had sat in the diner eating breakfast and talking. That was when I found out about all the stuff that had been going on. It was all news to me because once again my daughter didn't think it important enough to tell me. When confronted, Bella brushed it off by saying she thought it was kids playing some kind of prank.

Had she brought the happenings to my attention I would have immediately dismissed her prank theory. Maybe the air being left out her tires could have been kids, if not for the fact they did it in such a way that it was a slow leak. Delinquents wouldn't have taken the time to do that; they would have just sliced the tire with a knife. The same could be said for Seth's missing collar. If juveniles had taken it they wouldn't have bothered to return it. And it certainly wasn't kids investigating her personal information - that was an adult on a mission.

What concerned me was what kind of mission, what did they want? Bella didn't have anything of value; she wasn't a movie star or a highfalutin society woman. She had a nice tidy sum of money; enough that if she was smart with it, she'd be comfortable. Yet she would still have to work and make a living for herself. So it made no sense why people would be so interested in her life. Whatever the reason, it must have also concerned Edward enough that he'd take action. After all, from what I gathered he was the one who hired this Weiss fellow in the first place.

_Edward _

Another thing I had to learn about from someone other than my daughter. That honor went to Mrs. Weaver, Bella's fifth grade teacher. Sue and I had gone out for dinner at The Lodge, while we were waiting to pay the bill, Estelle stood behind me striking up a conversation with my wife. It didn't take her long before she came right out and asked what I thought of Edwin living with Bella. I couldn't even get a word in as she told me how Edwin was thirty-five, unemployed, and losing his home to foreclosure. Estelle had heard it on _good authority_ that this Edwin's own family turned their back on him due to a drug problem.

Now, I lived in Forks my whole life and I knew that gossip traveled faster than Tony Steward at Daytona. So it didn't surprise me at all that she had '_heard' _something, it was the context that had me upset. Bella might be a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. And she would not have a stranger move in with her. When I told Estelle that she was mistaken, the woman stood her ground telling me that she heard the news directly from someone who would know.

How in the world Estelle Weaver could think someone in the town was a better authority on my daughter than her family was another story. Bella had ties to the community only as long as a basic hello and friendly smile when she came to town. The only people she associated socially with were at LaPush and I was fairly certain they would not be spreading rumors about Bella. Yet I questioned Estelle as to who the culprit was that had _enlightened _her with this information. She refused to give me a name yet she did inform me that Edwin was no stranger as he had been seeing my daughter for over a month.

To say my blood was boiling would have been a lie, I was downright furious. Gossip is a way of life in a small town like Forks. The majority of it is pure bull-shit, however most of it is usually grounded in some kind of truth and that was what had me upset. I didn't believe that Bella would be with a man who was on drugs, or homeless. Regardless of what Estelle Weaver was trying to insinuate, my daughter was not that desperate to have a man in life. Especially one that came with the baggage she was describing to me. However the story must have originated from somewhere, so I got the feeling that somewhere in amongst all the gossip lied some kind of truth.

On the drive home Sue – who knew nothing about Edwin – phoned Leah, knowing that if anyone knew about Bella dating, it would be her. Judging from the one sided conversation I heard it was clear _'yes indeed Bella was seeing a man'_ and in fact they had just left Jake and Leah's house after having Tex-Mex night.

That was all I needed to hear.

I can't say that I felt betrayed yet it was pretty damn close. Sue tried to tell me more of the story but I shut her down, I was going to hear all about _Edwin_ from Bella. Knowing that they had left Jake's house and only lived a few blocks away, I assumed she would be home. Especially since apparently Edwin no longer had one.

Bella sounded…_happy_ when she picked up the phone. That was a tone in her voice I had not heard for a long time and I have to admit hearing it softened my annoyance. I listened while she told me his name was Edward and they had only just met the week before. She went on to tell me everything that a father wants to know. He was gainfully employed, owned his home, loved his family and was not on drugs. Ten years ago all of that stuff would have been important. At that moment the most essential thing was the glee in my daughter's voice as she spoke about him.

Hearing a man's voice in the background I asked to speak with him, I just wanted to say hello and see if I could discern anything from his voice as well. Bella refused to put him on, telling me that I could talk to him when they came to Forks for the graduation.

I did get to speak with him once; it was over a week later when I called to ask Bella a question however Edward answered the phone. He said that Bella was in the tub, we had a small conversation where I told him to take good care of my girl. He assured me that wouldn't be a problem and the call ended with us both saying we were looking forward to meeting each other.

There wasn't much more to say because by that time I had already done a full check on Edward Cullen, he was clean, no record, no warrant's not even a traffic ticket. He had an excellent credit score, owned his own home and for the past three years taught Anatomy at the University of Washington. On paper he looked damn near perfect so I was glad he was coming to Forks. It would give me a chance to analyze him closer.

The whole week leading up to their visit, Sue had repeatedly warned me to be nice. I don't know why she was so worried, _I'm always nice._

Besides, my man Jake had already given me the heads up about Edward. He said Bella's new fellow was a standup guy, who took good care of my little girl. Jake's exact words were 'it's hard to explain Charlie, they are like magnets or something.' I didn't know what he meant but he assured me that once I saw them together I would understand.

_And I did_

There was not a doubt in my mind that Edward was indeed a man of integrity. Even after Paul went and said that Bella was having lots of sex, Edward didn't shy away. He came right over, introduced himself and shook my hand. I had so much respect for the young man that I blew off Paul's sarcastic remarks to pretend I hadn't heard. The whole time we sat at the table talking I could tell that Edward was worried about Bella. And when she finally came out of the bedroom his face lit up like a Christmas tree, all bright and warm. But it was my daughter's reactions that sealed the deal.

Bella had a gleam in her eye that I hadn't seen in a long time. There was a genuine smile on her face instead of the fake plastered on one that I was so accustomed to. She ate her meal with gusto rather than forcing down every bite like it was threatening to come back up. But the kicker was her laughter, my baby laughed, full out hold on to your belly, tears in her eyes laughter.

Jake was always good at cheering Bella up, those two were like peas in a pod but Jake held nothing on what Edward had accomplished. The whole town saw the same thing I had, and believe me, I watched, looking for any signs that would indicate something was wrong. A possessiveness, a quick temper, irritability, grabby, bossy, disapproving or any other negative trait that would send up a red flag, and there was none.

In fact it was just the opposite, Edward seemed to get along and fit right in with everyone from LaPush. Letting Bella be with her friends without hovering or demanding her full attention. Hell Jake even told me later that Quil was staying at Edward's house when they came to the city for the shower the following weekend. Seth was staying there too and from what I understood Emery had made plans to go golfing with Edward and his brother.

Edward seemed damn near perfect to not only me but the whole town. People had witnessed the exchange between him and James outside of the diner. I was told by my deputy that there was trouble and by the time I had gotten there all I found was a happy Bella being carried piggy-back through the streets. The other altercation occurred at Casey's, James started the problem, and Edward was right by Bella's side when she ended it.

The thought of her slapping that son-of-a-bitch brought a smile to my face and I wished to _god_ I could have been there to see it. From what I was told it was quite a sight to behold, however Bella was visibly shaken from the situation. Edward didn't go all macho trying to exert his manliness; no instead he took care of my daughter. Sam told me that when he walked them to the car Bella was scared, rambling and distant.

When she arrived back at the house several hours later – dressed in what I believed was Edward's clothes - Bella was none of those things. In fact she was the exact opposite, yelling curses at Jake and practically attacking Paul for his brazen attitude. I was told later that Edward had taken Bella to the motel to supposedly _'talk privately'_ I think there was a little more than talking going on because _that_ they could have done in the car.

There was a lot of speculation on what occurred in that motel room and I heard all about it from the townsfolk. However that was the only negative remarks I had to endure and even those were more snickers and innuendos – mostly from my fellow cops. The rest of the people all commented on how happy Bella appeared, how in loved they looked and how attractive they were together. And I had to agree with each and every one of them.

That was until Monday afternoon.

That was when I closed my office door, sat down at the desk and became personally familiar with Officer Jason Hawk. He and his partner were dispatched to Edward's home the night that someone had broken in. Bella was rather disturbed by his behavior, telling me that he was rude, arrogant and implied that she obtained her restraining orders by illegal means.

It was the last part I didn't like and was one of the reasons I decided to look into Hawk's work record. I wanted to make sure that he would not in any way interfere with the process of renewing them. It took years to talk my daughter into filing them and even then it was Carol at the Center who had the most success in getting it done. The last thing I needed was another obstacle that would stop her from following through. Not that those papers truly meant anything if James wanted to get to her. But other than a bullet to his brain it was the only defense available and believe me I often thought about the alternative.

The other reason I did something that made me uncomfortable was because Bella had asked me to. That was something she very seldom did; ask for help from anyone, especially me. Even when she first came to me, an eight year old little girl who has just lost the only thing she could call home. I heard her almost every night cry herself to sleep, call out for her mother in her dreams and wake in the morning with a fake smile on her face. I tried to offer her some solace by going into her room at night, but she just rolled over and pretended to be asleep. Maybe I should have tried harder to get through to her but at the time the rejection was harder to bare than the tears.

As time went on the tears turned to determination and she took it upon herself to prove that she was not a troublesome child by never asking for anything. So for her to seek my help with Officer Hawk, I figured she was either very worried or desperate. Either way I had the ability with a simple phone call or two, to ease her mind and what kind of father would I be to not do it.

The data base itself only gives basic information. When an officer joined a force, who his superiors where, awards or citations he received and any citizen complaints that had been lodged against him. It was a good place to start and acquainted me with Hawk's record, which looked exemplary to me. It also told me that up until four years ago when he transferred to East Precinct, his immediate supervisor was Ronald Long. I knew Ron we went to the academy together and on occasion he would come out to Forks to do some fishing.

That was where I started.

Earlier in the day I had given my old buddy a call, he was a little surprised to hear from me "Hey Charlie, everything alright out there in nowhere land?"

"Everything's fine, how about with you?"

"Good, good, are you calling to set up a weekend of R & R?"

"You know me, I'm always up for a few days on the water but that's not really what I wanted to talk about. I was wondering what you could tell me about one of your men. Actually he no longer is in your precinct, he transferred out several…"

At my uneasy rambling Ron wondered "Who is it Charlie?"

"Hawk, Jason Hawk"

"Is he applying for a job out there?"

"No…it's nothing like that I was just …"

He cut right to the chase "Is this inquiry, business or personal?"

"A little bit of both I guess" I told him with a sigh while sitting back in my chair "He was dispatched on an attempted burglary at my daughter boyfriend's house and she was concerned with his attitude"

Ron laughed "Yes I can imagine she might have been"

"I didn't see any disciplinary actions in his record has there been…" Trailing off because the words didn't really need to be said.

It was not something that any police force wanted to acknowledge yet it occurred fairly regular. Complaints against one its members handled internally, rather than through the 'official' chain of command. It's like a second chance reprieve, letting the officer know that his superior is monitoring his actions but not bringing full charges against him. Usually if there is a real problem the offending officer will straighten up, if not it is suggested that he might find a new line of work.

Ron knew exactly what I was referring to "No, what you see in his file is all there is, at least while he was here at this house. It's just Hawk can be rather…abrasive. He's Army…" meaning that Hawk received his training while in service to our country "…came here straight from being discharged so he has that '_do as I say mentality_' but he's a good man."

"Do you know why he transferred houses?" That could be a telling sign that something was amiss. After eight years in one precinct, community ties as well as partnerships are forged and so to leave that behind without receiving any kind of a promotion caused me to wonder.

"Ah…I believe it was personal reasons, divorce…"

_Oh…the cops personal albatross _

"…plus given that the East sector is smaller with a higher residential presence, it was a smart move."

Ron went on to tell me things that an internal data base held that a statewide would not. Hawk headed the Police Athletic League Basketball Organization and personally coached the ten-to-twelve year old squad. He was also the police advisor and liaison for the past two years to Garfield High School's DARE program. He resided - with a second wife of two years - in the sector he worked in, which might have been another reason for the transfer. All in all the report I received led me to believe that Officer Jason Hawk was a decent guy. He lacked tact and social graces but he was a fine man who got along well with his fellow officers and he respected his superiors.

After making plans for Ron to come to Forks for a weekend I hung up and decided it would be best to call Hawk myself and see what his concerns were. Not that I didn't already have an idea. Any cop worth a damn could play connects the dots with the circumstances surrounding the legal papers and the rape that occurred. It's not that the restraining order was obtained through dishonest means; it was just that the timing was a bit too convenient. Judge Crawford was not happy signing them especially since Bella had refused to name a perpetrator. She wholeheartedly denied any memory of the events and half a dozen people from Casey's swore that James had been there all night.

The only reason Crawford even entertained the notion of signing them at all was because I shoved the pictures of Bella under his nose and he felt sorry for me.

_For me? _

My daughter, my sweet, goodhearted, beautiful girl was lying in a hospital bed lucky to be alive and he had the nerve to feel sorry for me. Her body was bruised, violated and damaged beyond repair and _he_ felt sorry for _me_? Well I would accept his pity just as long as he signed the damn papers and kept signing them.

Hawk was working the overlap shift two-to-twelve, I wanted to try and get him before he went out on patrol. I had left him a message saying I would be calling so he wasn't surprised to hear from me. "Chief Swan, what can I do for you?"

Not wanting to come right out an accuse him of anything I beat around the bush "I was wondering if there have been any new developments with the break-in that occurred at the Cullen house a few weeks back?"

"No Sir…" the sir was not meant to sound insolent even though that was the way it came out "…there were no prints, the perp was unrecognizable on the video and there has been no other incidences. So unless something surfaces, this case will remain unsolved." After a brief pause he added "That seems to be a pattern where your daughter is concerned"

"What are you insinuating son?"

"I'm not your son, Sir" Again the sir was said strictly due to his military training.

"It was a figure of speech, no offence implied."

"None taken" The arrogance I had been warned about coming through loud and clear.

"…and I'm not implying anything. When I'm called to a home where the victim tells me that he has a female living with him, I like to cover my bases. Especially once we had taken a walk through the house, then it became imperative that I see the female."

Hawk wasn't making any sense "Did you find something illegal on the premises? Was there something in Cullen's story that made you doubt his word?"

"No. The only thing that struck me as odd was the …room in the basement, which once seeing it, I insisted on interviewing the woman who lived there."

"Bella doesn't live there"

"She has her own room"

_That was news to me. _

Even if Bella stayed over from time to time, I would assume that she slept with Edward, not in her own room. Then again I certainly wouldn't complain about that.

"Is it a problem that she would have her own space?" Even as I said the words they sounded …odd and suspicious. A woman who had her own home wouldn't go to her boyfriend's house to have alone time. He was right it didn't make any sense and was certainly out of the ordinary; enough that it would have made me question the motives too.

"Not per-say Chief Swan, it just seemed abnormal and raising a few questions that I wouldn't have felt right leaving unanswered. It was completely possible that other than the time your daughter spent with Mr. Cullen in the basement, they remained platonic."

_In the basement? _

Holding my question I listened as Hawk went on. "However I thought that seemed highly unlikely. Then once I received the 10-27 and had a better understanding of your daughter's background, I insisted on Mr. Cullen bringing her back to the house. I want you to know Sir that I was not leaving the premises until I ascertained that your daughter was not only alright; but that she was there of her own free will."

_What does that mean? Own free will_

That time I did interrupt "Why wouldn't Bella want to be there?"

"Chief…"giving a resound sigh"…I would never dare to pass judgment on what two adults do to or with each other behind closed doors. And under normal circumstances I would have established that the involved female was safe and that everything was consensual. However given the history that surrounds your daughter I took extra caution in making sure that she was not being coerced into participating out of fear or intimidation. It's very easy for women with a history of abuse to become involved in another abusive relationship. I want you to know Sir that I questioned her several times to see if there was any wavering of her story."

Words started sticking out in my mind, safe, consensual, but I wondered to what story he was thinking she would wavier on. "And was there?"

"No Sir, there was not. The only time that your daughter seemed to be uncomfortable was when the questioning got around to her ex-husband and the SRO against him"

_SRO_ - standing restraining order

I knew that's what had raised a red flag. I was expecting Hawk to accuse me of influencing the judge – which I fully admit doing – however his next statement caught me completely off guard. "She became agitated and defensive, and frankly I find it extremely hard to believe that your daughter doesn't know who sexually assaulted her. Because she will not say it leaves me to think that she is protecting someone. And then I began to wonder if it was an actual assault or a scene that had gone wrong."

_Scene? What does he mean by that? _

Hawk continued "That perhaps it had started out normal but then something happened, either accidentally or intentionally leaving your daughter injured. In order to cover-up her participation she then concocted the assault and obtained the restraining order as a ploy to cover up for her Dom."

_Dom?_

"If I could have gotten her to admit that the SRO was in some way a maneuver to draw attention away from the real culprit, than an open case could have been closed. Valuable time and resources could be spent investigating real crimes…"

I am a patient man however the arrogance coming out of him was obnoxiously insulting. 'You're suggesting that my daughter committed a crime by filing a false police report. And then followed it up with lying under oath in a Judicial proceeding. I don't know how you are raising your children but I take personal offence at the suggestion…"

"I meant no offence…" I cut him off, because he was one of those kinds of people who needed to be reminded that he wasn't the head honcho.

"You know …_Son…" _emphasizing the word "…I don't doubt for a second that you _did_ mean it offensively. I believe in your mind you think I'm some hick cop who's biggest worry is what color sprinkles to get on his dounut. So let me be perfectly clear on a few items. I might only be the Chief of Police from a small town, but I am the man in charge, and I significantly outrank you. Another thing, we small town crime fighters take things such as perjury and false reports very serious and I highly doubt the town would keep me in my position if I so liberally evaded the law.

"Again Sir, I didn't mean to imply…" He tried to interject but I wasn't having it.

"And yet without any personal knowledge of what my daughter had endured or what she had to go through in the aftermath you take it upon yourself to imply the worst. You're major concern is her inability to name a suspect; have you never heard of a phenomena called victims regression, where the mind in an attempt to defend itself blocks all memory of the event. I will tell you now Officer Hawk my daughter was attacked and raped by a person or persons who at this time she is unable to identify. "

That was stretching the truth yet it was not a lie, because I didn't say Bella didn't know who it was I said she was _'unable'_ to identify him. And to be completely honest, Bella never came right out and told me who it was. She kept her mouth shut when I was around because as an officer of the law I would have been duty bound to arrest him or at the very least bring him in for questioning.

"She spent ten days in the hospital three of those in the Acute Care Unit, two years in therapy and lost a full semester of school. Does that sound like something she _made up_?"

"Sir all I meant by my statement was that my original concern was for the welfare of your daughter. If I overstepped the boundaries I'm truly sorry. In our line of work we see all kinds of people and I should have known better then to judge your daughters relationship with Mr. Cullen simply by my own preconception. I want you to know that the only impact their lifestyle had on this investigation was the establishing of Ms. Swans willing participation. Especially after learning of the difficulties she had with her ex-husband and the extra care was simply to ensure her safety. Please tell Mr. Cullen that if anything should come up in his case I will contact him and as for your daughter. She has my number; if she remembers anything about the person who attacked her any other detail about the incident I would be more than happy to assist her. Again I'm very sorry if I made her at all uncomfortable or caused her more stress but the dungeon in the basement took me by surprise."

"Dungeon? You mean it's dark and unfinished?"

"Ah…" he stalled "…yeah, it's very …dark down there and kind of scary" there was a trace of humor in his voice that made me wonder what he found amusing "Anyway Chief Swan, if there is nothing else I need to get out on patrol"

"No that's all, thank you for your time"

"Chief, I truly didn't mean any disrespect to you or your daughter and I have Mr. Cullen's case in my active files. Be assured that I take the words serve and protect very seriously and will do everything I can to help them. In the meantime if they can think of anything they forgot or if I can be of any service to them or you, please do not hesitate to contact me"

The call ended on a much better note then it had started with and I got the feeling that everyone was right about Officer Hawk. He was abrupt, ill-mannered and egotistical yet I also believed he was a good cop and that was what I was going to tell Bella.

Sitting back in my chair I ran the conversation we just had over in my head. Hawk had said a few things that hadn't made any sense and he used words that once I had a moment to think about began to come together.

Hawk was under the impression that Bella lived with Edward and something about that made him suspicious of what was going on in the house.

_What was going on inside that house_?

Nothing illegal, that I was absolutely sure of but there must be something.

_What did Hawk say about the basement? _

He called it odd, dark, scary and a…dungeon.

_Dungeon? _

Hawk also said something about Bella spending time with Edward down there. Why would they spend time in a dark, dreary, dungeon? Other phrases he used came to me consensual, own free will, a scene gone wrong and Dom.

_Holy Hell_

Those were all phrases I knew, they were words that I had read on page after page of Bella's Thesis. It was an eight hundred page in-depth study into the world of sexual domination. That was not a topic I was especially fond of her studying but she was twenty-two years old and didn't ask me. Then once I read it, I was more than proud of the professional way she presented such an immoral topic. There was nothing dirty or illicit in the subject matter she presented. In fact to the best I could understand a Dominant-submissive relationship was very much like a marriage.

Albeit more of the kind of marriage my parents or grandparents had. One where the man was head of the household and the wife was respected yet subservient to him. She sought his guidance, answered for her actions and held him in high regard. In return he saw to her needs, treated her with the utmost admiration and protected her with his life.

Those kinds of ideas about a marriage went out the window with the emergence of the woman's movement. Gone are the days of holding a door open for a woman, taking a heavy package from her and forget about scolding your wife for her bad behavior. Those things are all from the past now we have equal rights and empowerment, so that women can be happier and more fulfilled. Yet I can't help but wonder if everyone is so happy, why is the divorce rate so high. It seems to me maybe past generations had it right.

Those were the ideas brought forth in Bella's book, along with a lot of psychological jargon that even once I read it, made very little sense to me. But those phrases Officer Hawk used were predominant throughout the whole book. Did that mean that Bella was involved in that kind of thing with Edward?

Is that what Hawk was suggesting?

_No…that couldn't be_

The questions were on my mind for the rest of the day and by the time I got home there was no way for me to shake the feeling like something was awry. I wanted to know what was happening in Bella's life yet I didn't really want to know – everything.

Jake and Leah were staying in Forks for another night and were at the house when I got there. Jake was lying on the couch with Seth watching EPSN while the women were in the dining room making something out of green and white checkered material. After kissing my wife and finding out they were making curtains I went straight to the book shelf pulling the bound copy of Bella's thesis off. I had only read it once before but something told me I should read it again. Holding the black hard covered book with brilliant gold wording felt almost ominous.

Power Exchange and the Human Psyche

Sitting in my chair, I opened the book and started paging through until the title 'The mental mind of a submissive and the traits they exhibit' caught my attention.

The ability to accept who they are, which includes knowing personal limitations.

The ability to communicate openly and honestly

The ability to show proper courtesy and general respect.

The ability to humble themselves before others.

The ability to make informed intelligent decisions.

The ability to remain loyal when difficulties arise.

The ability to be obedient with an intense need to please.

The ability to view things without preset prejudice.

The ability to be open to trying something new or different.

The ability to remain patient.

The ability to take pride in their accomplishments.

The ability to maintain and show respect.

The ability to willingly complete assigned task.

The ability to fully give of themselves in all areas of their life.

The ability to trust without question or reserve and to be trustworthy in return.

As I re-read the list words jumped off the page at me. Courtesy, honesty, humble, intelligent, loyal, open-minded, patient, respectful and trustworthy – those all described Bella.

At my sigh Jake spoke up "Something wrong Charlie?"

"You tell me Jake, _is _something wrong?"

Sitting up he eyed the book in my hand before meeting my stare "You in the mood for a good read?"

"You're not answering my question."

He shrugged "What would you like me to say"

There it was, Jakes dismissal telling me everything I really didn't want to know. I sat there staring at him waiting to see if he was going to say anything else when he didn't, I let the truth sink in and then got angry that I was once again left out in the cold.

"It's true! And you knew!" I accused while getting to my feet. Sue came in from the kitchen to see what I was yelling about "What's going on?"

"Bella is involved in some kind of sick, twisted, strange goings on and your son-in-law knew"

My wife had the nerve to stand there and laugh "My son-in-law?"

"That's right. Because if he was mine, he would have told me and he certainly wouldn't have allowed Bella to be anywhere near that …that …_pervert_" The word was out of mouth as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm calling my daughter and asking her what the heck she thinks she's doing and telling her she can't see _him _anymore"

It was the laughter that stopped me. It wasn't a small giggle or even a chuckle it was full out laughing "Can I listen on the other line when you tell your adult daughter that she can't do something?"

Sue stood with her hands on her hips, the piece of material she had been working on still clasped in her fingers while I stood there dumbfounded. "You listen here Charlie, Bella is a grown woman who can make her own decisions"

"She's still my child; I have a right to tell her what I think!"

"And she has a right to tell you to _go to hell_!"

"I don't care! You have no idea what she's doing, what he got her involved in and Jake knew it!"

"Charlie…" Jake tried to be reasonable, but I wasn't ready for that yet. Holding up my hand I cut him off "I don't want to hear it, I just want to know how long you knew"

"We've always known Charlie, we told you Jake was with Bella the night she met Edward at New Moon"

I glared at Leah "Wha…wha..what about New Moon? I was told they met at a nightspot, not at some deviate _sex _club" and then turned on Jake "Why would you take my daughter there?"

He shrugged "She asked me to" while Leah came to his defense "Would it have been better if she went by herself?"

"She shouldn't have gone there at all"

Sue was more democratic "Charlie, last I checked this was still America and Bella is a grown woman who can go anywhere she wants"

_Anywhere she wants? Was she out of her mind? _

"You don't know what you're talking about _woman_!" Sue's eyes widened but I didn't care, she had no idea what New Moon was or what went on there and she certainly didn't know what I was talking about Bella being involved in. "Ed…" I was so mad I couldn't even say his name "…He's going to hurt her, if he hasn't already!"

"That boy will never hurt her. You saw the way he looks at Bella, how he dotes on her and takes care of her. _Edward _loves her"

Leah agreed with her mother "He won't hurt her and she told me that he hasn't ever hurt her"

"She told you? Bella told you the strange stuff that goes on?" at the shrug I questioned "Well tell me…what goes on?"

"Charlie that is none of your business"

That was the second time my wife said that to me and I didn't like it anymore then the first one "I'm her father, I have a right to know"

"Fine" Sue said firmly "You can ask your daughter what goes on in her privacy of her bedroom right after you tell her what goes on in yours"

I gasped in shock and even though I knew she was right I couldn't stop arguing "Sue you don't understand what Bella is involved in. The things that…those people do to each other. The …strange way they live"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Bella is a grown woman, who is happier now then I have ever seen her been. I love her enough to not care about anything except her happiness and that is all you should care about too."

With that last statement my wife took the wind right out of my sails, because she was right. I had never seen Bella happier and it was clear that Edward loved her. Besides hadn't I earlier described a Dominant-submissive relationship in the same terms as an old fashioned marriage? I could be content with that thought, knowledgeable enough to watch for signs of abuse yet still in that state of ignorant bliss about all the gory details.

I was just about to tell Sue she was right when she shut me up again "Besides their life style isn't strange, _it's alternative_"

That was the first time she said the word, but it wasn't the last. That night at the dinner table we planned our quick visit to Seattle. Sue could get the curtains up, pick out the crib and I could sit in on the meeting with Mr. Weiss. I asked that my arrival be kept from Bella and Edward for several reasons. The first I didn't want an argument about me coming out. The second, I wanted to see where my daughter was supposedly living. And third I thought that a surprise visit would catch them off guard so I could observe them in their natural element.

I'll admit it was sneaky but I had to resort to those kinds of things if I wanted to know the full truth. They wouldn't have time to hide anything incriminating or stage the house to appear normal. Sue tried all week to talk me into telling Bella that I was coming, she was sure that they wouldn't have cared. I even almost took her suggestion, yet decided the original plan would be better. The main reason I chose not to inform Bella was because I was afraid if I spoke with her I would not be able to keep my mouth shut. As it was, it took four days of Sue constant reassurance and a speed course in reading through Bella's book to get me in the frame of mind I was in while standing across the street looking at 402 Cyprus.

"Charlie?" Edward's breathless voice called from the corner. He was standing there in jogging pants and a sweat covered t-shirt with a look of disbelief on his face. As I crossed the street to join him, Seth started to feverishly wag his tail.

I had to acknowledge him "Edward"

_There that came out normally_.

"Did Bella know you were coming?" He sounded slightly irritated but I couldn't imagine why unless he wasn't happy to see me.

"No, Sue needed to come to the city, so I came along"

"Oh…well" he looked up at the window on the second floor of the house then back to me "Bella was still sleeping when I left, but come on in."

After pressing the combination for the door lock Edward stepped aside so I could enter. The first thing I noticed stepping in the house was the smell of bacon cooking. "I guess she's up" Edward chuckled while pressing the code into the alarm system that looked rather new.

"Did you just get that?" I asked as he bent down to let Seth off his leash

"Yes, about a month ago when Bella started staying here. I didn't like her being in the house alone without a security system"

_Ok, that just earned him some brownie points_

"Come on, it smells and sounds like Bella is in the kitchen"

Following him through the house I took a look around, the white living room held comfy looking brown leather furniture with dark wood end tables over a white and brown oriental area rug. The dining room was decorated the same shade of white with dark wooden table and chairs. The matching sideboard sat against the wall that housed the steps which separated the two rooms. It was a nice home with modest furnishings and art work on the wall. The only thing that appeared out of place was a few packages and three rocks that sat on the dining room.

The music got louder as we got closer to the closed door which I assumed lead into the kitchen. Edward put his hand on the door and turned to me with a snicker "You know how Bella likes to sing and dance while she's cooking"

I smiled but in my heart I just couldn't muster up any joy because I didn't know that cooking caused that kind of reaction in her. My solemnness only latest as long as it took him to push open the door. The music grew louder and Bella stood with her back to us flipping pancakes, shaking hips and bobbing her head while she sang along. She was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with matching shorts that I assumed were pajamas. Seth ran over to her and when she turned to pet him I caught the smile on her face before shock took over at the sight of us standing there.

She was still dazed to see me when Edward asked if she was alright and I pretended to be upset by her asking why I was there, but in all honesty I expected nothing less. Edward got me a cup of coffee and I watched as he helped Bella finish breakfast. The three of us sat at the table in the uncluttered modern kitchen eating and making small talk.

Bella wondered how I knew where the house was and even accused me of doing a back ground check on Edward. At first I was annoyed that she would ask me such a question but then I couldn't stay that way because she was right – I did check out Edward. Once the initial conversation was out if the way I told them the real reason I was there – well most of the real reason anyway.

"Sue wanted to bring the curtains up for the baby's room and take Leah to buy a crib. She wants it all done before the shower next week." I didn't know if Edward had any experience with women and baby showers so I thought I'd enlighten him. "That way all the woman can 'ohh' and 'ahh' over tiny little socks and re-closeable diapers"

While he chuckled at how silly women could be I told Bella "I came along to keep Sue company on the drive and to see where you moved into."

"I haven't exactly moved in dad, I still have my house"

"Are you planning to ever go back there?" while I asked Bella I kept an eye on Edward to see what his reaction would be. He seemed to be as intent on hearing Bella's response as I was, appearing relieved and rather happy by her answer "Not in the foreseeable future"

I wasn't at all surprised "That's what I thought and since I wasn't given an invitation, I decided to just crash the party."

"You're always welcomed Charlie, you don't need an invitation"

Well that was a good thing especially since he had my only daughter here doing god only knows what to her.

_No, don't go there_

Taking a drink of coffee I thanked Edward for the open invitation and Bella once again brought up my appearance in the city, wondering when I was going home and if we could have dinner. That was out of the question because in order to have off next weekend I needed to switch shifts with one of my men and that meant I was on midnights for the week. I figured the small talk was over and I would tell them the main reason for my visit.

"And I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me sitting in while this Weiss fellow is here. I would really like to know what he has to say."

"I was going to call you dad, after Mr. Weiss left"

_Yeah sure she was_

"Uh…I would prefer to hear it first hand and in full rather than the edited version"

Bella didn't like that response and didn't say anything as Edward answered with a shrug "You're more than welcome to stay Charlie"

After breakfast Bella gave me a tour of the house –everything except the basement - it was a basic two story three bedroom house. There was nothing in it that would have told me there was something strange…no alternative, occurring there. As we went upstairs the door to the front room was closed and Bella led me to the one at the end of the hall announcing "This is my room"

_She did have her own room_

It was clearly hers, framed family photos sat on the dresser, books on the shelves, perfume, hairspray, and brushes on the dresser all said it was Bella's space. The kicker was when I opened the top drawer to see clothing in there. If she just put her stuff out for merely decorative reasons but didn't really use the room, her clothing wouldn't be there, they would be where she slept. I was kind of happy about that fact "This really is your room"

"Yeah, it is"

Maybe they were all wrong. Maybe it was like my grandparents marriage only instead of having separate beds they had separate rooms.

"Then there's no…" I wasn't sure what phrase to use "…funny business, going on"

_That summed it up_

Bella sighed "Dad, Edward and I love each other and this is my room, but I also have things in Edward's room because that's where I sleep"

Oh

At first the disappointment nearly crowded out the joy of what she had just said. Sue told me lots of times, Jake, Leah Billy and even my deputy said it at least half a dozen times over the past week, yet it was the first time I heard it from Bella's mouth – They loved each other.

My daughter found a man who she could love and be loved in return and Edward – the chuckle came out as I thought about what he out of the deal. "Poor Edward, I'll bet he didn't know that having you here would mean you took over his house"

"I didn't take over his house" she said leading me back down the hall towards the last bedroom. Just as we got there Edward came out freshly showered and dressed casually in jeans and a shirt. Bella didn't take me in the room she just motioned with her hand and let me peek my head through the door. I have to say, there was a bit of disappointment, it was just a room. A nice room with a very large four poster bed but nothing …strange.

_Oops…alternative_

Bella needed to dress so I went downstairs with Edward "This is a nice house, how long do you live here?"

I actually knew the answer to that question however it seemed like a proper thing to ask. Edward picked up one of the wrapped packages off the dining room table and gave me a smirk. "Almost three years"

"Oh…you must have moved in right after Bella" again that was something I knew, so I asked something I didn't know "What is she going to do with her house?"

"I don't know Charlie, we haven't talked about it yet" He said while placing the wrapped package in the corner and leaning it up against the wall.

"What have you talked about?" There that was good question, direct without being too nosey.

"Well actually…" pausing as picked up the second package to look at me "…I suppose maybe I should talk to you first. I know that Bella was already married and all so I'm not sure if I need your…" Before he could finish the doorbell rang.

Edward leaned the package up against the other one and excused himself to answer the door. When he came back he had two very attractive women with him. "Charlie Swan, this is my mother Esme Cullen and my Aunt Didyme Volturi"

_Mother? _

Just as I shook her hand Bella reappeared and both women seemed to fawn all over her and it was clear that my daughter was thoroughly accepted in the Cullen household. The women stayed long enough hand Bella an envelope and to suggest that we get together for a meal. That way we could get to '_know each other better'._ After they left Bella and Edward left me alone for a few minutes while they got stuff from the kitchen. It gave me a chance to collect my thoughts.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was expecting to find when I came here, ropes hanging from wall, shackles drilled into the floor. There was none of that; it was just an ordinary house with two ordinary people who clearly cared about one another. Of course I hadn't been into the basement and I had no intention of ever going down there.

Ignorance is bliss and that I could accept.

I did however wonder just what the nature of their …_alternative _relationship was. After reading Bella's book I realized that there are many …levels…to how they live. After all, how much authority could Edward have, he helped with making breakfast, cleaning it up and then cleared off the table. That was something my grandfather never would have done – women's work. It all seemed so confusing, like I was missing something very important.

Before Weiss arrived we looked through the pictures Edward's mother had dropped off. Bella pointed out who everyone was and I came to the conclusion that the whole family had struck gold in the gene pool. Looking through the photos I came to another conclusion, Sue had pointed it out earlier in the week but I was still too much in denial to admit it. There was no denying what was so obvious, Bella was happy. In the seventeen years that she has been with me, I have never seen her express so much genuine joy and my wife's words came back to me.

'_Bella is happy and that is all that matters'_ and as usual she was right. With that realization I decided that whatever Edward was doing to make my little girl happy, I hoped he kept on doing it.

My intention with sitting in while Weiss gave his report was to be quiet, I only wanted to listen and observe, and for the most part I accomplished that mission. However when he opened up with _'can I answer any questions',_ I had to know the most important thing.

"Is my daughter in danger?"

"I can't say that for sure, nor can I deny it. You are a police officer Chief Swan, you know as well as I do that anyone is capable of anything. My job is to inform you of what I found and then let you make the decision on what to do with that information."

That was not the answer I was looking for but I understood what he was saying "Fair enough"

Weiss went on with the report talking about some Caius fellow who was an antique dealer that made a hell of a lot more money than I did. Then again with his lifestyle he was going to need it.

_Two twenty year old woman had to be expensive and the man was begging for an early grave_

My only problem with him was his interest in Bella, what would a fifty-two year old man with two twenty year olds on his arms want with my daughter? The answer I got brought to mind something I had read in Bella's book.

"_It is the responsibility of a Dominant to insure the submissive grows and develops_

_under the Dominant's ownership."_

This Caius person likes to shape and mold young women into his perfect creature and that's what he wanted Bella for. A plaything, there was no love it was purely sex and the question came out before I could stop it.

"Is he into S&M?"

I suppose I must have shocked Bella with my knowledge of the subject as she nearly choked to death on a sip of coffee and I wondered how much personal knowledge she had with S&M. Weiss took that thought right out of my head with his response "Actually Chief Swan, once I ascertained that Caius Salvador was not a threat to my clients his sexual appetite was no longer my concern."

That wasn't a no so I figured my assumptions were correct as I sat back in the chair with my arms folded over my chest "Yeah, that's what I thought"

Weiss didn't bat an eye as he turned back to Edward "As I said I don't think Mr. Salvador is any threat to you, and in all actually Bella you are a little older than he prefers. So I believe that his interest in you is simply due to your friendship with Mr. Volturi…."

_Volturi? _

Even when Edward had introduced his aunt the name sounded familiar to me. I wasn't surprised at the word uncle, after all they usually go with an aunt. It was more the situation around what was not being said that made me suspicious.

_Volturi? _

Watching Bella my eyes went to the necklace around her neck. It was the same one she had worn last week …Volturi? …staring at silver trinket the name kept popping in my head and then it clicked. Volturi was the name of that guy who Bella contacted to help her with the dissertation – Aro Volturi. He owned and operated New Moon, they had become very close and even though I wasn't initially happy about the association he had been a big help to her.

_That was Edward's uncle_

And that necklace around my daughter's neck was not an ordinary piece of silver jewelry, it was a collar.

_What did that mean? _

As if sensing my gaze Bella's hand went to the small blue stone that hung from the silver choker and her fingers stroke the round charm in an almost reverently way.

_It definitely meant something to her_

Shifting my eyes to Edward he was mid conversation with Weiss but his body language scream 'protection'. His body was shifted in such a way that he was practically hovering over Bella while his arm rested against the back of her chair keeping her close to him. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella fidget and as she moved he adjusted himself to accommodate, it was like watching…_magnets_.

_Jake was right I saw it. _

"So there's no one…" Edward's voice bringing me back to the conversation at hand.

"I didn't say that" Weiss replied placing a picture of a familiar dark haired young woman on the table.

"Do you know this woman Bella?"

"That's Heather…"

_Heather? _

"She looks like…Karen, with dark hair?"

Bella argued "No that's Heather Kohner, one of the women from the center"

"Actually you are both right…" Mr. Weiss commented "...however I'm surprised that you don't recognize her Bella since she grew up – for the most part – in Forks."

"See that is Karen. She left a while back to attend Washington Academy of Performing Arts." I tried to remember the last time I had seen her "She was home for a visit this past fall…I saw her at a football game with a tall blond haired fellow that I didn't know"

"Bella you said her name was Heather?" Edward wondered

"Yes. That's what told us at The Center"

Mr. Weiss spoke up "Her full name is Karen Heather Kohn"

"Kohn" Bella spoke the name like it was her last breath

"Yes, she has three sisters Debra, Patricia and Victoria; her parents are Katherine and Alfred"

Bella was acting as if it was a shock to her system while Edward stated the obvious "You know them"

"Of course she knows them, we all do. Hell she graduated with Karen's oldest sister Victoria" they have lived in Forks their whole life, hell I went to school with Al, we played football together.

"_Victoria?_ ...as in the woman with James…that Victoria?" Bella nodded and he became more animated "And this Heather came into The Center and you don't recognize her as Karen?"

"No S…she's a lot younger than me. When I left for Dartmouth Karen was just a kid and …I avoided that family as much as possible. So when Heather…Karen…came to The Center, she kept asking to talk to me, like she knew me but I never…I didn't know who she was…"

Why would Karen tell Bella her name was Heather? And if she wanted to talk to Bella why not just come up to her and say 'hey Bella, remember me?' that would be a whole lot easier than all the skirting around she was doing. Besides Bella was right Karen was young when she left they would have nothing in common so I had to wonder. "What could Karen Kohn possibly want with Bella?"

Edward glared at me "Well she wants something"

I let it go, after all I was sitting in his house and I've been known to get angry when I'm frustrated. What surprised me was the way he spoke to Bella. The anger was gone or at least masked as his tone softened while he clasped her hand "Baby what did she say to you?"

When she didn't answer he became insistent "Isabella think"

Bella stared at him as if he was the only person on the room "I…I don't know…she said…something about wanting to talk to me, she thought I would understand better because…her husband…no her boyfriend was a cop…"

_He was? _

That was suspicious as usually a fellow officer makes his presence known. Edward asked her if there was anything else she remembered. Bella seemed to think for a minute and when she spoke I was even more confused by the answer she gave "She said… 'I want what's rightfully mine'.

_What does that mean? _

Edward asked what I was thinking and as Bella said she didn't know I could see her eyes fill up with tears. Edward pulled her against his body holding her to him while stroking her back and hair in long gentle motions. I felt like we were intruding on a private moment yet I couldn't look away from the tender scene either.

"It's ok nâhtötse, we'll figure it out"

_Nâhtötse?_

He spoke the phrase 'my_ pet'_ so softly that I was sure it was only meant for Bella's ears, however I heard it. Staring at them I wondered if Edward knew the meaning of what he had just said. He had spoken the phrase in a loving almost reverent way and I realized it was his term of endearment to Bella. Some women are referred to as dear, honey, sweetheart; my daughter is called 'pet'. I didn't even want to begin to think about what that meant.

The sweet tones in Edward's voice changed as he looked to Weiss "Is there more?"

There was indeed more, a lot more. The things I learned in that hour made my head spin. I always knew my ex-son-in-law was a piece of work, but I never would have dreamed he was so diabolical. To molest a fourteen year old girl, impregnate her and then hide the child, I was astounded. And to be honest I didn't want to believe that the man who sat next to my daughter at my dinner table was capable of such atrocities. If he could be so callus to a young girl, what did he do to my daughter? The worst part was there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

Weiss had clearly pointed out that without DNA there was no absolute proof James fathered the child and I knew damn well he wasn't giving that up without a court order. The only other way to hold him responsible was for Karen to come forward and name him. That seemed an impossibility or she would have already done so. Besides I'm sure that would endanger the six-hundred dollar monthly payment she receives. At one point while Weiss and I were discussing the rape of a fourteen year old girl Edward excused himself. When he came back he had brought Bella two caplets and a fresh glass of water. She took them gladly and thanked him.

And that simple act was the point where I knew without a doubt that Edward would never hurt Bella.

They could play their games and do whatever they wanted. They were two grown adults who share an intimate relationship the same as anyone else. I didn't want to know about it anymore then I wanted to know about Leah and Jake. Sue was right it was none of my business what goes on behind closed doors. I could leave there and sleep peacefully because I was absolutely sure that my daughter was safe with that man.

Now, keeping Bella safe from herself, that's another story.

After learning of Karen's Bipolar Disorder and her boyfriend's illegal activities, Bella made me proud by putting all the pieces together. It seemed all neat and tidy yet still so many unanswered questions which Bella decided the best way to answer them was to be 'proactive'

"Proactive?"

I was as stunned as Edward

"Yeah, I assume that Mr. Weiss knows where she lives I can go there and…."

"The fuck you will!" Edward practically growled. It was the first time I heard him loose his composer and instead of being upset at his yelling I agreed whole heartily "No way in hell!"

I was going to chastise her myself but Edward beat me to it and did a damn good job at it too.

"Isabella you are not to go anywhere near them. In fact you are not to be out on the streets alone until we know what this Karen wants from you. Do I make myself clear?"

Damn right she wasn't to be out alone. Karen was unstable; she had already tried to fraudulently get in contact with Bella. I didn't know the Mike person at all and there was no reason for me to. We would have no problems just as long as he didn't cause my daughter any trouble.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Edward and then turned to me - I think for support. She was barking up the wrong tree with that one. I was totally on Edward's side "Isabella Marie, Are You Clear On That?"

_Oh yeah that shocked her. _

Bella's mouth dropped open in stunned silence and yet I didn't care. If Edward had to Duct Tape her to a wall to make her comply – then so be it.

Weiss was a little more liberal with his warning which Bella took to heart. He then went on to talk about someone named Jessica who I got the feeling from the way Bella was acting was more than Edward's friend. The only thing that I cared about Jessica was what she had to do with the things that were happening with Bella. Other than that I didn't care if they had a three-way tag-team or a total battle royal, just so they didn't harm my child.

Before Weiss left he gave Edward a thick folder with what I assumed were copies of all the information he had just given us. Weiss also asked if there were questions I needed to know "I was just wondering how much of this information was obtained through illegal means."

Weiss smirked "Are you planning on arresting me Chief Swan?"

"No, not exactly. I was more curious about how much of this stuff I need to be forgetting about"

"Remember all of it Chief, it just might be important one day. But don't go around repeating it to people you don't trust"

"Wasn't planning on doing that anyway"

Edward walked Weiss to the door and I used the bathroom before coming back to find Bella gathering the dishes off the table. I used the alone time to ask her about my suspicions of Jessica and Edward. When she answered affirmatively I took the time to let her know what I thought. "I don't know everything about your …private life and I don't think I want to know. But one thing I'm sure of is that boy loves you. I just want to know that you are happy, safe and with someone who cares for you and I can see that."

She gave me a hug and told me what I already knew "I have never been happier daddy."

"That's all that matter's Bells" and it truly was

Once Edward was back, I asked them to sit down so I could tell them about Officer Hawk. The two of them sat across from me sitting as closes as the chairs would allow with their clasped hands resting on the table. I gave them all the information I had, explaining Hawks motives as delicately as I possibly could. The ruff exterior he displayed is his natural character and they shouldn't take it personally. They needed to understand that Hawk was only doing his job and working with the information he had in front of him. I also wanted them to realize his main objective was to ensure Bella's safety and that was something I couldn't fault anyone for.

After I was done my eyes dropped down to the silver band around Bella's neck. I was going to have to explore what that meant for the time being I was giving it the benefit of the doubt that a …collar was a good thing.

Lifting my eyes I was met with wide brown ones "Dad"

There was nothing she had to explain to me, it took me all week until I could confidently say "You are a grown woman Bella and what goes on behind closed doors is nobody's business. The only reason I'm saying anything at all is because I want you to know that Officer Hawk was only doing what he felt was best at the time."

And Edward had to understand "It was nothing personal. He knew Bella's history and unfortunately that is a history that often repeats itself. He is a good man and was just making sure that you were a good man too."

Once all the embarrassingly personal talk was over I felt like I could relax "So that's all I have to say"

Edward was the first to speak "Well thank you Charlie" and I waited for Bella to respond "Thank you dad"

Feeling like I had just given my blessing I shrugged and Bella seemed to have come back to reality "Really dad…I know that talking to Officer Hawk was not something you really wanted to do and I know what that means to you. But we…really appreciate it"

"You don't ask for much Bells, you never have and I like to see you happy. Hell I just want to see you"

That was the truth, I would like to see my daughter a whole lot more than I have been. Her tear filled eyes made me hopeful that she felt the same way. We've lost too much time, between her early marriage and then all the bullshit that surrounded it, so many lost years because of James.

Just thinking the name made my blood boil, something had to be done about him and there was only one person who could do it.

"Would you do your old man a favor?"

"Anything"

_I should have made her promise_

Pushing the business card with Hawks information on it towards her I said as calmly as possible "You call Officer Hawk, tell him what happened in your kitchen and you put that son of a bitch behind bars where he belongs"

"Ahhh…"

Seeing the hesitation I cut her off "Just think about it Bells, you don't have to do it right this minute or tomorrow, but soon. Right now the only protection you have is a security system and a restraining order. You of all people know how many women with restraining orders get buried every year. They aren't worth the paper they are printed on, but that's all you have. And in my heart I know that the only reason James does not harass you more than he does is because of frozen DNA samples. That will only last for so long. Ten years, that's the statute of limitations on rape in the state of Washington. Once that time has passed, there is nothing or no one going to stop him from coming after you."

I got nothing so I used a different tactic "If that isn't enough of a reason, do it for all the Karen's because lord only knows how many others there have been."

All I got was a blank stare until Edward squeezed her hand and then she rapidly blinked making the tears fall down her cheeks. "You just promise me you'll think about it"

I still got nothing except a nod – I was going to have to live with that.

There wasn't much more to say, Bella hugged me good-bye telling me she would see me next weekend and then added with a laugh "Three weeks in a row dad, people are going to start talking"

She was right, when we came for the baby shower that would make the third week I actually saw her. It was something to look forward to. Edward walked with me down to the end of the driveway where we shook hands "Thank you for letting me sit in"

"You don't have to thank me and you're welcomed here anytime"

"Could you do me a favor Edward, and try to get her to call Hawk"

"I…" he sighed "…I don't know if she's ready for that yet. She's going to have to come to own decision about calling him."

It wasn't the answer I wanted to hear, or even the one I was expecting. It seemed simple enough to me, Edward tells her to do something and Bella jumps to fulfill it. I suppose I have more to learn about all this…_alternative _stuff.

There was however one thing I could ask for "You keep our girl safe, I don't care how, just do it"

"That I can assure you of." He said with a smirk

"Ok, I'm trusting my daughter with you, don't make me regret it"

With pursed lips he once again shook my hand telling me not to worry and I started on my way back to Jake and Leah's house totally at peace with the goings on at 402 Cyprus Street.


	15. Jessica's Dilemma

**This has been bothering me all day. And I had to write it…**

**So here is a little behind the scenes look at what happened when Jess left the grocery store….Oh and just as a warning, this is a spoiler, so if you would rather not know until Edward & Bella know…don't read this yet… **

Jessica's POV

Why the fuck did I go into that store, I never shop there. I always go to the discount grocer by my apartment in the Beacon Hill area. The only reason I was in that part of town was because of the stupid doctor's appointment I had taken the afternoon off for. All I wanted to do was fill my prescription, get a box of tampons and maybe pick up a pint of chocolate-chocolate chip Häagen-Dazs. After all it was Friday night, my period was due to start and I had absolutely no where to go. So I might as well down my sorrows in ice cream and horror movies.

I saw Edward in the personal care area; he was in the next aisle over looking at the body wash. I thought about approaching him to ask for his help. Last week I had gotten a certified letter from New Moon, saying that I had assaulted someone on the premises and because of that I wasn't allowed on the property anymore. When I called Mike to tell him about it he didn't answer and by the time the weekend came around I went to their apartment.

Mike had practically kicked me out saying that he had been suspended because of me. When I asked him what he was talking about he told me to leave and not come back for a while because Karen wasn't feeling well.

_Well no shit Dick Tracy._

It didn't take a fucking genius to figure out that something was wrong with her. The last time I had seen her was the week before and all she did was sleep, cry and babble on and on about how much it hurt. Mike would try to hold her and she would practically scream and beg him not to put her in the cage.

I had no fucking idea what the loon was talking about because I've spent a lot of time with them and have never seen any cage. When Karen was coherent all she talked about was her kid EJ and the Bella. Just who I wanted to fucking hear about. I wouldn't give a flying shit if that bitch fell off the face of the earth. Ever since she came into my life there has been nothing but problems and grief.

That little whore was one of the reasons I agreed to go to Edward's house for Mike. The whole week leading up that night all I heard about was how she had moved in to his house. How the fuck did that happen so quickly?

It just seemed like a few weeks ago I was a standard plaything in Edward's basement. It wasn't a weekly thing or even a regular appointment but he would call me from time to time or we would just go to his house from the club. Then she came and I was thrown out like a piece a trash, abandoned to a world of nothingness. At least Mike and Karen seemed to want me around more and that helped a little as long as I didn't have to see the mealy mouse bitch too often.

Which I didn't but that also meant I didn't get to see Edward either and he didn't get to see me. That was what I needed him to do – see me.

Then he would remember how well we had been together and how much better of a sub I was then her. I had to be better; everyone said she was newbe who just showed up at the Open Door Night. They say she was friend of Aro's so they sat her in the VIP section – a place I wasn't allowed to enter and somehow or another she weaseled her way into Edward's life.

At first I wasn't too worried, Edward's always played with others but I knew that eventually he would see me for what I was. Then all of a sudden I heard that the slut had somehow conned her way into having him take her as his sub. The next week Edward brings her in wearing a collar – no not a collar – _His Collar_- that should have been on my neck. He was laughing, dancing and holding her like he was in love or something.

The display was nauseating.

I tried to show Edward what kind of sub his precious whore was how she disobeyed the simplest order and talked to me when he told her not to. Not only talked to me but called me a bitch and said she didn't care about me. Telling me that I had better have a good memory because I would never be with Edward again – no she called him _her Master_.

_Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we? _

Rose went off on me, but I didn't care about that knocked up bitch, she could kiss my ass. That little rant from the bitch troll was exactly what I needed. As soon as I came out of the bathroom I went right up to Emmett and told him that I had to see Edward, because he had to know the horrible things she had said to me.

It was the first time I was ever in the office and it didn't help that Edward was yelling at Caius about his talking to the bitch. Like she was either too good for Caius to speak to or too fragile and couldn't handle a simple conversation. Then Edward asked why I was there and I told him the truth "I was attacked in the bathroom"

"By Isabella?" Even Aro seemed mad about it and when I looked at Jane she narrowed her eyes at me and that was first time I was actually afraid to be in that room. But I told them all anyway "Yes. She was very _rude _to me."

She was scared approaching Edward and I felt really happy about that because he could finally see how she was. Mean, disobedient and rude. Edward wasn't happy with her at all.

_Good!_

Served her right if Edward stripped that collar right off her neck in front of everybody.

But then something went wrong, Caius was leaving after Aro basically told him that if he talked to the bitch one more time he was going to be kicked out of the club. Then he turned on me and between his tone of voice and Jane's evil glare I was scared shitless and very glad when they left.

_What is wrong with these people?_

Edward asked her if she spoke to me and the bitch lied – right to his face. So I called her out "Lair"

But instead of looking at me Edward kept his eyes locked on the witch while I told him all that she had said to me. Then he asked her again "Are you telling me that Jessica is making all that up?"

At least the little wench had the nerve to tell the truth "No Master."

_See Edward…see how she is? _

He accused her of lying and disobeying him and she had the nerve to stand there and lie again. Then she started telling him how she was talking with prego and I was eavesdropping on their private conversation. Worse yet, Edward was buying that load of bullshit and he started talking about sametics. Well I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"She called me a _bitch_ _Edward._"

I wanted him to do something about that, stand up for me, make her apologize to me and for a moment it was there, the look. The one that made my knees weak and my heart skip a little bit faster.

_Yes Edward, yes…_

And then he looked back at her

_No Edward, no look at me…_

But he never did, he never took his eyes off the bitch again and he dismissed me like yesterday's dessert. His parting words to me were "Jess you can go back out to Mike, tell him that if he has a problem with what happened I'll be here another fifteen minutes so he can come talk to me on his break."

I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me and I told him "Don't worry Edward I will"

But it didn't hurt him, he didn't care because he had her and I had no one.

So there I was standing in the store debating with myself if I should talk to Edward or not. I didn't want to be pushed away again like I was nothing, still I had to try. Because if I couldn't go to New Moon what I was supposed to do? So I followed him over to where his cart was, standing on the end of the aisle listening while the whiney little wench carried on about fruity pebbles.

_Really bitch grow the fuck up_

When she left it was my chance because if anyone could help me it was Edward and I knew after everything we meant to each other, he would help me. But I was wrong; he wasn't going to help me. At first he said he couldn't but then I made the mistake of getting angry. I started talking about how much things have changed since the bitch came and I made my mistake. I mentioned the dog – that stupid loud flea bitten mutt that nearly bit me.

That was when she returned, and I saw…I saw something that I had never thought I'd ever see. Edward called her babe, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head like she was his girlfriend, not just his fuck buddy but someone…special.

I had to get out of there, it hurt too much to watch, and before I could leave Edward said that he couldn't talk to Aro but he could talk to the police.

_The police? _

He wouldn't call the police; I didn't hurt anything I only agreed so I could know the truth. Mike wanted me to put that collar with the listening thing in it there so he would know what they said. I thought that while he did that I could listen in too and then I would know what was happening. That way I would know the truth and maybe something would be said that I could use to try and break them up. But it wasn't going to work and the more I told Edward about what I knew the more I hoped he could see I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to be close to him and besides after all we had together, shouldn't that count for something?

Edward said we were friends; we were much more than friends and I was counting on that meaning something. I didn't think what I did was so wrong and I never thought that Edward would turn me into the police. In fact Mike didn't think he would either. When I asked Mike what I should do if I got caught he told me to laugh like it was all a big prank and Edward would see it that way - funny.

Edward didn't see it as funny; in fact he was dead serious when he told me that I had an hour to hire an attorney. On my way home I stopped by the bank, my two weeks' paycheck had just been deposited and I had my rent money that was due to be paid still in the account.

Withdrawing every cent, I headed back to my apartment, threw as much stuff into the two suitcases as would fit and the rest went into garbage bags. I didn't know how much time I had before the police came and I didn't know what they would do to me. One thing I did know I wasn't sticking around to find out, there was nothing left for me in Seattle and I only had one place to go.

Picking up my phone I listened while it rang once, twice, three times until the familiar voice on the other end said "Hello"

"Grand? I'm coming home"

**A/N**

**Now you know what happened to Jess after she left the store… **

**So do you have a better understanding of the workings of Jess's mind and all of you that said she was just playing dumb…do you still that? **

**Oh and I know I spelled semantics - sametic's… it was done on purpose… because Jess doesn't know the meaning of the word, so it would stand to reason she couldn't pronounce it either…lol… I know I shouldn't pick on the intellectually challenged. But it's so much fun…lol….**


	16. Bella's Journal Entry June 1114, 2010

Bella's Journal writing that goes along with Chapter 76 – 81

Set three personal goals that can be worked towards and obtained in the next two weeks.

I will make it a point to include my father in my life by calling him every Sunday evening

I will study and learn the art of reflexology

I will strive to remember Master's point of view in all situations

Why I Submit

Although I know that by totally submitting to my Master's will brings him pleasure that is not the only reason I do it. I can be selfless and give of myself; however there is no way I could be so gallant as to give everything he ask of me without getting something other than his happiness in return.

So the question I have to ask myself is; what is it that I get from my submission?

First and foremost would be a deep found joy that I receive from my submission, maybe that comes from the simple fact that I can be who I am without any reservations on my part or worry of condemnation from Master. It's a freedom resonating into a deep elation that I feel all the way through my soul. I find myself looking forward to our time together and being so excited to kneel at my Master's feel that I actually begin counting down minutes until I can come before him. Strange as it may seem the prospect leaves me excited and looking forward to the time when I can kneel at his feet. It is the only time when I can appreciate a true sense of self.. There is a part of me that I have only begun to tap into that gains a deep satisfaction in submitting to His will.

Is that something that I should feel guilty about?

I don't believe it is, especially if mutual satisfaction is the name of the game.

There is also something deep inside me that is comforted in my submitting.

I find security, love and happiness in giving Him control over every part of me.

It is the only time that I can be truly free that sounds like a contradiction of terms. Freedom in submitting – yet that is exactly what it is.

But what am I freeing myself from?

Reality?

No I don't believe that's it, because the bite of the crop, the heat of the wax or the sting of the clamps is as real as anything else. I believe it is a freedom that occurs in the mind. I have no restrictions except those that Master has placed on me. There are no decisions that have to be made every choice from what I wear, eat and do – at times including when I use the bathroom – are all made for me. I can let go of everyday decisions and mundane rules of society. No matter what is expected of me, it is alright because Master has asked it of me.

It is his decisions not mine to walk around naked.

He tells me to masturbate until I explore in ecstasy.

His words send the slut to her knees so she can greedily suck his dick.

His will not mine – and somehow, it makes it alright.

It is akin to reverting back to a childlike state – I didn't want to clean my room but I did it because I was told to and then felt joy when the task was done. Maybe that is not the best example yet the idea is the same. Even though at the time I might not have agreed or understood their reasons for sending me to clean my room I still went, complied, and felt pride in the finished task. It's the same with Master only he is a much more attentive Father.

A father who makes my blood boil and my body pulse with a desire for his touch, with just a simple look He can- Ahhhh… I digress.

Those are all physical reasons and I would be lying if I said these motives didn't count but that is a whole other quandary that I will expand upon later…

Back to the attentive father

I would have to admit (though it is an egotistical motive) that the attention I receive from Master is both welcomed and coveted. From the time I could remember my presence in the life of those around me always left me feeling as if I was an inconvenience, a second thought or a tag along. I was always a good girl but felt like I should be better. That if I could just be a little funnier, polite or outgoing those around me would be more willing to be in my company.

Yet it never mattered what I did or how I tried to be what others expected, I was still ignored. That is not at all the case with Master. There is not one aspect of my life that is disregarded or left unnoticed. Every need, be it physical, emotional or spiritual is met through his unwavering care.

Never in my life has one person paid so much individual attention to me. Given my needs, comfort and security His utmost consideration, leaving me to feel the one thing that everyone flourishes from and the one thing that until now, I have never known – what is like to be cherished.

Master tells me I am the most important thing in his life – to use his own words – talk is cheap, don't tell me show me, and in all ways he endeavors to prove that point. His attention to the most minute detail can at times leave me frustrated as it seems nothing can get past him, yet I wouldn't change it for the world.

I have come to desire his attentions with a jealous attitude. Perhaps that is wrong of me and I should be more willing to share His time, conversation and activities with others.

But I'm not

It's all mine - it belongs to me and I want it – all of it and the security that comes along with it.

The security I feel shouldn't surprise me, it is after all visceral but it is something I never knew existed. Now that I am aware of its presence I refuse to feel guilty because I anticipate it to only be given to me.

Does that make for an unhealthy or dysfunctional relationship?

Maybe – Yet I can't seem to bring myself to be concerned about it. I've lived a life of insignificance and I don't ever want to feel like I'm second best. My submission to Master gives me gives me the right to feel more significant than I could have ever dreamed of. Bringing with it security that has to be experienced in order to fully understand.

Where does that security come from?

The same place all security comes from - a fortress. Only these walls are built with repetition and the bricks are forged by statutes that I find comforting.

Living within the parameters of the rules of protocol provides me with a guarantee that all is well. I know without a doubt that my service is accepted. When it is not – due to my own fault – the guidelines are brought to my attention. The three R's of security are brought into play

Reflection

Restitution

Reconciliation.

That series of events allow me to always know where I stand, which in the world that I grew up in and the marriage I lived through is a complete refuge. There is no second questioning my position or Master's endorsement of our relationship.

There is an emotional connection between the two of us that transcends anything that I have ever felt or dreamed to be a part of. Perhaps it comes from the commitment, or possibly it is the completion that my soul receives from him. I would like to think that the feeling is mutual and that Master receives the same satisfaction as I do from the bond we share. In fact I am very sure he must because it is only through his complete gratification in my service that I find the strength to submit. And it is in that power that only I possess –which comes from him - that Master gains the strength he needs to continue leading me. That emotional connection is what allows the two of us to be exactly what the other needs and also something that Master's girl feast on with a furious hunger for more.

It's like my place in the world is procured.

At Master's feet is where I belong.

It's where my happiness lies

It's where I find my sense of true self

It's where I find freedom

It's where I experience love.

It's where my fears are alleviated

It's where I understand what it means to be cherished.

It's where I find contentment.

It's where my safety net originates

It's where my security is

It's where I thrive

**A/N**

**There you go a deeper look into Bella's mind….**


	17. Early Morning Chat

**This Out-Take is in response to Chapter 83 I was going to answer the reviews but decided to do it this way instead. **

Edward joins L in her living room eyeing the cup in her hand

L- Hi Edward thanks for coming

Edward- _(covers mouth to smother the yawn)_ Hey L what's so damn important you got me out of bed?

L- I can't sleep

Edward – Sorry L I have Bella _(smirks)_ why don't you lay off the coffee and go wake up your husband. He'll help you sleep.

L- Nah. He said my tossing, turning and channel surfing was driving him insane, so he kicked me out.

Edward – _(chuckles_) There's the difference between him and I. Me? I would have worn it out of you

L – _(Sips coffee rolling her eyes)_ Thirty years ago He would have done the same thing.

Edward – Is that what I have to look forward to – picking sleep over sex?

L – Yeah _(nods head)_ pretty much

Edward – _(chuckles and yawns again)_ So what's got you wide awake at this ungodly hour?

L- You

Edward – Me? Are you fantasizing about me again L?

L – Always _(giggles)_ But that's not it this time _(takes sip of coffee eyeing Edward over the brim)_ Where's Bella?

Edward – You woke me to ask where Bella is?

L – _(tilts head waiting for answer) _

Edward – _(sighs)_ its three o'clock in the morning. She's in bed…sleeping

L – Is she alright?

Edward – She's a hell of a lot better than me because I'm here with you_. (watches L drink coffee reaches over patting L's hand) _What's the matter?

L – It's the readers, they don't understand and they say you abused Bella and you raped her

Edward – What? They are accusing me of raping her?

L – (_nods head)_ Yup . They say because you woke her, held her down and forced yourself on her. That you raped her

Edward – _(eyes widen….chuckles…burst out laughing_) That's the funniest thing I ever heard in my life. Raped her? _(laughs)_ A Dom …raped?...his willing submissive _(holds stomach laughing) _That completely blows my mind.

L – So you don't call it rape?

Edward – _(sighs_) L you cannot rape a willing submissive. By definition of the words she has given me her consent to use her body anywhere, anyhow, anyplace I want to. If I want to take her into the Safeway and fuck her over the frozen Lamb chops that's what I'll do and afterwards she will thank me for it

L – So Bella has no recourse

Edward – She can say the word RED

L – So you're saying a Dom can't rape his submissive

Edward – The only time it would be considered rape was if the sub safe worded and the Dom continued. Other than that…NO, it's not rape. We have a contract, which Bella sat in my kitchen and freely signed all the way back in chapter three

L – Chapter seven

Edward – _(rolls eyes)_ whatever fucking chapter it was. The point is, the whole reason for the contract and the negotiations was to lay out the parameters of what is expected by each party. In that contract it plainly states that the Dom…me…has unfettered use of the submissive's …Bella's… body anytime I want it. To use anyway I want to use it. By signing the contract Bella gave her permission to always be a willing sexual participant. And since you can't rape the willing her consent is a given. I don't need to ask her if she's in the mood or seek permission every time I stick my dick or anything else inside of her.

L - Even if she doesn't want to

Edward – Who cares what she wants. Most times the sex is mutually gratifying other times it's all one sided. That is decided on by me, as long as I remain within the boundaries of her limits, I can do anything to or with her body.

L – Did you have to go to such extremes? Couldn't you have just talked to her first?

Edward – I did talk to her. It went nowhere; all I got was a flippant remark because she had already made up that beautiful little head of hers that her orgasms were more important than being obedient to me. She wanted to be what I refer to as a cum-slut. Other Doms might call it something else….fuck whore, dumpster, jizz bitch. There are lots of different terms that can be applied; I choose cum-slut because to me that's what they are. Their only desire is the orgasm, nothing else matters.

L – And that's a bad thing?

Edward – _(relaxes tense shoulders)_ Not if that is what the two parties have agreed to. But that is not what Bella and I agreed to in the contract. Our relationship was not laid out that way and I can understand Bella wanting to enjoy the release, because who the fuck wouldn't. But her pleasure belongs to me; I say when she gets it. That was agreed upon back in chapter seven and reiterated when Bella redid her list of limits. All of a sudden she wants to feel good, she was behaving like a cum-slut and if she was going to do that, I was going to show her what being a cum-slut involved. And that meant Bella can cum all she wants on any terms she chooses to and so can I.

L – So this lesson…

Edward – I wouldn't call it a lesson it was more of a demonstration.

L – (_rolls eyes)_ Alright. The demonstration was done so she could see the error of her ways. Because she was doing something wrong?

Edward – No. I wouldn't say what she was doing was wrong _(grimaces)_ well no it was wrong. _(holds up index finger) _according to the negotiations we had and the agreement we have in place. But if she wants to change the way our arrangement works, then we would renegotiate, set new parameters that would encompass different limits. But I don't think Bella really wants to do that and she needed to see the flip side because all she was looking at was her own part.

L – _(states sarcastically)_ Because you know her so well

Edward – _(raises an eyebrow)_ I know Isabella very well. I know what makes her tick, I know how to get through that thick exterior she has to make her think. I know how to break down her willful tenacity to get to the heart of the matter. Isabella is the type of person who needs to see everything for herself. I can talk until I'm blue in the face and get absolutely nowhere because she sets up a wall of stubbornness. She needs time to think things through and see the whole thing for herself. She has a way of blocking things out of her mind and only focusing with what's in front of her. It's like she's driving with blinders on and all she can see is the road ahead of her so she misses the Mack truck barreling in from the side. I force her to see the whole view and sometimes that takes time and tears. And I love her and it fucking kills me to see her like that. But she has to open her fucking eyes to see what she's doing and then make the informed decision based on the whole picture, not just a little piece.

L – And you're always right?

Edward – Not always, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes like everyone else and apologized for messing up. I've hurt Isabella because of my own misgivings and was sorry for them. She forgave me and we moved on.

L – And after this demonstration you didn't provide any aftercare

Edward – _(glared)_ Who the fuck said I didn't take care of Isabella? What kind of an asshole do you think I am?

L – So you did provide aftercare?

Edward – Of course I did. I held her until her body warmed; I checked the cuffs to make sure there were no marks or chaffing. I massaged her muscles and neck, checked the area around her clitoris. I gave her water to rehydrate her, and tucked her under the blankets.

L – That's all that was needed?

Edward – And I left her rest because she was tired and needed a break.

L – But there was no cuddling?

Edward – No there wasn't.

L – Why not?

Edward - It wasn't time to cuddle, the demonstration wasn't over and both of us needed to stay in our roles. Had I held her, it would have been harder on me to finish. The cuddling, reconnecting and affection comes later.

L – When you made her orgasm the last time she was crying telling you '_no, it burns'_

Edward – It probably did. Not the skin there was no abrasions or marks on the skin, it was all intact, pinker than normal, slightly puffy from the pressure and vibration of the wand, but nothing of any great concern.

L – So Bella saying it burns didn't cause you to stop?

Edward – _(gives pointed look)_ The only thing that would have stopped what was happening, was the word RED. And I highly doubt it burnt like fire, the nerves were over stimulated, and the slightest touch was enough to cause discomfort. But that is not a deterrent, wax burns, the welt left from a whip burns, ass cheeks burn from the paddle. These things are all normal responses to what is happening it doesn't stop the scene.

L – So Bella crying out …Stop –No –Don't …those all mean nothing?

Edward (grins) They mean something. They mean what's happening to her is causing a response because she is feeling it. And it usually means I give her more, to push her past the limits of her comfort. It's all about pushing limits and then getting her comfortable at the next stage for a bit, before pushing them again. Bella's recourse is to say Red or Yellow – which she did not do.

L – Some people seem to think she can't or won't ever say a safe word

Edward – So they think Isabella is feeble minded and doesn't know when she has reached a limit? Like she is incapable of making that decision. _(shakes head in disbelief_) And then they have the nerve to accuse me of treating her bad. Shame on them.

L – I think they are concerned that because of her past Bella won't stand up for herself.

Edward – Really, did they not see her knock out Emmett or the many times she has yelled at me for having my head in my ass. How about her standing up to Jessica or Tanya? Did they think she had a loss of mental ability or a perhaps it was her duel personality? Don't you worry L, the readers might not have enough trust and faith in Bella, but I sure do

L – (_rocks away in the recliner) _

Edward – What now L?

L – (_sighs) _

Edward – _(narrows eyes)_

L – Ok, ok (_grumbles)_ _I'm not standing in no damn corner_. Some of the readers what to know when they will see the changes in you.

Edward – Are the fucking blind?

L – Edward be nice

Edward – I have changed, the bimbos are gone, my life feels complete. I'm looking forward to a long happy future with the woman I love. That was something I, and probably my mother, never thought would happen. Everything in my daily life centers around someone else instead of myself. (_looks at L meaningfully)_ What better change is there?

L _– (nods)_ I see all that, but I think the readers mean in your Domliness…

Edward – Domliness? _(laughs)_ and you call yourself a writer, (_chuckles and mutters)_ _fucking Domliness_. What exactly about my Domliness don't they like.

L – Not that they don't like it, just that you seem conceited in expressing to Bella that you are sort of infallible

Edward – I already told you, I'm not, I make mistakes. But this is your story L, you're writing to tell the world about me training Bella. Leading her into the path of submission, my training is already complete and if you want to write an Out-Take on that go ahead be my guest. I have nothing to hide, but as far as Bella goes. The last thing she needs…or any submissive for that matter, is a Dom who doubts himself. She needs my self-confidence to draw strength from, because if I act like I'm muddling through or have no idea what I'm doing, then I have no fucking business training her. And that is what my number one priority is, training Isabella to be my submissive. The love, admiration, respect, emotional bonds all need to take a step back when Bella becomes Isabella. Because it's the training and the lessons and the punishments and the protocols that are making not only Isabella but Bella into the self-assured person she is becoming.

L – She is changing

Edward – _(smiles widely)_ fuck yeah my girl is changing. She's growing strong, standing up for herself, taking the challenges of life head on. I don't see the fear in her eyes anymore, there is no uncertainty in her motions, she's losing her inhibitions and embracing what she is. Did you see her at the New Moon the other night _(smiles widely)_ She's fucking amazing.

L – Some people think you are trying to make Bella into a twenty-four seven slave by changing her.

Edward – Changing her how?

L – _(shrugs)_ Like stopping the sighing

Edward – _(narrows eyes) _Well that's fucking annoying and has no place in a submissive's response. When I say something she should never sigh, grumble, mumble or roll her eyes. Her response should be instantaneous and without any display of how she feels about it. Because my Domliness doesn't give two flying shits about how it makes her feel. All I care about is her obedience – that's it. And twenty-four seven? No…not interested.

L – I think readers say that because the lines get crossed sometimes

Edward - Well of course they do. How can they not when we are always together? And I try to remember when I'm dealing with Bella and when I have Isabella. But sometimes I slip, and she has called me on it, other times she slipped into the roles with me. There have also been times when my submissive has made an unexpected appearance. It's something we haven't gotten the kinks worked out of yet and who knows maybe we never will. But right now it's working so why try to fix something that isn't broken.

L – So you think your relationship with Bella is perfect just the way it is?

Edward – As perfect as two flawed human beings can be.

L – Can we talk about the upcoming lockdown and how you are going to bring that up to Bella

Edward – I sort of all ready did. But Bella and I will talk about it and I can only hope she sees the reasons behind my concern. As far as how I'm going to bring it up, the readers will just have to find out the same time Bella does.

L – _(grins)_ You're evil

Edward – Sometimes. It comes with my Domliness. (_chuckles)_ I like that word L. _(tilts head_) Did talking to me help you feel better?

L – Yes…I think I can sleep now

Edward – _(glances at clock_) You're going back to bed just in time for your husband to get up

L – _(smiles) _maybe if I hurry I'll get a little morning nooky

Edward – Go for it girl

**A/N**

**I can't really say anything more except that maybe Chapter 83 was a realistic look at a Dom interacting with his submissive. It is completely impossible for a Dom to rape his sub...because the consent is always in place. I had to write this because i just couldn't stand by listen to one more person call what Edward did rape and I wanted to get that notion out of the way before the next chapter is up. I guess I should be happy because man did my writing spark a lot of emotions...bully for me. Thanks for reading as always I'd love to hear what you have to say ...louise**


	18. Bella's Journal Entry June 14, 2010

**Read After Chapter 88**

Sunday May 14, 2010

This morning Master allowed his slut to worship his cock. On her knees she sat, waiting with anticipation of the moment she was allowed to finally touch him. While she waited her eyes remained focused on the object of her devotion. Just a few mere inches from this slut's face, His beautifully powerful cock rested at ease between his legs. With deep breathes she could smell the delightful musk that comes from only that spot. The place where heaven on earth lays in wait for the dedication it deserves. The place that brings Master so much pleasure and his slut such joy. Like any object of divinity Master's Cock drew his slut towards it, wanting it, needing it and dreading she may never get to have it.

Finally like a drug addict scoring his fix Master said my name, giving me the permission I had waited for

"You may approach Isabella"

Masters slut leaned her face into the cleft where hip met thigh, drawing in a long breath, taking in the scent of his Maleness. The enticing smell urges His slut to seek out the spot with her nose where the greatest concentration of Master's perfume lays. Finding it at the base where Master's cock meets his balls, His slut closes her eyes and draws in the breath of his Cocks live giving fragrance.

"Worship with a closed mouth Isabella"

Happily this slut rains kisses over His Cock making sure that no spot if left untouched. Her lips feel Master's Cock come to life, rising to its full height, tall, firm and strong while her lips reverently adore.

"Esteem my cock with your tongue Isabella"

At last permission is granted to taste of Master's Cock. His slut uses just the tip of her tongue to trace the strong veins that make up the texture. Down Master's balls feeling them tighten and the skin crinkle from the piety His slut gives them. Sure that there was not a spot left ignored a flat tongue was used to slather every part of Master's Cock, covering it with the holy water from His sluts mouth.

"Now Isabella, show your adoration"

With a swipe up the thick vein that gives life to Master's Cock, his slut kisses the spot where the life force flows from and revels in the glory of the smooth bulbous entering her mouth. Savoring the feel, the taste and the glory of it, Master's slut holds it there for a moment before her mouth slides down and takes all of the Cock's majesty in to her throat.

Master cries out, lifting his hips up and His Cock jerks as it brings forth its life-giving saintly essence to His humble slut.

* * *

Cock Worship - what's the big deal, it's just a blow job.

At least that was what I thought; I can suck a cock down my throat as if my life depended on it. Maybe that's because at one time it did. It was a skill I learned very quickly to do with proficiency. Suck a dick dry, leaving it happily satisfied, I've even learned to find my own pleasure in the action.

I like sucking Master's dick, I find it fun and gratifying, knowing that my mouth brings Him pleasure has a – wettening effect on me.

So Cock Worship should be the same thing –

Insert penis – A,

Into mouth – B

As long as there are both A & B parts, anyone can follow the procedures until they reach the natural concussion. The mechanics of the act are the same, the difference lies in the attitude taken to reach the conclusion.

Yes it was still Master's Cock I was pleasing but my attitude changed to see his Cock as an entity in its own right. I didn't just want to make it Master Cum, after all that is an everyday occurrence. My goal wasn't the happy ending; my focus was on the Cock that got him there.

I took great pleasure in lavishing Little Eddie with as much love and devotion as I could. It was a powerful feeling - knowing my attentions to his cock gave Master so much pleasure. I wanted to draw it out, make it last, and challenge myself to pour as much dedication as I could into my actions. My goal was to make sure every part of Master's cock was touched, kissed and licked.

As I did that, a heady desire came over me…it was as if I truly was worshiping. I thought of Master's cock as the center of the universe. Its life giving abilities, something to be praised and honored for the wondrous instrument it is.

The cocks power, strength and beauty personifying the male symbol of potency as something to be respected and admired. Passionately making love to the object of my devotion with the anticipation of the moment it spills forth the essence it holds. Taking it into my body like a communion of souls, hungrily devouring the warm fluid, greedily sucking until Master's cock bestows me with every drop.

In my mind the blow job became an act of sanctification that filled me a deep joy that I look forward to experiencing again.

Like an idol of devotion when Worshiping Master's Cock I will make it my goal to –

show my admiration

a demonstration of my addiction

my undivided attention

my lack of inhibitions

enthusiastically enjoy every part of it

give the full use of my mouth

unwavering resolve to give pleasure

anticipation of its needs

eagerly accept its fluid into my body

always be prepared to show my devotion


	19. Ladies Luncheon

**This OT is a special posting for a celebration… thanks you to all of you who have taken the time to leave a comment… I know there are a lot of chapters and there are some of you who have been with me from the beginning and those who have joined along the way but I'm so thankful that you ate all sticking with me….**

**This OT is a little bit more insight into the woman who is Mrs. Cullen – Esme**

**Please keep in mind as you are reading that this has not been pre-read. M has not has time to beta so you are getting my rough copy…in any case I hope you like it…louise**

**Ladies Luncheon**

**Esme's POV**

For the first time in nearly twenty-eight years I seen worry on my son's face and had no idea how to comfort him. Even in his darkest days while Mason lied in a hospital bed struggling for every breath and failing miserably, I was there for my son. Two days before his eighteenth birthday Edward collapsed in my arms in the middle of the hospital corridor as the grief of losing his cousin over took him and allowed me to comfort him. There was nothing I could do but hold him as we cried together while I reassure him that all things happen to the fulfillment of God's plan. It certainly wasn't my inadequate words but rather my presence that got him through the next months of mourning. Throughout the rest of the summer Edward became my shadow staying practically glued to my side until it was time for him to leave for Dartmouth.

He came home often over the next four years – much more so than Emmett – hiding in his room or spending time with Aro. I watched my son go from a carefree teenager to a control oriented man. Not that I would expect a twenty-two year old to be immature, yet still the regimentation of his life almost bordered on compulsorily. He became very conscious of keeping a healthy diet and exercising regularly. Those things could be explained as Carlisle and I instill into our children proper habits. But it didn't explain away the one thing that had been robbed from me, the sound of my baby's laughter. My carefree child was no more; he was always stern, formal and standoffish.

There were times when I worried over the fact that Edward never seemed interested in any particular woman. He was already only a few days shy of turning twenty-eight, all his high school friends were married, most with children. His siblings had both taken that step at an appropriate age yet he seemed destined to be alone. As a mother that was the worst fear I had for my middle child, him growing older, being all alone in his orderly solitude. I could see Edward going from one meaningless affair to the next until he was too set in his ways to change his lifestyle for anyone, and that scared me.

The last few months that has changed, Edward seems to be living again; he smiles more, has a spark of life in his eyes and participates joyfully in actives. There was only one person I had to thank for that, Bella was giving my baby something I couldn't – hope for a happy life.

Two months' time spent with the woman he loved had made all the difference in the world. Carlisle had been telling me from the very beginning that our son had found his other half. Then from the first time I met Bella there was no denying the effect she had on Edward and it thrilled me. He was attentive, gentlemanly and personable. All of which made me optimistic that the pretty brunette woman from a small town in Northern Washington would be the one to not only share his life but also to pull him away from the things he partook in.

Things I didn't like to think about.

It was a blow to know my hopes were in vain, I can't deny my disappointment yet I also couldn't refute the love Edward and Bella had for each other. It seemed all to perfect, so once I got it through my head and heart that the woman my son chose was the one who put the smile on his face, it no longer mattered to me. Bella was the woman who made my son happy and for that fact alone, I would protect, support and love her as if she was my own.

Besides I genuinely like the girl, Isabella Swan was warm, friendly and intelligent with a fun loving charm and gracefulness that grandmother would have called '_good breeding'._ I wasn't exactly sure of Bella's background being something that would have passed the old woman's standard's. From what I understood her family provided a modest upbringing for her. Bella herself had made comments about her clothing coming from Walmart and garage sales. She told us the wedding dress she was purchased from a discount rack that only cost a hundred dollars. She is very frugal in her finances so I could only assume that is from growing up without luxuries. All of that made me overly curious as to her financial situation. I certainly wasn't going to look down upon her humble means, yet I also needed to think about my son's best interest.

It's not like the Cullen's were Bill Gate's wealthy, still our holdings were substantial with a third of it passing to Edward. It was just a fact of life to be careful, ensuring the honesty of someone's character along with making sure their motives were pure. Not that I thought Bella was some little gold digger who had her sights set on a large bank account. She had already proven herself in that regard by paying for the hotel room in Oregon. Still it was something to consider.

Then again I had the ringing endorsement of my own brother to ease that concern. It seemed Aro had a rather large part in bringing Bella and Edward together. At least I have been led to believe he did. So I knew Bella must surely be of the most upstanding character yet her involvement with my brother was something else for me to consider. I wondered how their relationship had come about, there seemed to be more to their involvement then passing acquaintances. Aro has genuine concern for the girl, regarding her with affection as if her welfare was sometime important to him.

Had I been on better terms with my brother I could have simply asked him what I wanted to know. As it was our relationship was often shaky most of that due to my treatment of Jane. I was working on repairing the rift between us but at it wasn't to the place where Aro would be open with me. In fact had I made any enquiry he would have compared me to grandmother and accused me of being a judgmental snob. It wasn't pretentiousness; it was just normal female curiosity about the woman who was to be my future daughter-in-law.

_I was going to have a new daughter _

The thought thrilled me to no end.

Of course I was only going on the word of my husband because Edward had not mentioned anything to me about purchasing a ring. Still if the notion was in our son's head to the point where he voiced the intention aloud, I could only assume Edward would be following through. Giving yet another reason for the lunch; or rather I should say the venue. If there was going to be another Cullen wedding then I wanted the bride to be to see the facilities where the reception would be held.

It couldn't have worked out better; I wasn't exactly sure how to get Bella to the Tower without making it too obvious what I was doing. We had spoken of Bella coming to help me clean the apartment after Marcus and Didyme had vacated it and the two of us going to a local restaurant to eat. When Edward called earlier in the morning to inform me there had been some sort of problem and he wanted to cancel our plans I was very nearly heartbroken. After explaining a stalker had made contact with Bella and he worried about her safety out in the general population, I quickly suggested The Tower.

It was safe, out of the way and private. No one would be able to get anywhere close to Bella and Edward's reluctance was lessened by the fact Carlisle would also be dinning there. Within a matter of a few minutes it was settled, I could kill two birds with one stone without Bella being any the wiser.

_Genius pure genius_

The pleasure I felt all morning from my craftiness only lasted until I caught the worry in my son's eyes. He looked tired, like he either slept restlessly or not at all, the gravity of whatever was happening clearly weighing heavily on his mind. I had absolutely no idea how to make it better, something told me his mommy's religious dogma wasn't going to be enough this time.

My focus shifted to Bella, she too looked rather weary standing there wearing a simple shirt dress with her hair tied back in a black scarf that gave her an air of sophistication. Giving her a hug I said '_hello_' before doing the same to my son. I didn't exactly know the full extent of the jeopardy Bella was in but I could sympathize with them, as I too dealt with a stalker once.

After I had broken off the relationship with Charles in college, he followed me around for the next semester. Popping up in the most unusual places to harass and belittle me, making it difficult to walk around the campus alone. It had gotten so bad I had a restraining order issued, even then the man stayed just outside the five-hundred foot parameters. Finally the whole ordeal ended with a well place call from my father to his guaranteeing a law suit for harassment. Father also took upon himself to contact the dean of students which resulted in Charles being expelled. It was a harrowing experience; taking its toll on not only my social life but my studies as well and making me realize no one is except from being a victim.

Wanting to act as causal as possible in the hopes my calmness would ease Edward's mind I turned to Bella "Our table is ready if you'd like to sit down"

She nodded but before Bella could answer Edward gave me a look of apprehension "Is dad here yet?"

"No but I'm sure he'll be along any minute"

"I'll just wait for him"

"Edward…" Bella said softly while placing her hand on his arm "…it will be fine. I'll be fine. You said so yourself, no one can come up here unless they belong and I highly doubt Karen or Mike are members"

"I'll just feel better about leaving you here Bella"

"Please…go met Emmett at the club so you can get done in time to pick me up at Leah's. Your dad will be here any minute and all you're going to do is put yourself behind for no reason"

I attempted to ease him once again "We'll be fine Edward; I won't let Bella out of my sight"

He gave a resounding sigh before glaring down at Bella who didn't even flinch as he demanded "Don't you dare get on this elevator without my father. I mean it Bella, if he doesn't show up, then you call me and I'll come get you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes…" she said with a smile extending her right pinky "…I promise"

There seemed to be some kind of internal war going on inside Edward as he stood there clenching his jaw until he finally relented. Curling his finger around hers he smiled and used the connection to tug her towards him "Please be careful"

"I will"

Leaning down he kissed her softly "I love you nâhtötse"

"I love you too ásgaya" smiling up at him as Edward chuckled and gave her a wink.

I knew the name Edward called Bella translated to something along the lines of '_cherished one'_ but I had no idea what she said to him. Whatever it was sure made Edward's face light up and the whole exchange was so sweet I nearly squealed with happiness.

"Alright" hugging Bella to him Edward sighed "I'll go"

Giving me a smile Edward kissed my cheek and I assured him "Don't worry dear, your father and I will take good care of her"

"Have fun" he said with a forced smile before stepping into the open elevator and reminding Bella "If you have any problems call me and please let me know when you get to your sisters"

"I will" she assured him but even as the doors closed Edward didn't look at all at ease. The sigh coming from Bella caught my attention as she continued to stare at the sealed doors "He's so worried and I wish I could make him feel better"

From what I just seen Bella was the only one who could accomplish that mission. "Don't worry dear I'm sure it will all work out. In the meantime the best way for you to ease Edward's mind is to keep yourself safe"

Just then Connie, the daytime hostess appeared, after an introduction I made small talk with the girl as she led us to our table. Once we were seated Bella looked out of the glass wall at the expanse of the city before taking the offered menu with a polite _'thank you'_ from the girl who was actually scowling. The smile returning to Connie's face as she offered me one "I was sure I saw Edward in the lobby Mrs. Cullen, he's not joining you?"

"No, he was only here to bring Isabella, I'm afraid this is a girl's only luncheon, _so we kicked him out_." I added with a slight chuckle.

"That's a shame, it seems like ages since he's been here. I was hoping to at least get a chance to say hi."

_What was this girl suggesting?_

Glancing across the table Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance, I knew that look. It was the same one any woman with a handsome man on her arm had to contend with, myself included. However I wasn't going to allow the overly forward girl to insult my future daughter.

"Yes well then I would suggest you try your upmost best to impress Isabella. That way she will want to return and everyone knows a man will do anything to keep the woman he loves happy."

The plastered on smile fell from Connie's face as she turned to Bella who to my delight stared down the offensive girl with a witty smile.

_That's it girl – stand your ground_

"Yes we will certainly do our best…Melanie will be your server, enjoy your meal ladies"

Shaking her head at the retreating girl Bella glanced down at the menu in her hands but I felt something needed to be said "I'm sorry if Connie made you uncomfortable"

"No…I'm getting used to it…" she said dismissively before adding sincerely "But I do believe I owe you an apology"

"Me? Whatever for?" Bella hadn't done anything to offend me, at least nothing that I was aware of.

"I offered to help you with the apartment this morning"

_Oh_

"Don't worry about that, there wasn't much to do at all. Didyme had the place spotless and the linens were already in the dryer waiting to be folded and put away."

"Still I felt bad I couldn't come over when I said I would"

I didn't get a chance to respond to her as Melanie placed two glasses of water on the table, taking our drink orders. Once Bella seemed done with the menu she once again looked out the window "The view up here is spectacular"

It certainly was, Columbia Commons was the tallest building in the city, it's all glass exterior provided splendid views on all sides. Taking the opportunity to plug the facility I started pointing out all the amenities The Tower had to offer.

"On a clear day you can see across the Sound all the way over to Bainbridge Island" pointing out the window towards our home before turning towards the South East "And of course Mount Rainer is always visible. You'll have to get Edward to bring you for dinner one night so you can appreciate how the night skyline"

"I'll bet it's glorious"

"Yes, it creates a magical backdrop for the restaurant and the ballrooms on the floor below. Both Alice and Rose held their wedding receptions here. The Tower can accommodate up to four hundred people and the staff is so willing to go out of their way to make the event special for the bride and groom. For Alice's wedding the whole room was filled with long strings of shimmering crystals with little twinkle lights reflecting off them. Rose wanted something more supplicated; the whole room was draped in white chiffon with old-world black twisted rod iron candelabras extending down. Both were held in the same room yet each was uniquely different. It's amazing what an experienced event's planner along with a good wedding coordinator can put together."

"It sound's wonderful"

Nodding I gave more information "Both girls were more than pleased with how everything came together so perfectly. Most of which had to do with the staff; they work very hard to see that everything is exactly how you want it to be."

Knowing mere words wouldn't do the venue justice I threw in "You'll be able to see for yourself how accommodating the caterer, staff and waitresses are at Rose's Baby Shower"

"You're holding it here?" There was a bit of disbelief in her voice I didn't fully understand

"Yes, besides the two banquet rooms the club has several other dining options, there are private areas for business meetings, a casual relaxed reading area with Wi-Fi accessibilities and smaller celebration areas for things such as showers or birthday parties"

"Oh…" she said taking a sip from her water glass "that reminds me…"

Bella didn't get to finish as Melanie was back with our drinks and to take our food order. After I placed mine I started to debate how much time we would have to plan a wedding. Rose's shower was set for the first week in September, looking at Bella's empty ring finger I was sort of hoping a diamond would be taking up residence there by then. If my son got his butt in gear and didn't waste too much time then perhaps after the shower we could speak with the events coordinator about booking the hall for a possible June wedding. That would be a long enough engagement for two people in their mid to late twenties. However it would only allow a brief nine months of planning time, which might be cutting it close especially with ordering the dresses. Since that was going to be what took the longest amount of time, shopping would need to be our first priority. Once the orders were placed we could then begin to concentrate on all the other details. Yes, with proper planning, nine months was definitely doable.

My internal dialog was interrupted by Bella asking about Edward's Birthday "I know it's Saturday but that's Leah's Shower…"

Taking a drink of wine I wondered "Where are you holding her shower?"

"Umm…at their house?" Answering as if she was uncertain

_Her house? There must not be very many people coming._

"You're planning something intimate…with not too many guests"

"Ummm…I don't really have an exact count but I'm expecting somewhere between forty and sixty people." Narrowing her eyes Bella added "It's kind of hard to say"

"Are all those people going to fit in their home? And what about the caterer, how can they prepare the menu without an exact head count?"

"We don't have a caterer, Sue is doing most of the cooking, I'm making a few things and just about everyone will bring a covered dish so there will be plenty of food. We're using in the back yard; I rented a large canopy that will cover most of the space. The rental supply is also bringing tables and chairs." It appeared to me Bella was rattling off some sort of mental check list.

"So you are doing a back yard bar-be-que theme?"

It sounded simple yet could be played up very nicely.

"Yeah, I guess" not sounding very definite about the plan, Bella gave me an inquisitive look "which brings me back to Edward's birthday. I don't know what you normally do but I was wondering about having a family picnic at the house on Sunday"

"At my house?" Normally for the children's birthdays they came to our home and I cooked their favorite meal.

"No at our…" stopping she corrected herself "…at Edward's house. My family will still be in town and I thought it would be nice if everyone got together. It's not going to be anything fancy, just some burgers and hotdogs on the grill. I'm making potato salad for the shower so I was going to make extra and cook some fresh corn."

"Would you like me to bring the cake?" Edward wasn't one for sweets but I for his birthday I would get him a white chocolate raspberry cake. I could tell from Bella's expression a trip to the bakery would be unnecessary this year.

"Umm…for celebrations Sue always made banana cake with peanut butter icing. Edward liked it, so I was going to make one for him, but if you would rather…."

I waved her off "No, no, no dear…"

If there was one thing a mother needed to learn it was when to step aside to allow another woman to care for her son. That was something I always admired about Carlisle mother and a trait I swore to embrace.

"I don't want to step in and take over your traditions, that's why I was asking you before I said anything to Char…my dad and Sue"

Giving my best smile I assured her "I think a picnic would be a lovely idea and I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of your family"

I was already introduced to her sister and brother-in-law at the walk-a-thon for The Center. Plus both Diddy and I had the pleasure of meeting Bella's father the day we stopped by Edward's house with a packet of photos I had printed out for them. There were only two people left in Bella's family, a step-brother and Sue who for all intents and purposes was Bella's mother and the person I was most looking forward to meeting.

From the corner of my eye I saw my husband approaching our table, Bella must have noticed too as she tensed up for a moment before giving him a smile. Leaning over the table I got a soft kiss and my mind drifted off to the morning spent alone in the apartment with my husband. I didn't exactly tell Bella but I was rather glad she hadn't been able to help.

The twinkle in his eye made me smirk. "Hello dear"

Giving me a wink - he really could be a nasty boy sometimes - he turned to say hello to Bella before asking conventionally "Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes" we both answered in unison just as Melanie arrived with our food.

Keeping his hand on my shoulder Carlisle moved behind me so she could place the plates on the table. After cracking fresh pepper over my Mahi Mahi and Parmigianino on Bella's linguine she left and Carlisle spoke softly "Bella I just spoke with a very anxious man, who made me promise I would not let you out of my sight."

Bella smirked "Is he still upset?"

"Upset?" Carlisle chuckled darkly "I don't think that word comes close to what I was dealing with, yet under the circumstances I can't say that I blame him."

Bella smiled sadly and Carlisle gave my shoulder a squeeze before kissing the top of my head "We'll if you two will excuse me my table is being seated. Enjoy your lunch and just let me know when you're ready to leave"

I watched as several women turn their heads to follow my retreating husband and Bella giggled "You have to deal with that too?"

Giving a sigh I took a long drink from my wine glass before answering her "Yes…it used to bother me a whole lot, especially when I had small children. I always felt frazzled, kind of frumpy covered in baby puke and smelling like play-dough. Those were the worse times when Carlisle had hospital obligations I couldn't attend but he always was so attentive and reassuring. Over the years I've learned to accept my husband is a very handsome man that other women would like to have. There has been quite a few who actually thrown themselves at him. Yet he never showed any interest, if anything the attention embarrassed him."

"Once my father and I were out having dinner at his lodge club and this woman whistled at him, poor Charlie turned seven shades of red" giggling at the memory she added "he was really embarrassed started stuttering and everything"

"How did Sue handle the situation?" I asked placing the napkin on my lap and thinking Bella's response might give me an insight into to the woman's demeanor.

Bella shook her head as she wiped her mouth "Oh this was before they got together"

I was slightly stunned as I was under the impression Bella's father had been with Sue since she was little. "How long are they married?"

We started eating while Bella said her father and step-mother would soon be celebrating their tenth anniversary. She explained how they had all been childhood friends and Sue's first husband had died at an early age from a Coronary. She went on recounting their courtship and eventual marriage. I could tell from the way Bella spoke of both her father and step-mother she had a deep love and respect for them. It made me wonder about her own mother, I knew Bella was young when she died yet I was curious as to what memories she had of her.

"How long were your mom and dad together?" I had hoped my question wouldn't upset her and from Bella's expression she seemed alright with it.

"Not very long at long, just enough time to make me but that's about it, then mom had enough and took me back to Phoenix."

While she spoke I watched her cutting bite size pieces off of the bread stick and drop them into her bowl of pasta. She twirled the fork around the noodles before spearing one of the breads then dug into a shell to add a clam. Holding the whole thing over the bowl Bella's eyes went to mine giving me a sad expression.

"It tore Charlie up too; he loved my mom and never really got over her leaving. When she died he was so distraught, breaking down in sobs…" her eyes reflected the mournful memory "I think he cried more than I did."

Something in her response peaked my interest and I continued to watch her use a spoon to scoop up a small amount of cream sauce to spread over the food stacked on her fork while I wondered "You said she took you back to Phoenix, so then your mother wasn't originally from Washington?"

Sticking the whole thing in her mouth she shook her head as she chewed then swallowed before starting the whole process over again as she spoke "No, mom was born and raised in Phoenix."

Lifting her gaze to mine she went on "The week after she graduated from high school her and two friends got into an old nineteen-seventies Gremlin and drove up to the Olympic Peninsula. The plan was to stay there for a few days camping out then head west and hit every National Park they could on the way back to Arizona."

Bella gave me smirk "Mom never made it that far. The story goes, on the first night they were at LaPush she met dad at a bon-fire. Three days later her friends headed east while Charlie and Renee went to Vegas to get married. They came back to Forks bought the house dad still lives in and the following September I was born."

"Wow, that was fast" I said while Bella nodded in agreement as she ate the fork full of food she had prepared before wiping her mouth.

"How old were you when she left?" I asked eating my food the plain old regular way.

"It was the middle of January, I was only a few months old."

"That's a shame they couldn't get along"

"I don't think that was the problem. My mother was kind of …flighty but I think she really loved Charlie. She didn't start dating anyone for years and no one seriously until she met Phil when I was five."

"So what was the problem?"

If they loved each other why break up a family unless there were other reasons. Suddenly I wondered if Bella's father didn't have a temper problem or a drinking problem or some other kind of problem.

Bella didn't let me wonder for long "Mom hated Forks, plain and simple. She hated the rain, she hated the cold, she hated the dreariness, and she hated the squishy ground. She wanted Charlie to go with her back to warmth and sunshine of Phoenix. But he had to stay because his mother was older and needed him to help care for her. So mom left…but I think for a long time she always hoped dad would come to her and he always hoped mom would come back to him."

"That's kind of sad" I said with true sorrow "they were both too stubborn to admit they wanted to be together"

Bella gave me a whimsical look "I never really thought of it like that."

"So when did you see your father?"

Bella told me how they would exchange her at the Denver airport for a weeklong visit over Christmas and a month every summer until she was five "That's when I started flying alone non-stop into Seattle"

_Five? That seemed awfully early to be traveling alone._

"You were so young, you must have been scared" There was no way in hell I would ever allow my five year old to get on a plane by themselves.

"It wasn't too bad, in fact it was kind of fun. I was the first one on the plane and the first one off. I always got to sit in the front seat right by the bathroom and was supplied with all the soda and snacks I wanted. The airline provided a stewardess as a traveling buddy. She kept an eye on me, holding my hand through the airport to make sure I got from one parent to the other. There was an extra fee for the service but still it didn't cost nearly as much as one of my parents flying back and forth. Or the inconvenience of being on a plane all day, especially for my mom, summer was the busy time for Phil so it just made it easier on her."

I couldn't see how it could be inconvenient to see that your child arrived safely or the extra cost as being an acceptable excuse to not accompany your five year old on a plane. And never in a million years would being with a man take precedence over my child's welfare. Yet for the sake of Bella's feelings I pushed aside my own beliefs and changed the subject.

"Did you like him…Phil?"

A warm smile brightened her face and her eyes glazed over with moisture as Bella announced "Phil was great, he was my daddy. He was the one who carried me piggy-back to bed, taught me how to ride a bike and bandaged up my skinned knees when I fell off. He'd let me sit in the dugout with him, eating ice cream for dinner and showed me how to spit like the baseball players."

"You loved him" I didn't question Bella because it was clear the admiration she had for the man.

Wiping at the threatening tears with her napkin she assured me "I did…he called me his daughter, thought of me that way too…_he left me everything_" the last part coming out in a hush.

"What do you mean…everything?"

"Renee didn't have much" she said with a shrug "Like I said she was kind of flighty…still there was a small life insurance policy but the majority of my trust came from Phil. He had several policies, plus his sign on bonus, and the house…_everything_…it was all left to my mom. Since she died along with him, it reverted to me"

_Oh, that's where she got the funds from_

I wasn't rude enough to ask for a figure even though I was dying to know.

"My dad invested it in a trust until I was twenty-five, I could use it for college but since I was granted a full scholarship it wasn't necessary. Then again under the circumstances I'm not sure dad would have released it. He did arrange for to use a portion to buy a house for me."

"He bought it?" that seemed odd

"Yes, at the time I couldn't have any assets in my own name, so Charlie purchased under his name _but that's a whole other story"_

From the way Bella said the last part I gathered it wasn't a story I would be hearing at that moment however I did get to hear something I was more than a little curious about.

"Once my divorce was final and I turned twenty-five, dad signed the property over to me along with the assets from the trust." Bella's eyes' grew wider as she admitted "I had never seen so many zero's and had no idea what to do with it all."

The phrase _'so many zeros'_ began to settle some of my burning interest, at least it was the case until Bella said the next sentence " Aro came to my recue by setting up a meeting with…" her eyes narrowed "…I guess it's your family's financial planner"

"Fitzpatrick, Lentz and Bubba?" I questioned

"Yes"

Nodding I told Bella the connection we had with the partnership. "Warren Fitzpatrick was a good friend of my father's, he's long retired but his son now runs the firm"

"Well they were a lot of help and Aro was very patient with me as he explained all the ins and outs of managing my portfolio" Bella gave a little giggle "because I was overwhelmed"

"It was nice my brother could be of assistance" I said as calmly as my nosiness would allow then just dove right into the question I could no longer contain.

"How did you ever get so close to my brother for him to take you under his wing like that?"

_Oh that was smooth Esme_

Internally cringing at my straight forwardness, yet Bella didn't seem to notice or perhaps she didn't care as I was regaled with story of how she came to be a part of my brother's life. Starting with a call for information to help with her dissertation, emails passed back and forth, long talks over coffee. Theirs was a platonic friendship that she equated with a mentor and protégé attitude. Bella had great respect for my brother and a fondness for his company which he obviously returned.

Finishing her explanation with "He really has been a great help to me, I don't know what I would have done without him and I just love Jane."

_Ah…my sister-in-law _

The difficulties with Jane were something I was going to need to work on; problem was I truly had no idea where to begin. I had spent the last few years keeping her at arm's length because I just couldn't understand her choices yet the more I spoke with Bella the more I saw Jane. The young woman sitting across from me speaking so sophisticatedly open was so much like my sister-in-law it's no wonder Aro has a deep affection for Bella.

They were very much the same in mannerisms – except for the eating – both were soft spoken however I knew there was a fire in Bella's soul the same as there was in Jane's. They both had a strong sense of tolerance, not only for a person's life choices but also for the opinions others held against them. Both women had a calm almost docile disposition yet there was an air of confidence about them that would make even the starchiest of female CEO's proud. They both are selfless giving women who see a cause worth fighting for and do everything they can to make a difference. Jane with all the donations she raises for St Jude's and Bella with the time she gives to The Center.

On a more personal level, they both seemed to have a firm grasp on how to handle the men in their lives. I had seen Jane take command of my brother with a simple look and less than an hour prior Bella was able to calm down Edward with a gentle touch of her hand.

I suppose it was hypocritical of me to admire all those traits in one woman while scorning the other. Bella had just admitted she loved Jane and for some reason that stung. Perhaps because I wanted the woman who means so very much to my son to same those same words about me. Perhaps it's because I knew that if Bella loved someone they must be someone truly special. Or perhaps it's because deep in my heart I knew I should have loved Jane too.

Whatever the reason, things had to be different in the future. I had already made up my mind to fix the rift in the family yet had made no moves to start the patch work. Lunch seemed like a good start, I'd wait until they all returned from their trip to Bora Bora, then set a date. At the thought there was heaviness in my heart. In the nearly thirty years Aro had been with Jane, never once were we out alone together. There was always a buffer there, however it was time to put my big girl panties on and face the music of the pain I had caused someone who never deserved it.

"Are you alright Esme?" Bella's hand lightly touching mine along with the tone of concern brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about Jane" Bella's eyes narrowed in thought while her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she stared at me in contemplation for a long moment before she spoke hesitantly "You don't approve of Jane?"

Did I want to get into the whole thing with Bella? Would she think I was cruel or worse would she assume I felt that way about her own life choices? If I refused to answer the question would Bella come to her own conclusions and would they be the correct ones?

"It's not for me to approve or disapprove of my sister-in-law. We are just…two different people"

That seemed like a fair enough assessment and I thought it would pacify Bella, however her next statement tore my excuse to spreads "And yet you are still people...with hopes and dreams. You want what's best for those you love, regardless if you agree with them or not."

I got the feeling Bella knew more than she was letting on "Did Edward tell you what happened?"

Suddenly feeling very ashamed of myself as Bella removed her hand while her eyes went to the table as she said quietly "No…but I can guess"

"Please don't think badly of me Bella…" reaching out for her hand I gave it a squeeze as her eyes met mine "…please."

_If anyone could understand, surly it was Bella _

"I have my own mental blocks to accepting a lifestyle that would allow a woman to belittle herself. I know what it feels like to be on the opposite end of a controlling man, I remember well the fist coming at my face and the pain when it connected. I know the uncertainty you feel from day to day knowing you have to fear his angry mood swings."

My own eyes welled with tears at the sight of the moisture in Bella's as she asked in a hushed voice "When?"

A thousand memories raced through my mind, the first time Charles spoke to me, the feeling of excited waiting for him to pick me up for our first date. The happy smile on grandmothers face when I told her about the boy I had met. The sense of security I had at his insistence I not walk around alone which quickly turned to fear from his anger when I did. The feeling of shame every time he would manhandle me and the worthlessness he instilled with the insults that followed. It all came back in a tidal wave of emotions and even after all those years the most powerful one was humiliation.

Staring into Bella's warm compassionate eyes; I told her something only a select few people were privileged to know.

"In college…I was just lucky Carlisle happened to be there one night…he saved me"

Nodding in understanding, the hand resting underneath mine flipped; giving me a gentle squeeze "Did you get counseling?"

_Compassion. _

That was all I saw in the eyes staring back at me. This young woman must have been through so much more then I could have ever imagined and her first thought was for my wellbeing.

_No wonder my son loved her_

"Six months' worth" at her smile I just couldn't help but wonder "…you?"

With a sigh I could see her steel herself against the pain her own memories must have evoked. Removing her hand Bella sat rigid in her chair. "In total…four years"

"_Four years?"_ the words slipped out of my mouth in a quiet whisper of astonishment.

_What kind of hell did the poor girl live through to need four years of therapy? _

"Throughout it all something good happened, that was how I started volunteering for the Woman's Center. When I got to Dartmouth…"

_Dartmouth? Bella went to Dartmouth? _

Interrupting I had to know "I thought you went to Port Angeles Community College with Alice, then transferred to UW."

"No... I got my Master's degree here in Washington, but my undergrad was from Dartmouth." Bella sighed "I spent those two years in New Hampshire not only getting my BS in Psychology but also in therapy. After six months I continued with the counselor and started training to work with the women there. The head of the Psychology department at the college approved me for clinical study program which allowed me to stay on campus over the summer months"

"So you didn't go home at all for two years?"

Steeling herself she answered firmly "Only for a week over Christmas Holiday"

_My God_

"Didn't you miss your family?"

"Jake and Leah came to visit a few time and Char...my dad called twice a week" she said with a shrug then paused for a brief moment "I wasn't really the best of company. The clinical study was geared towards honor students which required a lot of my time. Plus my body was still recovering from the surgery so I needed to attend physical therapy sessions. Between the heavy work load, training to be a volunteer, and all the therapy session those two years flew by so quickly. Before I knew it the time had come for me to go home. The director at the woman's center contacted Carol here in Seattle about my work and as soon as I returned I started at The South Side Woman's Center"

A thought occurred to me "And you continued counseling here, with one of the volunteers"

"No…the year after I moved back…" hesitating in her speech I could tell Bella was editing the rest of the story "…there was an..."

Some kind of emotion flitted across her face…fear, pain, anger…all taking residence at the same time as her eyes grew cold.

"… I spent the next two years under the care of a Psychiatrist"

I had no idea what happen to Bella to make her need a Doctor rather than a therapist, however I did know the implications of what it meant. A therapist was not licensed to distribute or regulate prescription drugs, whatever happened was bad enough she needed some form antidepressant therapy to help her through it.

I had been so lost in our conversation that the appearance of Melanie at our table startled me "Can I get you ladies any coffee or desert"

"Coffee please" I answered while Bella asked for 'the same' before giving Melanie and inquisitive look "Do you have anything…chocolate?"

"We have a Chocolate Lava served warm with a vanilla ice cream and we also have Chocolate Decadence, it's a three layer fudge cake with chocolate cream filling and ganash frosting." Melanie leaned down and with a grin she whispered "I've heard people say its better then sex"

Bella's eyes widened as we both giggled and she answered "I'll have that" Melanie giggled along with us as she turned to me "How about you Mrs. Cullen"

"We could share" Bella offered and I accepted gladly.

_I've never had cake that was better then sex_

Melanie cleared our table saying she'd be right back, once she was gone Bella gave me an apprehensive smile "So was your experience in college the reason why you volunteered to help at The Center? I mean…" she quickly began to justify her question "…Edward mentioned you had a degree in Social Work so I know you must have some kind of desire to work with people in need. Yet you never really actually went out into the field so …"

She continued to try and justify the original question she asked yet there really was no reason for Bella to be so worried because I myself had often asked what I had done with the degree I worked so hard to get.

Breaking into her rambling I explained "I never actually went into the work force, in part because I married and had my three children, which kept me very busy. I also was rather privileged when it came to financial stability, we had more the enough money so there was no reason I needed to bring in any more. But I still used my degree."

Bella gave me an inquisitive look and I was hoping in my answer she could see how much alike we truly were. "Much like you I took my education and used it to work with the less fortunate by volunteering with Catholic Social Services."

"Oh…" she grimaced "…Edward tell me that"

I gave a knowing smile "Yes well I assume to Edward - or really all of my children - my spending time at the agency would not seem like anything out of the ordinary. Or maybe they just don't understand the importance of the work I do. Try as I may only Alice seems to have embraced the religious instructions Carlisle and I tried to instill in them. Personally I find a great comfort in my beliefs and the good that the church tries do for not only the congregation but the community at a whole."

"What do you do there?"

"I do a lot of paperwork, and basically run the Food Bank, which requires a lot of finagling of donations and goods from local businesses and residents"

"That's very admirable of you…"

I didn't tell her to receive praise

"I always thought the work I do was a worthwhile endeavor so I made sure it was done to the best of my ability, over the years it's become…second nature. People see me coming and the checks or food donations are quickly given out. It's almost boring in the effortlessness it takes to fill the stock room"

"Is that why you signed up to work at The Center, for a challenge?" Bella blurted out the question then turned a shade of warm pink as her teeth once again grasped her bottom lip.

"No…" thinking about it I changed my answer "…well maybe in part. Like I said people on Bainbridge know what I'm there for, and their checks are in hand. But my social status here in the city affords me the means to associate with a lot of influential people who have more money than brains."

Bella chucked as I continued to tell my motives "Plus Carlisle had already decided to give his time there and as much as possible I like to be involved with my husband's activities. However the thing that drew me there the most…was you"

"Me?" astonishment clear on her face.

Bella had no idea how much inspiration she truly gives with the passion she has for working to empower woman to rise above their circumstance.

She had to recognize the power she had "Yes you. The first time you came to our home on Mother's day. Carlisle's mother asked why you do what you do at The Center, and your response was '_because someone has to.' _

As if trying to recall the conversation, her eyes narrowed but I didn't wait to continued "That struck a nerve with me Bella. I went through a year of dealing with a boy who tried to destroy who I was inside. When I finally got away it took another six months to realize it wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for it and I didn't deserve it. When I finally got away, it was only by the grace of God I had the financial means to see a professional therapist. Your comment that day made me realize not everyone has the same privilege and I'll admit I was embarrassed."

Again I was met with a look of perplexity so I expanded "I let life go on around me as if nothing had happened, I buried my head in the sand do absolutely nothing all the while knowing there were other women out there going through far worse things than I did…and it shamed me"

Anguish seemed to cloud Bella's eyes while I went on "So the next day I called Carol to offer my assistance in the area where the blessings of my social status would do the most good - _fund raising_"

We had been so engrossed in our conversation I hadn't realized we were inclined across the table until Melanie appeared and we had to sit back to allow her access to the table. Setting down the our coffee's she then placed a plate of cake in front of both us "I cut the piece in half for you…enjoy ladies"

We thanked her and she left, using the cream after Bella did I stirred the coffee before picking up my fork and taking a bite of the rich moist cake. It was heavenly yet I wondered "This is really good, but do you think it's better than sex?"

Bella's face turned red as she gave a little giggle while shaking her head "No"

"Me neither" I said conspiratorially with a snicker

"May I join you" Carlisle asked as he approached our table

"Sure…what about your own lunch group?" I wondered glancing over to see the now empty table.

"We're done; they had to all get back to the hospital"

Looking down at my watch I was surprised to see it was after one-thirty – _where did the time go?_

"You don't seem to be at the hospital very much Carlisle" Bella observed before taking a sip of coffee.

"No, I cut back my hours in the ER, I guess you could say I'm kind of semi-retired"

"Is that anything like being kind of semi-pregnant?" my husband stared at her for a brief moment before breaking out into laughter "Sort of I guess"

We spent the rest of the time finishing our cake and regaling Bella with stories of Edward growing up. While my husband capture her attention with the tale of our ten year old son deciding he was big enough to take the boat out by himself I thought about the woman he was adamantly in love with. The graceful beauty she possessed on the inside enhanced what genetics had already blessed her with in the outside. She was witty, intelligent, compassionate and dignified, in other words Isabella Swan was absolutely perfect. She would make a magnificent addition to our family, a loving wife for my son and a superb mother for my future grandchildren.

Carlisle signed the receipt while Bella and I used the restroom, stepping up to the elevator I wanted to see if Bella might be interested in viewing the banquet rooms. Being aware of what I was trying to do, my husband decided to intercede by saying they didn't have time.

"Nonsense…" I said throwing him a stern _'shut the hell up'_ warning glance as i pressed the button for the floor below. "… it will only take a minute. This way Bella can get the full effect of what the club has to offer"

Sighing heavily my husband leaned back against the wall of the elevator and stayed quiet while Bella and I got off to explore. Pointing out the private dining rooms I lead her into the white marble foyer then into the grand Ballroom and smiled in success when I heard her gasp in awe.

"WOW!"

It was definitely a _'wow factor'_ kind of room. Even in its most basic state the room screamed of elegance with its high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, marble walls and polished wooden floors. Any bride would be more than happy to hold their wedding in such a place. The wide eyes of the woman standing next to me told me Bella was no exception.

Stepping back into the elevator Carlisle was giving me an incredulous look, I didn't care, I figured this was a woman's thing; he could go '_stuff it'_. Even if my husband didn't approve of my tactics it didn't matter I was satisfied that my work was done. The rest was out of my hands and up to my son to do his part; Edward needed to get moving because we had a wedding to plan and a new daughter to officially welcome into the family.

And I couldn't have asked for any one finder or been more pleased with Edward's choice.

Bella Cullen – Isabella Cullen – Mrs. Edward Cullen

_Yes, I liked the sound of them all_.

Parting from them in the parking garage with a hug from Bella and a kiss from my husband I slid into my car seat, pulled out my phone and pressed the automatic dialer.

It took three rings before he answered "Hi Mom, everything alright?"

The worry was still there but that wasn't my reason for calling. "Everything is fine. Now when are you planning on proposing?"

"Ah…Ah…what?"

"Don't you play dumb with me Edward Anthony Cullen; your father already told me you were planning to go ring shopping. I want to know when, where and how because you've played the field _long _enough. Now I see my new daughter in sight, so you better do everything within your power to secure her hand…_because I want her"_

**A/N**

**Ok …what do you think…I know it's slightly long but also remember that we are dealing with two women and you know how us girls like to talk…lol…**

**Esme told Bella something that not many people know, in fact she told her something that is a great source of shame….but yet it was something Bella could understand and identify with. Also Esme seems to have her own agenda for the lunch. She wanted to get to know Bella better, she wanted answers to some the questions he had, and she wanted to push her agenda onto the unsuspecting Bella..**

**So my question is …what do you think of Esme?**


	20. Alice in her own Wonderland

**This OT is dedicated to both _cusic1981 and _ _Obsessive_Behaviours _**

**In her review of chapter 98 _cusic1981 _wrote **

**'_I would love to read Alice's pov of the conversation with Edward' _**

**You should be careful what you wish for – LOL **

**This OT is not exactly an inverted view of the conversation from the last chapter, however it is a closer look in to Alice's frame of mind. **

**Also _Obsessive_Behaviours _wrote in her review of chapter 98 a question **

"**_How! does she _"Bella"_ step into the Clinic for abused and battered women and look them in the face, knowing she is allowing a man to do the same for the sake of pleasure?" _**

**In all sincerity I would like you to know, that statement is the driving force behind Alice...she herself has wondered the same thing and has come to her own conclusion. **

**Before going on I need to give a big thank you to M for not only editing this chapter but for also the Title...i luvers you girl…**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do get to play intimately with SM's characters and for that, I'm very grateful... I hope you like it ...louise**

_Alice in her own Wonderland_

Alice's POV

Checking the flank steak under the broiler I turned back to the stove giving the glazed carrots a stir and swallowed hard to keep the smell of the melted butter from getting to me. For the moment the kids were sitting on the floor together contently playing with the Aquadoodle. So when Jazzy came into the kitchen it was a happy little scene of domestic bliss to greet him after his day at work.

"Hey guy's what are you doing?" Talking to the kids and looking quite dashing in black Armani pants, his crisp white dress shirt a perfect backdrop to the burgundy silk tie. The image of professionalism right down to his Gucci oxfords.

"Daddy!" A happy Mia sprang, nearly knocking him over as he squatted between our children "ook me color."

"I see that, and it's a beautiful picture" Jazz said, appeasing her while Vinny inclined his head giving his daddy the sweet smile that always melts my heart. "_haáahe ha'éehe"_

"Ha-hay ...what?" Jazz questioned while I rolled my eyes.

One night away from me and my son comes home sporting a whole new vocabulary.

Vinny laughed. "Not ha-hay..._ha'-ack ha'éehe _it's native talk and means hello daddy."

"Oh...well ha-ack to you too," smiling at our son as he ruffled his hair and asked, "Did Aunt Bella teach you that?"

"Nope ..." giving a head shake. "Jake did, he and Leah told me how to say lots of words. We were talking them all night and even Uncle Eddie knows how to say stuff and they are going to teach me more."

"Me wonna say ha'-acks too daddy."

Vinny scowled, "You're a big copycat Mia."

"I not copy cat!"

_So much for domestic bliss_

"Hey, hey, hey... Mia stop yelling and Vincent you don't call your little sister names, there's nothing wrong with her learning the words too. In fact, it would be really nice of you to teach her just like someone took the time to teach you."

_Great, now they are both going to be walking around speaking in tongues_

Jazz's tone lost that reprimanding edge to it, "It sounds like you had a lot of fun at Uncle Eddie's."

"I did..." his excitement peaking "... we made pizza and played cards..."

Tuning him out as I checked the meat under the broiler because I had already heard – several times – all about the 'PIG' game you play by sticking your tongue out. How he stayed up late, slept in bed with the dog, and in the morning made eggs with Edward.

How's that for a giant kick in the ass?

I'm doing everything I can to keep from wrenching my guts up and Bella's getting served breakfast in bed.

Maybe that was payment for services rendered, or possibly an incentive for things to come and I didn't even want to think about what repayment would entail. I was still rather sickened by the sight of her ass after my brother hit her with a cane – A fucking cane.

What the hell is the matter with Bella and my brother?

I can understand the mind games, role playing at being the weak minded woman who lets her man have his way with her. That can be fun and even Jazzy and I aren't above a bit of kinky bedroom fun. Hell, even Rose has her moments of getting lost in her man. But with Bella, it goes way too far, having to seek permission to do anything. Openly calling him Master like his word was the die all, end all decision that makes her world go round.

Where is her dignity?

Men are different creatures; if allowed to perpetuate their desires they will act out on everything that comes into their minds. And with Edward, I can only begin to imagine what kind of sick things he's seen over the years. Since his return from Dartmouth my brother has been our uncles little crony, helping out with the club and even living at his house for a time. All those images of live bondage scenes warping his mind until he begins to act them out. The only thing needed was a willing partner, and he's definitely had his pick from the women at the club. All of them swooning over him like he was _'gods gift to womanhood,_' feeding his ego and his desires at the same time.

What man wouldn't eat up that shit?

They all 'played' with him – and it was playing, acting out a scene the same way they would in a movie – all of them hoping to be '_the one.'_

_The one_ he would choose for his own, _the one_ who would steal his heart, and _the one_ who would eventually become Mrs. Edward Cullen.

The problem was none of those skanks were good enough; they were all just whores who gave my brother their bodies for his own pleasures. So when Bella came along, and it was so clear to me from the very beginning that she was _'the one.' _She was going to be '_the one'_ who would complete my brother's soul, who would save him from his self-destruction. Bella was the woman who – like Rose - would 'play' at his games yet put a stop to all the other stuff. The revolving bedroom door would be shut down and Edward could once and for all put an end to his nasty sexual appetite.

She was so utterly perfect, not only for Edward but also to take a place in our family and among our social peers. Her father's occupation in law enforcement was totally commendable and his being the chief of police was even more reputable. Her Ivy League education would be enough to open doors for her among my parent's social associates. And the fact she was a home owner, a college professor, and gave freely of her time to charity work made her more than acceptable. On paper Bella would fit in perfectly without bringing any form of embarrassment to herself or the family.

At least I had thought that was the way it would be, however it soon became very clear that Bella Swan was so totally middle class with the attitude to go along with it. No matter how much I tried to make her see the differences in social standards she just wouldn't listen to my advice. I knew my brother would be asking to marry her, and as a Cullen, Bella would be expected to show herself in a highly refined and dignified manner. She would be a reflection of the Cullen family in both deeds and appearances, and her off the rack taste just wasn't going to cut it.

I explained to her the benefits associated with a designer label, finer quality material, better fit, and longer wear and of course the deprecation value isn't as high, which comes in handy for tax purposes. Yet for all my talking, Bella would still rather shop the clearance racks at Target. It's like my brother will forever be destined to scan the Sunday circulars looking for the cheapest pair of Fruit -of-the-Looms.

Or perhaps not.

It makes me wonder what will happen when little Bella Swan becomes grown up Isabella Cullen and along with the name change comes a whole bunch of zero's on my brothers bank statement. Would her values and views on spending money stay the same, or is a change going to occur to fit the standard of living Edward could give her?

I knew Bella had her own trust fund from the death of her mother; it was a nice little sum but nowhere near what Edward was entitled to and would receive in the future. The sheer amount would be enough to make anyone's head spin from second rate racks to personal shoppers and Bella would be no different. A marriage without the benefit of a prenuptial agreement would set the woman up with a whole lot more then she has in the bank should a divorce take place. Receiving a share of something she had no claim on, something that by only sheer luck she fell into.

And what would her claim be for divorcing my brother and taking half of everything he has? The same thing she claimed in her first marriage – abuse.

There was a time when I felt sorry for all that Bella had gone through, but at the moment I'm beginning to wonder. Was it really abuse or did she just go along with what her husband did to her as a means to being married - and a way of getting an early advance on the trust fund? She told both Rose and I how she regretted every time she had been with her ex. If it was so damn bad why in the world would you link yourself to a person by marrying them?

The only reason I could come up with was because it was a means to an end, so she sold her soul to the highest bidder. Marring a man just to get her hands on the money she was not due to receive until she was twenty-five. Then when things got to be more then she had bargained for, she split, expecting the world to see her as the victim and carrying the scars to prove it.

It all seems like a sick conniving person to come up with such a plan for gaining access to money, yet people have done far less for the almighty dollar. The thing is, Bella was bringing my brother's life and reputation into the mix. She would be lumping Edward in with the violent abusers who leave their women with black eyes and broken bones. Making my handsome, kind, intelligent, thoughtful, generous and honorable brother nothing more than a common wife beater.

It would fit the profile of the poor little victim who once again found herself at the hands of a monster. And what would her proof be?

A bright red ass courtesy of Edward and his collection of canes.

I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how Bella could be so damn hypocritical. How she could allow my brother to_ 'have his way'_ with her and then go to the shelter and counsel abuse victims. How could she look at herself in the mirror and not see how much of a phony she was?

Was she so desperate that she'd put herself in the position to allow my brother to act out his sick fantasies? What kind of woman allows herself to be beaten with a cane and then smiles about it like she's proud of the marks it left on her ass?

A conniving diabolical bitch that's on a mission – that's who.

And she was on a mission.

She has Edward wrapped around her little finger, mom fawning all over her and gushing about how wonderful Bella is. My father thinks she's the most genuine person he has ever met, referring to her as '_my daughter.'_ Rose who hates everyone and takes forever to form a bond with, was sucked right into Bella's web. In two month's time, my sister-in-law has become closer to Bella than she has with me in seven years. Emmett calls her little Bells, like she's some kind of good luck charm, and even my grandma thinks she's so utterly perfect and can't wait for the wedding. I haven't gotten a chance to speak with my aunts and uncles but I know for a fact Aro simply adores Bella.

_He would...sick and twisted as he is_

But the worst is when my children run to her and she attempts to mother them. She can worm her way into everyone else's heart, and take a spot she didn't earn, but not with my children. And to think that out of respect for her, I'm the one who started calling her Aunt Bella. That was before our trip to Oregon and all the things that have occurred since we've been home. I've seen the way Bella works, sucking everyone in with her deceptions and making them think she is some kind of hero for having survived the brutality. When in reality she is like a con-artist who uses her past life to get attention and sympathy while she attempts to gain something she's not entitled to.

Shutting off the heat I was slightly startled by my husband's arms wrapping around my waist, his open palm resting on the lower portion of my stomach. "Did you have a good day baby girl?"

_Did I have a good day?_

The best part about my day was Mia woke from her afternoon nap completely dry. It had been almost a week since she's had an accident. The palm on my stomach moved, reminding me of the little accident that did happen. I suppose I have Bella to thank for that also.

Jazzy and I are so careful in our natural family planning using my monthly cycle as an indicator of when it is safe to have intercourse and when we are to abstain. Thanks to Bella's presence, along with that strange phenomenon which somehow synchronizes monthly periods in a group of women, my normal cycle got off kilter and I must have ovulated early.

The night we had dinner at mom's apartment I had Jazz stop at the drug store before we came home, Friday morning my suspicions were confirmed. The fatigue, the sore boobs, the queasy stomach, and late period was all one big _'SURPRISE'_ I was not exactly happy about it.

The positive EPT test could not have come at a worse time, and it left me with no alternative but to turn down Riley's invitation to work with him on his new collection. The opportunity to be at the New York unveiling would have been a boost to my career, however, come February I will be in my third trimester and unable to fly. He congratulated me of course and still gave me the choice of still doing the behind the scenes work with him here in Seattle. Yet, being part of the total experience, not to mention the possibility of gaining a broader client base, was completely out of the question.

_Thank you very much Bella_

And what happened when I called my mother to tell her the happy news? All I got was a _'that's great honey'_ before she launched into a two hour description of lunch time with Bella and started planning a wedding for a person who hasn't even been proposed to yet. Mom's ideas are completely over the top, a ten piece orchestra, live swans in a three tier flowing fountain and commissioning Perrine Bruyere to do the dresses.

The woman was out of her mind

"Are you feeling sick?" my husband's soft voice crooned in my ear

I didn't want Jazz to worry about me, especially since there was nothing he could do to ease it. Spinning in his arms I wrapped my hands around his neck, rose up on my toes and kissed my husband. "I'm fine Jazzy, just a little tired and kind of perturbed."

I didn't want to have another fight with Edward, in fact when he brought up the subject – again – I tried to walk away. Going into the kitchen with the hopes he would get the point that I didn't want to keep dwelling on it. But no, he just couldn't let it go, Edward had to make me into the bad guy because there is no way he would see his precious Bella as anything other then perfect. He played the part of her knight in shinning armor to a 'T', dashing in on the scene to rescue the damsel in distress from the mean wicked witch.

"What are you perturbed about?" Jazz asked after I released my hold on him to turn off the carrots.

"Edward dropped off Vinny and we had a...discussion," lowering my voice so the kids didn't hear. "He accused me of being condescending and patronizing all because yesterday I brought up the idea of him having a pre-nup."

"Alice," saying my name in the same reprimanding tone he takes with the kids. "That's none of your business. How would you have felt if Edward had said that to you?"

"My brother's welfare _is_ my business, besides you and I are more equally divided than he and Bella are."

"Not really Alice, there's still a big difference."

"Yeah, but your family is a lot closer to mine than hers will ever be, and besides your income is more then enough to provide for us. What is she bringing to the table? An eighty- thousand dollar a year income and a small trust..." raising my eyebrows and pointing out, "...which was from a death benefit so technically it was never earned, it's like hitting the lottery"

"I don't think her mother dying is the same thing as winning the Powerball and I hope you didn't say that shit to Edward."

"Of course not."

"Good."

"All I said was that he needs to be careful and he should consider speaking to a lawyer and so today he asked why I didn't like Bella. And you know I have been nothing but nice to her, making her feel welcomed, and trying to show her what is expected of her. I mean Edward is going to marry her, do you know what it means for her to a Cullen?"

Seeming to be thinking of an answer his forehead crinkled, "She has to change the monogram on her luggage?"

Sighing I turned to the broiler and started plating the steak, "If you're just going to treat this like a big joke..."

"I'm sorry baby," the humor still in his voice, "really I am. But I think you're making a bigger deal out of this than it has to be. Edward's financial status is his own business; whatever he chooses to do is on him."

"Yeah well, I don't like being called mean and being told it will be all my fault if the family gets ripped apart. He basically said all the things I did to try and help Bella were worthless. And you..." glaring at him so he'd grasp the seriousness of what I was saying.

"...can joke all you want about her being a Cullen, but it means something. Our family name carries a high social standing in the community. My mother is on the board of at least a dozen charities and you know personally how highly respected a man my father is. It was daddy's influence that helped get you into the group you're in, and I know your a brilliant surgeon but it was his reputation and word that got you in the door. Bella doesn't understand the significance of living up to a name because she's never been taught the meaning of being one of the elite. And for all that I did for her..."

The emotions were starting to get the better of me and my eyes welled with tears "Edward basically slapped me in the face, told me to keep my mouth shut and said if I wanted to help someone I should sponsor a child from Africa."

My husband knew me well; cupping my face in his warm hand he gave me a concerned look and asked quietly, "What else did he say?"

Pursing my lips I pushed back the tears "He told me I was a self-centered snob...and he didn't want me influencing his _perfect Bella_ with my destructive attitude," the memory of my brothers parting words making it impossible to hold back the tears.

"And he said it'd be a cold day in hell before he let me hurt his_ precious _Bella..." sniffling I wiped my cheeks with the back of my hand "...heaven forbid poor Bella has her feelings hurt..."

No longer able to hold it in I sobbed "...but he didn't give _two shits_ that he was hurting mine."

"Shhhh...don't cry baby girl" crushing me against his chest and holding me while I wept.

"Are you ok mommy" Vinny's concerned voice pulling on my heart the same way Mia's little hand was tugging on my pant "Why mommy sad?"

The worry for me in my voices of my children was all it took for me to put everything back into perspective. I wasn't responsible for my brother or who he chooses to be with. I had my own family to take care of, and my own life to keep track of. I couldn't and wouldn't be responsible for someone who didn't appropriate me.

Sniffling I moved away from my husband and looked down into the sweetest faces god has ever made. "Mommy's fine, I was just a little bit tired and sad for a minute..." sniffling again I gave them a smile

"But daddy and both of you cheered me right up. So Vinny would you please take your sister with you and wash your hands for dinner?"

The worry was still in his eyes, along with Mia's and that was something I couldn't let happen. My children didn't need to see me upset and in all honesty my brother and Bella just weren't worth it.

Jazz lifted my chin and with the pad of his thumb wiped the last tear from my eye. "I'll talk to him baby girl"

"No," shaking my head and sniffling as the hurt turned to anger. "If Edward would prefer I not have anything to do with his delicate Bella, than that's what he'll get. I'll be polite and cordial and other than when I have to be with her at family gatherings or social events, I'll leave her alone."

**A/N**

**So now you know the rest of the story... **

**_cusic1981 _it was not exactly what you requested but I think it answers the questions– **

**What the hell is Alice thinking?**

**What does Jasper have to say about his wife?**

**How does this effect Edward and Alice's relationship? **

**And_ Obsessive_Behaviours _I know you weren't being snotty like Alice but I just wanted you to know that your question has been raised by others. **

**So now that I've answer some questions ...what I want to know is – what do you all think about Alice? **

**I know there are some of you who are going to be so mad that Alice is being painted as a Self-centered, Self-serving, Self-righteous, Bitch...and all I can say is ...sorry to all you Alice fans out there. **

**From the very beginning of DitR it was set up for this to happen...and in my opinion fits the personality of Stephanie Meyer's Alice. I know there are some of you who just gasped and fell off your chair but if you'd like email me and I'll give you my examples of how I come to that conclusion...**

**My Alice's personality is obviously more intense but the underlying traits are there...So after all that, please tell me what you think of this unexpected OT and like I said you can all thank - or curse at – _cusic1981 and Obsessive_Behaviours _for making it possible. **

**Ok … until next time...be well...louise **


	21. Daddy's boy

**Thank you for being patient, I lost the whole file for the 1st draft for this OT and as I wrote it -again- a few things changed but I really like the way it turned out, I hope you do to. A few things to keep in mind **

**1st - the OT is written in 3rd person POV – a first for me**

**2nd – this is my 1st attempt at writing slash and any of you who know me, know how much I enjoyed the experience**

**3rd – please keep in mind Daddy and his boy engage in Age Play – it is a scene like any other BDSM scene that involves 2 consenting adults playing out their perspective roles. I have read some age play on FF... I assure you mine is slightly more realistic ...**

**Ok with that said … here's the OT...**

"_Umf! Well you didn't get a lick amiss, I reckon. You been into some other audaxious mischief when I wasn't around, like enough."_

_Then her conscience reproached her, and she yearned to say something kind and loving; but she judged that this would be construed into a confession that she had been wrong, and discipline forbade that. So she kept silence, and went about her affairs with a troubled heart."_

Riley read the words aloud from the worn book to his man-child son, both of them enjoying the normal nightly ritual. It was a time of bonding and separating the roles each one played during the daylight hours to the one that sustained them. Each weeknight Riley would give Douglas fifteen minutes after his appointed bedtime to wash up, brush his teeth, and dress in his warm flannel jammies before joining him for story time.

There were occasions when the anticipation of being with his son became overwhelming and Riley would arrive with his book in hand a few minutes early. This had been one of those nights; the day had been excessively long, filled with meetings about deadlines and negotiating prices. All very necessary evils for a man who was branching out with a trusted friend to launch his own line of designer fabrics. The tediousness of the task had been repeated each day throughout the week; however this day had been the hardest to deal with. That was due in part to the one who was resting against Riley's side intently listening to the story while tucked warmly under the sky blue comforter.

Riley worried all day about his boy to the point of distraction, certainly not for his safety because Douglas was perfectly capable of physically taking care of himself. As he read the above passage his cheek rubbed against the short hairs surrounding Douglas's ear. The prickly softness of the crew cut reminding him of the first time he laid eyes on his self-professed son. Ten years had passed and except for being slightly longer on top the hairstyle is basically the same.

_'Once a soldier, always a soldier,' _Riley thought to himself as he remembered the young man he had met ten short years ago. At the time it was hard for him to believe Douglas was old enough to be sitting at the bar, never the less serving his country as a US Marine. The two nights Riley spent watching baseball on the TV in the lounge of that New Orleans hotel were of no consequence to the man – at least that is what he assumed.

The young Douglas was engaging and seemed to be unimpressed or unaware of whom Riley was. There was no star-struck worship coming from the boy, just an easy light conversation which the renowned designer enjoyed. Their talking mostly centered around the sporting events being broadcast with very little personal information being exchanged. Occasionally a tidbit would slip in and it was at those times when Riley would see a roughness in the boy's eyes that just seemed so out of place. It was as if the boy was wise beyond his years and mature to the point of being socially inept.

If Riley was being completely honest with himself he would freely admit the appeal of spending time with Douglas centered solely around his boyish appearance. And even though he was very sure of Douglas' sexual orientation there was no overtures made. Not that Riley had not considered the boy for a tryst, it just didn't seem right to him; almost as if he would be robbing the child of his innocence.

It was only out of courtesy that Riley suggested exchanging contact information with him- for he was nothing if not refined. However, upon leaving the city the following day he had no conscience thought of ever contacting the young man. A little over a year later the security of the free world was threatened. Men and women were risking their lives to keep others free and while looking through his list of contacts Douglas' email caught Riley's attention.

All he had planned on doing was wishing the soldier his prayer of safety; let him know how proud he was to have made the acquaintance of a young man who served his country so gallantly. Douglas answered his email with a simple _'Thank You Sir' _and nothing more. Riley was tempted to let it go, thinking perhaps the boy did not even remember meeting the man who was twenty-two years his senior, but instead typed out another reply asking if he was to be deployed. From that correspondence a rapport was established and Riley learned more about the frightened man-child than he could have dreamed possible.

His father abandoning them to live in poverty, his need to take over the role of man of the house only to have his efforts pushed aside when his services were no longer needed. His retreat from peers due to both his responsibilities as well as being ostracized for not fitting in. The struggle the boy had with his own feelings of shame due to his sexual orientation; and the debasement he was suffering at the hands of an abusive Dominant.

To top it all off he was living under the military regime of 'Don't ask, Don't tell' which was nothing more than a modern day 'Separate but Equal' philosophy. A way of letting prejudice and bigotry continue behind a wall of impartiality while attempting to appear tolerant. For the most part it was the beginning of the end to homosexual discrimination in the military as we now know it; however, at that point in time the practice of turning a blind eye provided higher ranking officers with a shelter to abuse their power.

It left the boy not only afraid of being dishonorably discharged should anyone find out his sexual orientation, he was also fearful of the Colonel's response. Douglas wasn't exactly sure how the married officer would handle being outed for homosexual fraternization. Through what had become almost daily e-mails Riley soon came to understand that Douglas was in a lose – lose situation that tore apart his dignity and fragile self-esteem.

It had taken time, patience, and consistency on Riley's part to prove he was not only trustworthy but also invested in the boy's welfare. He had just about gotten Douglas to the point where a request for transfer back state-side seemed the best option when the boy volunteered for extended duty.

It would not do Riley justice to simply say he was upset over the action, he was incensed. Not because the young man did not heed his advice, more that he seemed determine to keep himself in harm's way. And at that point in time Riley was concerned that Douglas was suicidal and looking for an honorable means to an end.

The older man made it a point to keep im contact with the headstrong younger one with greater frequency, often emailing or sending picture messages two or three times a day. Jokes, funny signs, words of encouragement, and most importantly plans for the future were constantly going across the informational superhighway. Bombarding his in-box with almost anything he could think of to try and give the boy something to look forward to. The worst of times were when Douglas was away from the base, out on maneuvers. Riley would seldom sleep for days on end until he once again heard from the boy he had come to care for.

The greatest joy Riley had ever known was the day the letter came by snail mail saying Douglas was returning for good. He was in Chicago that month preparing the new fall line for distribution; on the appointed day there was no hesitation to catch a plane and meet his boy at Los Angeles International. He himself was overjoyed as he hugged the teary eyed, fatigue clad Douglas for the first time. And all around them the people in the airport arrival area clapped for the returning solider who they assumed was being greeted by his father.

Douglas had a five day leave before he was to return to his home base in North Carolina where he'd serve out his last month of active duty. Riley made the best of those days, reserving a double room at the Embassy Suite Hotel. It was well below his normal standards, however Douglas had expressed a strong desire to share in the cost. Not wanting to insult the boy or make him feel in anyway obligated, Riley for the first time exchanged the splendor of luxury for the luster of honor.

The two men spent that night talking; Riley offered to see that Douglas would never again be alone. To not ever have to suffer through the pain of abandonment or experience the trauma of loss. Riley wanted to spoil the boy and give him everything that had been absent from his childhood. He offered – as they had previously discussed – to take care of him, to see that his needs were met, to always put him first.

In simple terms, to be his Daddy.

It was with reservations that Douglas had accepted the proposal because the young man truly had no idea what having a real Daddy would entail. Still, the idea of living in a world of perpetual childhood was intriguing and the training of Daddy's boy began. There are few rules, only simple basic protocols that require a little boy to mind his elders. Words, language, and expressions are always to be in a pleasing manor that is acceptable to Daddy. Unless decorum calls for the presence of a big boy, little ones are expected to play, laugh, and at times misbehave.

As much as he wanted to have a carefree existence, Douglas found eternal childlike behavior a hard concept to master. He was so used to the sovereignty his previous life had provided that giving it up was proving to be an impossibility. Try as he might Douglas could not bring himself to be totally dependent on his Daddy; he needed – for his own self-respect – to have a true purpose. Spending all his time laughing, playing, and fulfilling Daddy's needs was fine for the little boy in him; however, the twenty-four year old man found it demoralizing and he started to falter.

Riley promised to see to Douglas' needs and true to his word Daddy gave the man a reason to get out of bed every day. He set him up with the most important job that surrounded their daily life, shaping his boy to be the best Personal Assistant he could possibly be. Painstakingly showing Douglas the difference between a mediocre presentation and a magnificent one. Meticulously schooling his boy on everything from choosing the correct wine for dinner to making sure the stage lighting is properly set for a Runway Show.

And Douglas shined.

The young man took to his new duties with vigor, learning all he could about Riley's profession, listening to the tutelage of his patient older mentor. Along the way Douglas was required to broaden his horizons, to see a world and a way of life he was not accustomed to. He was being exposed to a world of privilege and excess that he couldn't completely understand. Then again, how did the older wiser Riley expect the boy to comprehend something to which he had no frame of reference?

The country boy was invading a society that, up until that time had completely eluded him and he was unprepared for the consequences. Riley had assumed that because he loved Douglas so would everyone else. In that, Daddy did his son a great disservice, setting the younger man up for ridicule and scorn. Because all the narrow minded people saw was a boy who had no business maneuvering in their world. Douglas was thought of as nothing more than a passing fancy, who warmed Riley's bed and kept his date book; someone who was there today only to be easily discarded tomorrow without a second thought.

To many of Riley's associates, Douglas amounted to nothing more than poor white trash, dressed up in designer clothes. The appearance was one of inclusion, yet he still carried the stench of garbage and they brazenly used any chance they could to inform him of their thoughts. Many nights Daddy held his boy while he cried over the pain of the words that had wounded him; and many business associates soon found out that Douglas was more important to Riley than their money; cutting off ties, finding loop holes in ironclad contracts, and completely shunning them at functions.

When it came to hurting his son, Daddy was a furious lion who refused to be tamed.

That was the real reason why throughout the day Riley had found himself worried to the point of distraction, Douglas had a new friend. He was so accustomed to protecting his boy from the heartache of no acceptance that whenever someone new infiltrated the sanctuary of his happy home Riley went on automatic defense. Until he was absolutely positive no harm would come to Douglas he monitored the contents of conversations, watched over playroom actives, and made sure the influence of the newcomer was a positive one.

So when Douglas showed up for lunch with Isabella in tow, Daddy was both overjoyed at seeing his boy and curious about the girl. He had heard a mixture of rumors surrounding Edward's submissive, everything from she was wonderfully delightful to she was a high class call girl. Then later he completely dismissed it all as nothing more than sensationalized gossip. After all, if there was one thing a man like Edward Cullen didn't need to do, it was pay for sex.

Riley found the most astonishing piece of information to come from Edward's own sister. She seemed to be of the mind that Isabella was not everything she portrayed herself to be. Like Isabella was acting out a part to lure Edward into a sense of security until she gained a greater financial and social status. Once that was achieved, Alice believed Isabella would either leave her brother or change the conditions of their relationship until Edward left her. Riley had heard that same accusation lodged against his own son, so he was refraining from passing judgment until he had a chance to see for himself.

And that didn't take long at all.

Upon seeing the enormity of his sons playroom Isabella let loose with profanity and that gave Riley a chance to test the waters. He didn't hesitate in the least to reprimand the young woman, explaining the rules to her along with the consequences and expected one of two things to happen: either Isabella was going to blow him off, in which case she would give a flippant response, or she would show true remorse.

As the latter occurred he watched the girl fall into a true submissive stance and answer her accuser in a manner that is both fitting and exceeding to the training he would have expected. Riley's first response was one of admiration, because it was very clear that Isabella was not playing at being submissive; she took that role very seriously, to the point where even in his absence she remained obedient to her Master. Her actions spoke volumes to the respect she had not only to his training but for the man himself.

Yes, Riley was most impressed and even more so once the two of them had entered the playroom and he had a chance to listen in on the conversation. Isabella – Bells to his boy – was touchingly compassionate, shedding true tears for the pain his son had endured. She held Douglas's hand, hugged and accepted him, and it was all a father needed to see to know the truth.

Even Eleazar, a man who has been a friend and business partner for the past twenty years, could see that Isabella was genuine in her intentions towards young Douglas.

'Edward got himself a good one,' Eleazar commented after watching the two youngsters interact on the closed circuit feed from the playroom.

Riley couldn't have agreed more, there were no airs about how Isabella responded to his son. No falseness in her motive, Isabella listened to Douglas as he told of his life and then openly – even after knowing she was being listened to – shared much of her own; and it was through that small glimpse of the young girl that Riley truly understood his boy's enchantment with her. The circumstances surrounding the two might have been different, yet the resulting situations were much the same and the two bonded over those similarities.

And the Daddy in him approved.

"Daddy, why did Aunt Polly just think it was Tom?" Douglas questioned the older man. "She didn't even ask...just started hitting him."

Thinking about the best way to answer, Riley sighed. "Because she is so used to Tom being the bad one, and since she had just slapped his hand for stealing sugar, she didn't even consider that it could have been Sid."

"Sid's her favorite."

"He pretends to be a good boy but in reality, he is just as bad as Tom, he just doesn't get caught at it," Riley replied and went back to reading.

_Tom sulked in a corner and exhaled his woes. He knew that in her heart his aunt was on her_

_knees to him, and he was morosely gratified by the consciousness of it. He would hand out_

_no signals, he would take notice of none. He knew that a yearning glance fell upon him now_

_and then, through a film of tears, but he refused recognition of it._

The younger man craned his neck to see the black and white illustration depicting what his daddy had just read. "That's not a very nice thing for him to do, is it Daddy? He's being very naughty trying to make Aunt Polly feel badder," pausing for a moment Douglas added with a shake of his head, "I would never do that."

Riley raised his eyes in disbelief, "Little boys shouldn't tell lies."

"I not lying."

"Douglas," Riley warned in a stern voice before doing what Daddy's often have to do – remind their children. "What about the other day when cousin Tanya had to come over and the whole time she was here you pouted alone in your room?"

Douglas's room was the only one in the house that was not connected to the closed circuit or wired for sound. It was the reason Riley didn't allow the children to play in there unattended, yet he still needed to give his son a sense of privacy. The only time Douglas ever spent in his room was for sleep or when he was upset with his Daddy. During those times Riley always took the withdrawal from their agreed upon life as a personal onslaught, it was Douglas's one way of punishing him.

"I didn't _want_ her here...cousin Tanya is just..._yuck_-y."

"Douglas," the older man warned again, because the last thing he wanted to do was have to punish his boy for foul language.

"She is Daddy," Douglas insisted before letting out a huff while shrugging his shoulders in stubborn exacerbation. "I don't want to play with her _anymore."_

Douglas admitted in a quiet voice because even though his feelings on the matter were justified he still felt bad for saying it out loud. His Daddy enjoyed the company of Eleazar and Carmen, and Tanya was part of the package. He also didn't want to openly admit there was anyone who he didn't like because he knew what it was to be ostracized and ignored; however, he couldn't stand the thought of having to be around that girl any longer than necessary.

When they had first arrived in Seattle for the usual summer reprieve away from their Alaskan home, Douglas was excited to have a playmate. It had been nearly a year since they had all been together, Tanya was his play-cousin who added a slight change to the dynamics of the house and at times her antics were fun.

The two would be forced to play together while the grown ups either worked or participated in other adult actives – like discussing politics on how the Russian economy affects the US. It certainly wasn't any conversation for children to partake in, so Douglas and his cousin would retreat to the playroom. There they would play games until eventually their natural childish curiosity would get the better of them, exchanging Don't Break the Ice and Pick Up Sticks for a rousing game of Post Office or Doctor.

At times the grown-ups would 'catch them' in the act of the innocent 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' type of play; bringing swift punishments. Other times, assuming to have gotten away with being naughty, the 'children' were lulled into a sense of security that provided an opportunity for the 'naked play' to escalate. It was one of those days when Tanya showed Douglas how hungry her hippo was by sticking all of the white marbles inside her 'girl hole.'

That was the day Douglas had to listen to the vile jealous comments Tanya kept making about Isabella, and that was the day Douglas decided he couldn't stand his adopted cousin. It was a complete one-eighty from the way he felt the previous year, when she had first joined uncle Zar's family. Douglas watched what was happening, he saw the way Tanya was being treated, and in his mind thought she was being taken advantage of.

Where Douglas was absolutely confident of the unconditional love and security he received from his Daddy, Tanya had no certainty at all. She was – as so many had previously said of Douglas – nothing more than a passing fancy, someone who was here today only to be tossed aside tomorrow.

She was used in whatever manner was needed at the moment; sometimes a friend who kept Carmen company while her husband worked long hours. Sometimes as a child who could be spoiled, doted over, and shown off. Other times Tanya was nothing more than a sex slave to be used and then literally caged to be kept out of the way. Her only purpose for being in Uncle Zar's home was to keep Aunt Carmen happy, in exchange for providing that service Tanya was housed, fed, and clothed.

It wasn't a life Douglas himself would have wanted to live and in fact he saw some similarities in the way the Colonel treated him. It disturbed him to think that his beloved uncle Zar was abusing someone simply because she had no other alternative.

Douglas had spent many nights worrying about his cousin, fearing for her safety and sanity, as he seen the callous attitude Eleazar had towards her. It bothered him so much that a man he admired could be abusing someone, until he finally took those worries to his Daddy. Riley understood the compassion of his boy's heart, still there were things Douglas was not considering and he quickly pointed them out.

Tanya chose to accompany Eleazar and Carmen to Alaska, discussions were extensive, limits negotiated and contracts signed - the girl was very aware of what life would be like in Homer. She was there of her own free will and along with having all of her daily needs exceedingly met, Tanya also receives a nice compensation to spend as she wishes.

It's true, Eleazar has very little patience with the girl, in fact, much like other men endure their wife's yappy dog, he too tolerates her only for the sake of Carmen. He understands that the nine months spent in Alaska are long and lonely, so if Tanya brings his wife even a small bit of comfort then he can and will, deal with her presence. However should her company no longer be desired, it would not bother him in the least to be rid of the girl.

Riley knew all of this and explained it to Douglas, along with assuring him that Tanya was not being held against her will. She could leave at any time, of course that would mean acquiring gainful employment and a change in her living status. Instead of an eight bedroom mansion, she would more than likely be living in a one bedroom apartment. A night of dining out might consist of Pizza Hut instead of a five-star restaurant, and her clothing would no longer be made to order. Still, Eleazar would see the girl wasn't homeless or starved, he might not have an ounce of affection for Tanya but he wasn't heartless either.

Douglas was made to understand Tanya's choice and although he felt as if she was more or less prostituting herself to the highest bidder he accepted her for what she was. He even understood her original reason for wanting to get away from Seattle. She had first joined uncle Zar's family after the 'dismissal' from Master Edward, she saw the nine months away from him as a time to heal. Douglas thought that in her own way she loved the man who used to be her Master and seeing him be with other women all the time was hard on her. However, Tanya kept tabs on Master Edward, mostly through Jessica and Lauren, and she saw his resistance in collaring a new submissive as a sign he was waiting for her to 'grow up.'

It had been nearly two years since they were together, but in a recent email from Tanya her exact words to Douglas were 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' She was looking forward to spending the summer in the city in hopes of winning him back. Douglas couldn't blame her for wanting to try, after all Edward was handsome; he had a confident charisma about him and the Cullen fortune waiting in the wings. All those things added up to quite a catch and Tanya was infatuated with the idea of his charging in on a white horse to sweep her off her feet and riding away into the sunset.

She had her heart set on not having to return to Homer Alaska to spend - as she put it - 'another long dark winter under seven feet of snow.' She wanted options, she wanted a normal life of shopping and dancing, and she wanted what everyone else wanted – to be loved.

Their departure from Alaska was delayed by nearly two weeks, so instead of arriving in the city the end of April they didn't get there until mid-May. Once they arrived Tanya's hopes were shattered, Master Edward had, in the time-span of a week, met, collared, and fell in love with someone else and Isabella became Tanya's focus of retaliation. She was so green with envy that she – along with a few others – began plotting ways to make Bella look bad. What Tanya didn't count on was the way a woman of class conducts herself. Bella was too smart, too considerate, and too sophisticated to behave in a vulgar manner; and Douglas absolutely loved his new bestest friend.

The more time he spent with Bella the more he saw himself: the small town heritage, the broken family, the added responsibilities, the insecurities from being abandoned, and the victimization they both endured at the hands of someone they loved. The two of them were like 'peas in a pod,' the thought made Douglas laugh as he remembered the hissy-fit Bells had pitched over ordering the cake.

Unsure of what his boy was laughing at and hoping it wasn't his previous behavior of retreating to his room Riley wondered aloud, "I know Tom can be funny but I don't think making his aunt feel bad warrants laughter."

"I not laughing at that," Douglas explained with a slight edge of humor in his voice. "I was thinking about Bells..."

"Ugh..." Riley groaned while laying the open book down on the nightstand. "We're back to Isabella again?"

"Don't you like her Daddy?"Douglas asked as he tried to twist around to see his Daddy's face.

Riley sensing what he was doing held the boy tightly against his side, "I like her very much..."

Before he could continue Douglas blurted out in an angry voice, "You know all that stuff Alice said was a lie, she's just _mad_..."

"Hush," Riley warned with a stern tone as he tried to calm Douglas. "I know exactly the kind of person Isabella is, and I don't need a little boy to tell me something I can see for myself. Now apologize for raising your voice to me."

"I'z sorry Daddy."

Sighing heavily Riley let his hand move soothingly over the flannel pajama top. "You can be friends with Isabella and she is welcome here anytime. However, I spoke with Edward today and Isabella is not going to play with you like cousin Tanya does."

'I know tha..." unhappy with being interrupted Riley reprimanded, "I'm Not Finished."

Knowing he should keep quiet Douglas settled back against Riley's chest and smiled at the feel of Daddy's lips against his temple. "Now, as I was saying, Isabella would not be open to that kind of play, however you can still be friends with her. Invite her over for play dates, afternoon arts and crafts, or a slumber party with some of your other friends. I believe she will fit in very well and she will become comfortable enough that she will do something naughty that will require a spanking."

That bit of news excited Douglas, after all since he was the first person she saw get a spanking, it was only fair that he should be the first person to see her get one too. In his mind he started coming up with ways to make that happen and as a plan started to form he wiggled and giggled at the feel of Daddy's hands moving down over his belly.

"That tickles Daddy."

"Shhhh...be Daddy's good boy and stay still."

The muscles in Douglas's stomach tightened as Daddy's hand slipped under his shirt and skimmed over the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"Daddy?" Douglas questioned in a small voice, and Riley quickly responded by speaking softly against his ear. "Don't you want to be Daddy's big boy tonight?"

The hand in Douglas's pants continued its downward motion causing goosebumps to form as it slipped under his superman briefs to skim over the softness of his hairless groin. "Oh daddy...your touching...my pee-pole."

"Shhhh...be a good boy and let daddy check to make sure it works right."

"Dadd..."

Riley cut off the shaky voiced boy. "Shhhh...you know Daddy's need to check...now lay down for me," Riley said in a persuasive tone as he moved over to give Douglas room on the pillow before he started sliding the loose bottoms over his hips.

"Why do you gotz to take my pants off?" Douglas questioned innocently.

Riley held the boys gaze as he slid the bottoms off his legs and gave his reasoning, "How can I be sure your little willy is healthy if I can't see it?"

Neatly folding the blue flannel he placed it on the floor before turning his attention to the one laying on the bed. Riley loved the game of seduction and was as versed at playing the role of seducer as Douglas was at ingenue, right down to the hesitant eyes and trembling lip.

"Do...do..do you have to touch it?"

"Just a little bit...it won't hurt..."

"Oh!" Douglas gasped as Riley rubbed his hand over the bulge beginning to form under the bright yellow 'S.' "Daddy you're making my pee-pee feel funny..."

"Does it feel good?" Riley asked as his hand moved over the fully formed erection.

"Uh Uh," Douglas muttered in a quiet voice while his eyes watched his Daddy's hands begin to lower the tight red briefs. "Daddy...does my pee-pee look hel-fey?"

"I haven't gotten to really see it yet," once the briefs were down enough for Riley to get a full view of the part in question, it sprung up, standing at full attention. "There's Daddy's little solider."

The nickname Daddy used for Douglas's pee-pee always made him giggle. "Daddy, he's all hard just like he's a-posed to be."

"Yes, but your pee-pee is so dry and I can't examine it like that." Licking his hand Riley reached out to take one long stroke along the length. "I think we need to get it wetter, lay still and let Daddy do what he has to."

With that Riley leaned over and took the bulbous into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the mushroom tip and swirling his tongue making Douglas thrust his hips up and cry out, "Oh...Daddy!"

Riley didn't stop the exploration instead he grasped both his boys hips and held him tightly against the bed as he took more of the velvety shaft into his mouth and set a pace that had Douglas moaning, "Daddy don't...don't...you're going to make the white stuff come out..."

Riley pushed on the hips under his hands forcing Douglas to remain as he was, it had been several days since Daddy had milked his boy dry and the man-child was in desperate need of cumming but he knew only Daddy could make that call.

"Daddy...the white stuff is going to come ...it's going to come out..."

Moving his mouth over the hard shaft Riley sucked hard on the head as he moved his tongue over the gland causing Douglas to struggle against the sensations that were tingling in his balls.

With a _pop_ Riley withdrew from his fleshy feast and Douglas gasped in both frustration and relief, "Oh...Daddy...can't the white stuff come out...please Daddy?"

Riley loved the control he held over his boy and he knew how much Douglas enjoyed the game, giving him a stern look Daddy spoke in a reprimanding tone, "I don't know, you are still being punished for touching your naughty stick yesterday."

"Daddy, I didn't mean to...it was just itching..."

Releasing the tension on Douglas hips, Riley shook his head, "that doesn't matter." Getting to his feet he reached out to open the drawer of the nightstand and suggested, "Maybe the ring..."

"No Daddy...No..." Douglas shook his head in horror.

The cock ring was not the man-child's favorite piece of equipment, it was tight and restricting causing the sensation of release to continue without the satisfaction of completion. Some people found it enjoyable; to Douglas it was pure agony.

As Riley retrieved the metal circle Douglas began to beg, "...not the ring...it _hurtz_...please Daddy...I'll be a good boy..."

Twirling the silver band around his finger Riley decided he'd play out the scene, giving his boy a questionable look he wondered, "You promise to let Daddy do anything he wants?"

With a quivering lip Douglas answered quietly, "Yes...any-fing."

"Well, I think I'll keep this out, just in case you change your mind."

Placing the ring on top of the book, Riley leaned over Douglas, pulled the blanket off him and took a hold of his legs to swing him so he was laying sideways across the bed with his feet resting on the floor. Taking the bottle of lube from the drawer he also removed the red silk scarf and for a moment Douglas thought about changing his mind. However, the thought of the deliciously demented pain that Daddy was going to cause with that piece of silk had his little soldier twitching with anticipation.

Dropping to his knees between Douglas's spread legs, he made a slip knot in one end before wrapping the scarf in a figure '8' around his boy's scrotum and shaft. Feeding the loose end through the hole he tugged and effectively gripped the tender flesh within the confines of his bonds.

"Lift your head" Riley told the very curious Douglas who complied without comment however he did begin to protest at the command, "And open your mouth."

"Daddy...that's going to hurt my pee-pole."

"We can do the ring and you know what that means?"

Douglas did know, it meant there would be no release tonight at least with the scarf he knew it would be painful but there was a good chance Daddy would let the white stuff come out. Resigned to the lesser of two evils Douglas raised his head and then groaned when Riley told him to raise higher. Using his elbows, the younger man lifted his torso and opened his mouth for Daddy to stuff the loose end of the scarf into.

"Hold on to that real tight for Daddy," Riley warned with a pointed finger.

As Douglas bit down he leaned back and the slack in the makeshift noose disappeared while the strain around his boy parts increased causing him to groan. As he settled himself back on the bed trying to get accustomed to the tightness, Daddy began to remove his clothing, folding the shirt neatly before placing it on the chair, followed by his pants. Standing in only his boxers Riley squeezed a dollop of lube on his hand and began working the slippery stuff over Douglas's balls, smiling to himself at the effect the scarf was causing. The soft orbs turning the slightest shade of pink as they began to bulge around the confines of the silk lasso. Separating the testicles Riley rolled first one then the other around in his fingers before watching his boys reaction as he pinched the captured testicle between his thumb and forefinger making Douglas whine into the silken gag.

"Does that hurt?" the question was unnecessary because of course he already knew the answer, yet Riley raised one eye brow in expectation of a response.

"Mmmhmm," his boy nodded with moisture filled eyes.

"That's good. It's suppose to hurt so that means everything must be working right."

Riley let his hand drop down to place first one finger then another at the puckered hole, squeezing more lube on the invading digits he started working them into Douglas. Stretching and wiggling them around as he searched for the walnut sized structure he knew so well.

Douglas enjoyed the feeling of Daddy's fingers inside him and forgetting about the scarf wrapped securely around his balls he let his head fall back onto the bed. The slack was completely gone as his whole groin throbbed from the tension but at that moment Daddy had started massaging his prostrate, making all conscious thought of pain disappear.

"Button, Button, who's got the button," Riley cooed as he watched Douglas thrash, writhe, and moan under his expertise. "Looks like Daddy found the Douglas's button."

The moans of pleasure increased as Riley used his other hand to remove the silken gag from his son's mouth while keeping the line taunt so as not to lose the tension as he once again began using his mouth.

Douglas cried out in pleasurable agony, "Daddy...oh Daddddddy!"

Knowing his boy was ready to blow, Riley let go of the scarf to instead held the material at the knot that had – from the constriction - slid down under the base of Douglas's shaft. Releasing the tension Riley spoke the words that were his boy's reprieve.

"Feed Daddy your boy-milk."

At the same time he lowered his mouth Riley released the tautness on the scarf and the silky material slipped away from the flesh it had been restricting. The release of pressure along with the gloriousness of Daddy's mouth on him was too much for Douglas to take. His whole body went rigid as his hips rose off the bed, forcing more of himself into Riley's mouth. The orgasm overtook him as he screamed out in sweet relief and did indeed feed Daddy thick ropes of creamy cum.

Riley was ready for the eruption yet he had to swallow quickly to take everything he was given down his throat while Douglas moaned in his own sea of bliss.

Humming around the dick in his mouth Riley took one last strong pull and let the scarf fall to the floor as he removed his mouth from his boy. Getting to his feet he looked down at Douglas who was still breathing heavy in his after orgasmic state. "Did Daddy make you feel good?"

"Ye...Yes...dat was awesome Daddy."

Removing his boxers Riley placed them neatly on his pile of clothes before picking up the bottle of lube. Squeezing some on his hand he first worked it over his own dick before gently massaging Douglas's balls while checking to make sure the tight scarf didn't cause any injury. Sure there was no damage Riley could proceed with his own needs.

"Scoot back and put your feet on the bed."

"Why Daddy? Aren't you done checking me yet?"

"Not yet...just one more thing and then it will be all over."

Doing as he was told, Douglas watched as his Daddy knelt between his open legs and pushed his knees back onto his chest. His eyes widened at the feel of Daddy's big hard pole poking at him, "What are you doing Daddy?"

"I need to see how far your hole will stretch"

"Why? Does something big have to come out of there?"

"No Douglas..." condescendingly shaking his head "...not out.._.__In_... Daddy is going to put his man-pole _in_ you"

Douglas's eyes widened as if in total surprise as he started shaking his head "How is it going to fit in there?"

Becoming frustrated at his boys attempt to thwart at intentions Riley's tone became stern "Hush now and be Daddy's good boy."

Douglas quickly dropped his legs, "No Daddy...its going to hurtz me."

"Daddy's only love their boys, they'd never hurt them," Riley said in a convincing tone as he once again lifted Douglas's legs.

"I'z don't want to," Douglas pleaded in a little boys voice but Riley was stiff and ready and wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Don't you want to see Daddy's white stuff?"

Seeming to think about it Douglas all of a sudden became stubborn, "NO! Dougie says NO!" adding a dramatic shoulder shrug for emphasis.

Narrowing his eyes Riley lost his patience and a bit of his temper "Daddy says YES!"

With that Riley lifted the younger man's legs and rolled Douglas back onto his shoulders holding him in position by pinning his legs to his chest.

"Daddy made you feel good, now he wants to use your boy hole, and he's going to."

In the blink of the eye Riley was poking at the resistance of his boys opening and a thrust of his hips had him slipping inside making Douglas yell out "It's too big...it hurtz me!"

Riley clamped a hand over Douglas's mouth "Quiet...it will feel...better... in a minute...you be a good...boy...and in the...morning...Daddy will...take you...for a new...toy..."

The compelling words came out in between the thrusts of his hips as he slammed his dick furiously inside Douglas. Pushing harder on the boys legs and mouth caused his butt to raise higher and gave Riley the position and invitation he needed to let himself go. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and moans filled the room as with each stroke Riley made sent tingles through Douglas's body. The younger man had met the point of his own release the same time as the elder. He knew when Daddy fucked him there was no need to seek permission and as the pressure built Douglas let his body release in another glorious orgasm. Riley didn't notice the boys warm cum on his stomach as he slammed deep inside him once more and then with a primal grunt he quickly pulled out to ejaculate all over Douglas's oozing organ.

Releasing the hold he had on his boy, Riley laid over the panting Douglas, kissed his forehead and then pulled his son to him as he rolled onto his back. The two men enjoyed the euphoric feeling in relative quiet as they cuddled together. Riley stroking the younger man's back in tender fatherly love while Douglas started to doze off.

Once his senses were back Riley extracted himself from the man-child who meant so very much to him. Slipping into his boxers he reached for the package of wet wipes that were always on the nightstand. Rolling Douglas over he used several of the warm wipes to clean up the mixture of their love. Douglas stirred just enough to right himself on the bed so Daddy could tuck him in for the night.

Switching off the light Riley bent down to place a soft kiss on Douglas's head, "Sleep well darling boy...Daddy loves you."

Snuggling into his pillow Douglas whispered back, "Lub you too Daddy."

Taking his folded clothing with him Riley left the door cracked open as he made his way out of his son's room and into his own. As Douglas heard the closing of his Daddy's bedroom door he silently reciting the same nightly prayer his mother had taught him

_Now a lay me down to sleep_

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep _

_If I should die before I wake_

_I pray the Lord my soul to take_

Finished he added the same line he always said

"_...and God Bless Daddy._"

**A/N**

**So what do you think? **

**Did you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it –twice.**

**Do you have a better idea of ageplay and raise your hand if it excites you...**

**OK...just a few notes**

**The book Daddy was reading to his boy was Tom Sawyer by Mark Twain**

**No they do not sleep in the same bed - **

**Yes the whole apartment (except Dougie's room) is wired for sound and closed circuit feeds, so Daddy can keep an eye on his boy. Remember in the last Chapter -#100 - Dougie told Bella they were never allowed to play in his bedroom? That's why, because daddy cant see what is happening in there. It's a bit of voyeurism along with just being a responsible parent. Do you leave your children unattended? Do you carry around a baby monitor so you can hear when they cry? Heck my children even have video monitors so they can watch their baby sleeping...so it don't found so far fetched that daddy would want to keep an eye on his boy...for safety reasons...**

**And No you will not see Daddy kiss Douglas on the lips – it is always a fatherly gesture of love – I know – I know – yes he will fuck him, but he won't kiss him – hey...it's their kink, let them have it...**

**Ok, you got to see their getting together from daddy's POV and you also got a glimpse at what makes Tanya tick - **

**That's about all I have, I absolutely loved this installment and I'm dying to know what you think of it...so until next time which hopefully will be this weekend when I post chapter 101 ...be well...louise **


End file.
